A Sons Revenge
by May20
Summary: ABGESCHLOSSEN! Sequel zu Fathers Footsteps! Ein Eingriff in die Seele hinterläßt Spuren... Es war eine tiefschwarze Nacht. Wolken verdeckten Himmel und Sterne...
1. Default Chapter

So Leute! Da bin ich wieder! Und was hab ich hübsches für Euch? Ahhhhh... endlich geht`s weiter. Trotz Klausuren gibt`s hier das erste, kleine, aber feine Kapitel der Fortsetzung von Fathers Footsteps. Ihr habt ja so kräftig reviewt und obwohl auf der offiziellen Review-Liste die "magische Zahl" noch nicht überschritten war, sind doch bei mir noch so viele Mails eingegangen von Leuten, die das anscheinend nicht bei ff.net machen wollen, daß es gereicht hat ;-). Jetzt liegt es an euch, wie weit die Story fortgesetzt wird *lol*... Und wie schnell... hehehe....  
  
Aber zuerst noch (falls ihr noch da seid):  
  
@Elle: Du zu allererst! Hehe, hast mein Herz erweicht mit deinen verzweifelten Reviews... sorry, daß ich mich in den letzten Tagen net gemeldet habe, aber war fast immer an der uni... Werde mich bessern *lol*  
  
@Sparrow-666: Dir auch sorry... hatte einfach etwas viel zu tun... gelobe Besserung :-)... Warte ja immer noch auf die Fortsetzung von "Narben der Gewalt"... na los! Wo ist denn die gefährliche Feder? *herausforder*  
  
@Viper4: Ach, hast einfach eine schöne Story... schreib doch e bissel schneller *lol*... gebe mir auch weiterhin mühe mit den Ausdrücken.  
  
@Kim: Kein Ende? Noch nie was von offenem Schluß gehört? *g* jaja... weiß noch nicht, ob ich überhaupt jemals eine Story so mit richtigem Ende schreiben werde... finde es schön, wenn die Leser auch noch selbst was zum Überlegen haben *lol*. Aber danke fürs Lob!  
  
@Ivy: So da hast du! Hoffe das Sequel wird genauso "gut"... ;-) soso? Zu offen? Weiß nicht... vielleicht sollte ich doch mal eine mit richtigem Ende schreiben? Wer weiß das schon?  
  
@Minui: Na noch da? Dann kannste wieder mitleiden *evilgrin*  
  
@Liberty: Na schon ne Story geschrieben? Bin ja mal gespannt...  
  
@Vicky: Na? Lust auf Nebel? *Muahahahaha* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Sons Revenge 1  
  
- Heilende Visionen -  
  
Es war eine tiefschwarze Nacht. Wolken verdeckten Himmel und Sterne. Der schwarze Bug teilte das Wasser in Totenstille...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stille erfüllte den Raum... und Dunkelheit. Bis auf die wenigen Schatten, die an den Wänden umher tanzten, den Rauminhalt lebendiger widerspiegelten als er in Wirklichkeit war. Schemenhaft wippte das Glas auf dem Tisch, die Feder zappelte im Tintenfaß. Obgleich dieser Raum keine Fenster hatte, hätte so oder so nur das matte Licht der wenigen Sterne und des sichelförmigen Mondes eindringen können, denn es war tiefe Nacht. Kein Geräusch kam von draußen herein, es schlief alles, bis auf einige wenige, die an Deck Nachtwache hatten. Nur das sanfte Rauschen der Wellen, welche sich am Bug brachen, begleitete den leisen Singsang einer klaren Stimme.  
  
In der Mitte des Raumes flackerte eine Kerze auf dem Boden, die sich im leichten Seegang wiegte. Sie war zur Hälfte herunter gebrannt und das Wachs war über dem angelaufenen, einst goldenen Kerzenhalter geronnen, erstarrt, bildete eine neue Zierde. Die kleine Flamme war unstetig. Ein leichter Luftzug ging durch die undichten Wände. Die Kerze wurde eingerahmt von Zwei Figuren, die dunkel und starr schienen. Keine Bewegung ging von ihnen aus... beinahe keine.  
  
Die kleinere, welche näher zum Bette saß, kniete auf ihren Beinen, die halb verdeckt, halb entblößt waren. Ihre Kleidung ließ ihr zwar genug Bewegungsspielraum, war aber nicht umfangreich genug, in solch einer Position, den gesamten Körper zu umgeben. Ihre Hände lagen im Schoß, die eine zu einer Faust geballt, wurde wiederum von der anderen umschlossen. Sie saß völlig still, ihre Augen geschlossen, ruhig atmend. Nur ihre zarten, rosèfarbenen Lippen bewegten sich. Der kaum zu hörende Gesang ging in ein leises Murmeln über, vermischte sich mit dem Rauschen des Meeres, bis beinahe nicht mehr zu unterscheiden war, wo die menschliche Stimme aufhörte und die des Wassers begann.  
  
Ihr gegenüber, näher am Schreibtisch, saß eine größere Gestalt, schlank aber mit starken Schultern, im Schneidersitz. Kein Geräusch verließ ihren Mund, selbst das Atmen schien in der Stille und dem Rauschen unterzugehen. Aber die schwarzen Augen waren hellwach, fingen das Licht der Kerze ein und verschluckten es. Die Gestalt betrachtete ihr Gegenüber genau, ließ es keinen Moment aus den Augen. Die Hände ruhten entspannt auf dem schwarzen Stoff über den Knien.  
  
William und Iona saßen nun schon seit... er wußte nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Aber es schien ihm eine halbe Ewigkeit gewesen zu sein. Langsam spürte er seine Beine nicht mehr. Er fragte sich, wie die junge Frau es in ihrer Position aushalten konnte, denn diese war für die Beine und ein langes Sitzen noch viel beschwerlicher. Sowieso wußte er nicht, warum das alles so lange dauerte. Aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Wenn sie ihm helfen konnte, wollte er alles tun, um sie zu unterstützen. Er würde noch Stunden so sitzen bleiben, wenn die junge Priesterin ihn nur davon befreien konnte... von diesen schrecklichen Bildern. Am hellichten Tage kamen sie so plötzlich, daß er Mühe hatte, seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wie Blitze zuckten sie durch seinen Kopf, bereiteten ihm höllische Kopfschmerzen und nahmen ihm alle Sinne. Aber in der Nacht war es noch schlimmer... in der Nacht kehrten sie wieder und wieder. Tage waren vergangen, da sie von der Insula Silentia fort gesegelt waren. Aber sie wichen nicht. Sie blieben und ließen ihn im Dunkel verschwitzt aufschrecken, verdrängten den so sehr benötigten Schlaf, nur um dann aus seinem Gedächtnis zu weichen und ihn mit Furcht zurückzulassen, die er sich nicht einmal erklären konnte. Im Innersten fragte er sich immer noch, wie Iona das schaffen wollte. Wie würde sie seinen Geist reinigen, seine schemenhaften Erinnerungen, die ihn so quälten, tilgen?  
  
Er sog die Luft tief ein und ließ sie langsam wieder entweichen, versuchte dies aber so leise, wie möglich zu tun. Zwei mal schon hatte er sich dabei ertappt, wie seine Gedanken abgeschweift waren, wie sein Körper erschlaffte und seine Augen zufielen, ohne daß er es gemerkt hatte. Jedes Mal war er wieder sachte aufgeschrocken, nur um festzustellen, daß die Frau immer noch in der Position vor ihm saß, wie schon die ganze Zeit. Leise singend oder murmelnd. Immer wieder wechselte sie dazwischen umher. Der Gesang war wunderschön, in Worten, die er nicht zu deuten wußte, einer Sprache, die er nicht verstand. So schön, so anmutig, irgendwie melancholisch und sehnsüchtig. Wenn sie dann in das leise Rauschen des Meeres einstimmte, wurde es noch ruhiger, noch entspannender. Will schloß die Augen, um sich eine Weile nur auf diese Stimme zu konzentrieren. Sie war so schön! Er hörte einfach nur zu... so still. Das kleine Licht vor ihm schien so viel Wärme zu spenden. Er fühlte, wie seine Schultern leicht wurden, wie sein Atem freier ging. Er hörte Ionas Stimme... das Meer.  
  
Wieder zuckte er zusammen. Alles war dunkel, schwarz. Er dachte, er habe die Augen wieder aufgemacht, aber dem war wohl nicht so. Kein Licht, kein Geräusch... nur die sachte See.  
  
*Ich schlafe,* dachte er bei sich, aber es machte ihm nichts mehr aus.  
  
Er ließ sich einfach in die Dunkelheit fallen, genoß das Gefühl, der innigen Ruhe. Er spürte, wie sich der Boden sachte hin und her bewegte. Frieden war in seinem Herzen. Er dachte weder an das Vergangene, noch an seinen unermeßlichen Haß auf Jack Sparrow. Niemand konnte seinen Geist bewegen, unruhig werden lassen. Er fühlte sich... frei.  
  
Da brach Licht herein, in seine Augen, einhergehend mit dem leisen Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Türe. Er hatte die Augen doch offen gehabt, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, plötzlich wieder in die reale Welt zurückkehrend.  
  
Die unerwartete Helligkeit blendete ihn, auch wenn nun der größte Teil der offenen Türe eingenommen war von einer riesenhaften Gestalt. Will bedauerte fast, aus dieser Entspannung gerissen worden zu sein. Es war wunderbar gewesen. Aber auf der anderen Seite... Konnte er endlich gehen? Er fühlte sich noch so von der Ruhe erfüllt, daß ihn der Schlaf diese Nacht überkommen und bis zum Morgen nicht mehr weichen würde.  
  
Seine Augen hatten keine Zeit, sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen, da fiel die Türe wieder ins Schloß und verdrängte die Helligkeit. Was war denn nun? Sie war Geräuschlos geschlossen worden. Er hörte auch keine Schritte oder ein Atmen im Raum...  
  
Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich ihn, während er versuchte, in die Dunkelheit zu spähen. Aber er sah nichts. William wurde nervös. Die Gestalt war doch aber herein gekommen. Hatte er es sich nur eingebildet? Nein, er würde dem auf den Grund gehen. Etwas beunruhigte ihn, auch wenn er nicht wußte, was es war.  
  
Der junge Mann wollte aufstehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Seine Beine verwehrten ihm den Dienst. Sein ganzer Körper war erstarrt! Er hörte schweren Stoff über den Boden schleifen, aber keine Schritte. Jemand war hier! Panik stieg in dem jungen Turner auf.  
  
"Jack?" seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
Sie bebte. Hätte er mehr als eine Silbe sprechen wollen, sie wäre abgebrochen, wie ein trockener Grashalm auf den zu viel Kraft einwirkt. Seine Hände waren so kalt, seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten. Nun wurde die Stille von seinem schnellen Atem verdrängt. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in der Dunkelheit, seine Augen sahen gehetzt umher, ohne zu sehen. Plötzlich war die Ruhe geschwunden. Will fühlte sich so kalt, so einsam, der eben noch gespürte Frieden war wie weg gefegt. Er fürchtete sich! Schauer liefen ihm über den Rücken, als würde der eisige Winter selbst daran entlang streichen. Er fühlte sich... verloren!  
  
Da entzündete sich einen kleiner Funken, wie von selbst. Er war so weit weg... War der kleine Raum denn so tief gewesen? Aber dann begann er zu wachsen... oder kam er näher? Will hätte seine Hand danach ausgestreckt, wenn er es vermocht hätte, aber dem war nicht so. Schließlich war das kleine Licht so nahe, daß es sich in seinen vor Furcht geweiteten Augen spiegelte. Ja, blanke Angst war in ihn gefahren. Er fühlte sein Herz in seiner eigenen Kehle schlagen.  
  
Und da trat etwas in das Licht. Genauer gesagt, kam ein Gesicht so nahe an ihn heran, daß es sein gesamtes Blickfeld einnahm. Will spürten den feuchten Hauch des Atems, wie er über sein Gesicht glitt und es leicht befeuchtete. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, wollten nicht glauben, was er sah!  
  
"William," sagte es ruhig. "Es wird Zeit, aufzugeben."  
  
Er wollte es verneinen, aber keinen Laut brachte seine Kehle heraus, nur ein sachtes Hauchen.  
  
"Doch," die Augen nahmen grausame Züge an. "Du kannst dich nicht ewig gegen mich behaupten. Alles, was ich bin, alles, was mich ausmacht, ist auch in dir," die Stimme war tief und drohend, ging dem jungen Turner durch Mark und Bein, so daß er erzitterte.  
  
Will schüttelte bebend den Kopf. Da fuhren zwei riesige Hände auf ihn zu und packten ihn am Kragen. Der junge Mann ergriff die Handgelenke des Monsters, versuchte, sie zu entfernen. Aber sie waren zu stark und drückten gegen seinen Hals... oder die seinen zu schwach, denn er konnte sie nicht spüren. Die Finger waren, wie taub.  
  
"Warum machst du es dir selbst so schwer, Junge? Du wirst verlieren, wie du es wieder und wieder tust. Jeder Kampf geht an mich und du weißt es. Auch heute wieder..."  
  
Williams Körper verkrampfte sich. Er spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich immer stärker strafften. Seine Lungen verlangten nach Luft, aber diese Pranken drückten zu fest.  
  
Dann kam die schreckliche Fratze noch näher, so daß ihre Nasenspitze beinahe seine Wange berührte. Sachte strich sie damit an seiner Nase entlang. Die Haut war kühl. Ein befriedigter Seufzer entglitt dem Mund, der leicht lächelte.  
  
"Du kannst nicht gewinnen... irgendwann werde ich den endgültigen Sieg davon tragen," wurde William ins Ohr geflüstert.  
  
Will spürte, wie eine Pranke von ihm abließ und nach unten fuhr, sich seiner Sicht entzog. Kleidung wurde bewegt. Als die Hand in sein Blickfeld kehrte, hielt sie einen kleinen, grauen, glänzenden Stein zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.  
  
*NEIN!*  
  
Will geriet in Panik, versuchte sich aus dem harten Griff zu befreien. Er wand sich, wie er nur konnte, aber kein Stück seines Kragens war frei zu bekommen. William trat um sich, doch er trat ins Leere... Aber der junge Mann mußte erkennen, daß er keine Chance hatte und Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen in ihm auf. Er schrie! Nein, er versuchte zu schreien. Sein Mund war weit aufgerissen, aber kein Ton kam heraus.  
  
Der Stein kam näher und näher, von großen Fingern geführt. Dann spürte der William die Eiseskälte auf seiner Stirne, direkt zwischen den Augen. Unglaublicher Schmerz brach auf ihn herein.  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
*~*  
  
Die Kälte auf seiner Stirn war fort! Der Schrei hallte immer noch durch die Nacht.  
  
Will Turner saß erstarrt da, die Augen aufgerissen, nicht atmend. Ergriffen hatte er die zarte Hand der Priesterin, welche sich direkt vor ihm befand, und drückte fest zu, so daß ihr Handgelenk schmerzte und zitterte. Iona biß die Zähne zusammen, dennoch wagte sie nicht, sich zu bewegen. Sie sah in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der sich nicht rührte. Betroffenheit lag in ihren Zügen, ihre blauen Augen waren ermattet.  
  
Sein Gesicht schien blaß, fast bläulich... trotz des warmen Lichtes der Kerze, die gerade dabei war auszubrennen. Das Gesicht von Schmerz verzerrt, die Augen voller Furcht. Diese schwarzen Augen!  
  
Und da schien es, als sogen sie alles Licht in sich hinein und erfüllten das Zimmer mit der Dunkelheit.  
  
*~*  
  
Kapitän Jack Sparrow rannte durch den Gang. Einige aus dem Schlaf gerissene Gesichter begegneten ihm, stellten unausgesprochene Fragen. Immer wieder winkte er ab und schüttelte den Kopf, sie sollten wieder schlafen, sich nicht beunruhigen lassen. Dabei war er selbst aber umso unruhiger, wollte es sich nur nicht anmerken lassen. Unterwegs hatte er eine kleine Laterne gegriffen, die seinen Weg erhellte. Jeder, der auf den Gang hinaus sah, erkannte den Kapitän, der schnell und zielgerichtet durchs Schiff lief.  
  
Der Schrei war durch die Pearl gegangen, wie die Erschütterungen abgefeuerter Kanonen, hatte ihn fast vom Hauptmast fallen lassen, wo er den Mond angestarrt hatte. Vage Befürchtungen nagten an den Nerven des Kapitäns.  
  
"Verdammte Zauberei," fluchte er leise zu sich selbst.  
  
Nun war eines dieser fragenden Gesichter das, einer Frau. Das rote Haar hing wie Feuer über die Schultern, der starke, schlanke Körper noch schlaftrunken. Doch die Augen leuchteten hellwach. Sie sah ihn ernst an, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, die Hand am Schwert.  
  
Aber Jack hob wieder nur abwehrend die Hand, wankte einige Meter weiter. Er erreichte sein Ziel und blieb vor der hölzernen, dunklen Tür stehen, lauschte. Kein Geräusch. Dann sah er auf den Boden.  
  
*Kein Licht.*  
  
Der Kapitän war nun bereit, er nahm die Kerze in die Linke und zog blank mit der Rechten. Auf dem Gang standen seine Männer und beobachteten, wie der Kapitän sich selbst zunickte und mit silberner Klinge bewaffnet die Tür eintrat.  
  
Mit einem lauten Krachen gab sie nach und sprang auf. Sie war nicht verschlossen gewesen und schlug hart an die Wand.  
  
Dunkel war es in dem Zimmer, aber im Schein seiner Lampe sah Jack genug, um vor Schreck zu erstarren.  
  
Iona kniete vor William, der ihre Hand fest ergriffen hatte. Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an - oder sah Will ins Leere? Er hatte einen fürchterlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als würde er fast vor Angst sterben. Iona dagegen schien eher zu beobachten, was sich in dem jungen Mann abspielte. Keiner rührte sich, keiner sagte etwas.  
  
Jack gewann seine Fassung schnell wieder und erkannte, daß keiner der beiden in unmittelbarer Gefahr war. Dennoch wagte er es nicht, sich ihnen zu nähern, aber nach einigen Minuten unternahm er einen Versuch, sie anzusprechen.  
  
"Was geht hier vor?" fragte Jack ruhig und mit bedachter Stimme, da er nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, einen der beiden zu verwirren.  
  
Der Kapitän wußte nicht, was hier geschehen war, also mußte er behutsam vorgehen. Deshalb machte er auch keine Bewegung und stand nur ganz ruhig da. Allein seine Augen wanderten zwischen dem Mann und der Frau hin und her.  
  
Iona blinzelte und sah vorsichtig nach links, in Jacks große schwarze Augen. Ihr braunes Haar wippte leicht.  
  
"Bleib da stehen, Jack."  
  
Aber da brach Will aus seiner Erstarrung, japste zitternd nach Luft. Seine Augen sahen wild umher, sein Atem ging schneller und schneller. Die Tür! Das Licht!  
  
"Will?" fragte eine starke dunkle Stimme.  
  
William kannte sie... Seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das Licht und erfaßten die Gestalt. Die Spannung wich aus seinem Körper, als wäre er aus einem Traum erwacht, und als er sah, wer ihm da gegenüber kniete, ließ er auch das Handgelenk frei.  
  
Iona ließ sich zurückfallen und atmete tief durch, rieb ihr Handgelenk, welches nun schmerzte, so daß es wieder besser durchblutet wurde. Aber ihre scharfen Augen hafteten immer noch auf Will, der völlig bleich war.  
  
Der Kapitän erkannte keine Gefahr mehr und trat ein, kickte den Kerzenständer mit der erloschenen Kerze beiseite. Das Metall kam in einer Ecke scheppernd zur Ruhe, das Wachs, welches noch nicht ganz erstarrt war, spritzte über den Boden und erkaltete. Die Lampe in Jacks Hand erhellte den Raum gut. Er steckte seine Waffe weg und kniete neben William, um ihn sich näher ansehen zu können. Besorgnis wuchs in ihm.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er leise.  
  
Will ließ die Hand sinken, mit der er Iona festgehalten hatte. Schweiß stand ihm auf der blassen Stirne und glitzerte im Licht. Der junge Mann atmete tief und schnell, brachte es aber fertig zwischendurch zu schlucken. Dann nickte er heftig und ließ sich zurück auf die Unterarme sinken.  
  
Jack atmete tief durch und sah zu der Frau.  
  
"Und bei dir?"  
  
Sie wandte ihren Blick von Will ab und bestätigte ebenfalls mit einem Nicken. Jack sah die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrem Gesicht. Nachher würde er sie fragen müssen, was vorgefallen war. Aber im Moment hörte er die Stimmen von draußen. Er trat hinaus auf den Gang, ziemlich wankend und holte mit der Hand aus, die frei war.  
  
"Alles in bester Ordnung," meinte er grinsend, aber das Lachen verflog sofort wieder aus seinem Gesicht und seine rauhe Stimme ging donnernd durch den Gang. "Und jetzt in die Kojen, ihr Landratten! Oder denkt ihr, ihr bekommt morgen frei?!"  
  
Sofort machten sich die Männer wieder auf in ihre Betten, manche mit einem unmotivierten "Aye" und manche leise vor sich hinmurrend. Aber der Gang leerte sich schließlich bis nur noch eine Gestalt da war. Zuletzt verschwand auch Lara Jade wieder im Mannschaftsraum. Sie wußte, wenn etwas wichtiges vorgefallen war, würde der Kapitän es ihr schon sagen.  
  
Sparrow atmete erleichtert auf und ging wieder ins Zimmer. Iona rutschte auf den Knien rum und suchte etwas auf dem Boden.  
  
"Jack, leuchte hier her!" bat sie ihn und fuhr mit den Händen über das Holz.  
  
Er trat näher, so daß das Licht den hölzernen Boden erhellte. William saß immer noch da, die Augen geschlossen. Er schien sich langsam wieder zu erholen. Der Kapitän sah auf ihn herab und wunderte sich immer noch darüber, was wohl geschehen sein mochte. Als Will die Augen öffnete hielt Jack dem jungen Mann seine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
  
"Komm, die frische Luft wird dir gut tun."  
  
Wills Augen funkelten. Er schlug die Hand bei Seite.  
  
"Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, Sparrow," zischte er ihn an und kam von selbst auf die Beine.  
  
Jack reagierte nicht auf die Unhöflichkeit des anderen und sah ihm nach, wie er nach draußen stürzte. Der Kapitän stöhnte innerlich über die Dickköpfigkeit des jungen Schmiedes... oder des jungen Piraten? Jedenfalls hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, diese bösen Bemerkungen nicht mehr persönlich zu nehmen. Zum einen brachte dies ihn nämlich nur in das Dilemma, emotional zu werden, zum anderen war Will nicht er selbst.  
  
"Ah," Iona atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
Sie schien gefunden zu haben, was sie gesucht hatte. Jack sah auf sie herab. Die Novizin hielt diesen kleinen gelben Stein zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Wie hatte er noch gehießen? Sonnenstein?  
  
"Irgendwie scheinst du ihm ja nicht gerade geholfen zu haben," meinte er.  
  
Sie schien das persönlich zu nehmen, denn ihr Ausdruck wandelte sich. Er war traurig und verletzt. Schnell fügte Jack ein gleichgültiges Achselzucken hinzu.  
  
"Durch nur eine Sitzung wird dieser Schaden auch nicht gutzumachen sein," seufzte sie und rieb abermals ihr Handgelenk.  
  
"Was war denn hier los? Es sah fast so aus, als hättest du ihm ziemliche Angst eingejagt."  
  
Sie ließ den Kopf sinken.  
  
"Ja, so scheint es. Hoffentlich läßt er sich dadurch nicht allzusehr abschrecken."  
  
Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme, zum Zeichen, daß er auf eine Erklärung wartete. Aber Iona machte keine Anstalten, es ihm zu erklären, sondern richtete sich auf und ging zur Türe. Der Pirat war verdutzt, daß sie seine Autorität einfach so ignorierte. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen? Die Frau verschwand im Gang und Jack hörte ihr Schritte, bis sie die Treppe hinauf ans Deck gestiegen war.  
  
"Weibsbilder!" murmelte Jack für sich und hob den Kerzenständer auf, stellte ihn auf den Schreibtisch. 


	2. Des Commodores Auftrag

So, und schon wieder geht es weiter... habt ihr ein Glück, daß ich noch ein paar Kapitel vor geschrieben habe... *lol*, aber endlich sind die Klausuren vorbei und ich hab ein bißchen Zeit übrig! Hat nur ewig gedauert, einen englischen Adelstitel zu finden... puh! Diesmal dürfen auch die Jack-Fans mitleiden! Und bald gibt's auch wieder richtig Action! *ist ganz aufgeregt*  
  
@Vicky23: ja, der Nebel zieht noch nicht auf... noch nicht *freut sich schon auf`s nächste Kapitel, das natürlich schon fertig ist*... aber diesmal wird's wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so verzwickt und verwirrend, hehe...  
  
@Sparrow-666: *drückt* ohh! Hoffentlich geht's dir bald besser... hm... aber Drogen können sich ja ganz gut auf manche Geschichten ausüben *lol*  
  
@Liberty: Grmpf! Die nächste, die mir Will streitig macht... hehe, nee, ich teile gern, wenns dafür guten Lesestoff gibt *g*  
  
@Elle: Jupp, wirst dich freuen dürfen... gibt ne laaaange Story.  
  
@Miniu: Du kennst mich... Ich will doch, daß du arg mitleiden kannst... dauert aber noch en bissel *evil grin*  
  
@Elanor8: Geht's wieder? Haste dich gefangen? Dann geht's gleich weiter *lach*  
  
@chrissy9: Hey schön, daß du noch dabei bist! Aber ob die Fortsetzung so gut wird? Bin gespannt, wie sie dir gefällt...  
  
Aber jetzt geht's endlich weiter!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A Sons Revenge 2  
  
- Des Commodores Auftrag -  
  
Marley stand am Steuerrad, er hatte Nachtwache. Es war ruhig und die See ging regelmäßig. Das Schiff glitt auf ihr dahin und der Fahrtwind fing sich in seinem Haar. Er fragte sich was unter Deck vorgegangen war, denn diese stete Ruhe war gerade von einem grauenhaften Schrei unterbrochen worden. Kapitän Sparrow hatte ihm sofort das Steuer überlassen, um nachzusehen. Nun war er etwa 20 Minuten weg gewesen und der erste Maat fragte sich wirklich, was nun vor sich ging.  
  
Gerade als er den Gedanken an den Schrei aufgeben wollte - denn Sparrow würde ihn über alles in Kenntnis setzten - kam ein aufgebrachter Will Turner an Deck gestürmt. Schnurstracks war er zur Reling gelaufen und stützte sich nun mit den Ellenbogen darauf. Der Maat beobachtete ihn.  
  
Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf, als versuchte er wieder klar zu werden, stützte ihn dann in die Hände, sah wieder auf, keuchte. Dann schüttelte er wieder den Kopf. Schnaubte wütend, massierte sich den Nasenrücken.  
  
Er machte einen ziemlich verwirrten Eindruck auf Marley. Dann erregte eine weitere Gestalt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Iona war nun ebenfalls an Deck gekommen und ging langsam, aber bestimmt an die Seite des jungen Mannes.  
  
Marley hatte gedacht, daß seine Ohren schon jede Menge an Gehör eingebüßt haben mußten, ob nun durch die lauten Kanonen an Bord, oder durch das Alter. Aber er verstand einiges durch das leise Rauschen des Meeres.  
  
*~*  
  
William massierte immer noch seine Stirne und atmete tief durch. Dennoch hatte er die Ankunft der Frau wahrgenommen, die sich nun neben ihm auf die Reling lehnte. Sie betrachtete das Meer und die kleinen Wellen, der Mond besprenkelte sie mit Silber.  
  
"Das nennst du Hilfe?" begann Will vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Sie sah ihn mit ihren blauen Augen an.  
  
"Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht bereit bist, dich deinen Dämonen zu stellen."  
  
"Du solltest diese Erinnerung aus meinem Kopf bekommen, nicht sie zurück holen."  
  
"So funktioniert das aber nun mal nicht," sagte sie nüchtern. "Nie habe ich gesagt, daß ich diese Bilder verschwinden lassen kann. Ich kann dir lediglich helfen, sie zu akzeptieren."  
  
Will schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
"Du gibst schon auf?" etwas herausforderndes lag in der sanften Frauenstimme.  
  
William wollte das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und drehte sich empört zu ihr. Seine Körperhaltung war voller Stolz und sein Blick ernst. Aber dann schien er sich wieder zu besinnen, sich zu erinnern. Seine Schultern sanken. Der Schmerz kehrte zurück, nagte an seinem Körper und an seiner Seele. Wie konnte er gegen solche Macht bestehen? Er fühlte die Wunde an seiner Schulter... sie war fast verheilt, aber irgendwie war er wetterfühlig geworden und sie schmerzte nun. Wahrscheinlich würde bald etwas aufziehen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das ertrage," sagte er resigniert und wandte sich wieder dem Wasser zu.  
  
Iona schwieg. Dies war seine Entscheidung und sie würde ihn nicht zwingen können, auch wenn sie es für das Beste hielt. Sie betrachtete sein schönes Gesicht und wie seine dunklen Augen aufs Meer starrten. Er war so schön. Melancholie machte sich in Iona breit. Welch Tragödie, daß diesem jungen Mann sowas widerfahren war. Aber etwas gewann ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
"Wenn du so sehr versucht, die Erinnerung zu verdrängen, warum legst du es nicht ab?" fragte sie leise und sah auf das glitzernde Schmuckstück an seinem Ohr.  
  
Bei jeder kleinsten Kopfbewegung schwenkte die Kreole am Ohr des Turners hin und her, warf das Mondlicht zurück. Sie war sehr schmal gearbeitet und sah wunderschön aus. Jedoch war diese Schönheit einst nicht im Dienste des Guten gewesen. Das Böse, welches immer noch an dem Silber haftete, mußte ihn doch an das Geschehene erinnern. Wenn es ihn so schmerzte, warum nahm er es nicht ab? Aber William antwortete nicht, sondern sah aufs Meer hinaus, in Gedanken versinkend. Eine ganze Weile standen sie so da.  
  
Dann erschien ein schelmisches Lächeln, das Iona überraschte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er sie an.  
  
"Nie hätte ich geglaubt, daß eine so zarte, kleine Frau mich in solche Bedrängnis bringen könnte."  
  
Iona dachte darüber nach und verstand die Paradoxie. In der Tat schien es seltsam. Er, der Sohn des Bill Turners, ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer, war ihr in gewisser Weise unterlegen gewesen. Dabei mußte sie innerlich lachen. Wieso glaubten alle, daß sie so ungefährlich war? Lara Jade würde niemand unterschätzen, da sie Selbstsicherheit und Dickköpfigkeit an den Tag legte. Aber sie selbst... Keiner wußte etwas über ihre Ausbildung, wie konnten sie es sich dann anmaßen?  
  
William Turner straffte sich und ließ das Holz vor sich los.  
  
"Genug geplaudert und genug frische Luft. Ich werde zu Bett gehen."  
  
"Versuch etwas Schlafzu bekommen," meinte sie zum Abschied, aber dies ließ ihn kurz innehalten, bevor er weiterging.  
  
Iona nickte ihm zum Abschied zu, aber blieb selbst noch an Deck, genoß den Wind, der sich in ihrer Tunika fing, sie sachte hin und her bewegte.  
  
*~*  
  
Governor Swann saß in der Bibliothek seiner Villa hinter dem Arbeitstisch in einem großen mit Samt überzogenen Stuhl. Der Mann hatte ein Buch vor sich und den Blick darauf gerichtet, seine Hand stützte seine Stirne. Das Zimmer war hell und freundlich, strahlte angenehme Wärme aus, denn es war in rötlichem Holz gehalten. Zwei Wände waren völlig mit Bücherregalen zugestellt, während die anderen unter anderem mit Bildern, der Familie Swann und einer Weltkarte geschmückt waren.  
  
Aber der Governor las nicht. Die Buchstaben waren verschwommen, er nahm sie nicht einmal wahr. Von Zeit zu Zeit blätterte er dennoch eine Seite um, vor allem, wenn wieder eines dieser Zimmermädchen herein wuselte, um ihn nach eventuellen Wünschen zu fragen. Er hatte keine. Immer wieder sagte er, daß er nichts benötigte und bitte seine Ruhe haben wollte. Dieses Problem umging das Hausgesindel allerdings, indem immer eine andere herein geschickt wurde. Bald würde dies aber enden müssen, oder sie mußten von vorne anfangen, denn nun hatte er beinahe jeden schon einmal hinausgeschickt.  
  
Es klopfte.  
  
Aber der Mann sah nicht auf, sondern seufzte nur leise. Eben nur beinahe jeder war schon hier gewesen. Die Türe wurde geöffnet und ein schlanker etwas verklemmt aussehender Mann trat ein. Sein grauer Dienstanzug verriet seine Position im Hause.  
  
"Sir," näselte der Mann. "Benötigen sie etwas?"  
  
"Nein, Bernard, ich brauche nichts," erwiderte Swann genervt und winkte ihn mit der Hand fort, die gerade nicht an seine Stirne gelehnt war.  
  
Aber der Buttler ließ sich nicht einfach so abwimmeln. Als Swann bemerkte, daß der Mann immer noch dort stand, erhob er den Blick.  
  
"Sie können gehen."  
  
"Sir, wenn ich sprechen dürfte," Bernard war sehr vorsichtig mit seiner Wortwahl.  
  
Sein Herr war zwar immer fair gewesen und hatte das Personal noch nie schlecht behandelt, aber er wußte nicht, in welchem Zustand er nun war und wie weit man gehen konnte. Nun sah der Diener, wie Swann unsicher auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rückte. Aber schließlich nickte dieser.  
  
"Wir - also das Personal, mich eingeschlossen - sind, nun... wie soll ich sagen? Besorgt."  
  
Der Governor seufzte, aber Bernard ließ sich nicht davon abhalten, endlich mit der Sprache herauszurücken. Es belastete schon seit Wochen das Haus und die Stimmung wurde immer schlechter.  
  
"Ihr seid immerzu in der Bibliothek und stöbert in Euren Büchern, obwohl ihr gar nicht zu lesen scheint. Seit Wochen habt ihr keinen Besuch mehr empfangen. Lord Harington frägt schon nach, ob ihr nicht mehr an freundschaftlichen Beziehungen mit ihm interessiert seid. Der dritte Bote sitzt gerade unten in der Halle und wartet um Botschaft. Außerdem... bat Euer Schwiegersohn schon sicher ein duzend Mal, Euch zu sehen. Und die Witwe Smith... Nun ja, sie erkundigt sich regelmäßig."  
  
Swann mußte unweigerlich an den stattlichen, braven Mann denken, vor dem er so viel Respekt hatte. Er hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Und Schuldgefühle. Immerhin hatte er selbst ihn darum gebeten, seiner Tochter noch einmal den Hof zu machen. Seine Elizabeth. Swann schloß die Augen, um ihr Bild besser in sein Gedächtnis rufen zu können. Ihr schönes goldenes Haar, die haselnußbraunen Augen, die zarten Wangen und der volle, rosige Mund. Sie war wie ihre Mutter. Selbst das Temperament hatte sie von seiner Frau geerbt. So ungestüm und abenteuerlustig. Gerade diese Eigenschaft hatte sie in dieses Abenteuer getrieben, vielleicht war dies sogar der Grund für ihre Liebe zu William gewesen? Aber er konnte es ihr nicht vorwerfen. Weder diese Liebe, noch daß sie Norrington hatte vor dem Altar sitzen lassen. Sie war seine Tochter... seine kleine Tochter.  
  
Wäre Bernard nicht im Raum gewesen, er hätte sich seiner Verzweiflung hingegeben und die Tränen nicht zurück gezwungen. Aber das war nun mal nicht möglich. Er konnte jetzt nicht seiner Trauer nachgeben. Er dachte über Bernards Worte nach.  
  
Schließlich lehnte er zurück in das Samtige Futter des Stuhles, lehnte die Arme auf die Stuhllehnen und führte die Fingerspitzen zusammen.  
  
"Bernard, wenn wieder eine Erkundigung von der Witwe kommt, laden sie die gute Frau zum Kaffee. Schicken sie nach Norrington und lassen sie ihn zu mir ein. Außerdem unterrichten sie Lord Harington, daß ich einen hohen Abgesannten schicken werde, um die leider vernachlässigten Beziehungen aufzufrischen."  
  
Bernard erlaubte sich ein leichtes Lächeln, was seine alte Haut in Falten zog. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um zu gehen, als er noch einmal angehalten wurde.  
  
"Ach, und Bernard... servieren sie doch bitte Tee. Stellen sie zwei Tassen bereit, für den Fall, daß der Commodore eintrifft."  
  
"Wie sie wünschen, Sir."  
  
*~*  
  
Jack saß in seiner Kajüte am großen Tisch. Seine schweren, schmutzigen Stiefel lagen darauf, direkt neben einem schweren Krug. Er legte gerne ab und zu die Füße hoch. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atem ging ruhig. In seiner linken Hand, die schlaff über die Stuhllehne hing war eine Flasche Rum, in der nur noch ein kleiner Rest des alkoholischen Getränkes sich im sachten Wellengang hin und her wiegte. Der Kapitän der Black Pearl lag einfach nur so da.  
  
Selbst als die Türe unsanft aufgerissen wurde und mit einem Knall an die Wand schlug, rührte er sich nicht. Eine aufgeregte Elizabeth kam herein gestürzt und stampfte ungewohnt unsanft für eine Lady auf den Boden.  
  
"Jack," schnaubte sie.  
  
Aber der Mann rührte sich nicht. Sie legte ihr Gesicht schräg und betrachtete ihn. Sein Mund war offen und der Kopf gegen das Futter des Stuhles gelehnt.  
  
*Schläft er etwa?*  
  
Aber sie würde ihm alles zutrauen, selbst in dieser Position zu schlafen. Irgendwie fand sie es seltsam, Jack so zu sehen. So friedlich, keine dummen Kommentare, kein Wanken. Aber die Fahne konnte sie deutlich riechen, sie erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Elizabeth rümpfte etwas die spitze Nase. Sie wollte aber auch nicht warten, bis der Kapitän seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hatte.  
  
Ein schelmisches Grinsen erschien auf ihrem feinen Gesicht und ihre Augen funkelten. Leise, auch wenn sie wußte, daß der Kapitän fest schlief, schlich sie sich auf Zehenspitzen an. Dann nahm sie die Feder aus dem Tintenfaß und lehnte sich über Jack. Die Fahne war ekelhaft, aber sie wollte sich diesen Spaß nicht entgehen lassen. Man bekam nicht oft Gelegenheit dazu, Kapitän Jack Sparrow einen Schabernack zu spielen.  
  
Sachte begann sie mit der Feder an Jacks Nase herum zu streichen. Der Bart begann zu zucken und schnell zog die junge Frau die Hand wieder zurück, hielt sich den Mund zu und schloß somit das Kichern ein, welches sie nicht unterdrücken konnte. Ihre Augen funkelten voller Freude, sie fühlte sich, wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
Doch plötzlich erschrak sie, als sie Schritte vernahm, die plötzlich verstummten. Elizabeth fühlte sich ertappt, wie damals, als sie als kleines Kind vom Kuchen genascht hatte und die Köchin ihr dafür auf die Finger geschlagen hatte. Es blieb ihr keine Zeit um über die gutmütige, dicke Frau nachzudenken, deren Törtchen und Kekse so lecker gewesen waren. Viel eher befürchtete sie nun auch auf die Finger geschlagen zu bekommen. Aber der Mann vor ihr wachte nicht auf, fing sogar an, zu schnarchen. Also drehte sie sich um, überrascht, daß der Neuankömmling noch nichts gesagt hatte.  
  
Eine grinsende Lara Jade stand in der Türe gelehnt. Ihre roten Haare waren zusammen gebunden.  
  
"Lara," meinte Elizabeth.  
  
Aber die andere Frau nahm den Zeigefinger vor den Mund und bedeutete ihr, leise zu sein. Elegant kam sie herein geschlendert und stützte ihre Hände vor Jack auf den Tisch, sah ihn direkt und überlegen an. Auch ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich plötzlich nach oben und hämisch sah sie zu Elizabeth. Sie hatten sich verbündet.  
  
"Hol die Schlaufe vom Bett," wies sie die brünette Frau an.  
  
Elizabeth nickte und ging zum Bett des Kapitäns. Etwas Stoff, der früher als echte Zierde gedient haben mußte hing an beiden Seiten, wurde mit dunklen Bändern zurück gehalten. Aber der Stoff war schon verblaßt und verstaubt, nicht mehr schön anzusehen. Die Vorhänge waren einst schwarz gewesen und hatten nun ein dunkles Grau angenommen. Die Bänder aber waren Weinrot. Elizabeth bekam schon schmerzen in die Backen, aber sie konnte das Grinsen beim besten Willen nicht von ihrem Gesicht verdrängen.  
  
*~*  
  
Norrington stieg aus der Kutsche und stand vor der großen Villa der Swanns. Ein helles, freundliches Haus mit riesigem Vorgarten. Dieser wurde geziert von Buchs und Tulpen, die sehr selten waren, sich hier aber gleich zu duzenden fanden. Das Haus war prächtig. Er selbst hatte zwar auch eine ansehnliche Villa, aber an diese hier kam sie nicht heran.  
  
Der Commodore mußte an den Gouvernor denken. Wie oft war er nun hier gewesen, seit Elizabeth getürmt war? Er wußte es nicht und wollte nun auch lieber nicht anfangen zu zählen. Aber er empfand immer noch Respekt für diesen Mann. Er konnte nichts für die Schmach, die ihm Elizabeth zugefügt hatte. Wie sollte ein Mann auch eine junge Dame groß ziehen, wenn es an weiblicher Unterstützung fehlte? Es war schließlich nicht das Geschick der Männer ein Kind zu erziehen, ihm Benehmen und Anstand beizubringen. Deshalb hatte der Commodore Nachsehen mit Swann, der im Moment so voller Sorge war. Er selbst mußte gestehen, daß auch er besorgt um das Wohl Elizabeth` war. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich und schließlich war die Verlobung auch noch nicht aufgelöst. Aber alles betrachtete er nun mit gemischten Gefühlen... wenn er an diese wunderschöne, junge Frau dachte, erwärmte es sein Herz gleichermaßen, wie es ihm einen Stich versetzte.  
  
Erinnerungen fluteten sein Gedächtnis. Immer wieder dachte er an diese überaus peinliche Situation. Er stand in der Kirche, hatte seine beste Uniform angelegt. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt er zum Altar, wo der Geistliche bereits wartete und ihm freundlich entgegensah. Zu seiner Linken saß die Familie der Braut. Zu seiner Rechten saß, etwas weniger zahlreich vertreten, aber dennoch von beachtlicher Menge, seine eigene Familie. Nicht mehr lange und er würde mit seiner Verlobten die Ehegelübde sprechen, die sie so wundervoll formuliert hatten. Die Hochzeit ließ sich der Gouvernor eine ganze Menge kosten und war das Ereignis des Jahres. Selbst ihm hatte es etwas geschwindelt, als er den Aufwand und den Preis dieses Festes erfaßte. Aber das war es wert. Die Tochter des Gouvernors würde in eine hervorragende Partie einheiraten, dessen war er sich sicher. Und er würde alles tun, um der jungen Miss Swann gerecht zu werden. Endlich hatte Norrington den Altar erreicht. Der Weg war ihm endlos erschienen. Aber Gemach, Gemach! Er sollte diesen Augenblick genießen. Die große Orgel fing an zu spielen und mächtige, laute Töne hallten durch die Kirche. Gleich würde er sie sehen! Das erste mal in einem Traum aus weißer Seide. Vergessen waren die Unannehmlichkeiten mit Jack Sparrow am Vorabend. Bald konnte ihm keiner mehr seine Errungenschaft nehmen! Die Orgel spielte... und spielte... und langsam wurde die Hochzeitsgesellschaft unruhig. Norrington reckte etwas den Kopf, um zu sehen, ob sich Braut und Brautvater nicht schon aufgestellt hatten. Aber er erkannte nichts. Der Hochzeitsmarsch ging fort und näherte sich schon fast dem Ende, als der Commodore doch nervös wurde.  
  
Da kam voller Aufregung der Brautvater herein gestürmt!  
  
"Meine Elizabeth! Sie ist weg!"  
  
Norrington verdrängte die Erinnerung und versuchte ruhig zu atmen, den Schmerz in der Brust zu verdrängen. Er stand vor der großen, weißen Türe und klopfte. Der Gouvernor hatte gerade nach ihm geschickt und Norrington war seiner Aufforderung, ihn zu besuchen sofort nachgekommen. Keine Stunde wart vergangen.  
  
Der Bedienstete öffnete die Türe.  
  
"Ah, Commodore Norrington! Willkommen! Der Gouvernor erwartet sie schon."  
  
Norrington nickte zustimmend und trat ein, wurde von dem Mann zur Bibliothek geleitet. Woher kam der Sinneswandel? Warum wurde er plötzlich empfangen und nicht mehr abgewiesen? Der Diener klopfte, trat ein und meldete ihn. Sofort kam er wieder hinaus und wies den Commodore an, hinein zu gehen.  
  
Als er eintrat, bot sich ihm ein vertrautes Bild. Der Gouvernor saß an dem massiven Schreibtisch über einem Buch, schaute auf. Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung, die ihn bat, sich zu setzten.  
  
"Ah, mein guter Norrington! Gut, daß ihr da seid! Tee?"  
  
Der Commodore setzte sich dem Mann gegenüber und erhob abwehrend die Hand.  
  
"Wirklich nicht? Ihr würdet der angenehmen Stimmung beitragen..."  
  
Aber der Commodore blieb dabei, er wollte keinen Tee. Nicht im Augenblick. Zuerst wollte er erfahren, was der Gouvernor vorhatte und es nicht durch Teetrinken hinauszögern.  
  
"Wie geht es Euch, Gouvernor? Besser hoffe ich," begann Norrington höflich.  
  
Der ältere Mann lächelte und nahm die Tasse samt Unterteller in die Hand, führte sie langsam zum Mund und trank einen Schluck. Die graue Perücke saß, wie immer, überaus korrekt.  
  
"Ihr braucht Euch nicht um mich zu sorgen. Nicht ich bin es, der im Moment auf dem Meer bin oder in weiß welchen Schwierigkeiten."  
  
Der Commodore nickte bestätigend.  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Mein lieber Commodore, ich möchte Euch um etwas bitten."  
  
Swann nahm einen weiteren Schluck, während Norrington das Kinn hob, um sein Interesse zu bekunden.  
  
"In der Tat hat mich die Trauer und Sorge um Elizabeth lange Zeit beschäftigt und Blind gegen meine Verantwortung als Gouvernor von Port Royal gemacht," meinte er ruhig.  
  
"Sehr verständlich, meiner Meinung nach. Welcher Vater wäre nicht besorgt."  
  
"Leider habe ich dadurch einige Beziehungen einrosten lassen, welche jedoch sehr wichtig für Port Royal sind."  
  
Norrington ließ nachdenklich den Blick sinken. Ja, Swann war seinen Aufgaben bei weitem nicht nachgekommen. Er hatte davon gehört, daß er immer weniger Gäste geladen hatte und manche Boten vom Hause abgewiesen worden waren. Es hatte ihn in der Tat beschäftigt.  
  
"Daher wäre ich Euch verbindlich, wenn Ihr in meinem Namen dem Gouvernor von Port Concordia einen Besuch abstatten könntet. Ich selbst bin im Moment zu beschäftigt, die Beziehungen hier in der Region wieder aufzunehmen und zu pflegen, aber da ich Euch als einen hervorragenden Mann und Vertrauten schätze, wäre es mir sehr lieb."  
  
Die Mine des Commodore erhellte sich. Der Gouevernor hatte sich wieder gefaßt und das beruhigte ihn. Außerdem mochte er die Concordia. Er rief sich die Bilder des Hafens ins Gedächtnis, der so ziemlich einer der Einzigen war mit lateinischem Namen. Ein helles, freundliches Städtchen, das mit starker Hand von dem großen Gouvernor regiert wurde. Lord John Harington war ein ansehnlicher Mann. Jeder hatte Respekt vor ihm. Seine harten, aber fairen Methoden hielten die Zahl der Verbrechen gering.  
  
"Natürlich erkläre ich mich mit Freuden bereit, dieser Bitte nachzukommen."  
  
Swann lächelte und klatschte in die Hände.  
  
"Wundervoll! Ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet so reagieren!"  
  
Die Freude war ihm anzusehen und es tat Norrington gut, zu wissen, daß der alte Mann wieder er selbst war. Doch dann bemerkte er, daß sein Gegenüber schon wieder neutraler wurde.  
  
"Noch etwas?"  
  
Swann führte die Fingerspitzen zusammen und nickte ernst.  
  
"Commodore, ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, daß meine Tochter Euch sehr verletzt hat - sollte sie aus freien Stücken gegangen sein. Ihr habt mir ja erzählt, daß dieser furchtbare Sparrow bei Euch war."  
  
Wieder ein Stich...  
  
Aber Norrington befürchtete, ja wußte, daß Elizabeth nicht entführt worden war. Ihre Liebe zu den jungen Turner war immer sehr stark gewesen, selbst nachdem dieser spurlos verschwunden war, ohne jegliches Lebenszeichen. Wut machte sich in des Commodores Herzen breit. Wie konnte Elizabeth ihn ausschlagen für diesen... diesen Schmied! Gegen Liebe war kein Kraut gewachsen, er wußte dies aus eigener Erfahrung. Wie lange hatte er auf die junge Swann gewartet? Aber es bestand wenig Hoffnung für William, zu lange war er schon verschwunden. Elizabeth hatte dennoch an dieser hoffnungslosen Liebe festgehalten. Er fühlte sich verletzt.  
  
*Naivität der Frauen! Welch hartes Los für uns Männer, diese wieder und wieder vergeben zu müssen!*  
  
Aber er würde ihr vergeben... Wenn sie doch nur wiederkehrte.  
  
"So oder so. Ich muß Euch um einen weiteren Gefallen bitten."  
  
Der Commodore nickte und sprach Swanns Bitte aus, noch bevor dieser sie formulieren konnte.  
  
"Ich werde nach ihr suchen. Gleich nachdem ich Lord Harington einen Besuch abgestattet habe." 


	3. Verräterischer Nebel

JAHA! Jetzt geht's mal wieder rund! Viel Action und Spannung wartet jetzt und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!  
  
@Vicky23: Wuahahahaha! Nebel... nur für dich gaaaaanz alleine! Vergiß nicht die Nebelscheinwerfer einzuschalten, denn die Sichtweite beträgt unter 50 Meter *fg*  
  
@Sparrow-666: Hm... fleißig? Da ich ja noch ein paar Tage Ferien habe, war es ja kein Problem mal hier und da ein paar Minuten zu schreiben *lol*... außerdem wollte ich auch etwas vorausschreiben, weil ich ja nicht weiß, wieviel Zeit während dem Semester noch bleibt. Natürlich waren sicherlich viele froh darüber, wenn du bei bestimmten Stzorys genauso hinterher wärest... ZUM BEISPIEL BEI NARBEN DER GEWALT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@Jenny: Heyho! Hab halt noch n bissel Zeit übrig *lol*... manchmal da muß man eben seinen Freund auch bei Seite schieben und Prioritäten setzen *g*... hmm... bekomme Lust auf Magnum...  
  
@Elle: Was soll ich sagen? Na, du weiß schon... *knuddel*  
  
@Minui: Keine Sorge, das mit dem Mitleiden kommt schon noch bald *evil grin*  
  
@chrissy: kommt schon noch... jupp, Norrington hab ich am Anfang sehr unsympatisch dargestellt... mal sehen, wies weiter geht... Isser nun gut oder böse?  
  
@Liberty: Will teilen? Niemals!  
  
@Kristina: Jupp, Mara ist einfach supi! Und tja... was Norrington angeht... das mußt du schon mir überlassen *lol*. Schön, daß du wieder da bist!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Sons Revenge 3  
  
- Verräterischer Nebel -  
  
Kapitän Jack Sparrow betrat das Deck, streckte sich und atmete tief die salzige Luft ein.  
  
*Das Schläfchen hat echt gut getan.*  
  
Diese Nacht hatte ziemlich an seinen Nerven gezerrt. Dieser ganze Hokuspokus war dem Piraten sowieso nicht geheuer.  
  
Der Morgen war kalt und die Luft schien milchig vor lauter Nebel. Jack konnte nicht einmal bis zum Bug sehen. Wieder gähnte er laut und machte sich auf den Weg zum Steuerrad, ein wohliges Gefühl stellte sich ein. Wie oft hatte er Überfälle bei solchem Wetter geführt? Es war geradezu ideal! Nicht nur, daß das Annähern viel einfacher war, nein! Die Raubzüge im Nebel hatten erheblich zum Ruf der Black Pearl beigetragen, ließ sie gespenstisch erscheinen. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er mit den rauhen Händen über das Geländer der Treppe strich. Sein Schiff! Seine Pearl! Zufrieden seufzte er.  
  
Hinter sich hörte er seine Männer lachen... ja, es würde sich alles zum Guten wenden. Mit so einer Mannschaft! Die Moral der Crew schien sehr gut zu sein, denn er hörte die Witze und dummen Sprüche hinter seinem Rücken. Innerlich lachte er mit über den letzten, wirklich blöden:  
  
"Weißt du, ich kannte mal eine ganz besondere Hure in Tortuga," grölte einer.  
  
"Ach, tatsächlich?" ging ein anderer darauf ein. "Und hast du sie geliebt?"  
  
"Ja, weißt du... immer wenn ich sie geküßt habe, bekam ich so ein kribbelndes Gefühl!"  
  
"Oha, vor Aufregung?"  
  
"Nein! Wegen ihrem Damenbart?"  
  
Sofort prusteten die beiden los und zwei weitere fielen in das Lachen ein.  
  
*Zum Glück hat Elizabeth das nicht gehört,* dachte Sparrow bei sich und brachte die letzten Stufen hinter sich.  
  
Vor ihm am Steuer stand Hank, der kleine, stämmige Pirat. Er sah aufs Meer, schien sehr konzentriert aus. Lara stand daneben und hielt sich ein Fernrohr vors Gesicht, versuchte durch den Nebel in die Ferne zu spähen, was wahrscheinlich ohne Erfolg war.  
  
"Na, Hank, wie kommen wir voran?"  
  
"Sehr langsam, Kapitän," meinte dieser ohne den Blick abzuwenden. "Miss Lara Jade versucht mich so gut zu lenken, wie es geht, aber in dieser Suppe... fast unmöglich. Ich würde es sowieso begrüßen, wenn wir einfach abwarten könnten, bis sich der Nebel verzogen hat."  
  
"Ach was! Ich bin schon durch Nebel gesegelt, der die Dichte einer Wand hatte! Wir sind hier in absolut tiefen Gewässern, keine Gefahr!"  
  
"Aye, Kapitän!" Hank sah Jack an...  
  
Und fing an zu lachen, ein rauhes, dunkles Lachen. Der Pirat mußte sich den Bauch halten, um nicht vorn über zu fallen. Aber als er den bösen Blick Sparrows auf sich fühlte, schluckte er seine Erheiterung schnell herunter.  
  
"Was ist los, du Landratte?"  
  
"Nichts, Sir!" Aber die Antwort war durchzogen von Husten und Prusten, so daß er kaum ernst genommen werden konnte.  
  
Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wankte etwas, sah zu Lara Jade, die das Fernglas nicht herunter genommen hatte. Sie stand still und schweigend da, rührte sich nicht.  
  
Doch da! Das verräterische Zeichen! Ihr rechter Mundwinkel hatte sich für kurze Zeit nach oben gezogen, kaum merklich. Aber Jack Sparrow hatte zu viel Erfahrung im Lesen von betrügerischen Gesichtern, als daß er das Zucken nicht wahrgenommen hätte.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
Er sah an sich herunter, geriet dadurch nur noch mehr ins wanken und wiegte etwas zeitverzögert im Seegang der Pearl mit. Er fand nichts an sich. Es roch hier nach Verrat! Da lief er schnell die Treppe herunter, kam aber nicht weit, denn Elizabeth kam gerade herauf gestürzt und versperrte ihm den Weg. Jack wollte warten, bis die junge Frau an ihm vorbei war, aber sie machte keine Anstalten, hinauf zu wollen. Statt dessen blockierte sie absichtlich den Weg und Sparrow erkannte, daß sie zu ihm wollte. Er seufzte, hielt aber sofort inne, als ein Kichern sich aus Elizabeth` Mund stahl. Irgend etwas war hier so verdammt faul!  
  
Aber dann wurde die Frau wieder ernst, sogar böse.  
  
"Jack!" schimpfte sie. "Wohin zum Teufel fahren wir? Warum zum Teufel fahren wir? Man kann die Hand fast nicht vor Augen sehen und du läßt uns einfach weiter segeln? Ich glaube, du hast zu lange in der Sonne gestanden, mein Guter."  
  
"Elizabeth, deine Anwesenheit beglückt mich immer wieder," seine dunklen Augen nahmen einen schmeichelhaften Ausdruck an, aber der Charme in seiner Stimme war zu rauh, für eine Lady, wie Elizabeth.  
  
"Hör auf mit der Schleimerei!"  
  
Jack ärgerte sich, aber zeigte es nicht. Wie konnte diese Frau ihm nur immer wieder widerstehen?  
  
"Elizabeth, mein Schatz, warum so gereizt? Eine schöne Frau, wie du müßte doch immer empfänglich sein für Komplimente!"  
  
"Jack! Hank da oben sieht keinen Meter weit, wo wir hinsegeln!"  
  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken, Liebes. Marley hat den Kurs genau berechnet und Hank wird diesem auch gaaaaanz genau folgen."  
  
Jack unterstützte seine Aussage mit einer weit ausholenden Handbewegung. Elizabeth verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah böse drein. Aber Sparrow wollte sich im Moment nicht mit störrischen Weibsbildern rumschlagen. Er nahm sie vorsichtig aber bestimmend an den Schultern und drückte sie bei Seite. Dann rannte er weiter die Treppe hinunter. Im Fenster seiner Kajüte konnte er sich nicht ansehen, denn dieses beschlug von der feuchten Luft. Also lief er hinein und holte einen schon vor langer Zeit angelaufenen Spiegel heraus. Und da verstand er... Das Lachen, die Frauenwitze!  
  
Wütend stampfte er hinaus.  
  
"Ihr verdammten Penner! Wer von euch war das?!" die dunkle Stimme donnerte übers Deck der Pearl und durch den Nebel.  
  
Elizabeth hatte den Kapitän noch nie so gesehen. Anscheinend machte er keine Witze, wenn es um seine Haarpracht ging. Unsicher sah sie zu Jade hinauf, die aber entspannt an der Reling lehnte, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Da war sie selbst beruhigt und kicherte wieder.  
  
Jack tobte unten, sprang auf und nieder. Aber da lachten die Männer noch mehr. Selbst vom Ausguck kam schallendes Gelächter herunter, was Jack nur noch wütender machte.  
  
Lara stand amüsiert neben einem grölenden Hank und sah zu, wie der Kapitän außer sich hin und her rannte, versuchte, jeden der da lachte, zum Schweigen zu bringen. Erfolglos, denn immer, wenn er sich dem nächsten zuwandte, fing der eine wieder an zu lachen. Die junge Frau fand es nur zu süß, wie die zu Zöpfen geflochtenen Haare bei jeder Kopfbewegung mitschwangen. Sie sah zu einer etwas ängstlich dreinschauenden Elizabeth, die es anscheinend bereute, solch üblen Scherz gespielt zu haben. Aber mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen wischte sie die Angst der anderen bei Seite. Es war eine ausgezeichnete Idee von der jungen Miss Swann gewesen, die Haare auch noch zu flechten, denn Lara hatte eigentlich nur vorgehabt, sie mit diesen hübschen, weinroten Schleifen zu schmücken, die sie selbst gefertigt hatte. In der Tat, Lara Jade war höchst zufrieden mit ihrem Werk.  
  
Da wurde Jack auf sie aufmerksam. Er starrte nach oben, seine schwarzen Augen sahen direkt in ihre grünen. Und da wußte er, wer die Urheberin des Streiches war.  
  
Sparrow wollte gerade drohend die Faust heben und Rache schwören, als ein Schrei auf das Deck hernieder fiel!  
  
"Piraten!" rief der eine Mann aus dem Ausguck und zeigte in die Richtung.  
  
Jack sah nach links. Erschrak!  
  
Direkt neben ihnen, keine zehn Meter entfernt war die dunkle Silouette eines Schiffes. Die Piraten nahe der Reling starrten direkt in die schwarzen Löcher der Kanonen. Der Nebel hatte ihn verraten! Sonst war er ihm Vebündeter bei seinen Raubzügen und nun wandte er sich gegen ihn, hatte das fremde Schiff getarnt, bis es beinahe zu spät für die Pearl war.  
  
*Verdammt!*  
  
Jack Sparrow reagierte sofort.  
  
"Voller Stop! Nehmt die Segel hoch! Voller Stop! Piraten an Deck!"  
  
Gleich rannten die Männer umher, kletterten auf dem Mast, um die Segel einzuholen. Gleichzeitig wurde der Anker geworfen, obwohl Jack nicht wußte, ob das Wasser hier nicht zu tief war. Er sah auf das Schiff, welches größer war, als sein eigenes. Er erkannte es! Und als er aufschaute sah er die dunklen, verschwommenen Figuren auf der Reling des Schiffes tanzen, bereit zum entern. Und in ihrer Mitte, schlank und groß, mit wehendem Umhang, stand eine Gestalt, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam.  
  
"Seth," zischte der Kapitän.  
  
Das Schiff war auf der Seite, an der die Pearl keine Geschütze hatte und Jack wußte, was dies bedeutete. Schon jetzt blutete sein Herz mit seinem Schiff. Aber mit einem Ruck, der einige Männer überrascht zu Boden gehen ließ, hielt die Pearl! Der Anker fand Halt! Die Segel konnten wieder runter gelassen werden, damit sie gegebenen Falls versuchen konnten zu Fliehen.  
  
"Segel runter! An die Waffen!"  
  
Der Halt war zu plötzlich gekommen, als daß die anderen Piraten darauf hätten reagieren können und so fiel die Black Pearl zurück und die erste Salve an Kanonenschüssen verfehlte sie um fünfzehn Meter. Erleichtert atmete Jack auf.  
  
"Das war knapp," hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich zischen.  
  
Jack mußte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu erraten, wer dies war, aber er tat es trotzdem und schaute in ein amüsiertes, blasses Gesicht.  
  
"Du findest es witzig, gleich geentert zu werden, William? Ich denke unser Feind wird vor allem auf deinen Tod aussein! Und wenn sie dich in die Hände bekommen, wird er sicher langsam und qualvoll."  
  
Aber der andere lächelte umso kälter.  
  
"Nicht unser Feind amüsiert mich, Sparrow. Viel mehr bin ich von deiner hübschen Haarpracht fasziniert."  
  
Wut wallte in Jack auf. Lara würde dafür büßen. Aber es war keine Zeit, das große Schiff vor ihnen leitete bereits ein Wendemanöver ein. Ihre Chance!  
  
"Hart Steuerbord!" rief er Hank zu.  
  
Männer rannten auf dem Deck herum, versuchten alles so gut es ging für den Angriff zu wappnen. Wenn sie Glück hatten würde die Strömung das Schiff trotz Anker noch weit genug herum reißen, so daß sie sich mit der Geschützseite parallel zum anderen Schiff bringen konnten. Langsam drehte sich die Pearl. Elizabeth kam herunter gestürzt.  
  
"Ein Säbel ist in meiner Kabine, Mädel, direkt neben der Türe."  
  
Die Frau nickte und Sparrow wußte, daß er ihr eine Waffe auf Dauer geben mußte, auch wenn diese sich dagegen wehren würde. Es war einfach zu gefährlich, sie unbewaffnet zu lassen. Da nahm er noch etwas anderes wahr.  
  
Iona stand in der Türe zum Deck, nur mit ihrem Stab in der Linken. Der Kapitän winkte sie zu sich. Schmerzlich war er sich bewußt, daß die Schulter der jungen Frau zwar gut geheilt, aber noch nicht wieder vollständig genesen war.  
  
"Hey, Kleine! Mit dem Stöckchen wirst du nicht weit kommen!"  
  
Aber die zarte Frau schüttelte den Kopf, ihre schulterlangen Haare wippten. Fest stand sie da.  
  
"Nein, Jack. Ich kämpfe mit anderen Waffen... mit stärkeren."  
  
Sparrow schnaubte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
  
*Sture Weiber!*  
  
Er konnte sich im Gefecht nicht auch noch um eine Frau kümmern. Langsam verstand er, was Gibbs einst gemeint hatte mit: "Frauen bringen Unglück!"  
  
"Keine Widerrede!"  
  
Er nahm sie am Handgelenk und zog sie zu seiner Kajüte. Unterwegs gab er den Befehl, die Kanonen klar zu machen, denn das Schiff schien sich weit genug zu drehen, aber dies war schon lange geschehen. Elizabeth kam ihm bewaffnet entgegen und er hielt sie an.  
  
"Hey, mein Schatz! Sieh zu, daß die Kleine auch eine Waffe bekommt. In der Kajüte unter meinem Bett!"  
  
Elizabeth nickte, ohne sich zu wundern, daß Jack so viele Waffen in seinem Raum hatte, und lief mit Iona zurück.  
  
Der Kapitän richtete den Blick nach vorne und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Dort, kaum 50 Meter von seinem Schiff weg, war ein schwarzer Fleck, der immer näher kam. Jack zog seine Waffe, die sofort beschlug und hielt sie in die Luft. Männer rannten auf dem Deck umher! Die Pearl drehte sich.  
  
"Bereit zum Feuern!"  
  
Das dunkle Schiff war nahe, sehr nahe, fast in Angriffsposition!  
  
*Noch ein kleines bißchen!*  
  
Jack wartete nur auf den richtigen Augenblick, seine Hand bebte...  
  
Er schlug nach unten!  
  
"Feuer!"  
  
Die Geschütze der Pearl feuerten ihre todbringenden Kugeln ab. Sofort erwiderte das andere Schiff und Jacks Herz krampfte sich mit jedem selbst eingesteckten Treffer zusammen. Aber daß es auf der anderen Seite mehr krachte, ließ ihn aufatmen. Licht durchbrach den Nebel mit jedem Schuß, es sah aus, als ginge ein Gewitter direkt über dem Wasser los.  
  
Elizabeth und Iona kamen aus der Kajüte, jede einen Säbel in der Hand. Die junge Swann rannte sofort los, suchte sich einen Platz neben einem der Männer, die schon darauf warteten, daß der Ansturm kam. Link war sein Name, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte. Die Waffe hielt die junge Frau fest in Händen, ein letztes Mal strich sie sich Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Da spürte sie, daß jemand neben sie trat und mit ihr wartete. Sie schaute sich kurz um und wäre fast erschrocken.  
  
Neben ihr stand Will, fest und entschlossen, völlig furchtlos. Er hatte seinen dunklen Umhang angelegt und unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob man ihm im Gefecht wohl von den anderen unterscheiden konnte. Ohne sie anzusehen, lächelte er.  
  
"Gleich beginnt es," meinte er gelassen.  
  
*~*  
  
Iona ging zum Steuerrad hinauf. Sie wollte so weit oben, wie möglich stehen. Dort war auch Lara Jade, die das goldene Schwert bereits in der Hand hielt. Hank führte immer noch das Steuer, allerdings nur mit einer Hand. In der anderen hielt er schon ein Seil, um das Rad festzumachen, wenn das Schiff in Stellung war. Dann konnte er seine eigene Waffe ziehen. Die Kanonen feuerten schon die zweite Salve ab und einige Male erbebte das Schiff unter seinen Füßen.  
  
Iona ging weit nach hinten und legte den Säbel auf eine Holzkiste. Jade drehte sich erschrocken um.  
  
"Was soll das? Willst du dich nicht verteidigen, wenn diese Schweinehunde kommen?"  
  
Empört stürzte sie zu ihr, nahm den Säbel und hielt ihn ihr hin. Aber Iona lächelte nur und griff in den Beutel an ihrem Gürtel.  
  
"Ich kann euch von viel größerem Nutzen sein, wenn ich mit meinen eigenen Waffen kämpfe."  
  
Sie hielt einen kleinen dunklen Stein hoch, der im matten Licht glänzte. Lara hätte ihn fast für den Stein gehalten, der diese dunkle Macht inne hatte, sogar den Geist eines guten Mannes zu verdrehen. Aber bei näherem Hinsehen, bemerkte sie, daß der Stein kleine weiße Adern hatte. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sah Iona fragend an.  
  
"Du wirst schon sehen, aber jetzt laß mich meine Kraft konzentrieren. Es wird etwas Zeit benötigen."  
  
Iona schloß die Augen und nahm den Stein fest in ihre zarte Faust. Dann begann sie zu murmeln... irgend etwas, das Lara nicht verstehen konnte.  
  
*Mist, ich kann sie doch nicht so schutzlos hier stehen lassen!*  
  
Es ärgerte Lara Jade, daß Iona so dumm war und sich in Gefahr brachte. Ohne eine Waffe konnte sie sich nicht gegen die Piraten verteidigen. Jetzt mußte sie auch noch die Beschützerin spielen!  
  
*~*  
  
Jack war bereit. Entschlossen, seine Pearl zu verteidigen bis aufs Blut! Es war sein Schiff, seine Crew! Niemand würde den großen Kapitän Jack Sparrow so einfach aus dem Nebel angreifen und dann auch noch sein Schiff entern! Er bleckte die Zähne und knurrte. Die goldenen glänzten, seine schwarzen Augen funkelten! Er sah aus wie ein Raubtier, das bereit war, auf seine Beute zu springen! Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper war angespannt und das schöne Schwert, welches einst William Turner gehört hatte, lag fest in seiner Hand.  
  
Ein Beben ging durch die Pearl, als eine Kanonenkugel ein Stück der hinteren Reling traf. Genauso traf sie direkt ins Herz des Kapitäns und hinterließ eine Wunde, die nicht eher heilen würde, bis auch die des Schiffes verheilt war. Sie würden dafür zahlen!  
  
Die Figuren tanzten noch auf dem Schiff, warteten darauf, daß der Kapitän den Befehl gab. Die Seile, welche zum Herüberschwingen dienten, zappelten über ihren Köpfen. Die Gestalt in ihrer Mitte, Seth, wartete... wartete.  
  
"Jetzt!" drang es von dem schwarzen Schiff herüber und die Umrisse der Figuren wurden klarer, als sie sich der Pearl näherten, den Nebel durchdrangen.  
  
Zu duzenden kamen sie herüber, wie wenn eine Welle das Deck flutete. Aber Jacks Männer erwarteten sie bereits mit blanken Säbeln. Kampfgeschrei ertönte in dem Donnern der Kanonen. Blut spritzte schon in den ersten Sekunden, besudelte das Deck der Pearl.  
  
Jack erhob seine Waffe hoch und stürmte los. Mit einem Brüllen, das alle dunklen Piraten in seinem Weg erzittern ließ. Schwerter fielen zu Boden, Männer gingen mit ihnen. Der Nebel tauchte alles in seine milchige Luft, so daß es aussah, wie in einem Traum. Aber dies war kein Traum, dachte Sparrow bei sich. Dies war bittere Realität. Würde er einen Fehler machen, kein Erbarmen würde ihm widerfahren. Er nahm sich einen nach dem anderen vor. Schon drei riesenhafte Männer waren durch des Kapitäns Hand gefallen. Jacks Blick schweifte suchend umher, aber in diesem Nebel konnte er sein Ziel schwerlich ausmachen.  
  
*Wo bist du nur, du Ausgeburt von einem Bastard!*  
  
Ein weiterer Pirat verschloß ihm den Weg und stellte sich dem Kapitän zum Kampf. Jack parierte den Schlag und duckte sich unter dem nächsten hinweg. Dann holte er zu einem eigenen Schlag aus, trat aber gleichzeitig gegen die Beine des Mannes. Geschickt wich dieser der Waffe aus und sprang auch noch über das Bein hinweg. Dieser hier war etwas beweglicher, als die anderen drei.  
  
Jack ärgerte sich, daß diese Mistkerle ihn aufhielten. Er hatte keine Zeit für diesen Abschaum. Aber zu seinem Bedauern war sein Gegner außerordentlich schnell. Jack ließ sich absichtlich zurückdrängen, ein Schritt... noch einer... er hielt an, zwang sein Gegenüber, auch stehen zu bleiben. In seinem Rücken spürte der Kapitän das feste Holz des Hauptmastes.  
  
"Geh mir aus dem Weg, Wicht!"  
  
Der Pirat lachte laut und grollend.  
  
"Ich ein Wicht? Ich werde dich zerquetschen, kleines Mädchen!"  
  
Hitze wallte in Jack auf, seine Wut wuchs ins unermeßliche!  
  
"Lara, du verdammtes Biest," schie er auf und schlug hart auf den Piraten ein, so fest, daß dieser kaum dagegen halten konnte.  
  
Jack legte seinen ganzen Zorn in den Kampf und überspielte so die Peinlichkeit des Scherzes. Der Pirat mußte sich so sehr auf Jacks Waffe konzentrieren, daß er nicht bemerkte, wie der Kapitän über sich ein Seil ergriff und an ihm riß. Schnell und leicht gab es nach.  
  
"Rumms!"  
  
Ein Flaschenzug war aus seiner Halterung gelöst worden und hatte mit Schwung den großen Piraten schwer am Kopf getroffen. Ein massiger Körper ging zu Boden.  
  
Der Kapitän sah sich um. In dem Gemetzel war nichts zu erkennen, zum einen wegen der vielen Kämpfenden, zum anderen wegen dem dichten Nebel. Da griff Jack abermals über sich und ein weiteres Seil befand sich in seiner Hand. Schnell zog er sich nach oben. Dort war er erst mal außerhalb des Gefechtes und konnte nach seinem Ziel Ausschau halten.  
  
Er erkannte die zarte Gestalt Elizabeth` in der nähe des Buges. Sie kämpfte gegen einen großen Piraten, mehr oder weniger gut, mehr oder weniger erfolgreich. Wenigstens kämpfte sie noch und lag nicht schon bereits tot auf dem Deck, so daß sich ihr Blut mit dem einiger anderer Piraten vermischte. Und als sein Blick noch etwas höher ging, glaubte er, den Mann zu sehen, den er gesucht hatte... Seth!  
  
*~*  
  
Jade stand direkt vor Iona. Wenige Piraten hatten sich bis jetzt herauf verirrt. Zu ihrem Glück war das schwarze Schiff, das sie angriff, schon etwas weiter voraus gefahren, so daß das Heck nicht von den Piraten erreicht werden konnte, die noch herüber schwangen. Und so bot die Treppe keinen großen Anlaufpunkt, um herauf ans Steuer zu kommen. Sie wehrte einen Schlag ab, den der große Pirat führte, der ihr gegenüber stand. Sein Haar war dunkelbraun und fettig, aus seinem Mund blitzten nur noch zwei Zähne. Dieses hier mußte das ekelhafteste Exemplar von Bills ehemaliger Crew sein. Er stank fürchterlich und an seiner Wange klaffte eine eitrige Wunde, seine Nase war schräg.  
  
Iona hinter ihr murmelte immer noch stetig vor sich hin, ohne auf das Kampfgeschehen zu achten. Lara ärgerte sich. Dieses dumme Mädchen! Wie konnte man nur so naiv sein?  
  
Wenn Lara fiel, würde auch Iona keinen Schutz mehr haben. Aber sie hielt sich tapfer. Die groben Männer waren ihr bis jetzt unterlegen gewesen... und auch dieser würde unterliegen!  
  
Wieder erbebte die Pearl heftig, so daß einigen Männern die Beine wegriß und für drei dieser armen Hunde das Verderben bedeutete. Zum dritten Mal... Jade machte sich langsam Gedanken um das Schiff. Wie viele Treffer würde die Black Pearl noch aushalten? Und wenn sie einen Glückstreffer landeten? Schnell verdrängte sie diesen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Sie mußte sich auf den Kampf konzentrieren... zumal gerade ein weiterer dunkler Pirat die Treppe erklomm und einer ihrer eigenen Männer neben der Frau zu Boden ging.  
  
*Verdammt!*  
  
*~*  
  
Jack landete auf dem Boden. Ein Seil hatte ihn einige Meter entfernt des Mastes befördert. Sofort wurde er angegriffen, aber mit einem Streich schickte der Kapitän den Mann zu Boden. Einen weiteren erstach er von hinten. Dann drängelte er sich durch das Kampfgewühl zum Bug. Unterwegs mußte er einige Male über tote Körper hinweg steigen. Über Piraten des anderen Schiffes, aber auch über eigene Männer. Als ein Pirat in schwarzen Kleidern neben ihm zu Boden ging, spritzte das Blut des Sterbenden in sein Gesicht, beschmutzte Haut und Kleidung. Aber Jack ließ sich davon nicht ablenken, sondern machte seinen Weg bis zu einem bestimmten kämpfenden Paar. Er näherte sich dem Feind von hinten und ging auf die Zehenspitzen, um dem Mann vor sich an die Schulter zu gelangen.  
  
"Verzeihung?"  
  
Der Pirat drehte sich überrascht um und schaute verdutzt in das blutverschmierte Gesicht des Kapitäns, der ihn angrinste. Doch nicht lange, denn sofort hatte er eine Faust im Gesicht, das er herunter gebeugt hatte. Der Riese ging zu Boden, wie ein nasser Sack. Marley kam dahinter zum Vorschein. Der erste Maat rannte zu seinem Kapitän, wankte unterwegs, als sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen bewegte. Aber er hielt sein Gleichgewicht und erreichte Jack.  
  
"Kapitän, ich fürchte, die Pearl hat schon einige Schüsse wegstecken müssen!"  
  
Jack nickte. Er wußte dies und sein Herz blutete.  
  
"Komm mit!" befahl er dem Maat und zusammen kämpften sie sich weiter zum Bug.  
  
Endlich! Jack trat gegen einen stämmigen Mann und schickte ihn zu Boden. Ein Stich genügte. Außer Atem stand Elizabeth da, befreit von dem hartnäckigen Angreifer, der einfach nicht hatte durch ihren Säbel sterben wollen. Ein Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Danke, Jack!"  
  
Der Kapitän zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Tja, mein Schatz, Piratenschiffe sind eben nichts für feine Damen..."  
  
Die beleidigte Miene Elizabeth` blieb aus. Anscheinend war sie zum gleichen Entschluß gekommen. Zumindest was solche Kämpfe anging. Jack drehte sich zu Marley.  
  
"Bleib bei ihr und sieh zu, daß sie auch noch den morgigen Tag erlebt!"  
  
Marley nickte und sein graues Haar, welches nun wenige rote Strähnen hatte wippte schwer. Sofort stellte er sich an die Seite der jungen Swann und kaum war der Kapitän weg, nahm er auch schon den nächsten Kampf auf. Trotz seines Alters kämpfte der Mann noch außerordentlich geschickt und stark, von seiner über Jahre erlernte Technik ganz abgesehen. Elizabeth staunte über Marley, der doch etwa im Alter ihres eigenen Vaters sein mußte. Jedoch konnte man den Gouvernor nicht mit ihm vergleichen... ganz und gar nicht. Aber da besann sie sich wieder und eilte ihrem "Beschützer" zu Hilfe, warf eine herumstehende, kleine Kiste an den Kopf des schlanken Piraten, der den Maat angegriff.  
  
"Treffer!" rief sie entzückt, als der Mann stolperte und Marley ein Leichtes hatte.  
  
"Bei Mars! Ihr seid eine Kämpferin, Teuerste! Ganz gleich, was mein Kapitän über feine Damen denken mag!"  
  
Die Frau errötete etwas.  
  
*~*  
  
"Ah, ich wußte, du würdest wieder kommen," meinte Will ruhig und hob herausfordernd sein schlankes Schwert.  
  
Es richtete sich wie ein silberner Dorn auf den Mann vor ihm. Langsam begannen die Feinde, zu gehen... gaaanz langsam. Immer im Kreis.  
  
"Natürlich komme ich wieder. Schließlich muß ich zu Ende führen, was ich bei unserer letzten Begegnung angefangen hatte."  
  
Seth starrte Will mit eisigen, blauen Augen an. Haß stand darin geschrieben, blanker Haß. Seine feine Waffe zeigte auf den Arm des jungen Turners, wo er ihn das letzte Mal verwundet hatte.  
  
Aber William zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Sicher behinderte ihn diese Wunde noch etwas, aber längst nicht mehr so, als daß sie ihm wirklich im Weg war. Außerdem... er konnte immer noch mit links kämpfen. Beinahe genauso gut, wie mit rechts. In der Höhle hätte Seth es nicht leicht gehabt.  
  
"Du bist mit eingezogenem Schwanz davon gerannt, wie ein Hund," machte sich Will über den Mann vor ihm lustig.  
  
Seth schüttelte den Kopf. Einige seiner kurzen dunklen Haare bewegten sich mit.  
  
"Du hast mich nur überrascht. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe mit der Überraschung," ein grausiges Grinsen erschien auf dem schmalen Gesicht. "Mein Vater hätte dich töten sollen!"  
  
Zuerst war William verwirrt über das gerade Gesagte, aber schnell klärte er seinen Geist.  
  
"Mein Vater ist tot und du hast ihn getötet!"  
  
Schmerz und Schrecken erschienen auf dem Gesicht des anderen. Er starrte auf William.  
  
"Er kann nicht tot sein!"  
  
"Doch er ist tot. Gestorben durch die Klinge der Person, die du zu töten nicht im Stande warst. Bei Port Herold hast du alles ins Laufen gebracht, anstatt deine Pflicht zu erfüllen."  
  
"Er ist nicht durch meine Schuld gestorben!" schrie Seth außer sich.  
  
Seine Augen funkelten und etwas vom gleichen Wahn, wie in Bills, spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder. Will stand unberührt vor ihm und beschaute sich sein Opfer. Wenn er nicht Rache an Jack nehmen konnte, so würde doch wohl der Tod dieses Mannes seinen Rachedurst stillen können! Vorerst...  
  
"War es Jade? Oder Sparrow?" schrie Seth außer sich. "Sag schon, bevor ich deine lügnerische Kehle mit meinem Eisen durchbohre!"  
  
William lächelte und schwieg. Das brachte Seth nur noch mehr in Rage.  
  
"Du verdammter Hurensohn!" Vom Zorn übermannt griff der Mann an.  
  
Metall schlug auf Metall! Seth kam mit einem Ruck zum stehen und schaute hoch. Nicht Wills Waffe hatte er gerade gekreuzt!  
  
*~*  
  
Lara kämpfte, so gut sie konnte. Gleich zwei Männer hatten sich ihrer angenommen, sie konnte die Stellung nicht länger halten, denn schon drängten weitere Piraten zum Heck.  
  
"Iona! Werd fertig mit dem, was du tust, oder wir werden gleich gelüncht!" schrie sie der jungen Frau zu.  
  
Aber sie reagierte gar nicht.  
  
"Iona!" brüllte Jade noch lauter.  
  
Die Novizin bewegte die Lippen in einem monotonen Singsang, der im Kampfgeschrei unter ging. Sie stand starr da, bewegte sich kein Stück, sah nicht auf. Lara machte sich Sorgen.  
  
Ein Schlag, ein Fußtr....  
  
*~*  
  
Elizabeth und Marley rannten durch die kämpfenden Männer.  
  
"Marley! Wohin gehen wir?"  
  
"Unter Deck! Dort ist es sicherer!"  
  
Im Rennen setzte Elizabeth ihren Schmollmund auf.  
  
"Dort unten können wir nicht kämpfen!"  
  
"Oh, doch meine Liebe, können wir. Ihr könnt Euch bei den Kanonen nützlich machen!"  
  
Sie hatte doch keine Ahnung von Geschützen! Der erste Maat hielt sie nur hin, aber im Moment blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als weiter zu laufen.  
  
*~*  
  
William stand einige Meter entfernt und hatte einen Schritt vor gemacht, verharrte aber in der Bewegung.  
  
Seth besah sich denjenigen, der es wagen konnte, ihn aufzuhalten. Er blickte direkt in die ernsten, schwarzen Augen Jack Sparrows und einen Augenblick lang war es ihm, als sähe er in die tiefsten Abgründe der Hölle!  
  
Mit einem Ruck löste er sich von der Klinge und wich zwei Schritte zurück. Der Kapitän grinste und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich.  
  
"Ich war es, der deinen Kapitän niederstreckte, niemand anders. Und jetzt bist du an der Reihe!"  
  
"Sparrow," knurrte Seth und fletschte die Zähne. "Ich werde dich häuten, wie eine Kuh und dann mache ich Pergament aus deiner Haut. Darauf halte ich eine Schwarze Liste fest mit allen Mitgliedern deiner Crew. Allen Männern, die heute sterben werden!"  
  
Seth hieb fest auf Jack ein, aber dieser parierte mit Leichtigkeit und drehte sich weg. Sein Gegner setzte sofort nach und Jack wich auf die Reling aus, balancierte elegant darauf entlang.  
  
"Bist du nicht schneller, Bubi?"  
  
Da machte Seth einen Satz und Jack mußte zur Seite springen. Ein Hacken seines Stiefels rutschte leicht auf dem feuchten Holz entlang und der Kapitän wankte gefährlich auf dem schmalen Geländer. Wenn er runter fiel, würde er vom Bug seines eigenen Schiffes zerquetscht werden! Ein Tritt ging gegen Seth, der sich an dem Anblick des gefährdeten Kapitäns labte, und schickte ihn zu Boden.  
  
Zwei Hände schlugen ineinander und Jack bekam Halt. Verdutzt schaute er in Wills schönes Gesicht, welches ihm nicht gerade freundlich entgegen sah. Er ließ dessen Hand schnell los und stieg von der Reling auf festes Deck.  
  
"Womit habe ich das verdient?"  
  
"Mit gar nichts!" zischte Will zurück und funkelte ihn an. "Seth gehört mir!"  
  
"Läßt mir aber auch gar keinen Spaß, was?"  
  
"Schau zu, daß du dein Schiff über See hälst, sonst stehen wir bald mit den Füßen im Wasser."  
  
Das verletzte Jack Sparrow tatsächlich. Er erkannte zunächst nicht die Wahrheit, die in den Worten steckte, bis....  
  
*~*  
  
Lara Jade fand sich auf dem Boden wieder. Der plötzliche Ruck hatte sie von den Füßen gerissen, gerade, als sie nach einem der zwei Gegner treten wollte. Ihre Gegner!  
  
Sie sah sich schnell um, aber beide lagen dicht bei ihr. Wo war ihr Schwert? Sie hatte die goldene Waffe verloren. Schnell suchte sie danach und fürchtete schon einer der schweren Piraten würde darauf liegen. Aber es bewahrheitete sich nicht und sie erblickte es nahe der Treppe. Schnell raffte sie sich auf, denn wenn einer der Männer ihr zuvor kam, konnte nicht einmal Juppiter selbst ihr helfen. Sie rannte los, doch da bäumte sich das Schiff erneut auf, schwankte wild hin und her, schickte sie auf alle viere.  
  
Jade wußte was gerade geschehen war: die Pearl hatte Leck geschlagen! Und es mußte sehr groß sein! Zwei direkte Treffer. Von Unten hörte sie Schreie und stöhnende Stimmen. Die Black Pearl war schwer getroffen, vielleicht zu schwer... Laras Puls ging hoch. Sie kroch zur Treppe, ergriff die Waffe und hielt nach Jack Ausschau, aber er war nirgends zu sehen. Das Schiff war kurz davor, versenkt zu werden und wo zum Teufel steckte der Kapitän?! Er mußte etwas tun! Die Gegner waren gerade dabei zu gewinnen!  
  
*~*  
  
Seth und William waren gestürzt, nur Jack stand noch auf den Beinen, hatte aber sichtlich Mühe, sich zu halten. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen wankte gefährlich, er spürte, wie sich sein Schiff wie ein verwundetes Wesen wand. Aber sie konnte den Kanonen nicht entgehen. William sprang gerade auf und stürzte auf Seth zu, bluthungrig, als ein weiterer Treffer ihn niederwarf. Diesmal konnte auch der Kapitän sich nicht halten und ging auf die Knie.  
  
"Mein Schiff!" rief er und hielt die Hände schützend um den Kopf. "Ihr Schweinehunde!"  
  
Als sich die Pearl etwas beruhigt hatte rannte Sparrow zur Reling und schaute an der Seite seines Schiffes herunter. Dort klaffte, wie eine riesige Wunde, ein Loch und gab das Innere der Pearl preis, wo schon einige versuchten, es provisorisch zu schließen.. Jacks Herz wurde schwer, gleichzeitig geriet er in Panik. Sein Schiff! Wild schrie er herum und schlug auf Männer, Kisten und alles ein, was er finden konnte. Will und Seth schauten auf, rührten sich aber nicht. Nie hatte einer der beiden einen Mann so in Rage, so wild gesehen.  
  
Wills Gesicht zeigte Besorgnis, während sich auf Seth` langsam ein Grinsen breit machte. Er erkannte, was der letzte Treffer bedeutete... sie würden gewinnen! Er bekam seine Rache! Jetzt!  
  
William wurde sich der Gefahr zu spät gewahr, suchte sein Schwert, aber bevor er es fand spürte er schon kaltes Metall an seiner Kehle. Er hielt inne. Seth packte ihn an den braunen, lockigen Haaren und riß seinen Kopf zurück, so daß er die Kehle genau im Blick hatte, die Haut auf dem Hals war gespannt. Wills Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte einen Fehler begangen!  
  
*~*  
  
Jack war so wütend! So wütend!!! Rasend vor Wut! Er schlug, trat, warf! Tränen liefen ihm die Wange entlang. Wie hatte das passieren können? Wie hatte jemand die Pearl, diesen Mythos, zerstören können?  
  
Sein Schiff, es war sein Schiff! Und er würde es nicht verlassen. Wenn die Zeit kam, unter zu gehen, er würde mit seinem Schiff in die Tiefen des Meeres sinken. Niemand würde sie jemals trennen können. Ein leeres Faß war das nächste Opfer Jacks und zerschellte am breiten Rücken eines großen Mannes vor ihm. Wenn er unterging, wenn sein Schiff unterging, dann würde er so viele der Drecksäcke mit sich nehmen, wie er konnte... dorthin, wo er selbst her kam. Direkt in die Hölle!  
  
Und einen würde er nicht entkommen lassen! Er drehte sich um... und blieb stehen. Dort lagen Will und Seth auf dem Boden und sein Freund wurde mit einer Waffe bedroht. Nicht nur bedroht, das Metall war dabei sich in den Hals des jungen Turners zu bohren... Blut!  
  
*Oh, Gott!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ein Krachen betäubte Ohren! Das grelle Licht ließ Männer erblinden! Geschrei ging durch beide Schiffe!  
  
William sah nichts, hörte nichts, spürte nur den Schmerz an seinem Hals. Dies war seine Chance! Mit einem Ruck drückte er das Schwert von seinem Hals hinfort, schnappte nach Luft, nicht wissend, ob sie in seine Lungen gelangen würde... aber sie tat es! Tief nahm er einen weiteren Zug, glücklich, es noch tun zu können...  
  
Dieses Licht! Es hatte ihn geblendet und die Nachwirkungen waren gewaltig. Er sah nichts! Gar nichts! Alles war schwarz! Ein Blitz war es gewesen, kam es ihm ins Bewußtsein. Ja, die Form war die eines Blitzes gewesen. Er war so hell, so gewaltig! Und William hatte direkt hinein geschaut. Unsicher tastete er sich umher, fand eine Waffe und schlug um sich. Nichts getroffen! Seine Sinne waren verwirrt, alles drehte sich. 


	4. Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm

So, jetzt ist es endlich wieder so weit! Langsam wird die Handlung eingeleitet und das Storyboard nimmt schon richtig Gestalt an, hehe... Ach, ich liebe dieses Kapitel *blinzelt den Jackyfans zu*... Schnell lesen und reviewen! Aber muß euch ja auch mal loben: Ihr seid so fleißige Leser, da muß ich immer ganz schnell weiter schreiben. Eure Feedbacks motivieren auch super toll!  
  
@Kim: Joho! Schön, daß du noch da bist!  
  
@Minui: kannst du auch mit Jack mitleiden? löl  
  
@Nilaihlah: Joho! Endlich wieder da? Hey, danke für das - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - große Lob! Hat mich echt gefreut! Gut, daß dir die Fortsetzung bis jetzt so gut gefällt *freu*... werde mir alle Mühe geben, daß es kein "Abklatsch" wird *g*, aber das müßt ihr alle selbst entscheiden... Außerdem find ichs schön, daß du Bauchkribbeln hattest *lol*!!!!!!  
  
@Liberty: Ach, ja... vielleicht leihe ich ihn dir ab und zu... aber ich kann ne ganz schöne Furie werden, wenn mir jemand meinen Will wegnehmen will... *grrrrr* *knurr*  
  
@Elle: Oh, Mist! Hab ich das so oft geschrieben? *ist peinlich berührt* ich versuche in Zukunft drauf zu achten, net so viel zu wiederholen :)  
  
@Elanor8: *luftzufächel* Geht's wieder? *Ventilator holt* *Wange tätschelt* Elanor? Alles io? Ja? Na dann geht's gleich weiter!  
  
@Jenny: Ja, diese Geschichte wird wohl zu durchsichtig *neue Intrigen spinnt*... muß mir wohl etwas mehr einfallen lassen was? Aber was traust du mir zu? Jackylein umbringen? Muahahaha! Nein, nein... hab was ganz anderes mit ihm vor... LESEN!  
  
@Sparrow: Hach, was soll ich sagen *g*!!!!!!! Aber mit der vielen Zeit isses leider vorbei... *heult* aber habe ja schon zwei Kapitel vorgeschrieben, dann müßt ihr net all zu lange warten *ggg*... Und Narben! *knuddel* Super!  
  
A Sons Revenge 4  
  
- Ruhe nach dem Sturm -  
  
Lara tastete sich vorsichtig voran. Sie bewegte sich langsam von der Treppe weg, in Richtung Heck - wenn sie sich nicht irrte. Sie sah nichts. Ein unglaublicher Knall war gerade aus dem Nichts entstanden. Aber aus dem Stöhnen um sich herum entnahm sie, daß es auch ihren Feinden nicht besser ging.  
  
Da spürte sie eine zarte, kühle Hand auf ihrem Arm und erschrak, drehte sich schnell um.  
  
"Sch..." beruhigte sie eine vertraute Stimme.  
  
"Iona?"  
  
"Ja, ganz ruhig, das vergeht gleich. Laß dich von mir führen."  
  
"Was zum Teufel hast du mit deinen Zaubersprüchen herauf beschworen?"  
  
Sie schwieg und half Jade auf, führte sie herum und Lara verlor die Orientierung. Aber nicht für lange Zeit, schon kam ihre Sehfähigkeit zurück und ihre grünen Augen klärten sich. Sie erkannte erste schemenhafte Figuren.  
  
"Bist du nicht davon betroffen, Iona? Siehst du etwas?"  
  
"Ja, ich sehe. Und das Blatt hat sich gewendet."  
  
Lara rieb ihre Augen, als könnte sie dadurch schneller wieder klar sehen. Aber es half nichts, sie mußte sich gedulden.  
  
Holz fühle sie unter ihren Händen. Sie stand an der Reling! Und langsam verzog sich der Schleier von ihren Augen und ließ nur noch den des Nebels zurück. Vor ihr lag es, wie ein Geisterschiff. Einer der kleineren Masten war gebrochen, ein Loch klaffte auf dem Deck - ob das Schiff wohl ganz durchbohrt war? Der Nebel zog sich wie Geisterschwaden durch lose Bretter und das Segel, des abgebrochenen Mastes brannte, bis das Meer die Flammen zischend verschlang.  
  
"Plan B!" hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme rufen und ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen.  
  
Was zum Geier war Plan B? Sie suchte das Deck der Pearl ab, aber ihre Augen sahen noch zu unscharf. Sie erkannte nur auf dem Boden liegende Gestalten, oder welche, die sich gerade aufrichteten und umher wankten. Nun liefen viele an die Reling. Der Feind verließ das Schiff. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatten gesiegt, auch wenn Lara sich nicht sicher war, wie.  
  
Die rothaarige Frau drehte sich zu Iona - sie erkannte sie, da sie sehr nahe bei ihr stand - denn immer noch schwirrten hunderte von Fragen in ihrem Kopf. Sie wußte, die Novizin hatte mit dem Blitz zu tun, aber konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, wie sie es angestellt hatte, eine solche Macht zu entfesseln. Aber da dachte sie wieder daran, was die kleine Frau damals in der Höhle gesagt hatte, daß Bill einen Sturm herauf beschworen hätte, nur mit Hilfe der Steine. Das mußte des Rätsels Lösung sein. Sie wunderte sich, wie groß die Macht der Steine wohl wirklich war.  
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht, Iona? Wie entfesselt man Blitz und Donner mit einem kleinen Stein."  
  
Die Priesterin lächelte.  
  
"Es ist ein seltenes Geschick. Nur sehr wenige in meinem Orden werden mit ihrem Umgang vertraut gemacht. Aber wer die Steine beherrscht, kann unglaubliches mit ihnen anstellen."  
  
Ein kalter Schauer lief Jade über den Rücken und ließ sie erzittern. Wenn sie so stark waren, was geschähe nur, wenn sie in falsche Hände gerieten. Und wie mächtig mußte das Äternum Esse gewesen sein, wenn die Steine allein schon solche Mächte preis gaben? Ein Glück, daß Elizabeth es vernichtet hatte.  
  
Wieder sah sie zu der zarten Frau hin. So klein und sanft und doch so mächtig durch ihre Gabe. Da bemerkte sie, wie eine dunkle Figur hinter ihr auftauchte. Ihre Hand glitt zu ihrem Schwert, denn sie konnte nicht ausmachen, ob der Mann zu Jacks oder zu der anderen Mannschaft gehörte. Aber sie hatte keine Gelegenheit, dessen Gesicht zu erkennen.  
  
Sie spürte den harten Schlag an ihrem Hinterkopf und das letzte was sie sah, waren die weit aufgerissenen, blauen Augen Ionas. Dann versank die Welt um sie herum in Dunkelheit.  
  
*~*  
  
Seth irrte umher, fiel über Körper lebender und toter Piraten. Was war geschehen? Warum konnte er nicht sehen? Das Licht!  
  
Aber beruhigt stellte er fest, daß sein Augenlicht zurück kehrte und mit ihm auch einiges Stöhnen um ihn herum. Auch andere Männer schienen sich langsam von diesem seltsamen Ereignis zu erholen. Aber was er sah, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht! Das Schiff des Kapitäns! Bills Schiff! Es lag in Trümmern! Er konnte es nicht glauben! Eben noch verunstaltete kein Kratzer dieses stolze Gefährt, und jetzt...  
  
Angst befiel ihn. Hexenwerk war dies! Die Steine!  
  
"Plan B!" schrie er und ließ dadurch Jack aufschrecken, der nicht wußte, was dieser Plan B besagte. "Rückzug!"  
  
Es rauschte in seinen Ohren, aber nicht die an den Bug brandenden Wellen waren die Ursache.  
  
Seine Männer rannten mehr oder weniger sicher umher. Zu plötzlich war diese Wende herbeigeführt worden, mit zu seltsamen Mitteln. Außerdem konnte noch niemand richtig sehen. Jeder, der ein Seil erfaßte, um sich hinüber zu schwingen, mußte einfach darauf vertrauen, daß es ihn auch hinüber bringen würde, denn sie konnten es nicht nachprüfen.  
  
Einer fiel deswegen auch ins Wasser und mußte fast blind zu dem anderen Schiff schwimmen, wo sich dann irgendein Mannschaftskamerad erbarmte und ihn aus dem Meer zog. Alles ging so schnell. Jack sah nur die Schemen um sich herum wirren, wie sie alle in eine Richtung stürzten. Wie Dämonen, die den Schatten suchten, um der schrecklichen Sonne zu entgehen. Aber etwas war ihm klar: Sie verließen sein Schiff und das war das Wichtigste!  
  
Erleichtert atmete er auf und stolperte nach vorn.  
  
"Will! Will!" Er hatte Angst um seinen Freund. Das Blut!  
  
Wenn er tot war? Elizabeth würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen... Was wenn sie tot war? Sie war unter Deck gewesen, als die beiden schweren Einschüsse gefallen waren! Marley! Sorge um Sorge beschwerte das Gemüt des Piraten und ließ ihn erblassen, so daß sogar seine sonnengegerbte Haut fast weiß war.  
  
"Ich bin hier," kam eine Antwort direkt vor ihm.  
  
Jacks Herz machte einen Freudenhüpfer und er wankte zu der Gestalt, von der er vermutete, daß sie sein Freund war.  
  
"Gott sei Dank!" der Kapitän ließ sich neben den jungen Turner sinken und verschnaufte erst einmal.  
  
Immer weniger fremde Stimmen waren auf seinem Schiff zu vernehmen. Schließlich blieben nur seine eigenen stöhnenden Leute auf der Black Pearl zurück und versuchten sich tastend und krabbelnd, Klarheit über die Lage zu verschaffen.  
  
"Jack! Was ist passiert?"  
  
Der Kapitän erkannte die aufgeregte Stimme, konnte aber nicht sehen, zu welchem der Schatten um ihn herum sie gehörte.  
  
Elizabeth stand in der Tür, erschrocken über die herum kriechenden Männer, die alle irgendwie orientierungslos schienen. Gerade zog sich vor ihr einer an einer Holzkiste hoch und ruhte sich erst einmal darauf aus. Ein schreckliches Bild bot sich ihr dar. Das Deck der Pearl war rot von Blut, das sich an manchen Stellen in Lachen sammelte. Etwa zwanzig Körper langen bewegungslos auf dem Boden und die Frau war sich sicher, daß viele davon nicht mehr aufstehen würden.  
  
*Will!* schoß es ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
"Will! Wo bist du? Jack!" schrie sie mit sich überschlagender Stimme.  
  
"Wir sind hier!" antwortete der Kapitän rauh. "Entschuldige, Täubchen, aber ich kann dir leider zur Zeit keine Wegbeschreibung geben!"  
  
Was war hier geschehen? Unter Deck war es kurz hell geworden. Durch die Holzspalten und Löcher in Wänden und Decke, war ein grelles Leuchten gedrungen. Der Knall hatte ihre Ohren schmerzen lassen. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, daß eine weitere Salve die Pearl getroffen hatte und erwartete schon ihren sicheren Tod. Doch es war anders als ein Kanonentreffer! Keine Holzstücke waren umher geschleudert worden und hatten Männer getötet oder verletzt.  
  
Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen.  
  
*Oh, Marley! Ich hoffe, dir geht es bald wieder gut.*  
  
Elizabeth verdrängte das Bild aus ihrem Gedächtnis. Der zweite Schuß hatte die Schiffswand durchbrochen und die Holzstücke flogen ihnen um die Ohren. Alles ging in Deckung, Wasser spritzte herein, vermischte sich mit Blut. Als sie aufsah, lag Marley vor ihr, ein Stück Holz steckte in seinem Bein, aber er war bei Bewußtsein und versuchte den Fremdkörper heraus zu ziehen. Als es ihm gelungen war, verband er die Wunde mit seinem Hemd. Dann kam das Licht und plötzlich verstummte das Kampfgeschrei. Marley und Elizabeth sahen sich einander fragend an.  
  
"Ich gehe nach oben," hatte sie zögernd gesagt, denn sie konnte nicht wissen, was sie erwartete.  
  
Er hielt sie am Arm fest.  
  
"Sei vorsichtig, Kind."  
  
Elizabeth rannte über das Deck. Nirgends war mehr ein feindlicher Pirat, zumindest kein lebender. Aber das schwarze Schiff lag immer noch direkt bei ihnen. Dort wimmelten die Männer verwirrt umher, versuchten die Segel zu hissen und den Anker zu lichten. Sie flüchteten! Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie hatten überlebt! Langsam, fast unmerklich fuhr das Schiff los und entfernte sich von der Pearl.  
  
"Gott sei Dank!" schickte sie ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel.  
  
Da entdeckte sie im Nebel die Gestalt mit den langen Zöpfen und daneben eine mit einem großen dunklen Umhang. Beide bewegten sich, was ihre Augen zum strahlen brachte. Sie rannte schneller und erreichte die beiden.  
  
"Seid ihr verletzt? Was ist geschehen?"  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf, der anfing zu schmerzen. Er stoppte in der Bewegung und griff sich an die Stirn.  
  
"Uns geht's gut, aber was passiert ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen."  
  
Die beiden Männer kniffen die Augen zusammen, als hätten sie ihre Brillen vergessen und sähen nun nicht klar. Elizabeth kniete sich vor William und tatsächlich! Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, als wollte er testen, wie weit sie entfernt war. Sie gab ihm ihre Hand, als er sie nicht erreichte und er ergriff sie.  
  
"Was ist mit euren Augen?"  
  
"Dieser Blitz. Alles war furchtbar grell. Ich schätze es hat uns so sehr geblendet, daß unsere Augen eine Weile brauchen, bis sie sich erholt haben," antwortete er ihr, während sie ihm auf die Beine half.  
  
Irgendwie wankte ihr Geliebter ziemlich und erinnerte sie an Jacks Gangart. Als er einigermaßen sicher stand, wandte sie sich dem anderen Mann zu und versuchte ihm aufzuhelfen, aber es gelang ihr nicht, ihn auf die Beine zu bekommen. Immer wieder drehte er sich, die Knie wurden weich und er fiel wieder zu Boden, riß die Frau beinahe mit sich.  
  
"Argh! In meinem Schädel dreht sich alles!"  
  
Er hielt den Kopf mit den Händen, als könne er den Schwindel dadurch aus selbigem verbannen. Aber es drehte sich alles weiter. Er spürte Elizabeth` zarte Hände, die sich auf seine Ohren legten.  
  
"Der laute Knall hat etwas damit zu tun. Selbst William steht nicht sicher. Aber du, der ja sowieso immer herum torkelt..."  
  
"Ich torkele nicht." Unterbrach sie der Kapitän. "Ich schreite. Mein Gang huldigt dem Meer und seinen Wellen."  
  
Die Frau lächelte sanft.  
  
"Sicher. Ich hoffe, das bleibt nicht auf Dauer Jack, sonst hast du ein Problem."  
  
Dem war wohl so und Sparrow erkannte dies auch. Obwohl er nicht viel sah wirbelte seine Umgebung, ihm wurde schlecht. Er wunderte sich, daß dieser Schwindel erst jetzt eingesetzt hatte, doch zuvor war er wohl einfach zu beschäftigt gewesen. Nun aber, da er hier saß, hatte das Chaos Zeit, sich seiner zu bemächtigen.  
  
"Ich kann... nicht auf...stehen," stöhnte der Kapitän.  
  
Elizabeth verschwamm vor seinen Augen zu einem verwirrten Klecks.  
  
"Keine Sorge, das mußt du nicht, ich werde ein paar Männer suchen, die dich in deine Kabine tragen," meinte sie ruhig und wies einen halb blinden Will an, nachzusehen, wer dazu in der Lage war.  
  
Da fiel der Oberkörper des Kapitäns zurück und der Kopf knallte hart aufs Deck.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Die junge Swann war erschrocken, beugte sich über den Mann vor ihr. Seine Augen waren verdreht und er wand sich hin und her.  
  
"Mir geht's... gar nicht gut," stöhnte er.  
  
William beschleunigte seine Suche tastend nach einem einigermaßen sehfähigen Mann auch wenn er selbst ja fast blind war.  
  
Elizabeth versuchte den Kopf des Kapitäns fest zu halten, aber das schien die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Plötzlich fing er an zu würgen. Der Schwindel hatte seinen Magen verwirrt und dieser wehrte sich nun durch einen hartnäckigen Brechreiz. Zuerst erbrach der Kapitän nicht, aber als der Reiz zu stark wurde, konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Schnell drehte Elizabeth seinen Kopf zur Seite, damit er nicht erstickte. Es kümmerte sie nicht, daß etwas des Erbrochenen über ihre Hand lief, aber sie hatte sichtlich Mühe seinen Kopf in dieser Stellung zu halten.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Jack!" rief sie aus. "Was soll ich tun?"  
  
Doch der Kapitän konnte ihr keine Antwort geben, konnte sie kaum hören. William kam zurück gewankt mit einem stämmigen Piraten, der selbst Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich auf den Füßen zu halten. Er ließ sich neben sie auf die Knie fallen. Sofort untersuchte er die Augen des Kapitäns, wozu er sehr nahe ans Gesicht heran mußte, da sein Sehvermögen noch nicht wieder hergestellt war. Er roch den sauren Geruch der Galle aus Jacks Mund. Die süßliche Rumfahne war völlig davon verdrängt. Die Augen waren verdreht und konnten keinen festen Punkt erfassen.  
  
"Nimm die Hände von seinen Ohren!" wies er Elizabeth an.  
  
Schnell zuckte sie weg und William übernahm es, Jacks Gesicht zur Seite zu drücken, ohne dessen Ohren zu berühren. Der junge Mann war sich sicher, daß es etwas mit ihnen zu tun hatte, wußte aber nicht, wie er ihm helfen konnte. Aber er vermutete jemanden, der es konnte...  
  
"Sieh zu, ob du Iona findest!"  
  
Elizabeth nickte heftig und rannte davon. Wo war die junge Frau? Vorhin war sie an der Kajüte gewesen, wo sie sich Waffen besorgt hatten... aber nun? Sie erinnerte sich, gesehen zu haben, daß sie zum Steuerrad hinauf gestiegen war, also hastete sie schnell die Treppe hinauf... und fiel!  
  
Mit einem leisen Schrei ging sie zu Boden, als sie an etwas hängen blieb, aber sie konnte sich mit den Händen noch rechtzeitig abfangen. Schnell sah sie unter sich und erkannte, was ihr als Stolperfalle gedient hatte. Lara Jade lag bewußtlos am Boden. Schnell raffte sie sich auf und suchte nach dem Puls der Frau. Sie war blaß und Blut rann über ihr schönes Gesicht, hob sich extrem von der weißen Haut ab. Erleichtert stellte Elizabeth fest, daß der Puls noch vorhanden war. Sie packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie sanft.  
  
"Lara! Lara! Wach auf!"  
  
Benommen öffnete die rothaarige Frau die Augen. Diese waren matt und müde.  
  
"Lara, wo ist Iona?"  
  
"Sie... sie... da war ein Pirat. Er hat... nach ihr gegriffen."  
  
Elizabeth erschrak.  
  
"Wo ist sie jetzt?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Bevor ich etwas unternehmen konnte, muß mich einer von hinten nieder geschlagen haben. Ich... weiß nicht, wo sie nun ist."  
  
Elizabeth sah sich um, so heftig, daß ihre Locken mitwirbelten. Aber die zarte Frau war nicht hier.  
  
"Ich befürchte," meine Lara mit heißerer Stimme, "sie haben sie mitgenommen..."  
  
"Nein!" flüsterte Elizabeth.  
  
Jetzt hatten sie ein Problem. Nicht nur, daß es Jack schlecht ging und nun keiner da war, der ihm helfen konnte... sie hatten auch noch eine Freundin an den Feind verloren. Eine mächtige Verbündete. Was konnte Seth wohl anrichten, wenn er hinter das Geheimnis der Steine kam?  
  
Die Frau in ihren Armen bewegte sich langsam und drehte sich aus der Umarmung. Dabei gab sie einen zischenden Laut von sich, als sie sich an den Kopf faßte.  
  
"Kannst du laufen?"  
  
"Ich glaube schon, wie sind die weiteren Verluste?"  
  
Lara Jade sah die aufsteigende Besorgnis in Elizabeth` Augen und sofort ging sie in ihre eigenen über.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
*~*  
  
Sie kamen die Treppe herunter und fanden Will und Jack noch so vor, wie Elizabeth sie verlassen hatte, nur daß der Kapitän noch mehr erbrochen hatte. Der Brechreiz hielt an, aber der Magen war leer und so krampfte sich der Bauch umsonst zusammen, schmerzte. Jetzt erkannte Lara, wie ernst die Lage war. Schnell kniete sie neben William.  
  
"Er ist nicht mehr ansprechbar," berichtete Will. "Er würgt immer noch, obwohl schon alles draußen ist. Wo ist Iona?"  
  
"Sie ist nicht mehr da. Ich fürchte... Seth hat sie."  
  
Will erstarrte und Jacks Kopf hatte die Möglichkeit, sich seinen starken Händen zu entreißen, wand sich dann hin und her. Schnell bemerkte der Mann seine Unaufmerksamkeit und wandte sich wieder dem Kapitän zu.  
  
Aber es beschäftigte ihn, daß Iona dieses Schicksal ereilt hatte. Seth... Haß wallte immer wieder in ihm auf, wenn er an den jungen Mann und früheren Handlanger seines Vaters dachte. Was hatte er noch gleich gesagt? Hatte er Bill Turner als seinen eigenen Vater bezeichnet? Dieser Fanatiker! Er haßte ihn mit jeder Fiber seines Herzens und jetzt noch mehr, wenn dies möglich war. Er hatte diese zarte junge Frau entführt, die seine einzige Hoffnung war, diese furchtbaren Bilder aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Wenn er ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmte... Er mochte Iona. Trotz ihrer Jugend schien sie unendlich weise, so viel älter. Außerdem fand er sie faszinierend, ihr Wissen so geheimnisvoll... diese Sprache, die sie gemurmelt hatte in der Nacht ihrer ersten Sitzung, sie war so schön, so sehnsüchtig gewesen. Gerne hätte er mehr erfahren.  
  
Sein Entschluß stand fest. Er würde auf die Jagd gehen. Unbewußt fletschte er die Zähne.  
  
Hilflos standen sie um den Kapitän. Da wandte sich Lara zu Elizabeth.  
  
"Wo ist mein Vater?"  
  
Da schoß es durch ihren Kopf. Elizabeth zeigte mit einem schlanken Finger auf die Türe, die unter Deck führte.  
  
"Er ist noch unten, sein Bein war verletzt. Aber abgesehen davon geht es ihm gut."  
  
Schmerz brandmarkte Laras Gesicht nun.  
  
"Du, komm mit!" befahl sie grob dem großen Piraten, den William kurz zuvor aufgetrieben hatte.  
  
Dieser traute sich nicht der Frau zu widersprechen, auch wenn er lieber bei seinem Kapitän geblieben wäre und sowieso nicht gerne auf Anweisungen weiblicher Personen reagierte. Aber gegen Lara machte er keinen Widerlaut, sondern ging nur schnell hinter ihr her, als sie zielstrebig das Deck verließ.  
  
"Lara!" rief Will verzweifelt.  
  
Was sollte er denn nun tun? Jack sah nicht gut aus... Er konnte ihm nicht helfen.  
  
Aber nach wenigen Minuten kehrte sie zurück, zusammen mit dem anderen Piraten ihren Vater stützend.  
  
Marley humpelte, aber sein Geist war klar und er erkannte sofort, daß Jack böse Probleme hatte. Seine Stützen ließen ihn an der Seite des Kapitäns nieder. Er betrachtete sich den zuckenden Mann genau, wandte sich dann William zu.  
  
"Nicht ansprechbar?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Wie lange schon?"  
  
Will ließ die Luft langsam aus seinem Mund entweichen, als er nachdachte.  
  
"Etwa zehn Minuten. Hat so lange erbrochen, bis er nichts mehr im Magen hatte."  
  
Marley nickte und zog seine Tochter an der Hand zu sich.  
  
"Geh zu meiner Hängematte im Mannschaftsraum. Darunter ist eine kleine Holzkiste, bitte bring sie mir."  
  
Lara nickte und eilte sofort davon. Elizabeth betrachtete sich das Bein des ersten Maates. Er hatte es so gut es ging mit seinem Hemd verbunden und saß nun mit nacktem Oberkörper da. Gänsehaut bildete sich auf der Haut, ein Zeichen, daß er fror. Kein Wunder, dachte die Frau bei sich. Er hatte ja dazu auch noch Blut verloren. Sie eilte in Jacks Kajüte und schnappte sich zwei Decken, eine für Jack, eine für den Maat.  
  
Als sie wieder nach draußen kam, rannte auch Lara gerade auf die Gruppe zu. Langsam sammelten sie auch schon Mannschaftsmitglieder beim Kapitän und verfolgten besorgt, wie es ihrem Kapitän erging. Aber Lara interessierten sie nicht. Sie sah in den Männern ein Hindernis.  
  
"Na los! Macht Platz da, ihr Landratten!" schimpfte sie schroff. "Ihr würdet besser daran tun, das Schiff so gut wie möglich auszubessern, damit helft ihr eurem Kapitän mehr, als mit unnützen Gegaffe!"  
  
Das schien einleuchtend. Zögernd, aber einsichtig machte sich ein Pirat nach dem andern daran, sich nützlich zu machen. Sei es, die Löcher provisorisch zu reparieren, oder das Deck vom Blut und Toten zu säubern.  
  
Marley machte sich am Kapitän zu schaffen. Er nahm dessen Gesicht in seine Hände und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
  
"Kapitän! Jack! Hey... zwecklos, er wird nichts herunter bekommen... sowieso fraglich, ob er es nicht sofort wieder ausspucken würde."  
  
Er nahm einen Lappen aus der Kiste und eine kleine Flasche. Er tränkte das Tuch mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Der beißende Geruch, der in Laras Nase stieg, verriet ihr, was es damit auf sich hatte... Äther.  
  
Als Marley den Stoff sachte über Jacks Mund und Nase legte, erstarben die Zuckungen, die seinen Körper nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen, das Würgen hörte auf. Arme und Beine erschlafften und das Bewußtsein des Kapitäns glitt hinüber in die erlösende Dunkelheit, so fand er endlich Frieden.  
  
"Jetzt kann er wenigstens schlafen und hat Zeit, sich zu erholen," meinte der erste Maat leise.  
  
*~*  
  
Edward Norrington spürte den Wind auf seiner Haut, wie er diese mit feinsten Wassertröpfchen benetzte und eine Salzschicht zurückließ. Er war aufgebrochen mit seinem größten Schiff, der Dauntless. Zwar hatte er ein weiteres Schiff unter seinem Kommando, aber er wollte Port Royal nicht unbeschützt lassen. Seine weiße Perücke saß perfekt, wie immer war sie ordentlich gekämmt und gelegt. Als Vertreter des Gouvernors mußte er auch würdig aussehen.  
  
Bald würden sie Concordia erreichen. Nur noch zwei oder drei Tage. Er fragte sich, was ihn auf seiner Jagd begegnen würde, wie schnell es ihm möglich war, Kapitän Jack Sparrow zur Strecke zu bringen... Er freute sich darauf. Wieder etwas Abschaum weniger auf der Welt. Ein selbstsicheres Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er malte sich aus, wie es sein würde, diesen Halunken am Galgen baumeln zu sehen... und daß er diesmal auch daran glauben mußte.  
  
Gilette kam zum Steuer herauf und salutierte vor dem Commodore, stand stramm und ordentlich vor ihm.  
  
"Commodore Norrington, ich fürchte, es zieht Nebel auf!"  
  
Ja, er hatte dies auch schon bemerkt, die Luft verdichtete sich in dieser Region und weiter vorne nahe des Horizonts war ein weißer Streifen zu sehen, wo der Nebel Herr über die Luft geworden war. Es paßte dem Mann nicht, aber wenn es sein mußte, würden sie eben abwarten, bis er sich verzogen hatte. Doch fürs erste konnten sie die Fahrt fortsetzten.  
  
*~*  
  
"Was habt ihr nun vor?" fragte Will mit ruhiger Stimme und sah sich in der Runde um.  
  
Sie hatten sich in der Kajüte des Kapitäns versammelt, der immer noch bewußtlos vom Äther auf dem Bett lag. Lara, Elizabeth, und Hank standen um den Schreibtisch, während der verwundete Marley im Stuhl des Kapitäns Platz genommen hatte. Er starrte auf die Karte vor ihm, sah nicht begeistert aus. Aber die Entscheidung lag bei ihm. Alle schauten den ersten Maat an, der nun das Kommando hatte. Alle waren sie bitter ernst, denn jeder von ihnen hatte einen Schaden von der Schlacht getragen, der eine offensichtlicher, der andere versteckt. Aber niemand war im Moment so zugerichtet, wie der Kapitän. Wäre er noch im Stande das Schiff zu führen, so wäre die Stimmung sicher besser gewesen. Will überlegte, warum es gerade ihn so schwer getroffen hatte. Es konnte nur mit seinem seltsamen Gang zu tun haben. Vielleicht war sein Gleichgewichtssinn schon früher in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden und nun ganz zusammengebrochen. Er sah auf, als der alte Pirat sprach.  
  
"Die Pearl hat großen Schaden genommen und muß schnell repariert werden," sein Finger wanderte auf der Karte entlang und verharrte an einer Bucht. "Dies ist der nächste Ort."  
  
"Dann nichts wie hin," meinte seine Tochter.  
  
Aber Elizabeth erkannte, was Marley zögern ließ, sie erinnerte sich an den Namen des Ortes, der gerade von der Fingerkuppe verdeckt war.  
  
"Port Concordia," flüsterte sie.  
  
Der erste Maat sah zu ihr auf mit fragendem Blick.  
  
"Ihr kennt den Hafen?"  
  
Sie nickte nachdenklich, ihre goldenen Locken fielen dadurch über ihre Schultern und hingen herab.  
  
"Mein Vater führt Beziehungen mit dem hiesigen Gouvernor. Ich war vor Jahren einmal hier."  
  
Marley nickte. Zum einen war es schlecht, daß sie mit Elizabeth Gefahr liefen, erkannt zu werden, vor allem, da sie als vermißt gelten mußte. Auf der anderen Seite... es war immer gut, einen Ortskundigen dabei zu haben.  
  
"Denkt Ihr, er könnte Euch erkennen?"  
  
Elizabeth zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
"Könnte sein, könnte nicht sein. Man erinnert sich normalerweise nicht gut an ein Gesicht, welches man nur zwei mal im Leben gesehen hat, wenn auch für zwei Wochen. Jedoch ist der Gouvernor ein sehr Aufmerksamer Mann mit Augen, die viel mehr in allem sehen, als ein normaler Mensch darin vermuten würde."  
  
Ein Seufzen entfloh den Lippen des Maates. Es war ihm nicht geheuer. Er hatte schon einige Geschichten über John Harington gehört, die ihm nicht gerade Mut machten.  
  
"Ein weiteres Problem ist, daß diese Stadt völlig sauber ist."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Hank.  
  
"Ihr werdet dort kein Gesocks in den Hafenkneipen finden, keinen Bettler auf der Straße. Alles brave, feine Bürger und alles, was nicht in diese Idylle paßt, wird entfernt."  
  
Entfernt. Das klang seltsam in den Ohren der jungen Swann, aber sie war schon lange darauf gekommen, warum dieses Hafenstädtchen so perfekt schien. Ihr Vater hatte sie bei ihrem Besuch dort nicht damit konfrontieren wollen und auch danach hatte er ihr nichts davon gesagt. Sie war mit den Jahren dahinter gekommen, hatte sich ihren Teil gedacht. Ihr Vater hatte diese Methode nicht wirklich gut gehießen, auch wenn sie sehr effektiv war. Aber er hatte niemals Menschlichkeit gegen Perfektion getauscht, dazu sah er zu klar.  
  
"Lord Harington regiert mit starker Hand. Alles dort ist beinahe utopisch, aber eben nur fast. Die Mittel, mit denen dieser Zustand gehalten wird, sind alles andere, als gut. Bettler werden vertrieben und Trunkenbolde werden ins Gefängnis gesteckt oder wenn das nicht hilft, aus der Stadt geworfen. Die Menschen sagen nichts gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit, denn das sichert ihnen den ruhigen Lebensstandart."  
  
"Dann können wir auf keinen Fall dort anlegen," meinte Will dunkel.  
  
"Nein," Marley schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Black Pearl ist dafür zu bekannt. Kein Piratenschiff kommt in den Hafen. Aber wenn wir außerhalb anlegen und dort die Dinge kaufen, die wir brauchen, dann könnten wir die Pearl reparieren. Wird nur eine ganz schöne Schlepperei. Außerdem..." er sah zu Hank, der ziemlich schmuddelige Kleidung trug, "... müssen wir uns dann angemessen kleiden, um nicht aufzufallen."  
  
"Was?" Hank schien empört. "Ich werde keinen feinen Fummel anziehen! Das zwickt und juckt an jeder Stelle, sogar..."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich würden sie dich ins Gefängnis stecken, wenn du dort herum läufst, wie ein Vagabund," unterbrach ihn der Maat, bevor der Pirat zu Ende sprechen konnte.  
  
Lara verdrehte die Augen, als sie erfaßte, was dies für sie bedeutete... vielleicht sollte sie lieber auf dem Schiff bleiben und beim Reparieren helfen. Ja, das wäre wahrscheinlich am Besten.  
  
"Kaufen?" fragte Elizabeth. "Ihr wollt das Material kaufen? Mit welchem Geld? Ihr seid Piraten!"  
  
"Oh, Jack hat schon für sein Schiff gesorgt. Wir führen immer eine kleine Truhe Gold mit, für eventuelle Notfälle."  
  
Marley betonte das Wort "Notfälle" ziemlich stark, so daß Elizabeth keine Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu erraten, welche das sein konnten. Vorräte, Reparaturen... für eventuellen Rumschwund auszugleichen. Sie mochte die Vorstellung nicht wirklich, wieder an diesen Ort zurück zu kehren. Aber was sie doch erfreute, war die Aussicht, wieder einmal ein Kleid zu tragen. Die Mode, ein Spezialmodell aus Frankreich zu tragen, schickte ihr Schauer über den Rücken, aber ein ganz normales Kleid, aus zartem, leichten Stoff... diese Vorstellung war zu schön. Und dann eine kleine Teestunde in angenehmen Ambiente...  
  
Aber schnell kehrte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Marley fiel gerade die Entscheidung.  
  
"Es muß sein, die Pearl muß repariert werden. Wir legen etwa in drei Tagen bei Concordia an und versuchen unser Glück."  
  
"Und Iona?" fragte Will.  
  
Marley seufzte.  
  
"Ich fürchte, wir können die Verfolgung so nicht aufnehmen. Die Pearl würde es nicht sehr weit machen. Selbst auf dem Weg zum Hafen werden wir ziemliche Schwierigkeiten haben. Hank, teile die Mannschaft zu gleichen Teilen, daß sowohl Tags, als auch Nachts genug Männer zur Verfügung stehen. Iona, so leid es mir auch tut, muß warten, bis die Pearl wieder flott ist. Ich hoffe inständig, daß dieser Dreckskerl ihr nichts tut.... oder hinter die Macht der Steine kommt."  
  
Eine winkende Handbewegung begleitete diesen letzten Satz des ersten Maates und alle erkannten das Zeichen, daß sie den Raum verlassen sollten.  
  
Lara war beruhigt, daß ihr Vater diese Situation so gut meisterte und empfand Stolz. Außerdem war sie beeindruckt, mit welcher Selbstsicherheit er sich Jack angenommen hatte. Äther... nun ja, wenigstens hatte der Kapitän dadurch nicht mehr so sehr zu leiden. Hoffentlich erholte er sich bald. Sie kam der Aufforderung ihres Vaters - und nun auch Kommandeurs der Pearl - nach und wandte sich ab, um zusammen mit den anderen den Raum zu verlassen, lief direkt hinter dem jungen Turner, dessen langer Umhang leicht mit seinem Schritt schwenkte und wie das Gefieder einer schwarzen Krähe glänzte. Der Stoff mußte sehr fein sein, auf der anderen Seite sah der Umhang schwer aus, wie er über den Boden schleifte. Wahrscheinlich war er von schwerem Futter.  
  
In ihren Gedanken verloren bemerkte sich nicht, wie Will zwischen Tür und Angel stehen blieb und lief direkt in ihn hinein.  
  
"Paß doch..." sie sagte die Mahnung nicht zu Ende.  
  
Elizabeth drehte sich um und schaute ihren Geliebten angsterfüllt an.  
  
"Will?" fragte sie.  
  
William hielt sich die Hand an die Stirne, hatte die Augen geschlossen. Elizabeth legte sachte ihre zarte Hand auf seine Wange. Der Mann ergriff diese aber mit seiner freien und zog sie vom Gesicht weg, gab ein leises Zischen von sich.  
  
Marley, der darauf aufmerksam geworden war kam heran gehumpelt, sah besorgt auf die junge Frau, die im Griff des Mannes gefangen war.  
  
"Was ist, Will?" fragte er ruhig mit dunkler, brummender Stimme.  
  
Will zwang die Hand von seinem Kopf, drehte sich aber nicht um. Statt dessen ließ er Elizabeth los und ging davon.  
  
"Es ist nichts!" 


	5. John Harington

Sodala. Endlich wieder ein Kapitel. Jetzt kommt mal wieder etwas Plot. Außerdem muß man ja auch irgendwann anfangen kleine Mysterien aufzubauen, Intriegen und Geheimnisse. Aber damit ihr auch alles im blick behalten könnt, fangen wir klein an... Die nächsten 2 Kapitel sind bereits geschrieben auf meinem nervigen PC, der dauernd abstürzt. Jedenfalls, hoff ich, daß es das nächste Mal net so lange dauert, bis das nächste Chap hochgeladen werden kann... *bibbert, daß ihr net böse seid*... Have Fun!  
  
@Liberty: Hm... Verschwinden von Lizzy? *evil grin*... Aber Monopoly kann ich auch ganz gut. Los zum Duell!  
  
@Sparrow-666: Jupp, die Uni... Komme kaum zum schreiben. Hoffe, es entspannt dich wieder etwas *lol*.  
  
@Elanor8: *stellt einen Ventilator auf*... obwohl.. eigentlich recht einfaches Kapitel. *packt das Ding wieder ein*. Man kann ja net nur spannende Szenen haben, also besteht keine Gefahr für dich.  
  
@Minui: Naja, Storybord wieder verworfen. War mir zu langweilig und durchsichtig. Muß mir mehr Mühe machen *g* aber die Grundideen bleiben, du darfst dich freuen!  
  
@Jenny: Ja, Jack tut mir auch leid, aber denkst du wirklich, daß er sich den Spaß entgehen läßt?  
  
@Nilaihlah: *verbeug* Danke, danke! *wird ganz rot*... des tut dem Ego gut! Da schreib ich auch auf jeden Fall weiter!  
  
@Vicky23: Sorry so ist nunmal des Leben. Außerdem sind um diese Jahreszeit doch sowieso alle krank, oder? *hüstel* nu ja... kannst ja gucken, ob se wieder gesund werden *reibt Hände*  
  
@Azrael: Oooooooooohhh... des tut mich aber leid *pfeift*, taja, was mach ich denn da nur?  
  
@Elle: Oki, hat dir net so gefallen? Mal sehn, ob ich's demnächst besser mach. *gibt sich Mühe*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Sons Revenge 5  
  
John Harington  
  
"Norrington. Edward Norrington, Abgesannter des Gouverneurs von Port Royal," meldete der Commodore dem Hafenmeister, welcher seinen Namen aufnahm.  
  
Sogleich zahlte er auch die Gebühr für das Anlegen bei Port Concordia. Sofort erschien ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des dicklichen schwammigen Mannes und er strich die Groschen ein.  
  
Norrington winkte ein paar Männer zu sich und wies sie an, ihn zu begleiten. Gilette blieb auf dem Schiff, der Commodore wußte, daß die Dauntless in guten Händen war. Zusammen mit seinen Soldaten verließ er den Pier und kam zur Straße. Tief sog er die süßliche Luft des Städtleins ein und genoß die Würze, die sich mit der salzigen Seeluft vermischte. Die Häuser hier sahen alles ziemlich gepflegt aus. Natürlich im Verhältnis gesehen, denn auch in Concordia wohnten die einfachen Leute, Handwerker und niederer Bürgerstand in Hafennähe. Die weiter am Rande des Hafens liegenden Häuser waren den Begüteten vorbehalten. Aber diese einfachen hier, waren nicht wirklich verfallen, die Straße war sauber und belebt. Kein Bettler saß am Rande, um für eine Mahlzeit zu beten. Selbst die Seemänner, welche ihre Ladung aufnahmen oder löschten, benahmen sich, sangen höchstens ein paar alte Lieder. Aber keiner von ihnen war betrunken, sie waren sogar relativ gut gekleidet.  
  
*Haben wohl ihre Sonntagsklamotten herausgeholt,* dachte Norrington bei sich.  
  
Diese Männer beluden ein dunkles, großes Schiff, welches der Dauntless ohne weiteres Konkurrenz machen konnte. Es war keines der Royal Navy, denn sonst hätte er es gekannt oder zumindest davon gehört. Aber etwas erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit: Die Männer nahmen auch Holz an Bord und ein Mast schien zu fehlen. Also sah er den Hauptmast hinauf, aber seine Vermutung wurde wie erwartet nicht erfüllt. Kein Jolly Roger. Aber Edward hätte sich auch nicht vorstellen können, daß ein Piratenschiff sich getraut hätte, hier anzulegen. Der hiesige Gouverneur hatte zu viel Macht, zu viel Stärke. Die Festung verfügte auch über gute Geschütze und einige gute Schiffe, ganz davon abgesehen über jede Menge Männer.  
  
*Wunderschön, dieses Fleckchen Erde.*  
  
Der Commodore hob eine Hand, um eine herannahende Kutsche auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Langsam kam sie angefahren und stoppte vor den Kunden. Er warf einen Blick auf die braunen, großen Pferde, aber diese waren gut gepflegt und genährt. Er wunderte sich über den Wohlstand, den dieser sehr kleine Hafen erreicht hatte. Es war nicht zu glauben, aber man zählte die Einwohner hier auf weniger als 5000 und dennoch war dies ein sehr wichtiger Handelsplatz.  
  
Er wandte den Blick von den prächtigen Tieren ab und bestieg die Kutsche, seine zwei Männer folgten. Sie war in dunklem Holz gehalten und innen mit grünem Stoff bezogen. Für eine einfache Kutsche nicht übel.  
  
"Zum Schloß des Gouvernors," wies Norrington den Kutscher an.  
  
Er war gespannt auf Harington. Zwar war er dem Mann noch nie begegnet, aber ihm war schon viel zu Ohren gekommen. Der Gouvernor mußte ein großer Mann sein, um viele Ecken mit der Königsfamilie verwandt, also von Adel, was aber nicht bedeutete, daß er nichts vom Kampf verstand. Im Gegenteil, es hieß, der Gouvernor wäre seinen taktischen Spezialisten weit überlegen. Wenn Norrington da an Swann dachte, überkam ihn ein kleines Lächeln. Er hegte großen Respekt für den Mann, der viel von seinem Amt als Gouvernor verstand. Er pflegte Beziehungen und kümmerte sich darum, daß Port Royal am Handel stets teilnahm. Aber von Taktischen Dingen verstand er nicht viel und selbst in der Regierung seines Bereiches kam er nicht an Harington heran.  
  
Die Kutsche fuhr quer durch die ganze Stadt. John Harington wohnte in einem kleinen alten Schloß, das er einst gekauft und renoviert hatte. Anscheinend wollte er die Tradition fortführen, als Adeliger das Privileg zu haben, in einer solchen Residenz zu leben. Norrington staunte immer mehr. Sie kamen an einer Parkanlage vorbei, die über alle Maßen beeindruckend war. Das Grün war gut gepflegt und sogar ein Springbrunnen zierte die Mitte des Platzes, der mit Wegen übersät war. Leute flanierten darauf entlang, alle gut gekleidet und höheres Bürgertum, die Männer die Frauen höflich am Arm geleitend, die Frauen in schönen Kleidern und ihre Sonnenschirmchen über sich haltend.  
  
Kurz hatte Norrington der Vorstellung nachgegeben, selbst dort zu laufen mit Elizabeth an seinem Arm, wie sie lachte und ihm zustimmte, als er seine Meinung über Piratentum vertrat.  
  
Aber schnell schob er dieses Bild bei Seite. Zum einen war Miss Swann nicht hier, zum anderen hatte sie eine ganz eigene naive Einstellung zu Piraten. Sie war in dieser Beziehung immer noch wie das Kind, welches er damals an Bord gehabt hatte.  
  
Die Kutsche hielt an und Edward schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch.  
  
"Wir sind da, Sir," meldete der Kutscher und die Soldaten stiegen aus.  
  
Der Commodore wies einen seiner Leute an, den Mann zu bezahlen und ging dann mit dem anderen voraus.  
  
Dieses Anwesen war beeindruckend. Auch wenn das Schloß klein war, überbot es doch die Größe einer "gewöhnlichen" Villa bei weitem. Ein Zaun aus Eisenstäben umgaben das Haus an der Vorderseite. Jeder dieser Stangen endete in eine Spitze. Wenn man aber am Schloß vorbei sah, konnte man erkennen, daß dieser Zaun weiter hinten in eine Mauer über ging, auf der weniger lange Stäbe gleicher Machart waren.  
  
Der Vorgarten war gepflegt und ein breiter Weg führte zur Tür des Hauptgebäudes, gesäumt mit starken Eichen, die Schutz vor Wind oder Sonne gewährten. Am Tor waren zwei Wachen der Royal Navy postiert, an die sich der Commodore wandte.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung wurde er sofort eingelassen. Er hätte zumindest damit gerechnet, warten zu müssen, bis einer ihn beim Herrn des Hauses gemeldet hatte. So trat er also ein und brachte den ganzen Weg zwischen Tor und Haustür hinter sich... es mußten beinahe 150 Meter gewesen sein. An der Türe angekommen wurde ihm geöffnet noch bevor er klopfen konnte.  
  
Ein Mann in grauer Uniform öffnete und erwies sich als der Butler des Herrn Gouvernors persönlich. Norrington kam nicht umher, sich seine Überraschung anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Der Gouveror erwartet sie bereits Commodore Norrington, wenn ich recht vermute," sprach der Mann in einer feinen Stimme.  
  
Norrington nickte und wurde eingelassen. Drinnen nahm sein Erstaunen kein Ende. Alles war unglaublich edel. Die Eingangshalle war groß und hell beleuchtet durch die großen Fenster. An den Wänden hingen Bilder in mächtigen und feingeschnitzten Rahmen. Des Gouvernors Vorfahren starrten auf sie hernieder, schienen jeden Besucher streng zu mustern. Ein edler Teppich führte die Treppe hinauf in weinrot gehalten. Die Treppe selbst war noch aus der Zeit vor der Renovierung, aus weißem Stein. Wahrscheinlich kein Mamor, dachte der Commodore, aber dennoch sehr eindrucksvoll. Er verfolgte den Teppich nach unten zurück, er endete direkt am Treppenanfang. Somit verdeckte er nicht das riesige Kunstwerk, welches Norrington nun auffiel. Es bestand aus zwei Teilen, die ineinander übergingen. Oberhalb, nahe der Treppe und besser vom Fenster her beleuchtet, war das Bild heller und freundlicher. Alle möglichen Pflanzen waren zu erkennen, wie sie sich auf dem Boden entlang schlängelten. Früchte und Vögel waren mit winzig kleinen Steinchen nachgebildet. Dieser Teil des Mosaiks zeigte die Erde, fruchtbar und schön.  
  
Aber je weiter man den Blick sinken ließ, desto dunkler wurden die Steine, bis sie in ein Schwarz übergingen, welches mit feurigem Rot durchsetzt war. Ein großer Mann reckte sich dort empor zur Erde. Er war nackt und stark, aber von einer grausamen Schönheit. Er griff nach einer ebenfalls nackten, zarten Frau, welche zwischen Erde und dieser Unterwelt zu schweben schien an den Hüften, zog sie zu sich. Die Frau, verzweifelt die Hände nach oben gerichtet, konnte sich nicht wehren, mußte dem Mann nachgeben.  
  
Etwas an diesem Mosaik machte den Commodore traurig. Er verstand nicht allzuviel von solcher Kunst, aber das Bild bewegte ihn dennoch. Er empfand Mitleid mit der hilflosen Frau.  
  
Der Butler riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Bitte folgen sie mir, Sir," bat er ihn und Norrington stimmte zu.  
  
Die Einladung war nur an ihn gegangen, also wies er seine Begleiter an, im Atrium zu bleiben.  
  
Er wurde nun die Treppe hinauf geführt und spürte, wie der Teppich seine Schritte abfederte. Oben ging die Treppe in einen Gang über, dem entweder nach Links oder nach Rechts gefolgt werden konnte. Der Butler nahm ersteren Weg und sie schritten durch einen langen Gang. Links und rechts schienen alte Ritterrüstungen den Weg zu bewachen und zwischendrin hingen wiederum Bilder. Der Gang war nicht mehr hell erleuchtet, dafür fehlten die großen Fenster. Aber Unmengen an großen Kerzenständern standen in allen Ecken, schafften wahrscheinlich in der Nacht mehr als genug Licht. Hier und da war links oder rechts eine alte Eichentür.  
  
Irgendwie beschlich den Commodore ein Gefühl, als wäre er um einige Jahrhunderte zurückgeworfen worden, in eine Zeit, die sehr viel rauher gewesen sein mußte, nicht so zivilisiert, wie die heutige.  
  
Schließlich waren sie am Ende des Ganges angelangt und standen vor einer riesigen Tür. Der Bedienstete öffnete sie und wies Norrington an hinein zu gehen.  
  
"Wollen sie mich nicht melden?" fragte er verdutzt.  
  
Aber der Mann sagte nichts, wartete nur, bis er eintrat. Also tat Edward Norrington, was von ihm verlangt wurde und betrat den Raum, der ganz am linken Ende des Haupthauses gelegen sein mußte. Was sich ihm darbot, ließ ihn erstarren. Direkt vor ihm war ein riesiges Fenster, mindestens zehn Meter groß, von schweren lila Vorhängen eingerahmt. Der Raum war ziemlich tief und auch in der breite groß. Er konnte es gar nicht abschätzen. Die Decke war sicher fünfzehn Meter hoch, wenn seine Schätzung des Fensters in etwa zutraf. Die Wände waren mit Holz verkleidet, dort und an der hinteren Wand, neben dem Fenster hing jeweils ein bild links, eines rechts. Das Linke zeigte einen Mann mit breiten Schultern und markantem Kinn, ein brauner Bart hob dieses noch mehr hervor. Das Haar war voll und die Statur des Mannes selbst geschmeidig, aber sehr kräftig. Sein Blich schweifte stolz über den Raum. Das Bild links neben dem breiten Fenster bildete eine Frau ab, wunderschön und zart mit ernstem Gesicht. Sie war sehr schmal und blaß, aber saß aufrecht und erhaben. Ihre Augen waren irgendwie traurig, wie der Commodore fand, sie sahen in die Ferne, direkt durch ihn hindurch.  
  
Er wandten den Blick von ihr und sah, daß an den Wänden rechts und links Regale in den Raum standen, die den Blick auf die tatsächliche Begrenzung des Raumes verdeckten. Etliche Bücher befanden sich darin, waren ordentlich aneinander gereiht. Edward Norrington staunte nicht schlecht. Es waren mehr Bücher auf einem Haufen, als er jemals gesehen hatte.  
  
"Commodore Norrington," hallte eine dunkle und starke Stimme durch den Raum.  
  
Sein Blick folgte der Stimme und erkannte nun, daß direkt vor dem Fenster ein großer Tisch auf einer Anhöhe stand zu dem zwei Stufen hinauf führten. Dahinter war die Figur eines Stuhles, aber mehr war nicht zu erkennen, da das Licht direkt in dessen Rücken war.  
  
"Ich habe sie erwartet."  
  
Der Commodore kniff die Augen zusammen, um vielleicht doch erkennen zu können, wer dort diesem Stuhl mit der großen Rückenlehne saß, aber vergeblich, die Sonne gab nur die Umrisse preis. Er hoffte, daß seine Antwort sicherer wirkte, als sie in seinen Ohren klang.  
  
"Ich fühle mich geehrt, Euch endlich einmal kennenlernen zu dürfen, Gouvernor. Als Vertreter des Gouvernors von Port Royal überbringe ich Euch Grüße von Mister Swann. Er bedauert sehr, Euch nicht selbst besuchen zu können, aber..."  
  
"Er ist sehr beschäftigt," schloß die dunkle Stimme nüchtern. "Kommt doch näher und nehmt Platz, Commodore."  
  
Norrington konnte immer noch niemanden ausmachen und begrüßte es sehr, etwas näher treten zu dürfen. Er mochte es nicht, mit einem Unbekannten zu sprechen, dessen Gesicht er nicht sehen konnte. Aus dem Gesicht konnte man oftmals mehr über jemanden erfahren, als durch die Stimme. Augen und Züge verrieten meist, was Worte versteckten. Also schritt er über den hölzernen Boden, der an der Treppe endete und in dunklen Stein überging. Trotz dieser dunklen Farbe, war der Raum sehr hell, was an den Fenstern und den hellen Regalen liegen mußte. Als er hinauf stieg, klärten sich die Umrisse sofort. Norrington war beeindruckt, von dieser Konstruktion, die jedem, der unterhalb der Stufen stand, den Blick auf jeden verwehrte, der sich oben befand. Jedoch sobald man ebenfalls auf der Anhöhe war fiel das Licht ganz anders und man konnte gut erkennen, was sich dort befand.  
  
Der Schreibtisch war geradezu riesenhaft und der Stuhl edel und mit lila Samt überzogen. Davor stand ein kleinerer, aber sicher nicht viel unbequemerer Stuhl, für einen eventuellen Gast... für ihn.  
  
"Ich weiß um die Tochter des armen Gouvernors, Mister Norrington. Ich bin mir sicher, wäre ich auch Vater, so könnte ich das Leid dieses Mannes sicher noch besser nachvollziehen. Zu meinem Bedauern habe ich bis jetzt noch keine Frau gefunden, aber wir sind ja Männer in den besten Jahren, nicht wahr?"  
  
Norrington nickte zustimmend und betrachtete sein Gegenüber, um abschätzen zu können, was wahres an dem gerade Gesagten war.  
  
Der Gouvernor war etwas älter als er selbst, schätzte der Commodore, aber dennoch von gutem Aussehen und Körperbau. Er erkannte diese Züge, sie ähnelten dem Mann auf dem Bild, das er sich gerade betrachtet hatte. Es mußte seinen Vater zeigen... Das Kinn war genauso ausgebildet, sogar der Bart stimmte überein. Die Augen waren hart und unnachgiebig, grün und schienen viel Wissen zu bergen. Seine Schultern waren breit und kräftig und sein Haar von dunklem Braun, anscheinend hatte er es als unnötig empfunden, eine Perücke zu tragen. Seine Haltung ließ darauf schließen, daß er sich seiner Stellung wohl bewußt und stolz war. An der Uniform glänzten diverse Abzeichen, die darauf hindeuteten, daß er einmal zum Militär gehört hatte. Allem in allem gab er einen beeindruckenden Anblick ab. Norringtons Erwartungen waren nicht enttäuscht worden.  
  
"Wie dem auch sei, ich hörte, ihr seid ein Meister Eures Faches und für Euer Pflichtbewußtsein bekannt," fuhr Harington fort.  
  
Edward wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, aber das Lob war ihm nicht entgangen, Stolz wuchs in ihm.  
  
"Vielleicht ist dies etwas übertrieben, aber ich möchte schon sagen, daß ich versuche meinen Pflichten nachzukommen, ganz im Sinne der Royal Navy."  
  
Beobachtend lehnte der Gouvernor sich zurück in den Stuhl und sank in die weiche Polsterung ein.  
  
"So sehr, daß ihr sogar Eure Verlobte entführen laßt, ohne alles daran zu setzten, sie zurück zu bekommen?"  
  
Norrington zog eine Braue hoch... Diese plötzliche Kritik hatte er nun nicht erwartet.  
  
"Oh, versteht mich nicht Falsch, Commodore, aber ich hörte Ihr habt einst einen Handel mit Jack Sparrow ausgeschlagen, der die junge Turner hätte retten können. Ich sagte nicht, daß ich dieses Handeln als schlecht befinde..." der Mann überlegte kurz. "Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich bin beeindruckt, daß Ihr solchem Druck standhieltet. In erster Linie seid ihr Soldat."  
  
Der Commodore entspannte sich langsam wieder.  
  
"Nun, bei Gott, es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, diesen Schund mit meiner Zukünftigen davon segeln zu sehen. Aber nichts führte mich dazu, ein Geschäft mit Sparrow zu machen... einem Piraten. Ich verabscheue dieses Gesindel!"  
  
Wahrer Ekel war auf seinem Gesicht erschienen. Haringtons scharfe Augen lagen auf dem Commodore, wie Blei. Norrington fühlte sich, fast wie in einem Verhör, obwohl ihm sein Verstand sagte, daß dies lächerlich war. Als der Gouvernor diese grünen Funken nachdenklich schloß, fühlte er einen Stein vom Herzen fallen.  
  
"Ja, aber dennoch ist dieser Pirat entkommen..." brummte der Mann vor ihm. "Jemand hat ihm geholfen nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ihr seid ja blendend Informiert," etwas weckte gewissen Argwohn in ihm.  
  
Hielt Harington etwa Spitzel in Port Royal? Oder hatte ihn Swann tatsächlich so gut informiert?  
  
Da gingen diese grünen harten Augen wieder auf und ließen Edward innerlich zusammenzucken.  
  
"Ich bemühe mich stets darum, um meine Handelspartner informiert zu sein," antwortete er mit außerordentlich scharfen Ton und der Commodore wurde sich seines Standes und seines Auftrages wieder bewußt.  
  
"Natürlich, verzeiht mir meine Neugierde."  
  
Der Gouvernor hob abwehrend seine große Hand.  
  
"Kein Grund zum Verzeihen," doch dieser Blick war immer noch streng, wie zuvor. "Aber wenn jemand Fremdes in die Stadt kommt, dann wird mir davon bekannt. Außerdem versuche ich immer selbst Fragen an denjenigen zu stellen. Es ist niemals schlecht, zu wissen, was in der Welt so vor sich geht. Viele vergessen dies, beschränken sich nur auf das Hier und Jetzt. Dabei ist es heute umso wichtiger, auch zu wissen, wie es sonstwo steht."  
  
Norrington nickte nachdenklich und überlegte, ob Gouvernor Swann dieser Notwendigkeit auch genügend nachkam. Doch bevor er zu einem Entschluß kommen konnte, wandte sein Gegenüber schon die nächste Frage an ihn.  
  
"Wie ist Jack Sparrow entkommen?"  
  
Ein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als der Commodore schmerzlich an seine Nachlässigkeit erinnert wurde. Zudem wurde ihm übel, wenn er daran dachte, welche Konsequenzen dies gehabt hatte... auch für seine Beziehung zu Elizabeth Swann.  
  
"Ein junger Mann hat ihm geholfen, getrieben von Liebe," gab er zu.  
  
"Liebe?"  
  
"Ja, der junge Schmied kannte sie schon seit Jahren. Eigentlich hatte er sich dadurch der Piraterie selbst schuldig gemacht, aber seine Beweggründe waren verständlich," Norrington versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn das Thema betrübte.  
  
Wie gerne wäre er damals selbst auf die Suche nach Elizabeth gegangen. Dieser verdammte Schmied! Pirat, korrigierte er seine Gedanken. Noch mehr ärgerte ihn, daß er seinen Antrieb nun gut hieß.  
  
"Die jungen Leute... nichts hält sie, nichts wissen sie. Aber ein Mann Eures Standes hätte dies nicht tun dürfen. Was ist mit diesem jungen Mann geschehen? Piraterie ist ein schweres Verbrechen."  
  
"Der Gouvernor hatte Mitleid mit ihm, zumal seine Tochter ihn liebte. Gegen Liebe kann nicht einmal der mächtigste Mann der Welt etwas tun."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wie habt ihr Euch eurem Konkurrenten entledigt?"  
  
Wieder solch eine seltsame Frage...  
  
"Gar nicht. Niemals würde mich eines Mannes "entledigen" aus solch selbstsüchtigen Gründen. Er war eines Tages einfach verschwunden."  
  
Ein kühles Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Gouvernors.  
  
"Verschwunden... und Ihr wollt mir weis machen, daß ihr nichts damit zu tun habt? Welch glücklicher Zufall nicht wahr? Nein, nein... verzeiht. Mein Argwohn gewinnt manchmal die Oberhand gegen meinen Verstand. Ich habe kein Recht, Euch so etwas vorzuwerfen."  
  
Norrington schnaubte. Dies war das einzige Zeichen seiner Gekränktheit, das er sich erlaubte.  
  
"Aber es ist doch sehr interessant, wenn man verschiedensten Gedankengängen nachgeht, nicht wahr? Böse Zungen könnten ja auch behaupten, daß der Gouvernor und zukünftige Schwiegervater selbst dahinter steckte."  
  
Aber der Commodore ging nicht auf diese indirekte Anschuldigung ein. Dazu war sie zu offensichtlich formuliert worden.  
  
"Ich denke kaum, daß Mister Swann etwas damit zu tun hat, zumal er es war, der ihr Zusammensein genehmigt hatte und großzügig über das Vergehen des Schmiedes hinweg gesehen hat. Er wäre zu solchem nicht fähig."  
  
Harington nickte zufrieden und da erkannte der Commodore, welch ausgeklügeltes Spiel er mit ihm trieb. Durch geschickte Fragen brachte der Gouvernor ihn dazu, seine eigene Meinung kundzutun und seine wirklichen Gedanken freizugeben. Unter diesem scharfen Blick traute sich wohl kaum einer zu lügen, ganz abgesehen davon, daß dieser damit erfolgreich sein könnte. Aber Edward behielt seine freundliche Miene bei.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was dem jungen Mann widerfahren ist, aber so oder so, ob er nun entführt wurde, oder nur seiner Bestimmung zum Pirat nachgegeben hatte... es besteht wenig Hoffnung, daß er jemals wieder gesehen wird. Also schließe ich dieses Kapitel meines Lebens und wende mich Neuem zu," endlich hatte der Commodore Gelegenheit, das Thema auf ein anderes Gebiet zu lenken.  
  
"Ein weiser Entschluß. Es ist kaum ratsam, Verlorenem hinterher zu jagen."  
  
Norrington nickte zustimmend.  
  
"So laßt uns zu angenehmeren Themen wechseln. Wie gefällt Euch meine Stadt?"  
  
"Sie ist sehr schön. Mich beeindruckt, wie viel Ihr auf die Beine gestellt habt, was ihr daraus gemacht habt, denn - die muß man sagen - so viele Einwohner zählt ihr gar nicht."  
  
Ein tiefes Lachen.  
  
"In der Tat, dies bekomme ich oft zu hören. Aber mit solch braven und fleißigen Bürgern kann ein Gouvernor fast nichts falsch machen."  
  
"Ihr macht Euch kleiner, als ihr seid. Eine gute Führung macht es aus. Eurer Wissen und taktische Gewandtheit sind mir bekannt. Zu gerne würde ich mich mit Euch darüber austauschen."  
  
Wieder ein Lachen.  
  
"Immer der Soldat, Mr Norrington? Ich dachte Ihr wäret als Diplomat ausgesendet worden."  
  
"Zu meinem Bedauern, verstehe ich mehr von der Navy, als vom Diplomatentum. Dennoch, hat sich bis jetzt noch keiner darüber beschwert."  
  
"Oh, ich war weit davon entfernt, ich zu beschweren. Aber es erfreut mich, einen solch fleißigen Mann zu sehen. Ihr würdet gut hier her passen."  
  
Und wieder hatte der Gouvernor es getan. Norrington schien es, als bestünde ein weiteres großes Geschick dieses Mannes darin, unterschwellige Botschaften zu vermitteln, die der Empfänger auslegen konnte, wie er wollte.  
  
"Vielleicht, wie schon gesagt, ich bin hoch beeindruckt von Concordia. Das Städtchen macht seinem Namen große Ehre. Jedoch ist auch Port Royal nicht zu verschmähen."  
  
"Natürlich nicht, erkennt ihr nicht, wenn jemand im Scherze spricht? Womit ich nun nicht sagen wollte, Ihr wäret Port Concordias nicht würdig."  
  
"Die habe ich keineswegs so aufgegriffen... ich mag aber eher dem Ernst des Lebens zugewandt sein. Mit Scherzen bin ich nicht gewohnt umzugehen."  
  
Der Gouvernor stand auf.  
  
"Wie lange gedenkt ihr hier zu bleiben? Ich könnte Euch ein Zimmer herrichten lassen."  
  
"Ich möchte keine Umstände bereiten..."  
  
"Nicht doch, das tätet Ihr ganz und gar nicht."  
  
"Dennoch ziehe ich es vor auf der Dauntless zu bleiben. Aber ich bin Euch sehr dankbar, für das Angebot."  
  
"Immer der Soldat, nicht wahr?" ein freundliches Grinsen.  
  
Zackig nickte der uniformierte Commodore, um diese Worte zu unterstützen.  
  
"Die Dauntless bleibt noch zwei Tage. Wir wollen nicht abreisen, ohne den unwiderstehlichen Charme Concordias erfahren zu haben."  
  
"Dann wollen wir morgen eine Stadtbesichtigung machen. Ich werde eine Kutsche zum Hafen schicken, die Euch zur frühen Mittagsstund abholt, die beste Zeit, um am Treiben in der Stadt teilzuhaben. Gegen ein Uhr wird uns dann ein Mahl hier auf Highground erwarten."  
  
Höflich verbeugte sich der Commodore vor dem Gouvernor, zum Zeichen seiner Dankbarkeit für dieses Angebot. Mit einem Nicken entließ Harington ihn dann und Norrington machte sich auf den Weg zur Dauntless, zutiefst zufrieden mit dem, was er gerade als Diplomat erreicht hatte.  
  
*Einfacher, als ich dachte.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ich halte es für besser, wenn du mit gehst."  
  
Marley zerrte an einem Tau, des großen Hauptsegels, aber es bewegte sich kein Stück. Er versuchte es weiter, darauf bedacht, sein Bein nicht mehr als nötig zu belasten. Lara Jade stand daneben, die Arme verschränkt. Für ihren Vater sah sie aus, wie ein kleines, schmollendes Kind, aber es störte ihn nicht weiter, denn er hatte ja schließlich den größten Teil von Laras Jugend verpaßt. Außerdem erinnerte sie ihn in dieser Pose so sehr an ihre Mutter, daß er ihren Anblick sogar genoß.  
  
"Ich werde mich nicht in ein Kleid stecken lassen, Vater," stöhnte die schlanke Frau und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.  
  
"Lara, ich wüßte nicht, wem ich es besser anvertrauen könnte, als dir. Jack kann zur Zeit keinen Schritt machen, ohne daß er zusammenbricht. Unsere Männer würden auffallen, wie Kühe im Hühnerstall, diese Piraten sind zu rauh und ungehobelt, ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Aussehen. Genauso wenig verstehen sie sich auf Geldgeschäfte. Elizabeth ist eine starke Frau, aber alleine kann ich sie keineswegs los schicken... und nur mit William Turner..." eine nachdenkliche Pause setzte ein.  
  
Lara wußte, daß es nicht gut war, den jungen Mann und Elizabeth alleine gehen zu lassen. Dafür war Will einfach zu unberechenbar, in seinem momentanen Zustand. Sie seufzte schwer.  
  
"Um Himmels Willen! Dann gib schon her den Fummel!"  
  
Das Tau gab nach und löste sich vollends aus der Halterung. Maat und Tochter mußten einen Schritt zur Seite machen, um dem Seil zu entgehen. Es schlug hart auf den Boden. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen des Mannes.  
  
"Es ist in Jacks Kabine. Elizabeth hat sich auch schon eines geholt," er drehte sich um und schloß eine Hand um die rechte Schulter seiner Tochter. "Du wirst es ja nicht lange anhaben müssen. Sobald ihr Holz aufgetrieben habt, schicke ich euch Männer, die es abholen und herbringen. Wir werden alles schnell über die Bühne bringen, du wirst sehen."  
  
Lara Jades Blick wurde sanft. Sie konnte diesem Mann einfach nichts abschlagen. Sie fühlte die innige Verbindung zwischen ihnen... Vater und Tochter, nach solch langer Zeit vereint. Das Leben war zu kurz zum Streiten, sie wollte nicht noch mehr vergeuden.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wir sehen aus, wie eine Gesellschaft," meinte Elizabeth erfreut und sah in die kleine Runde.  
  
William stand zu ihrer Rechten und war wie immer bekleidet mit einem weißen Hemd und einer schwarzen Hose, nur daß nun der schwarze Umhang fehlte. Er hatte es für besser befunden, ihn nicht anzulegen, da ein solchen Kleidungsstück ziemlich auffällig war, zumal sie sich am Tage in der Stadt sehen lassen würden. Statt dessen hatte er eine braune Jacke angelegt, die in Elizabeth Erinnerungen weckte. Früher hatte der Schmied beinahe nur erdfarbene Sachen getragen. Erst nachdem sie ihn in schwarzer Kleidung gesehen hatte, war ihr auch aufgefallen, daß diese ihn sehr blaß machte... aber es sah auch sehr edel aus. Ihr Vater hätte ihn so wahrscheinlich für einen Höherständigen gehalten. Sein Haar war zusammen gebunden mit einem feinen Lederband, so daß keine Strähne in sein schmales Gesicht fiel.  
  
Sie selbst hatte ein hellgelbes Kleid angelegt. Kleine Rüschen aus weißer Spitze zierten Brust- und Hüftbereich. Es war zwar nicht das Neueste und Schönste, welches sie jemals getragen hatte, aber schließlich wollten sie ja auch keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Im Gegenteil, deshalb hatte sie sich für dieses entschieden. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, welch eine Auswahl an Kleidern, Jack an Bord hatte. Es waren fünf gewesen. Anscheinen rechnete der Kapitän der Pearl jeder Zeit mit Damenbesuch. Auch das dunkellila Kleid war darunter gewesen, welches ihr einst Barbossa dargeboten hatte. Aber sie empfand Ekel dafür und würde diese Farbe nie wieder tragen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Ihr goldenes Haar hing herab und die feinen Locken verschönerten sie nur. Elizabeth fühlte sich irgendwie wohl. Sicher hatte sie es manchmal bedauert, nicht einfach Hosen tragen zu können, denn es ritt sich gar schlecht mit einem langen Rock, aber nun...  
  
Neben William stand Lara und bot einen außergewöhnlichen Anblick. Es hatte Elizabeth beinahe die Sprache verschlagen, als sie die junge Frau so gesehen hatte und auch der Bestatzung war Verwunderung anzusehen gewesen. Sie hatte sich für das einfachste Kleid entschieden, welches zur Verfügung gestanden hatte, aber Elizabeth hätte darauf wetten können, daß sie dieses wählen würde, denn es war grün und war relativ grob gearbeitet. Der Stoff war aus Leinen, wahrscheinlich ziemlich strapazierfähig, wenig Zierde, bis auf ein einfaches schwarzes Satinband, das ihre Tallie umschmiegte. Ihr rotes wallendes Haar war hinten zusammen gebunden. Allem in allem hatte die Frau ihr Outfit so praktisch, wie möglich gehalten.  
  
"Also gut," William nickte zum Beiboot. "Los geht's!" 


	6. Concordia

Uiuiui! Das war aber eine schwere Geburt! Nach etlichem Lernen und verdammt vielen verlorenen Nerven stehen nun die beiden letzten Zwischenklausuren an... Das bedeutet: Endlich wieder schreiben! Es lebe Weihnachten! Und Herr der Ringe *freu*. Das ist das einzige, was mich in den letzten zwei Wochen aufrecht gehalten hat *lol*! Oder wie geht's Euch armen gebeutelten Landratten? Seid ihr denn überhaupt noch da? Keine Reviews, kein Mucks... bis natürlich auf einige sehr anhängliche *knutscht euch*! Nun ja... da hat eben auch etwas die Motivation gefehlt, zu schreiben... ;) Wenn ihr euch diesmal dranhaltet, verspreche ich euch in den Weihnachtsferien mindestens 2 Kapitel... uhu... es wird langsam wieder düster!  
  
@Elanor8: *seufz* da bin ich aber froh, daß es wenigstens etwas gefallen hat...;) aber mußt dich in Acht nehmen und den Ventilator bereit stellen... schließlich muß Jacky seine Finger wieder irgendwo ins Spiel bringen *evilgrin*...  
  
@Minui: ohhh, du arme! Hast jetzt so lange warten müssen *streichelt über Kopf* sorry! Aber wie schon angedroht, darfst du bald wieder mitleiden.... hab schon ein super Ende im Kopf... falls es ein Ende gibt???  
  
@Liberty: Will behalten???? NEIIIIIIIIINNNN! Ich glaub es geht nimmer! Jetzt hab ich so viel gearbeitet und du nimmst mir den Süßen einfach weg? Er ist mein! Hehe.... Die junge Turner hab ich geschrieben? Wie peinlich! Das passiert eben ohne Beta manchmal... weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe... irgendwann werde ich mal die Storys nach Fehlern absuchen und dann die non-plus-ultra version ins netzt stellen.... *lol* aber 100% ohne Fehler wird's wohl nie...  
  
A Sons Revenge 6  
  
Concordia  
  
Sie waren etwa eine Stunde unterwegs gewesen. Der Wald, im Grunde nicht dicht bewachsen, aber das Unterholz war ziemlich hoch, so daß sie sich den Weg öfter hatten frei schlagen müssen. Doch etwa in der Hälfte hatte Lara einen Pfad entdeckt, der wohl noch benutzt wurde. Von da an war es angenehmer, vor allem für die Frauen. Elizabeth` Kleid hatte schon Flecken am Saum des Rockes. Der Zarte Stoff sog jede Flüssigkeit sofort ein. Lara Jades war auch nicht mehr ganz sauber, aber auf dem schweren, groben Stoff fiel es weniger auf. Jedenfalls mußten sie nun nicht immer stehen bleiben, um eines der Kleider von einem dornigen Gewächs oder herausragenden Zweig zu befreien, sondern konnten fast ohne Probleme laufen. Nach einer weiteren viertel Stunde traten sie aus dem Wald auf eine Straße und vor ihnen offenbarten sich helle Häuser, aus denen ein Kirchturm herausragte. Sie waren keinen Kilometer mehr weg.  
  
Jade war froh, daß hier eine Straße verlief, denn so war es ihnen möglich, das Holz für die Reparaturen möglichst weit bringen zu lassen. Sie wollte sich gar nicht erst die Tortur vorstellen, die es bedeutet hätte, wenn das gesamte Material ganz durch den Wald hätte transportiert werden müssen.  
  
Mit gutem Schrittempo kamen sie nun voran und kleine Felder, die sich zwischen Stadt und Wald drängten, säumten ihren Weg. Goldenes Korn wiegte sich sanft in dem leichten Lüftchen, das nach Meer roch. Dieses war zu ihrer Rechten zu sehen und Wills Blick schweifte immer wieder leicht dorthin ab. Mit dem Beginn der Häuser, endete der blaue Strich, aber der junge Mann wußte, daß dies natürlich nicht wirklich so war. Auch hinter den Häusern ging das Meer weiter, es umschloß sie. Er atmete tief ein, roch das Salz und glaubte beinahe zu spüren, wie sich der Boden in seiner Vorstellung unter seinen Füßen wiegte. Ein wohliges Gefühl kam in ihm hoch, wenn er an sich aufblähende Segel dachte oder an das rauhe Holz unter seinen Händen, wenn er sich auf die Reling stützte. Der Wind, der ihm ins Gesicht blies, seine Haare ordnend aus den Augen wehte oder wild damit spielte, so daß er keine Chance hatte, dagegen anzukommen, selbst nicht mit dem kleinen Lederband, welches er benutze, um die lockigen, dunklen Strähnen zurück zubinden.  
  
Das Meer bot immer Abwechslung, immer einen atemberaubenden Anblick. Ob bei Tage oder Nacht, ob bei Sonnenschein oder... Sturm. So gefährlich dies auch war, aber er liebte das Wasser, wenn es ungebändigt hin und her gepeitscht wurde, wenn es mit Schiffen spielte, wie Jungen mit kleinen Holzpferdchen, wie Mädchen mit Puppen. Wenn das Meer unberechenbar war, lebensbedrohend, genau dann faszinierte es ihn am meisten.  
  
Lara genoß die leichte Würze in der Luft, das Korn stand in voller Ähre. Das Gras unter ihren Füßen federte ihren Gang. Sie wünschte nur noch eines... daß sie endlich wieder in normaler Kleidung steckte. Der Stoff schleifte über den Boden, wenn sie ihn nicht anhob. Sowieso war er ziemlich schwer, viel unpraktischer, als ihre gewöhnlichen Sachen. Ihr Schwert war nun nicht mehr mit einem Handgriff zu erreichen, denn bevor sie daran kam, mußte sie ja erst den Rock hoch heben und es umständlich aus dem schmalen Gürtel ziehen, den sie darunter trug. Sie fürchtete, daß dies im Ernstfall eine Ewigkeit dauern würde. Aber was konnten sie tun? Wenn diese Stadt tatsächlich so klischeehaft war, dann würde jeder Fremde auffallen. Ob nun ein Mann mit weit ausladendem schwarzen Mantel, oder eine Frau in Männerkleidung.  
  
Seufzend ergab sie sich in ihr Schicksal und schritt so stolz, wie möglich voran. Wie war es Elizabeth nur möglich, sich so auch noch wohl zu fühlen? Die junge Turner lief leichtfüßig voran. Ein Schmetterling flog vor Lara vorüber. Etwas, das sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Auf dem Meer gab es solch Getier nicht. Der kleine gelbe Falter erinnerte sie an Zuhause. Wie lange war sie nun schon fort von dort? Sie hatte schon vor Monaten aufgehört, die Tage zu zählen. Es hatte sie deprimiert und fast von ihrem Vorhaben abgebracht, bis sie schließlich eingesehen hatte, daß ihre Reise länger dauern würde. Um einiges länger. Sie erinnerte sich an die weißen Kohlfalter im Frühjahr und wie sie als Kind immer mit ihnen gespielt hatte. Im Garten war sie herum gesprungen, von einem Kohl zum anderen.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Das alles hatte sich gelohnt. Sie hatte Rache bekommen und sogar noch einiges darüber hinaus, mehr als sie sich hatte vorstellen können. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und die grünen Augen strahlten... bis sie eine schnelle Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahmen.  
  
Sofort sah sie hin.  
  
Williams Kopf zuckte zur Seite, sah ungewöhnlich verkrampft aus, die Muskeln in seinem Hals waren so angespannt, daß sie deutlich heraus traten. Er zuckte in die andere Richtung, der Mann war stehen geblieben und preßte eine geballte Faust an seine Schläfe.  
  
Nun hatte auch Elizabeth bemerkt, daß ihre Gefährten ihr nicht mehr folgten. Sie drehte sich um, gerade in dem Augenblick, als Will die Hand vom Haupt weg riß und sein Blick klar wurde.  
  
"Was ist mit dir?" fragte Lara.  
  
"Es ist nichts," aber der gereizte Unterton verriet beiden Frauen, daß dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.  
  
Doch der Mann schien sich nicht auf weitere Fragen einlassen zu wollen und ging weiter, seine schweren Stiefel drückten das Gras nieder.  
  
"Wir sollten voran machen."  
  
Lara sah ihm nach, als er an ihr vorbei ging und auch an Elizabeth, die betrübt zu Boden sah. Lara versuchte ihren Blick zu erfassen, aber sie wollte nicht aufsehen. Also kam sie an die jüngere heran und nahm ihre Hand. Nichts kam über ihre Lippen, nur ein leichter Druck ihres Griffes und ein starker Blick.  
  
Elizabeth atmete tief durch und nickte. Dann drehte sie sich um und beisammen folgten die beiden Frauen Will bis zu Concordia.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Maar...ley!" eine dumpfe Stimme ging durch die Kajüte, weckte den ersten Maat aus seinen Gedanken, denen er sich über der großen Karte auf dem Schreibtisch hingegeben hatte. Er sah auf zum Bett, fragte sich, ob er sich das gerade eingebildet hatte.  
  
Aber dem war nicht so. Die Gestalt unter der Decke bewegte sich langsam und träge. Ein Arm wurde gehoben und wieder gesenkt.  
  
"Kapitän!" Marley humpelte so schnell er konnte zum Bett.  
  
Dort fand er Jack vor, beinahe so, wie er ihn gebettet hatte. Auf dem Bauch, so daß er nicht an Erbrochenem ersticken konnte, mit dem Kopf zur Seite auf sein Kissen gelegen. Das Bettzeug war etwas Schmutzig, von dem was in letzter Zeit aus des Kapitäns Mund gekommen war, aber er hatte versucht, dies so gut es ging zu beseitigen. Nun war die Kapitänskajüte von einem säuerlichen Geruch durchzogen, der noch geblieben war, obwohl Marley die Türe immer etwas offen stehen ließ.  
  
Der alte Mann ließ sich neben den anderen auf das Bett sinken und saß nun aufrecht neben der liegenden Gestalt.  
  
"Ihr seid wach, das ist gut. Ich dachte schon, ihr wolltet noch die ganze Woche durchschlafen."  
  
"Vielleicht... will ich das." Ein leichtes Würgen setzte ein. "Ist mir schlecht."  
  
Der Maat nickte und fuhr mit seiner großen Hand sanft über den nackten Rücken des Kapitäns. Die langen Haare wurden dabei etwas zur Seite geschoben und wanden sich seine starken Schultern entlang. Es kam Marley seltsam vor, Jack so zu sehen. So... schwach. Er wollte dies nicht, er wollte diese Verantwortung nicht. Die Pearl war schwer beschädigt und der Kapitän nicht im Stande, sich um sein Schiff zu kümmern. Statt dessen bedurfte er selbst Sorge, konnte sich nicht einmal aus dem Bett erheben. Sogar ausziehen hatte Marley ihn müssen. Es kam dem Maat vor, als seien beide, Mann und Schiff, miteinander verbunden, erlitten zusammen Qualen. Irgendwie tröstete es ihn, daß sie nun bald Holz bekommen würden, um die Lecks der Black Pearl zu reparieren. Vielleicht ging es Jack dann auch besser?  
  
Er atmete tief ein. Nein. Es schien ihm ja nun schon besser zu gehen. Immerhin war er bei Bewußtsein und trotz des Würgens, erbrach er nicht mehr.  
  
"Ich glaube, es wird vorbei gehen," versuchte er dem Liegenden gut zuzusprechen.  
  
"Ich hoffe, es geht schnell vorbei," antwortete Jack mit rauher Stimme. "Rum."  
  
Marley mußte lachen.  
  
"Rum? Jack, ich denke, es geht dir schlecht genug, da brauchst du nicht auch noch Rum. Aber ich habe hier etwas anderes für dich."  
  
Der Maat griff neben das Bett, wo ein Becher auf der Kommode stand und tauchte diesen in den Eimer mit Wasser, den er zuvor herein geholt hatte.  
  
"Rum!"  
  
Aber als der Kapitän das kühle Naß auf seinem Gesicht spürte, welches vom Becher tropfte, war er wohl bereit, sich auch mit diesem Getränk zufrieden zu geben. Langsam liefe es seine Kehle herunter, nahm etwas von dem ekelhaften Geschmack weg, der gegenwärtig war, seitdem er aufgewacht war.  
  
Ein erleichtertes Seufzen kam über seine Lippen. Nie hatte Wasser so gut geschmeckt. So wohl getan.  
  
"Wie.. geh........ geht es meinem Schiff?"  
  
Der Maat hatte diese Frage erwartet und versucht, sich darauf vorzubereiten. Er hatte sich überlegt, wie er die Worte am besten formulierte, so daß sie nicht allzu schnell und hart kamen, aber nun zögerte er. Er sprach hier nicht mit irgendeinem Mann, der beschönigende Umschweife der Wirklichkeit vorzog. Jack wollte wissen, wie es um seinen größten Schatz bestellt war.  
  
"Sie hat ziemlich viel abbekommen. Zwei große Lecks, eines zwei Meter lang und einen breit. Außerdem jede Menge kleine Löcher, ein Segel ist drauf gegangen und den Ausguck müssen wir gänzlich ersetzen."  
  
Er machte eine Pause. Aber der Kapitän sagte nichts.  
  
"Dann noch ein paar kleinere Schäden, wie zum Beispiel an der Reling oder am Deck. Sieben Männer haben es nicht geschafft, zehn der anderen Crew sind drauf gegangen. Einige Verletzte, wenn man von Gehör- und Sehschäden absieht. Und... sie haben Gefangene gemacht. Iona ist weg."  
  
Als er dies gesagt hatte, fing Jack an sich zu bewegen. Er schien sich vom Bett abstützen zu wollen, aber hatte nicht die Kraft, seine Position aus eigener Kraft zu verändern. Der Maat griff dem Kapitän unter die Arme und rollte ihn auf den Rücken. Jack schnaufte hart vor Anstrengung und erneutem Schwindel. Er kniff die schwarz umrandeten Augen zu und Falten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.  
  
"Dann müssen wir hinterher."  
  
"Unmöglich, die Pearl muß erst repariert werden."  
  
Jack schien dies sofort einzusehen und hörte auf zu versuchen aufzustehen.  
  
"Wo sind wir? Wir brauchen entsprechendes Material."  
  
"Wir sind vor wenigen Stunden bei Port Concordia angekommen und haben in einer benachbarten Bucht angelegt."  
  
Jack wußte, was es mit Concordia auf sich hatte und sofort machten sich neue Sorgen um sein Schiff breit.  
  
"Concordia?... Wir sind..."  
  
"Es war die beste Lösung, die nächste. Keine Ahnung, wie weit wir es noch gemacht hätten. Ich habe Lara, Will und Elizabeth los geschickt, um Holz zu besorgen. Sie sind nun wahrscheinlich in der Stadt."  
  
Jack ergriff plötzlich seine Schulter und auf einmal lag ein schweres Gewicht auf dem Maat. Der Kapitän versuchte, sich an ihm hochzuziehen und ganz langsam richtete er sich auf.  
  
"Nein, Ihr solltet ruhig bleiben. So liegt Ihr gleich wieder flach."  
  
Jack gehorchte und ließ sich zurück fallen, nicht ganz aus freiem Willen, denn schon bereiteten üble Kopfschmerzen und schwere Übelkeit dem Kapitän Pein.  
  
"Ich habe es Euch gesagt. Keine Sorge, sie werden das schon schaffen. Lara meinte, bis morgen vor Sonnenaufgang würden sie zurück sein. Vertrau meiner Tochter, sie weiß, was sie tut."  
  
"Dessen... bin... ich mir gewiß. Warum hast du... dich nicht darum gekümmert?" stöhnte Jack und wand sich.  
  
"Ich bin leider selbst nicht ganz unbeschadet aus dem vorletzten Tag hervorgegangen."  
  
*Ich hätte sie gerne begleitet...*  
  
Er sah an seinem Bein herab, welches er gut und sauber verbunden hatte. Die Wunde war sicherlich schon wieder am Verheilen. Er hoffte es zumindest, aber die Wirkung des Rums war von vielen unterschätzt. Als Desinfektionsmittel gab es nichts Besseres. Doch dies würde er Jack nicht sagen. Der Maat traute es dem Kapitän zu, daß dieser es fast als Verschwendung von Verpflegung ansah. Innerlich mußte Marley lachen.  
  
"Oh, Mann... Alles schwankt ganz furchtbar. Aber ich brauche ganz schnell was für zwischen die Zähne."  
  
Jetzt lachte Marley laut.  
  
"Tja, Jack, du bist einfach nicht unter zu kriegen, nicht wahr? Ich hoffe, mit deinem Appetit kommt auch dein Gleichgewichtssinn wieder zurück!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Commodore Norrington wartete vor der Dauntless auf die Kutsche des Gouvernors. Während er da so stand, sah er zum Anlegeplatz hinüber, wo dieses große, schwarze Schiff lag und wieder reger Betrieb herrschte, wenn auch nicht ganz so viel, wie am Tag zuvor. Vieler der Männer machten sich an Deck zu schaffen, lautes Klopfen hallte durch den Hafen, herrührend von den Hämmern, welche Nägel in Holz schlugen. Begleitet wurde der Krach vom Krächzen der Möwen und den verwirrten Stimmen der Menschen, denn auf den Straßen war schon allerhand los. Männer machten kleine Fischerboote am Hafen bereit, nahmen Ware von einem Handelsschiff in Empfang oder brachten Ware, welche sie selbst zu verkaufen hatten in ein Schiff. Frauen kehrten die Straßenrinne oder waren auf dem Weg zum Markt, manche sogar mit Kindern oder Gesindel.  
  
Da bemerkte er Hufgeklapper, das immer langsamer wurde und schließlich neben ihm zum ruhen kam. Er zwang seinen Blick weg von dem Schiff, dessen Namen er nicht erkennen konnte und erblickte sofort die Kutsche. Es war die selbige, wie am Vortag. Die Türe öffnete sich schwungvoll und heraus ragte der breite Oberkörper des Gouvernors.  
  
"Entschuldigt meine Verspätung, Commodore Norrington, aber Es gab noch Dinge zu klären. Ihr wißt ja, als Gouvernor ist man leider immerzu eingespannt, das Wohl der Stadt steht über meinem Vergnügen."  
  
Edward nickte und entschuldigte den Mann sofort, zumal die Verspätung nicht sehr schwerwiegend war. Doch nun stieg er ein und Harington befahl dem Kutscher, los zu fahren.  
  
In stetigem Tempo, aber langsam genug, um alles genauestens sehen zu können, zogen die Straßen an ihnen vorbei. Die Tour war sehr interessant für den Commodore, er war beeindruckt, wie sauber und ruhig Concordia war. Er konnte die Brunnen nicht zählen, welche der Stadt ein ganz besonderes Flair gaben. Die Führung beschrieb eine Runde um den Markt, die beiden Kirchen und sogar den Park, der Norrington so gut gefallen hatte. Sie fuhren sowohl durchs Bürger- als auch durchs Handwerkerviertel. Die Häuser der gehobenen Gesellschaft waren neu oder sehr gut erhalten. Die kleinen Vorgärten ordentlich. Aber auch die einfachen Leute schienen nicht schlecht zu wohnen. Gerade fuhr die Kutsche an verschiedenen Wirtshäusern vorbei, von denen nur wenige geöffnet hatten. Edward vermutete, daß diese erst gegen Abend aufmachen würden.  
  
"Zuweilen pflegen es sogar Bürger und auch Leute vom Adel sich in den Wirtshäusern nieder zu lassen, wenn es ihnen danach ist. Selbst ich lasse mich hier manchmal sehen und trinke einen Krug Bier."  
  
"Sind die Schichten hier so verwoben?"  
  
"Die Wirtshäuser sind sauber und die Straßen sicher. Warum soll sich nur das gemeine Volk vergnügen dürfen? Ich genieße ihre Einfachheit und irgendwie... kann ich etwas von ihrer Mentalität abgewinnen. Concordia besteht nicht nur aus Bürgerlichen, ein Gouvernor sollte auch ein paar Gewohnheiten dieser fleißigen Handwerker annehmen."  
  
"Solch rauhe Gewohnheiten sind erstrebenswert?"  
  
Harington lachte.  
  
"Oh, Norrington! Ist das denn so undenkbar für Euch?"  
  
Aber Edward wußte tatsächlich nicht, welche dieser Gewohnheiten das sein sollten. Die Manieren etwa?  
  
"Sie haben etwas, das in der höheren Gesellschaft verloren gegangen ist. Wir streben doch nur nach Geld und Macht. Besitz ist unser höchstes Gut und um ihn zu erlangen über die Moral gehen. Habt ihr Euch denn schon einmal genau diese einfachen Leute betrachtet? Seht hin!"  
  
Norrington sah zum Fenster hinaus und beobachtete die Menschen. Zwei Frauen standen beieinander und tratschten wahrscheinlich, andere liefen, teilweise mit Kindern an der Hand, die Straße entlang. An einem Obstständchen wurde gerade die Ware in Kisten ausgeladen von zwei kräftigen Männern. Ein anderer kehrte die Straße und eine stämmige Frau stand hinter ihm, die Hände in die Hüfte gestämmt.  
  
"All diese Leute haben eine Tugend, die bei uns - nun sagen wir, in den Hintergrund geraten ist. Sie helfen einander. Wenn jemand krank ist, kommt ein anderer und springt ein. Wenn jemand zu alt wird, übernimmt die Familie. Mir liegt sehr viel daran, denn genau das bringt Concordia den Wohlstand. Nicht etwa die Bürger, welche Tag für Tag in ihren Häusern den Wohlstand genießen... dies sind die Menschen, die ihn überhaupt bringen," er wies nach draußen.  
  
Edward war etwas beschämt, aber sah Harington dennoch direkt in die Augen. Vielleicht hatte der Mann recht? Wie anders war er doch, wie gescheit schien er! Swann hätte sich wahrscheinlich niemals dazu herabgelassen, sich in ein Wirtshaus zu setzen.  
  
Aber er selbst hatte auch nicht daran gedacht. Vielleicht ließ sich ja tatsächlich viel ändern, indem man den Leuten zuhörte, sie ernst nahm. Ihnen zeigte, daß man ihnen etwas Respekt entgegen brachte.  
  
"Dann möchte ich sie um etwas bitten."  
  
Der Gouvernor schien überrascht und seine Augen spiegelten Interesse wieder.  
  
"Und das wäre?"  
  
"Laßt uns heute Abend hier her kommen und zusammen ein Glas auf Concordia erheben. Ich finde, ihr seid einem Gast Beweise schuldig."  
  
Ein grollendes Gelächter erfüllte den kleinen Raum, den die Kutsche bot.  
  
"Commodore, ihr seid der Rechte! So soll es sein! Wir gehen heute Abend zusammen hier her, ich sage Euch ich kenne die besten Wirtshäuser mit dem besten Bier! Ich schicke Euch eine Kutsche!"  
  
Aber Edward hob abwehrend die Hand.  
  
"Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein, ich ziehe es vor einen Spaziergang zu genießen und mir meinen Weg selbst zu bahnen."  
  
"Ich hoffe, Ihr werdet Euch nicht verlaufen."  
  
"Ganz sicher nicht. Die Straßen sind wohlgeordnet und ausgeschildert. Wo treffen wir uns?"  
  
Der Gouvernor sah aus dem Fenster der Kutsche und wies mit der Hand auf ein Haus. Ein grünes Schild prangte daran mit goldener Aufschrift. "Zur grünen Kajüte" stand darauf in feinem Schriftzung.  
  
Edward prägte sich die Straße und das Haus gut ein. Die Gegend lag näher beim Hafen, als die bürgerlichen Häuser und war sicher nicht schwer zu finden. Er nickte Harington freundlich zu, aber da wies er die Kutsche zum Halten an.  
  
Norrington war überrascht und wußte zunächst nicht, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. John Harington erhob starken Körper und öffnete die Tür.  
  
"Entschuldigt mich bitte erneut, aber meine Gouvernorspflicht ruft unverhofft. Die Kutsche wird Euch zur Dauntless bringen."  
  
Der Commodore war zu überrascht, hatte Mühe, angemessene Abschiedsworte zu formulieren. Also nickte er nur und sah dem Mann nach, der ausstieg.  
  
"Also gut, dann treffen wir uns heute Abend gegen acht Uhr in der grünen Kajüte. Einen Angenehmen Tag wünsche ich Euch!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten schlug er die kleine Tür zu und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld des Commodores. Verwirrt schüttelte dieser den Kopf. Was war denn das gewesen? Ein sehr unkonventioneller Mann, so schien es Norrington. Vielleicht zu andersartig? Wer ließ denn schon einen Gesannten eines Gouvernors einfach so verdutzt und ohne genaue Erklärung einfach in der Kutsche sitzen? Er fühlte sich etwas gekränkt, aber nahm es schließlich hin. Eben, er war nur der Gesannte, nicht der Gouvernor selbst. Obwohl ihm Zweifel daran kamen, ob Harington sich gegenüber Swann anders verhalten hätte.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will, Lara und Elizabeth hatten die Stadt erreicht und befanden sich nun in einem Viertel, welches Lara zunächst seltsam vorgekommen war. Es war zu schäbig für das Besitzbürgertum, aber zu ordentlich und Wohlhabend für den Arbeiterstand. Reger Betrieb herrschte in den kleinen Handwerksgeschäften und Leute liefen hin und her, handelten und trugen ihre Einkäufe nach Hause.  
  
"Wo sind wir?"  
  
Elizabeth führte sie. Zielsicher schritt sie voran, nur manchmal blieb sie stehen und überlegte, wo sie entlang liefen. Jetzt stoppte die Frau und drehte sich um.  
  
"Ein seltsames Städtchen, nicht wahr? Wir sind im Handwerkerviertel. Die Leute sind sehr wohlhabend in Concordia, das hatte ich bereits erwähnt. Aber in der Tat muß man es erst selbst gesehen haben, bevor man der Beschreibung auch die richtige Bedeutung zuweisen kann. Ich bekomme hier immer ein ziemlich heimisches Gefühl. Wenn die Welt überall so friedlich wäre... Aber mein Gefühl trügt mich."  
  
"Mich nicht," meinte Will nachdenklich und besah sich beeindruckt Häuser und Leute. "Ich habe ein ganz seltsames Gefühl."  
  
Elizabeth nickte.  
  
"Wie ich schon sagte: Es ist utopisch. Und noch nicht wirklich ausgereift, denn sonst wären die Methoden besser, die diesen Standart gewährleisten."  
  
"Hat Concordia auch ein Armenviertel?" wollte Lara wissen.  
  
Aber die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, so etwas wird nicht geduldet. Alles ist hier auf Ruhe und Wohlstand ausgerichtet. Arme und Bettler bedrohen beides."  
  
"Kaum zu glauben," staunte die Rothaarige. "Keine Armen, keine Bettler... keine Gauner. Nur glückliche und brave Leute. Wie langweilig."  
  
"Es gibt Leute, die geisteskrank geschimpft werden, weil sie einen unnatürlichen Ordnungsdrang haben. Ich frage mich von welcher Stabilität der Geist des Gouvernors ist." Will sah seine Umgebung ziemlich kritisch an, schien jedem zu mißtrauen, der an ihm vorbei lief.  
  
Sie wurden beobachtet. Jeder um sie herum warf ihnen fragende Blicke zu. Sie waren Fremde und das schien hier aufzufallen, wie ein Bürgerlicher in Tortuga.  
  
Lara mied Augenkontakt und sah hinab zu ihren Füßen auf das saubere Kopfsteinpflaster. Sie stand direkt neben einer kleinen Wasserrinne, die gemütlich an ihr vorbei plätscherte. Sie seufzte tief und wandte sich Elizabeth zu.  
  
"Wir sollten lieber machen, daß wir hier wieder weg kommen. Je schneller, desto besser."  
  
*~*  
  
Elizabeth hatte sie weitergeführt und nach kurzer Zeit waren sie am Rande der Stadt angelangt, welcher genau an den Wald angrenzte. Aber Will erkannte sofort, warum sie hier her gegangen waren. Dort vor ihnen Lag ein großes Haus und dahinter türmten sich zwei geschichtete Holzberge auf. Ein Sägewerk.  
  
Sie brachten die letzten Meter hinter sich und ein Waagen kam ihnen entgegen, schwer beladen mit breiten Brettern. Die Kutsche fuhr langsam und gemächlich und als sie neben ihnen war grüßten die Männer darauf höflich, worauf die Fremden zurück grüßten.  
  
Endlich waren sie dort und gingen hinter das Haus. Das regelmäßige Ritscheratsche einer benutzten Zweiersäge war schon von vorne zu hören gewesen und hatte ihnen verraten, wo sich die Arbeiter aufhielten. Als sie um die Ecke des Hauses traten, sahen sie sofort, von wo es herrührte. Zwei Männer standen auf einer Konstruktion, die dazu gebaut war, einen breiten Stamm, wie der, der gerade darauf gelegt war, zu halten, so daß die Männer möglichst einfach Bretter daraus sägen konnten. Einfach war nicht das richtige Wort, denn es war harte Arbeit. Nebenbei stand ein weiterer großer Mann, dessen hochgekrämpelten Ärmel starke Oberarme preisgaben. Er schärfte gerade eine Axt und stand dazu vor einem Wetzstein.  
  
Lara nickte Will zu.  
  
"Guten Tag!" grüßte er dann und der Mann mit der Axt drehte sich um, während die anderen weiter sägten.  
  
Der Mann nickte ihnen zu und drehte sich wieder um. Er schliff seine Axt fertig und warf sie sich dann auf die Schulter, kam mit stampfenden Gang zu den Neulingen.  
  
"Was kann ich für sie tun?" eine dunkle und rauhe Stimme fragte dies, das markante Gesicht war von Falten zerfurcht und auf dem linken Unterarm zog sich eine lange breite Narbe hin.  
  
"Offensichtlich brauchen wir Holz, guter Mann."  
  
"Sie sollten ihre Wünsche etwas konkretisieren."  
  
"Bretter, so lange, wie möglich. Wenn möglich aus einem Holz, welches biegsam, aber strapazierfähig ist. Und wenn`s geht jede Menge"  
  
Der Mann lachte.  
  
"Sind so viele Schiffe in Seenot geraten? Ich komme beinahe nicht mehr nach, mit dem Sägen!"  
  
"Wie meint ihr das?"  
  
"Ach, habt ihr nicht das große Schiff im Hafen gesehen? Gerade ist wieder eine Ladung mit Holz abgeholt worden."  
  
Will griff sich an den Kopf.  
  
"Ach, dieses Schiff. Es bezieht sein Holz auch von Euch?"  
  
"Von wem sonst? Ich bin der einzige Holzfäller hier in Concordia. Ihr seid fremd, das merkt man sofort, vielleicht solltet ihr Euch heimischer geben, dann fallt ihn nicht auf, wie ein bunter Hund."  
  
"Heimischer?" William war verwirrt.  
  
"Ach, vergeßt es! Aber ihr wißt doch sicher, daß ihr eine Genehmigung braucht?"  
  
Will sah Elizabeth an, die die Augen verdrehte.  
  
"Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen!"  
  
Der Mann stöhnte und stellte die Axt auf den Boden, stützte sich darauf.  
  
"Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ohne Genehmigung darf ich keine großen Mengen an Fremde herausgeben."  
  
Da trat Lara vor und nahm den schweren Beutel, zur Hand, den ihr Marley gegeben hatte.  
  
"Wir haben es leider eilig. Können wir uns nicht irgendwie arrangieren?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Beutel etwas, so daß das Geld klimperte. Aber der Holzfäller schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"In anderen Städten mag dies vielleicht funktionieren, aber nicht hier. Wir sind bescheidene Leute und sind zufrieden mit unserem Leben. Bestechungsgelder mögen uns für den Augenblick bereichern, aber wenn es der Gouvernor herausfindet, dann gnade uns Gott. Ich werde kein Risiko eingehen."  
  
"Dann verzeiht unseren Versuch, aber es hätte wahrscheinlich einige zeit erspart. Selbstverständlich verschaffen wir uns sofort eine Genehmigung. Ihr seht nur zu, daß Ihr genug für unsere Zwecke bereit haltet."  
  
William sprach sehr diplomatisch und vertrauenserweckend zu dem großen Holzfäller und Lara beschlich ein mulmiges Gefühl. Seine Täuschung war wahrhaftig nicht schlecht gewesen und er hatte einen gewissen Charme, ein Auftreten, welches ihr irgendwie nobel vorkam. Wer wollte nicht vertrauen, wenn er in solch jugendhaftes Gesicht sah mit diesen ehrlichen Augen, dieser Unschuld? Will hatte mit ihnen gegen Seth gekämpft, jedoch aus eigenen Gründen. Aber es war nicht die Zeit für Mißtrauen und Zweifel. Das würde sie nur noch mehr aufhalten. Dennoch beschloß Lara, den jungen Mann besser im Auge zu behalten.  
  
Mit einer freundlichen Geste verabschiedeten sich die Männer und sie traten den Rückweg ins Innere der Stadt an.  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich hatte das ganz vergessen. Mein Vater hat immer die Geschäfte geführt, ich wurde wenig mit dem bürokratischen Kram konfrontiert."  
  
Aber weder Will noch Lara warfen ihr etwas vor. Im Grunde waren sie ja froh, sie dabei zu haben, denn mit ihrer Ortskenntnis ersparte sie ihnen schon sehr viel Zeit. Jedoch hatten sie nun ein großes Problem, welches es geschickt zu lösen hieß. Sie suchten sich eine Kneipe, in der sie zunächst ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprechen konnten. Unter den vielen hatten nur wenige zur Mittagszeit geöffnet, doch als sie eine gefunden hatten, gingen sie hinein und ließen sich in einer Sitznische, sicher vor neugierigen Blicken nieder.  
  
"Herzlich willkommen, Fremde! Was darf ich Euch bringen?" fragte ein ordentlich gekleideter Wirt.  
  
Elizabeth hatte überlegt einen Grog zu bestellen, aber die gegenwärtigen Umstände und die Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, als sie dieses Getränk versucht hatte, hielten sie davon ab. Statt dessen bestellte sie sich Wein, Lara und Will nahmen jeweils einen großen Krug Bier.  
  
Die junge Swann mußte das Gesicht verziehen, als sie den mehr als dürftigen Wein probierte, aber was hatte sie denn schon erwartet?  
  
"Das ist ziemlich schlecht für uns. Wie zum Teufel kommen wir an eine Genehmigung für so viel Holz heran? Zumal unser Schiff ja nicht mal im Hafen liegt," Lara starrte nachdenklich in ihren Krug.  
  
"Ein Schiff sei angekommen... mit Bedarf an Reparatur," Wills Stimme war voller Mißtrauen und den beiden Frauen war bewußt, auf was er anspielte.  
  
"Das Schiff in diesem Hafen? Es hat ja nicht einmal einen Namen," meinte Elizabeth. "Ich weiß nicht, ob Harington so etwas zuläßt. Und ein Piratenschiff sowieso nicht."  
  
Will nickte und lehnte sich zurück in die Eckbank, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es war ihm aufgefallen, wie oft der Wirt an ihrem Tisch vorbei ging, sei es, um einen anderen Tisch abzuwischen, ihnen etwas anzubieten, oder auch nur andere Gäste zu bedienen.  
  
Auch Lara bemerkte, wie der Mann immer wieder hinter ihr hin und her ging, sie hörte seine Schritte, oder spürte gar den Lufthauch, den er verursachte. Also lehnte sie sich weiter vor und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf den Tisch. Elizabeth hatte dies automatisch getan, als Will sich zurück gelehnt hatte, um ihn besser verstehen zu können.  
  
"Wir sollten das abchecken," meinte Lara. "Wenn Seth hier ist, will ich wenigstens darüber bescheid wissen."  
  
Die anderen stimmten zu.  
  
"Und danach, werden Will und ich versuchen, eine Genehmigung für das Holz zu bekommen. Du halte dich besser von Harington fern, das Risiko ist zu groß, daß er sich an dich erinnert."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, aber was soll ich denn in der Zeit machen?"  
  
"Du könntest versuchen Leinen für das neue Segel aufzutreiben, vielleicht brauchen wir dafür ja keine Genehmigung..."  
  
Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber werde es versuchen."  
  
"Gut. Dann beschreibst du uns jetzt am besten den Weg. Wir treffen uns wieder hier und zwar heute Abend. Hier," Lara gab Elizabeth einen Teil des Geldes ab, damit sie das Segel bezahlen konnte.  
  
Der Wirt bekam große Ohren, als er das Geld im Beutel hörte.  
  
*~*  
  
William und Lara standen vor dem Anwesen des Gouvernors. Lange Stäbe eines großen Tores versperrten ihnen den Weg, allerdings bewachten zwei Soldaten den Eigang. Stramm standen sie da und starrten geradeaus, bis sie bemerkten, daß sich jemand dem Schlößchen näherte. Der rechte trat vor, während der andere eine neue Position in der Mitte des Tores einnahm und vor einem wunderschönen, eigeschlossenen Panorama stand.  
  
"Was ist Euer Begehr?" fragte der Mann, welcher auf sie zukam und ein leichtes Lächeln begrüßte sie.  
  
Dies hatten die beiden Neuankömmlinge nicht erwartet. Normalerweise waren Soldaten im Dienst Fremden gegenüber mißtrauischer.  
  
"Wir wünschen den Gouvernor zu sprechen, bitte. Wir benötigen eine Genehmigung, um Holz zu erwerben," antwortete Will höflich.  
  
"Dann tut es mir sehr leid, Euch sagen zu müssen, daß Gouvernor Harington nicht im Hause ist. Er zeigt gerade einem Besucher die Stadt. Er ist gerade fort, aber wenn es Euch beliebt, so bleibt und wartet, obwohl ich Euch empfehlen möchte, es dem neuen Besucher gleich zu tun, denn es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis er zurück sein wird."  
  
Lara stöhnte.  
  
*Auch das noch!*  
  
Es war ihr gar nicht recht, auch noch diese Verzögerung in Kauf nehmen zu müssen.  
  
"Warum erläßt der Gouvernor solche Vorschriften, wenn er nicht da ist? Weiß er nicht daß Reisende auf schnelle Bürokratie angewiesen sind?"  
  
Der Mann sah entschuldigend drein, aber William erkannte im Gesicht des anderen Mannes, welcher am Tor stand, Mißtrauen. Schnell übernahm er das Wort wieder.  
  
"Entschuldigt meine Begleiterin, aber sie ist nicht von sehr ruhigem Gemüt. Was soll ich sagen? Frauen! Haben sie keine Zeit, so beschweren sie sich, daß sie sich die Stadt nicht ansehen können, haben sie sie, so kann es nicht schnell genug gehen..."  
  
Lara sah empört zu Will, bis ihr plötzlich bewußt wurde, daß er sie gerade aus der Patsche gebracht hatte. Sofort dachte sie weiter, daß sie mit ihrer Empörung richtig reagiert hatte, denn sonst wäre er unglaubwürdig geworden. Die Wachen lachten, als die Frau den Mann böse anfunkelte und ihm sogar in die Rippen stieß. Das würde wohl den Haussegen bedrohen.  
  
"Wir kommen heute Abend wieder," lächelte William unsicher im Angesicht seiner Begleiterin, die er vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte.  
  
Der uniformierte grinste und nickte höflich zum Abschied.  
  
"Ich hoffe, Ihr werdet dann mehr Glück haben!"  
  
*~*  
  
Überall Stoff! Grob und fein! Schlicht und Aufwendig! Grau und bunt!  
  
Elizabeth fühlte sich wohl, sie stand gerade an feiner Seide, die dünn bestickt war und sich nach einem Hauch von Himmel anfühlte. Sachte glitt der leichte, altrosa Stoff durch ihre erfahrenen Hände und verriet ihr, daß dies Ausgezeichnete Qualität war. Wie würde sich wohl ein Kleid daraus auf ihrer Haut anfühlen? Sie atmete tief ein.  
  
Ein Mann trat hinter sie und labte sich an dem Anblick der jungen Frau, die in Träumen zu schweben schien.  
  
"Er ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?" flüsterte er, um die Ruhe nicht zu stören.  
  
Dennoch erschrak Elizabeth und wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Schnell drehte sie sich um, schaute in zwei nette dunkle Augen, die von weißen dicken Augenbrauen umrandet waren. Schnell hob er die Hand.  
  
"Oh, ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken, junges Fräulein. Aber wann sieht man schon mal eine schöne Frau so andächtig bei einem der edelsten Stoffe stehen, die ich überhaupt besitze?"  
  
Elizabeth errötete leicht. Zum Glück war außer ihr und dem Mann nur noch ein Kunde da, welcher sich allerdings gerade in einer Kabine befand, damit die Schneiderin seine Maße nehmen konnte. So blieb ihr diese kleine Peinlichkeit erspart. Vielen Männern gefiel diese Schwächer der Frauen, aber sie fand es fast lächerlich, zumal auch Männer erröteten, es bei ihnen aber als unangebracht bezeichnet wurde. Wie gerne dachte sie an den schüchternen Will Turner zurück, welcher ihr vor dieser Sache den Hof gemacht hatte... beinahe den Hof gemacht hatte, denn er war ja zu schüchtern gewesen. Innerlich kicherte sie, aber da wurde sie sich wieder bewußt, wo sie war.  
  
Diese sanften Augen schauten sie immer noch an. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte den Mund, ließ die ohnehin schon faltige Haut noch mehr Falten bekommen.  
  
"Ihr... nein, ist schon gut. Ich sollte hier sowieso nicht meine Zeit vertrödeln, da ich in Eile bin."  
  
"Dann tut es mir umso mehr leid, denn die Zeit verstreicht sowieso schon so schnell und niemand nimmt sich mehr die Ruhe und Muse für wirklich schöne Dinge. Für die kleinen, unscheinbaren Kunstwerke."  
  
Seine von Altersflecken übersäte Hand strich langsam über den zarten Stoff vor ihr. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er schien es wirklich zu genießen. Wie sehr sie seine Worte doch gut hieß.  
  
Doch da blickte er wieder auf und die schöne Atmosphäre verlor etwas von ihrem Frieden.  
  
"Was kann ich dann für sie tun, junge Dame? Ein neues Kleid? Stoff zur eigenen Verarbeitung?"  
  
"Nein, ich stehe hier eigentlich bei der falschen Ware. Bei der völlig falschen, muß ich gestehn!" Sie lächelte und errötete ein weiteres Mal.  
  
"So? Und was begehrt Ihr?"  
  
"Da Ihr hier der einzige Tucher seid, wollte ich mich zunächst an Euch wenden. Habt ihr groben Stoff, in der Größe eines Segels?"  
  
Der Mann wies zu einer Türe.  
  
"Ja, den haben wir immer. Alle Schiffe, die hier einfahren und neue Segel brauchen, kommen zu mir. Habe immer auf Vorrat und das ist Euer Glück, denn heute Morgen war gerade jemand hier, um dergleichen zu besorgen. Habt Ihr das dunkle Schiff am Hafen gesehen?"  
  
Elizabeth war besorgt aber nickte zustimmend, während sie zur Türe ging und sich im Innenhof des Hauses befand.  
  
"Jedenfalls scheint es ziemlich beschädigt worden zu sein, denn man ist immer an der Reparatur. Schon seit Tagen."  
  
Er führte sie zu der Scheune und öffnete eine kleine Türe. Drinnen war ein großer Stapel von schwerem Stoff, weiß oder grau.  
  
"Hier ist er. Im Laden ist dafür zu wenig Platz und außerdem hält er einiges aus, so daß ich ihn hier draußen lagere."  
  
Die junge Frau nickte und sah das Licht, welches durch die Holzritzen fiel, den Staub beleuchtete, der in der Luft hing. Da fiel ihr etwas auf.  
  
"Habt ihr auch dunkleren?"  
  
"Dunkleren?"  
  
"Schwarz."  
  
Der Mann schien überrascht.  
  
"Seid ihr von dem dunklen Schiff?"  
  
Was sollte sie nun sagen? Ihr Puls ging hoch. Sie sollte sich nun nicht verhaspeln.  
  
"Ja, wir wollen ein weiteres erwerben."  
  
"So sagt dies doch gleich! Ich habe gerade kein schwarzes, aber ich kann Euch eines färben!"  
  
Elizabeth dachte darüber nach. Hatten sie so viel Zeit? Aber Jack würde es sicher begrüßen...  
  
"Wie lange wird es dauern?"  
  
"Nicht lange. Einen Tag. Ich kann es Euch auch zum Hafen bringen lassen."  
  
Da erschrak die junge Frau.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
*Mist!*  
  
"Nein," wiederholte sie etwas ruhiger. "Ich lasse es holen."  
  
"Es wären wirklich keine Umstände."  
  
"Ich werde es holen lassen," meinte sie bestimmt.  
  
Der Tucher schwieg einen Augenblick und beobachtete Elizabeth eindringlich, so daß es ihr ganz unangenehm wurde. Seine Augen waren plötzlich scharf, als könne ihnen nichts entgehen. Wissend.  
  
Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Körper anspannte. War sie entdeckt? War ihre Lüge aufgeflogen?  
  
Da wurde der alte Mann wieder weich und ließ seinen Blick von ihr ab.  
  
"Kommt mit mir, ich geleite Euch noch zur Tür. Bezahlung bei Übergabe, bis morgen werde ich sicherlich fertig sein."  
  
Langsam atmete die junge Frau aus und folgte dem Mann.  
  
Im Laden blieb er allerdings noch einmal stehen und betrachtete sie, bevor er ihr höflich die Tür öffnete.  
  
"Ich hoffe, Euch morgen wieder zu sehen."  
  
Elizabeth nickte ihm zu und ein wunderschönes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, ließ es engelsgleich strahlen.  
  
"Vielleicht komme ich selbst, um es abzuholen. Einen schönen Tag noch, wünsche ich."  
  
Mit diesen Worten kehrte sie dem netten alten Tucher den Rücken und trat auf die Straße. Sie hörte die Tür nicht zufallen und vermutete, daß der Mann noch eine Weile darin stand und ihr nachblickte. Allerdings wagte sie es auch nicht, sich umzudrehen. Also schritt sie fest die gepflasterte Straße entlang und mischte sich wieder unter die Leute.  
  
Sie genoß den Trubel, überall beschäftigte Leute. Auch wenn ihr viele nachsahen, weil sie neu war, es machte ihr irgendwann nichts mehr aus. Lieber wollte sie sich noch etwas die Stadt anschauen, die sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, die so eine seltsame Wirkung auf sie hatte. Auf der einen Seite war sie so wunderschön, so friedlich. Jedem Besucher mußte es hier vorkommen, wie eine Art Paradies, hier schien es jedermann gut zu gehen, kein Übel, keine Armut. Auf der anderen Seite kannte sie Concordias Geheimnisse, was ihr das Herz schwer machte. Konnte denn solche Zufriedenheit nur auf diese Weise erreicht werden?  
  
Plötzlich verharrte sie ihn ihrem Gehen vor einer Werkstadt. Etwas furchtbar Vertrautes durchfuhr sie. Alles war vertraut. Der Geruch, welcher in ihre Nase stieg, die Geräusche, ihre Füße waren wie angewurzelt.  
  
Es roch verbrannt und ein schweres "Klong" war zu hören, immer und immer wieder. Sie sah auf und war kaum verwundert, das Schild mit dem Symbol der Schmiede zu sehen. Einen Amboß mit einem Hammer. Unwillkürlich kamen ihr Erinnerungen in den Sinn. William in grober Arbeitskluft, das Gesicht schmutzig und die Kleider voller Schweiß. Aber einen Zufriedenen Ausdruck in den Augen, der immer etwas erregt wurde, wenn sie in sein Blickfeld getreten war. Und die leichte Röte...  
  
"Ach, Will..." seufzte sie.  
  
Auf einmal spürte sie etwas auf ihrer Schulter. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und wollte die Hand empört wegschlagen. Doch bevor sie es tun konnte, wurde die ihrige abgefangen, befand sich nun im festen Griff einer anderen.  
  
"Was?!" Aber sie hielt inne, nicht im Stande, etwas weiteres zu sagen.  
  
"Ihr hier? Ich bin hoch erfreut." 


	7. Die Schatten von Concordia

Na? Die Feiertage gut rumbekommen? Ich schon. Hatte sogar etwas Zeit, zu schreiben *evil grin*... Bin gespannt, wies Euch gefällt...  
  
@Flitzebogen: Schön, daß du noch da bist! Hab dich vermißt die letzten Chapis *g*...  
  
@Nilaihlah: Net vor Spannung sterben! NEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIN! Bin auch gaaanz brav und schreib weiter!  
  
@Minui: Heißt bei mir nix Gutes? Grmpf! Hehe... nee, weiß scho, was du dabei gedacht hast. Hast vielleicht auch Grund dazu *lol*...  
  
@Elanor: Huiuiui! Was für ein Lob! *bedankt sich* *ist geehrt* Bin ich aber froh, daß es dir net langweilig wird! Gebe mir weiterhin Mühe... *schleicht weiter*  
  
@Liberty: Bin I Blöd oder was? Welche Story ist denn von dir? *findet net* Mußte mir mal schreiben, denn langsam machste mich echt neugierig!  
  
Guten Rutsch! Was habt ihr euch vorgenommen fürs neue Jahr? Nu ja... meins ist klar: Ich will mehr schreiben *g* Viel Spaß!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Sons Revenge 7  
  
Die Schatten Concordias  
  
"Wo bleibt sie nur?" William rutschte nervös auf dem Stuhl hin und her.  
  
Seinen schweren, grauen Krug hatte er noch nicht angerührt und die Schaumkrone war bereits verschwunden.  
  
Auch Lara machte sich Sorgen. Nun warteten sie schon so lange auf Elizabeth und immer noch nichts. Was machte die junge Swann nur? Bummelte sie etwa immer noch durch die Stadt? Die Geschäfte mußten aber längst alle geschlossen sein.  
  
"Ich glaube, hier riecht was faul," meinte sie. "Verlaufen kann sie sich nicht haben."  
  
In beiden wuchsen schlimme Befürchtungen heran. Keiner wollte sich ausmalen, was passiert war. Dennoch ließ es sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. War sie etwa ihrem früheren Verlobten über den Weg gelaufen? Oder war das dunkle Schiff, von dem der Baumfäller gesprochen hatte, etwa wirklich das Schiff ohne Namen?  
  
Ihr zweiter Versuch, den Gouvernor zu sprechen war genauso mißlungen, wie der erste.  
  
"Er ist nicht zu sprechen," hatte die Wache gemeint und sie abgewiesen, diesmal ohne die Freundlichkeit, die sie beim letzten Versuch erfahren hatten.  
  
In Lara regte sich langsam Mißtrauen. War die Pearl entdeckt?  
  
"Sollen wir uns am Hafen umsehen?" fragte Will.  
  
Lara rieb sich den Nasenrücken. Was sollten sie nur tun?  
  
"Nein, wir bleiben noch ein bißchen. Vielleicht taucht sie noch auf. Wenn sie um Mitternacht noch nicht hier ist, gehen wir hinunter. Wenn Bills Schiff hier ist, dann will ich es mit eigenen Augen sehen."  
  
William drehte sich der Magen um. Es gab Wünschenswerteres, als dieses Schiff wieder zu sehen. Aber auf die Begegnung mit Seth brannte er geradezu. Iona kam ihm in den Sinn. Die blauen Augen, das schmale Gesicht, der kleinen Person. Unbewußt schickte er ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel.  
  
"Unsere Reise steht unter gar schlechten Sternen," seufzte Lara. "Kaum ist Mars verblaßt, schon erleuchtet Juppiter. Ist uns keiner der Götter hold?"  
  
"Nicht diese vermeintlichen Götter sind dafür verantwortlich." Verachtung lag in des jungen Turners Stimme.  
  
Lara zog eine Braue hoch.  
  
"Ach nein? Und wem gibst du die Schuld? Dem Schicksal?"  
  
"Legst du die Verantwortung immer in übernatürliche Hände?"  
  
Lara lachte.  
  
"Beantwortest du Fragen immer mit Gegenfragen?"  
  
"Warum denkst du, ich würde...."  
  
Einen Augenblick trat Schweigen ein. Will war verdutzt über sich selbst und Lara sehr amüsiert. Doch letztendlich brach beiderseitiges Gelächter die Stille und endlich nahm der Mann einen Schluck Bier. William beobachtete sein Gegenüber. Lara lachte immer noch etwas und griff nun ebenfalls zu ihrem Krug. Mit kräftigen Armen hob sie das schwere Ding hoch, fast mühelos. Das kleine Grübchen in ihrer linken Wange verschwand zusammen mit dem Lachen und blieb nur noch als Schatten des Grinsens zurück, welches ihr gut zu Gesicht stand. Er sah daran vorbei und flammendes Rot wurde in seinem Blickfeld entfacht. Es gereichte ihr auf die Schultern herab und sogar noch weiter. Eine dieser Feuerzungen fiel direkt in ihren Ausschnitt hinein, ohne die weiße Haut dort zu verbrennen.  
  
Sie setzte ihren Krug ab, Will sah schnell in die Kneipe hinein. Wurde ihr Grinsen breiter?  
  
*~*  
  
"Es tut mir sehr leid, Mister Norrington, daß ich sie heute Mittag so schnell verlassen mußte. Aber es war doch von großer Wichtigkeit."  
  
Edward nickte, als der Gouvernor sich zu ihm an den Tisch in der grünen Kajüte setzte.  
  
"Dafür revangiere ich mich!"  
  
Harington winkte dem Wirt zu und dieser machte sich sofort daran zwei Krüge mit seinem besten Bier zu füllen.  
  
"Ich habe die Rundfahrt dennoch genossen."  
  
"Das möchte ich auch hoffen," grinste der Gouvernor.  
  
"Wißt Ihr von dem großen Schiff, welches im Hafen anliegt?"  
  
"Ich weiß von jedem Schiff, das dort anliegt. Da bin ich sehr genau."  
  
"Ich kenne es nicht, es ist mir fremd. Zuerst dachte ich gar, es sei ein Piratenschiff, welches vor einiger Zeit mal in Port Royal war, dann aber spurlos verschwunden ist."  
  
Harington lachte und grollend zog es durch das Wirtshaus, die Stimmen um sie herum wurden etwa leiser, als Leute sich umblickten und aufhörten zu reden.  
  
"Ein Piratenschiff? Ich würde das niemals zulassen! Und schon gar nicht würde ich es bei den Reparaturen unterstützen."  
  
"Ja, es sah sehr mitgenommen aus, vielleicht wart es von welchen angegriffen worden? Wie lange liegt es hier?"  
  
"Nicht viel länger als die Dauntless. Nur wenige Stunden kam es Euch zuvor und in der Tat, berichtete mir der Kapitän, daß sie angegriffen wurden von schrecklichen Piraten."  
  
"Von welchen?"  
  
"Er konnte mir den Namen des Schiffes nicht nennen. Seltsam, wenn man bedenkt, daß es nicht mehr viele ernst zunehmende Piraten in der Karibik gibt."  
  
Norrington nickte und wieder wuchs Stolz in seiner Brust.  
  
"Ja, die Royal Navy kommt ihrer Aufgabe so gut nach, wie es geht."  
  
"Das will ich meinen."  
  
Der Wirt kam an den Tisch und stellte die schweren großen Krüge vor die Männer. Sogleich verschwand er wieder und wandte sich den nächsten Gästen zu. Harington nahm einen und führte ihn zum Mund, trank einen Schluck. Norrington wollte es ihm gleich tun, doch als er anheben wollte, bemerkte er, daß der Krug schwerer war, als erwartet. Aber er wollte nicht zwei Hände gebrauchen, um das Gefäß anzuheben. Also schloß er den Griff fester und hob mit mehr Kraft. Der Krug löste sich vom Tisch. Der Commodore nahm einen großen Schluck und hoffte, so das Gewicht etwas verringern zu können. Schnell begann er, wieder zu reden, um die Situation etwas zu überspielen.  
  
"Wer befehligt dieses Schiff? Ich konnte keinen Namen darauf erkennen."  
  
"Der Kapiän ist ein ziemlich junger Mann. Westend ist sein Name. Das Schiff dagegen ist schon etwas älter und der Name scheint nur verblaßt zu sein. Es heißt Hammer. Ein passender Name, wenn Ihr mich fragt."  
  
Norrington rief sich den Anblick des Gefährts ins Gedächtnis. Ja, wie ein Hammer hatte es ihn auch getroffen, hatte ihm den Atem aus der Brust genommen, seinen Kopf schwirren lassen. Welch ein gewaltiges, eindrucksvolles Schiff! Wahrscheinlich konnten sie von Glück sprechen, daß dies keine Piraten waren.  
  
"Was war denn so Dringend heute Mittag?"  
  
"Ach, nur eine kleine Streitigkeit, vielleicht wäre sie auch so schnell zu Ende gewesen, aber ich fungiere gerne als Schlichter. So kann ich sicher gehen, daß hier nicht unrecht angetan wird."  
  
"Wer könnte besser Recht sprechen, als der Gouvernor selbst?" Norrington nickte bestätigend.  
  
"Ich will, daß diese Stadt ihren Namen verdient. Concordia..."  
  
"... die Eintracht," brachte der Commodore den Satz zu Ende. "So soll es sein."  
  
"So soll es sein!" grölte der Gouvernor laut und die Gäste stimmten mit ein.  
  
Manchmal erinnerte Harington den Commodore an einen Krieger oder Barbaren. Nicht, daß er den Edelmann dafür hielt, aber seine Gestalt, seine Stimme... wenn er diese erhob, so schien es fast, als brüllte er einen Kampfschrei.  
  
In der Kneipe ertönte ein altes Seemannslied, die Stimmung war ergreifend und versetzte selbst Norrington in eine patriarchische Stimmung. Harington sang einige Zeilen mit seiner dunklen vollen Stimme und verstärkte den Chor um einen untermauernden Baß. Nach dem Ende des ersten Refrains lachte er erneut und wandte sich wieder seinem Gast zu, der mit beeindruckten Blick umher sah.  
  
"Was habt Ihr morgen vor?  
  
Der Commodore wurde aufgeschreckt.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Wie gedenkt Ihr Euch morgen die Zeit zu vertreiben?"  
  
"Nun, darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht. In Wirklichkeit habe ich gehofft, daß Ihr mir einen Vorschlag unterbreiten könntet."  
  
"Ja, das könnte ich allerdings. Seid Ihr Jagd begeistert?"  
  
"Zumindest wenn es sich um Piratenjagd handelt, aber sonst kann ich ihr wenig abgewinnen."  
  
"Das bedaure ich. Es ist sicher nicht die schlechteste Übung seine Hand ruhig und den Geist frei zu halten."  
  
Der Commodore schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, dies ist nichts für mich. Ich bin ein Mann der See. Aber wenn ihr danach Zeit habt, so könntet ihr mir die Festung noch zeigen, bevor ich wieder zurück muß."  
  
"Ich dachte mir schon, daß Ihr dies letztendlich doch noch vorschlagen würdet. Natürlich werde ich noch eine Führung für Euch arrangieren."  
  
Ein zufriedener Ausdruck kehrte ins Gesicht des Commodore ein. Darauf hatte er sich schon gefreut.  
  
Harington holte eine lange dicke Zigarre aus seiner Brusttasche hervor und seine großen Hände fuhren genießend über die glatten Tabakblätter. Dann führte er sie zu seiner Nase und sog den süßlichen Duft tief ein.  
  
"Rauchen sie?"  
  
"Wieder muß ich höflichst verneinen."  
  
"Ich genieße gerne eine gute. Zigarren sind Kunstwerke, jede einzelne."  
  
Er nahm den Kerzenleuchter vor sich und hielt das vordere Ende vorsichtig hinein. Von der anderen Seite paffte er und leichte Rauchschwaden entstanden, sie erstarken mit jedem Sog. Als das Vorderende glühte, lehnte sich der Gouvernor zurück und nahm eine entspannte Haltung ein.  
  
"In unserer Zeit braucht man manchmal einfach etwas, um wieder anzuhalten und sich des wahren Lebens zu versichern."  
  
Norrington zog eine braue hoch.  
  
"Aufregende Zeit, mein lieber, aufregende Zeit."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Will und Lara gingen die Gassen entlang und spähten von einer in die nächste Straße, die hell erleuchtet von den ganzen Laternen waren. Die Straßen schienen sauber, als wäre am Tage gar niemand auf ihr gelaufen und hätte den Sand aus den Schuhen auf dem Pflaster hinterlassen. Die beiden versuchten sich so weit wie möglich in den Gassen zu halten, da diese, im Gegensatz zu den breiteren Straßen nicht beleuchtet waren. So war es, daß man höchstens zwei Schatten hätte erkennen können, die auch von den streunenden Katzen hätten stammen können. So sauber Concordia auch war, gegen Ungeziefer war kaum ein Kraut gewachsen.  
  
Niemand war auf den Straßen. Die Wirtshäuser hatten schon geschlossen, was William verwunderte, selbst am Hafen war es still. In jeder anderen Stadt war es so, daß gerade dort sich jeder Abschaum zusammenfand, um das wenige, was sie besaßen zu vertrinken. Will glaubte ein Bild in seiner Erinnerung zu sehen. Das Bild eines dunklen Ortes, wo alles im Chaos zu sein schien. Wirre Männer, wirbelnde Frauen mit prallen Brüsten und bunte Lichter. Die Erinnerung schien in seinem Kopf Unordnung zu machen, er sah den Ort kaum scharf und es war ihm völlig unbekannt, was er sah. Und doch schien es eine Erinnerung, da war er sich fast sicher. Gelächter und Gebrüll verband er damit. Ein Kerl rempelte ihn an.  
  
"Ey, was willst du?" kam aus dem stinkenden Mund hervor, etwas verzerrt und undeutlich.  
  
Er war so schmutzig, daß seine Kleidung wohl von alleine stehen konnten. Schnell drehte sich Will von ihm weg. Er sah in der Ferne, ganz verschwommen, eine zarte Frau, die ihm bedeutete zu kommen. Ohne zu wissen, warum, folgte er der Aufforderung der herausfordernd gekleideten und zu stark geschminkten Dame. Sie verschwand in einem Haus, welches aussah, wie ein Bordell. Um ihn herum wankten, tanzten oder lagen Leute. Alle fremd. Bis auf eine...  
  
Eine andere dunkelhäutige Frau stand vor ihm, aber ließ den Weg zum dem Haus frei, in dem die erstere verschwunden war. Er betrachtete sich das bekannte Gesicht. Die Augen so dunkel wie Haar und der alte Hut darauf. Verschlissene Hosen endeten in einem vergrauten Hemd.  
  
"Folge ihr nicht," warnte sie mit verheißungsvoller Stimme.  
  
Aber Willam konnte nicht. Wie gerne hätte er sie nach ihrem Namen gefragt oder zumindest noch länger angesehen? Vielleicht hätte er sich an sie erinnert? Doch es war ihm nicht möglich. Seine Beine liefen weiter, er spürte sie gar nicht mehr. Jeder Befehl an sie ging Zwischen Gehirn und Fuß verloren. Er erreichte das Haus und die Schwingtür öffnete sich von alleine. Ein bizarrer Raum eröffnete sich ihm und er konnte nicht mehr unterscheiden, ob er träumte oder wachte. Will befand sich in einer Mischung aus Kneipe und orientalischen Schlafzimmer. Es war stickig. Überall räkelten sich schöne Frauen, leicht bekleidet, in verführerischen Posen. Bunte Stoffe vor den Lampen tauchten das Zimmer in ein schummriges Licht und in der Mitte...  
  
War ein Tisch. Ein Mann saß dort, das Gesicht von einem großen Hut im Schatten gehalten. Schludrige Kleidung trug er, diese Frau, welche ihm den Weg gewiesen hatte, legte ihre Arme von hinten um seine breiten Schultern. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, wie eine Katze. Mit einem zarten Finger wies sie den jungen Mann an, näher zu kommen.  
  
Also kam er näher.  
  
Will sah, wie der Mann Karten zwischen seinen Fingern geschickt mischte. Es faszinierte ihn, mit welcher Präzision er dies tat, immer und immer wieder. Die Frau wies ihn noch immer an, näher zu kommen. So tat er noch einen Schritt... und noch einen. Als er kaum einen halben Meter vor dem Tisch stehen blieb, ging die Hand der Frau zum Hut des Mannes, oder Piraten? Mit einem grausigen Lächeln, welches ihre feinen Züge entstellte, und einem schnellen Ruck hob sie das schwarze Ding und entblößte so ein sonnengegerbtes Gesicht. Zwei schwarze Augen starrten ihn an und hielten Will fest. Er glaubte, sein Herz bliebe bei diesem Anblick stehen.  
  
"Will!"  
  
Er schrak hoch.  
  
Die Luft war kalt und klar, die Gasse dunkel. Hinter sich spürte er etwas. Eine Hand stieß ihn an.  
  
"Na los! Geh schon weiter, ich glaube, da hinten kommt jemand."  
  
Er spürte den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn, der nicht durch die gegenwärtige Gefahr hervorgerufen worden war. Aber der junge Turner verdrängte den Schock aus seinen Gliedern, seinen Gedanken und lief los. In einem Türrahmen eines alten Fachwerkhauses fanden sie Schutz. Lara spähte aus der Deckung hervor. Schritte kamen näher. Es hörte sich stampfend und gleichmäßig an. Und da erfaßte sie, wen sie gehört hatte. Eine kleine Patroullie marschierte die Straße entlang, welche die Gasse, in der ihr Versteck lag, kreuzte. Achtlos und vielleicht wegen der zur Routine gewordenen Eintönigkeit, liefen die Soldaten weiter, ohne jemals die Bekanntschaft mit denen gemacht zu haben, die einmal in aller Munde und ein Teil der Geschichte Concordias sein würden.  
  
Die Schritte wurden leiser und alle Geräusche erstarben, bis auf das leise Summen der nachtaktiven Falter und Käfer, welche von den Laternen der Straßen angezogen wurden, umhersummten und manchmal, durch das Glas getäuscht, betäubt oder tot zu Boden fielen.  
  
Doch alle Fenster waren dunkel. Nur eines im Keller eines Geschäftes war von schwachem Licht gezeichnet, das Haus des Tuchers. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort.  
  
Laras Kleid schleifte auf dem Boden. Schon zum vierten Mal verfluchte sie es und den Umstand, als Frau zu solcher Kleidung gezwungen zu sein. Aber William achtete nicht auf ihre Ausdrücke, die so manchen Mann hart in den Boden gerammt hätten. Statt dessen klebte sein Blick an etwas vor ihnen. Am Ende der Häuserreihe blieb er stehen und Lara schaute nun an seinen hohen Schultern vorbei.  
  
Vor ihnen lag der Hafen, dunkel und still. Sachte Nebelschwaden hingen über dem Wasser und deckten die Schiffe zu. Doch für zwei von ihnen schien die Decke zu kurz zu sein. Zu ihrer linken lag ein stolzes verziertes Schiff mit weißen, perfekt eingeholten Segeln. Am Hauptmast wehte eine Fahne, mit dem Zeichen der Royal Navy.  
  
In der anderen Richtung, wo das Licht völlig verschluckt zu werden schien, ragte ein riesiger Schatten aus dem plätschernden Wasser. Es war eindeutig.  
  
"So, also zwei fremde Schiffe in Port Concordia," murmelte Will.  
  
"Wer hätte das Gedacht? Ein Schiff der Royal Navy und das eines Piraten beinahe nebeneinander."  
  
Es war in der Tat seltsam. Zwei Feinde, nicht wissend lagen sie beieinander... wobei... zumindest einer der Beiden wußte um die Identität des anderen. Zu Laras Bedauern waren die Informationen auf der falschen Seite. William ging weiter, immer vorsichtig darauf bedacht, im Schatten zu bleiben. Lara folgte dem Mann, mit ähnlicher Grazie wand sie sich im Dunkel entlang und suchte sich ihren Weg.  
  
Will hörte das leise Plätschern der Wellen, wie sie gegen den großen Bug des Schiffes schlugen, das er ins Auge gefaßt hatte und von dem er sich nun keine zwanzig Meter entfernt befand. Ein vertrauter Anblick bot sich ihm, wie er ihn oft gesehen hatte, als er selbst auf diesem Schiff gesegelt war.  
  
Die Nachtwache stand stramm und bewegte sich keinen Meter. Es mußten etwa fünf auf dem Deck sein, doch einige weniger, als früher. Aber eine weitere Veränderung fiel ihm auf... Sie redeten miteinander. Unter Bill hatte dies keine Wache gewagt, jeder hatte strikt Ausschau zu halten, ohne sich ablenken zu lassen. Doch nun...  
  
*Du wirst schon nachlässig, Seth,* überlegte Will bei sich.  
  
Es war eine Schande, was dieser junge Kerl nicht alles in den Ruin treiben konnte. Das Schiff, die Disziplin der Mannschaft, sogar Bill Turner selbst. Ein Schauer lief über Wills Rücken und er mußte sich schütteln, was Laras Aufmerksamkeit erregte.  
  
Haß und Liebe bereiteten dem jungen Mann einen Konflikt. Er wollte aufs Schiff, die Wellen des Meeres durch das Deck hindurch spüren, er wollte die Mannschaft ermahnen, die Segel setzen. Und dennoch... er zögerte, sein Schritt wurde für einen Augenblick unsicher und beinahe hätte er sich nach Lara umgedreht, um sich zu versichern, daß sie ihm den Rücken deckte. Doch wie eine Unterstützung drang ihre Stimme an sein Ohr.  
  
"Fünf Männer an Deck, plus einer im Aussichtsturm. Na, willst du deinen alten Kameraden nicht einen Besuch abstatten?" Ein Hauch von Hohn lag darin...  
  
Will sah nicht zu ihr.  
  
"Ja, das ist eine Idee," meinte er nachdenklich.  
  
Und im nächsten Moment, ohne Acht, lief er schnurstracks auf das Schiff zu.  
  
"Will!" zischte Lara, versuchte noch seinen Arm zu erwischen, bevor der Mann aus dem Schatten wich.  
  
Aber sie griff ins Leere. William war bereits ins schwache Licht der Laternen gelaufen, ohne Zögern, ohne sich umzusehen, ob Lara ihm folgte.  
  
Sie tat es auch nicht, sondern blieb versteckt, malte sich aus, was nun passieren konnte. Doch ehe sie sich versah, verschwand Will im Dunkel unter dem Schiff.  
  
*Sie haben ihn nicht gesehen,* stellte sie verwundert fest.  
  
Er war nun nicht mehr als ein Schatten und Lara konnte seine Bewegungen nur vermuten. Hier und da glaubte sie einen Arm, ein Bein, oder einen Stiefel zu sehen, aber als eine Weile nichts geschehen war, stöhnte sie. Sollte sie ihm folgen? Wartete er auf sie?  
  
*Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!* Schnaubte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Aber genau in diesem Augenblick kam Will wieder aus dem Schatten hervor und zwar festen Schrittes. Er hielt genau auf die Planke zu und.... betrat sie, ging einfach auf das Schiff! 


	8. Die Schatten Concordias 2

Joho! Hat des Jahr gut für euch angefangen? Ich bin ganz zufrieden, außer mit diesem blöden Speck, der sich um die Feiertage angesammelt hat..... typisches Frauenproblem?  
  
@Minui: Ja, ich laß euch doch immer zappeln. Ihr sollt ja auch einen Grund haben, um bei der Geschichte zu bleiben *lol*  
  
@Elanor: Hab ja versprochen, daß ich in den Ferien mit 2 Chapis rausrücke... oki ein Tag Verspätung.... kommt vor, hehe  
  
@Gimlisbraut: Wasn Name!!!!!!!!! Muahahahaha! Echt genial, Süße! Danke für deine Review!  
  
A Sons Revenge  
  
Die Schatten Concordias 2  
  
Nächster Tag  
  
"Kapitän!"  
  
Jack seufzte.  
  
*Mist*  
  
Verschiedenste Flüche gingen ihm durch den Kopf, während er sich immer noch am Beiboot zu schaffen machte.  
  
"Kapitän! Was tut Ihr denn da?" Hank kam übers Deck gerannt und hielt das schwere Boot fest, welches gefährlich wankte und drohte falsch herum über Bord zu gehen.  
  
"Hilf mir, das los zu machen."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Und sei leise, sonst hört dich noch mein Zimmermädchen. Wenn es nicht gar schon zu spät ist."  
  
Hank zuckte zusammen, als hätte er den Kapitän soeben an den Feind verraten. Er zog kräftig am Seil, um das Boot wieder in die richtige Position zu bekommen. Da hielt er wieder inne und sah seinen Kapitän aus großen Augen an.  
  
"Aber Ihr solltet doch gar nicht auf den Beinen sein! Wo ist Marley?"  
  
"Was weiß ich! Und wo ich zu sein habe, das entscheide immer noch ich! Ist das klar!?" Jack hielt sich die Stirn, was einen erneut besorgten Blick von seinem Crewmitglied heraufbeschwor. "Laß es hinunter..."  
  
Jack setzte sich auf den Boden mit dem Rücken zur Reling. Kaum zu glauben, daß es einem auch ohne drei Flaschen Rum intus so schrecklich gehen konnte. Der Boden drehte sich, der Mast drehte sich, selbst Hank drehte sich.  
  
*Na komm schon, Jack... dir gings schon viel übler!*  
  
Aber allein dieser Gedanke reichte aus, um ihn wieder den Magen umzudrehen. Er würgte. Schnell dachte er an etwas anderes.  
  
*Tortuga, Rum, Gibbs, Frauen, Rum, Frauen, Rum....*  
  
Der Brechreiz verschwand wieder.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Hank hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und sah nun auf ihn herab. Zwei weitere Männer standen nun bei ihm.  
  
"Was glotzt ihr so? Laßt das Boot zu Wasser."  
  
"Das haben wir schon seit fünf Minuten, Kapitän. Aber Ihr könnt doch nicht alleine gehen!"  
  
Jack ergriff die hölzerne Reling und zog sich hoch. Vielleicht etwas zu schnell, aber er verdrängte den aufkommenden Schwindel. Dann sah er hinab und tatsächlich! Auf den stetigen Wellen schaukelte ruhig und vergnügt das kleine Boot.  
  
Er nickte zufrieden und suchte tastend nach der Leiter. Als er sie gefunden hatte stieg er über die Reling und verfehlte beinahe mit dem Fuß das Deck. Eine kräftige Hand packte sein Handgelenk.  
  
Als er aufschaute, blickte er in ein ernstes Gesicht.  
  
"Ihr wollt das nicht wirklich alleine machen. Ich glaube, Ihr seid nicht bei Verstand!"  
  
Hank ließ nicht los und Jack wußte, daß er sich im gegenwärtigen Zustand kaum würde wehren können.  
  
"Du zweifelst an mir?"  
  
Die Frage stand zwischen ihm und seinen drei Leuten. Zwei paar Augen standen einander entgegen und keiner wollte nachgeben. Einer der beiden anderen senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf, stellte sich nicht gegen Jack. Aber Hank und der andere blieben standhaft.  
  
"Ich zweifle nicht an Euch, aber ich sorge mich ernsthaft um Euch und die Pearl."  
  
Ein Stoß in Jacks Herz.  
  
"Ich werde zusehen, daß du bald eine Sorge weniger hast."  
  
"Dann geht!"  
  
Er ließ Jacks Hand los und stapfte wütend davon, nahm seinen vorherigen Platz wieder ein, erfüllte seine Pflicht.  
  
Ein bittersüßes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Kapitäns aus und der letzte Pirat stand verdutzt und hilflos an der Reling bei Jack.  
  
"Na los. Geh schon! Sieh zu, daß alles nach dem Rechten läuft. Wenn ich weg bin, sag Marley bescheid. Er soll sich auch nicht mehr als nötig sorgen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ sich Jack langsam aber sicher ins Boot hinab und nach ein paar kräftigen Ruderzügen und dem anfänglichen Schwindel, fühlte er, wie es ihm besser ging, wie wieder langsam etwas Kraft in ihn zurück kehrte. Er mußte einfach nach dem Rechten sehen. Lara und die anderen waren nicht, wie verabredet zurück gekommen. Es konnte natürlich nur eine Verzögerung sein, aber etwas drängte ihn, zu gehen. Er vertraute Lara schon... oder doch nicht? Verdammt, sie war eine Frau! Und diese Weiber waren doch zu allem fähig!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vorherige Nacht  
  
*Was tut er?*  
  
Will stieg die Planke hoch und betrat dieses dunkle unheimliche Schiff. Irgendwie war Lara dieser Anblick nicht geheuer. Sie würde ihm nicht nachgehen! Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn nun beide in Schwierigkeiten geraten würden! Aber auch etwas anderes als Wut regte sich in ihr. Mißtrauen. Warum spazierte dieser Mann einfach so auf ein feindliches Schiff?  
  
William war nun oben angelangt und direkt im Sichtfeld der dunklen Piraten.  
  
Lara hielt den Atem an, als William stehen blieb. Keine Wache rührte sich. Aber alle Augen starrten auf den jungen Turner. Alle Wachen sahen ihn direkt an, doch keine trat vor, um etwas zu unternehmen.  
  
Will ging zu einer Tür, welche unters Deck führte. Niemand regte sich. Als der junge Mann nach wenigen Minuten wieder hoch kam, war alles noch so, wie zuvor, als wäre jedermann an Bord versteinert.  
  
Was Lara nun erst auffiel, niemand war bei Will. Hatte er Iona denn nicht gefunden? Oder Elizabeth? Das konnte nicht sein...  
  
William schritt aufrecht und fest, aber nicht zu schnell. Er näherte sich der Planke und somit dem sicheren Hafen. Der Stadt, deren Dunkelheit ihnen Zuflucht gewähren würde, sollten sie sie erreichen. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten Will und das Festland.  
  
Lara schloß die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, war William bereit auf dem Weg in die Stadt. Natürlich verließ er den Hafen nicht genau dort, wo sie wartete und beobachtet hatte. Nach wenigen Minuten, war Will nicht mehr in ihrer Sichtweite und wahrscheinlich auch nicht in der der Piraten. Sie wollte gerade gehen, um ihren Begleiter zu suchen, als sie Stimmen vom Schiff her hörte. Ein Murmeln machte sich breit, die Mannschaft war wieder aus ihrer Erstarrung befreit und wechselte nun ängstliche und erstaunte Worte. Leider verstand Lara nicht viel, um nicht zu sagen gar nichts, aber die Gebärden verrieten ihr alles. Diese Männer waren über diese Aktion gerade genauso erstaunt gewesen, wie sie selbst.  
  
Aber nun war es zeit, sich wieder zurück zu ziehen. Zu unsicher und unheimlich war dieser Ort und das gerade Geschehene. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich schwach und plump, ihre Hände zitterten. Auf jeden Schritt mußte sie sich konzentrieren, damit sie nicht fiel oder mit dem Rock an irgend einem Dinge hängenblieb und dadurch vielleicht Lärm verursachte. 


	9. Im Schloß

So, hier also ein etwas größeres Chapi! Aber ich kann euch beruhigen, das Ende kommt in absehbarer Zeit. Bzw. die beiden Enden. Ich werde denen von euch, die ein vielleicht schöneres, aber eben offenes Ende wollen, rechtzeitig sagen, wann sie aufhören sollen, zu lesen. Für alle anderen geht's danach noch um ein oder zwei Kapitel weiter, weil ich mir was gaaaaaaanz böses ausgedacht hab. Da kommt ihr nie drauf. Oki, kann ich abschätzen, wie lange es noch dauert? Im Moment bin ich etwa zehn Seiten weiter und leite grad den Showdown ein, also vielleicht haltet ihr ja noch so lange aus? Viel Spaß!  
  
@Minui: Jack seekrank? *lol* klar doch!  
  
@Elanor8: Na? Ob der Liebe Jacky jemals wieder zu seinem Rum kommt?  
  
@Kim: Keine Sorge, lasse euch nicht mehr lange zappeln... ;-) hoffe, die Länge dieses Kapitels sagt dir eher zu...  
  
@Liberty: Jaja, wohin steck ich die Lara wohl am Schluß? kA... Warum geht denn das mit deiner Fic net? *ist verwirrt* haste dich mal an die Leute vom ff.net gewendet? Wäre wirklich schade, wenn uns die Story durch die Lappen ginge. Jedenfalls freu ich mich schon wieder auf dich, auch wenn du erst in 3 Wochen wieder kommst *winkt mit weißem Taschentuch* *schnief*  
  
A Sons Revenge 9  
  
Im Schloß  
  
Nächster Tag  
  
Wo war er nur? Verdammt! Es kam ihm vor als hätten sie die schweigende Insel niemals verlassen und er befand sich immer noch im dichten Dschungel dieses unbequemen und höchst unheimlichen Ortest, an den er lieber nicht mehr zurück dachte.  
  
Langsam und mit unsicheren Schritten kam er voran, immer ein Stückchen weiter. Seine festen Stiefel kamen ihm ungeheuer schwer vor und Schweiß Perlte von seiner Stirn. Aber er gab nicht auf, schließlich war er Kapitän Jack Sparrow, wie er sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rief. Und seine eigends auferlegte Mission hieß: Die Rettung der Pearl, die Rettung Ionas und sollte es denn auch noch nötig sein nebenher die Rettung Elizabeths, Laras und Wills... Wer weiß in welche Schwierigkeiten sie sich brachten.  
  
Schnell verdrängte er eine Erinnerung von seiner Gefangenschaft. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, welche Fähigkeiten Lara Jade schon unter Beweis gestellt hatte.  
  
Wo war nur diese verfluchte Stadt?! Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verflucht... naja, vielleicht nicht wie es die Mannschaft Barbossas war, aber dennoch irgendwie unter einem bösen Einfluß.  
  
Es war bereits dämmrig und der Weg wurde immer unsichtbarer. Hier und da spielte der Wald ihm einen bösen Streich, ließ ihn über Wurzeln und Steine stolpern und das noch zumal er sowieso sehr wankend auf den Beinen war.  
  
"Ich könnte einen Schluck Rum vertragen," sprach Jack zu sich selbst.  
  
Aber sein Magen knurrte nach etwas ganz anderem. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu verdrängen und wurde sofort wieder von Schwindel erfaßt.  
  
Er hielt an und lehnte gegen einen Baum, verschnaufte.  
  
"Dreckskaff!" fluchte der Pirat.  
  
Aber gerade als er sich hinsetzen wollte, glaubte er vorne, weit vor sich, zu erkennen, daß der Wald sich lichtete. Mit einem Ruck stieß er sich von seiner Stütze ab und wankte weiter.  
  
Seine Augen hatten ihn nicht getäuscht! Der Wald teilte sich, als Jack aus ihm heraus trat und gab den Blick auf Felder und Häuser in weiter Entfernung preis.  
  
Es lag vor ihm... Concordia, die Eintracht. Und so sah es auch aus... friedlich lag es im Dämmerlicht, gab gerade mal noch einen hauchdünnen Streifen der untergehenden Sonne preis. Mit der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit würde er es geschafft haben.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nacht zuvor  
  
Lara schlich durch die Gassen, suchte nach ihrem Begleiter, nicht sicher, was sie sagen würde, wenn sie ihn gefunden hatte. Dieser Vorfall war höchst eigenartig gewesen, aber traute sie sich, ihn danach zu fragen? Lara beschloß, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und lieber ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Suche zuzurichten. Sie war überzeugt, daß zu gegebener Zeit sich Fragen von ganz alleine klären würden.  
  
Sie blieb an einer Ecke der Gasse, in der sie gerade gelaufen war, stehen und spähte auf die Straße, in ihrem matten Licht. Nichts.  
  
Ihre Schulter!  
  
Mit Schwung und zu Fäusten geballten Händen drehte sie sich um, bereit zum Schlag, blieb aber abrupt stehen. Ihre Rechte war gefangen in einer Kräftigen Hand, die vor Anstrengung zitterte. Es fiel ihr anscheinend nicht gerade leicht, den Schlag der Frau aufzuhalten. Doch das war auch nicht weiter nötig. Lara sah auf in ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht und befahl strikt ihren Muskeln, sich zu entspannen, sich nicht mehr zu wehren.  
  
"Ich habe nach dir gesucht," entfuhr es ihr zischend.  
  
William stand vor ihr und machte keine Anstalten, sich zu rechtfertigen.  
  
"Sie waren nicht da."  
  
Lara brauchte einen kurzen Augenblick, um sich zu sammeln, das gerade Gesagte in einen sinnreichen Zusammenhang zu zwängen, ihre Wut zu zügeln.  
  
"Iona und Elizabeth?"  
  
Der Mann nickte.  
  
"Keine von beiden..."  
  
Lara versuchte zu erfassen, was dies für sie bedeutete und kam zu dem weniger erfreulichen Schluß, daß sie ganz von vorn anfangen mußten mit der Suche.  
  
Will setzte sich auf eine Holzkiste, die jemand in der Gasse zurückgelassen hatte und stützte das Gesicht in die Hände. Lara ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten.  
  
"Wo könnten sie nur sein? Seth kann hier nicht Fuß fassen. Wenn Harington wüßte, daß er ein Pirat ist, er wäre tot. Und gerade dies ist hier nur eine Frage der Zeit."  
  
Lara lauschte der sanften Stimme des jungen Turners und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Irgendetwas machte ihr Sorgen, lag schon seit ihrer Ankunft hier auf ihrer Seele. Es war ihn ihrem Hinterkopf. Sei es eine unbewußte Vermutung oder weibliche Intuition, aber es war da, nagte an ihrem Bewußtsein, versuchte sie auf den Fehler aufmerksam zu machen, der hier war. Wie ein beständiges Tropfen auf ihre Schädelmitte, welches sie langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb. Wo war der Fehler in ihrem Denken?  
  
"Irgendetwas ist faul," schloß Will und Lara nickte unmerklich, weniger als seine Zustimmung, als zu sich selbst.  
  
"Irgendwas und es liegt direkt vor unserer Nase."  
  
Will sah zu ihr auf mit fragendem Blick.  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht was, aber ich habe ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl, schon seit wir hier angekommen sind, genauer, seit wir am Schloß waren. Harington ist nicht das, was er scheint."  
  
Ein leichtes Seufzen entwand sich Wills schmalen Lippen. Er sah auf seine Hände. Lange geschickte Finger hatte er. Aber er erinnerte sich, daß sie früher einmal kräftiger gewesen waren. Sie hatten etwas an Stärke verloren. Doch rauh waren sie immer noch. Die See war unbarmherzig und hart zu allen, die sie bezwingen wollten und Wind und Wetter machten selbst die sanfteste Haut schnell brüchig und gereizt. Seine Fingerspitzen waren kalt, als hätte sein Herz nicht genug Kraft, das Blut auch in die letzten Enden seines Körpers zu pumpen. Will bewegte sie etwas, aber es half nichts.  
  
Seine Hände waren weiß. Er sah an ihnen vorbei und auch vorbei an seinen Knien auf den Boden. In einer Pfütze zwischen seinen Beinen sah er ein erschreckend bleiches Gesicht und es graute ihm, daß es sein eigenes war. Die dunklen Augen starrten irre heraus, hoben sich ganz und gar vom weißen Gesicht ab.  
  
"Das bin ich nicht," flüsterte er und wollte sich abwenden, doch er war wie erstarrt.  
  
Im Wasserspiegel sah er noch etwas anderes. Hinter seiner linken Schulter blitzte etwas. Will konzentrierte sich stärker darauf und erkannte einen breiten Säbel, der blinken das Mondlicht in die Pfütze warf.  
  
"Will!"  
  
Er schrak hoch.  
  
"Was?!" fragte er etwas zu laut und Lara zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Pssst. Wo bist du nur immer mit deinen Gedanken? Das könnte uns noch in echte Schwierigkeiten bringen!"  
  
William sah sie verständnislos an, dann über seine linke Schulter. Blanker Stein starrte ihm entgegen. Er blickte an seinen Beinen entlang.  
  
Unter ihm nichts als die Kiste und der gepflasterte trockene Boden.  
  
"Ich sagte, wir sollten erneut zur Gouvernors-Villa gehen und uns dort einmal umsehen."  
  
William starrte noch immer auf den Boden, aber nickte.  
  
"Ja, ich denke, das ist die beste Möglichkeit, hier weiter zu kommen."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nächste Nacht  
  
Schwindel riß ihn halb mit sich, halb lenkte er seine Schritte selbst. Die Gassen waren dunkel und die Straßen unbelebt. Er war endlich in Concordia. Im bürgerlichen Stadtteil vermutete er mit verwirrtem Geist. Ihm war übel und der Hauch von Gallegeschmack in seinem Mund linderte dies nicht unbedingt. Zu seinen ohnehin schon schwarz unterstrichenen Augen hatten sich noch Augenringe hinzugesellt, die sich nun um die Wette tiefer in sein Gesicht gruben. Drei Patroullien war er bereits knapp entgangen, obwohl er erst seit zwanzig Minuten in der Stadt war. Er hatte sich immer noch gerade so in eine kleinere Gasse retten können. Jack stolperte, fing sich an einer Wand auf. Als er nach oben schaute erschrak er fast, doch sogleich beruhigte er sich wieder. Ein süßes Gesicht starrte ihn an, er erkannte die sanften Umrisse.  
  
"Hallo, schönes Kind," lallte er beinahe unverständlich.  
  
Doch sie regte sich nicht, starrte ihn weiter an, ihr Körper im Tanz innehaltend.  
  
Jack Sparrows Gedanken waren nicht klar genug, als daß er an diesem Abend noch hätte erkennen können, daß er verschmitzt eine Brunnenstatue anlächelte. Das Mädchen aus Mamor tanzte graziös am Brunnenrand entlang niemals in Gefahr hinein zu fallen.  
  
Aber Jack war dies in der Tat. Ihr Gesicht verblaßte.  
  
*Wäre ich doch nur auf der Pearl geblieben...*  
  
Plötzlich war es weg.  
  
Der Kapitän der Pearl lag bewußtlos auf dem Boden, mitten in Concordia, dem wohl schlechtesten Platz für einen Piraten, um entdeckt zu werden. Denn hier würde sich wohl kein Bürger eines Sittenstrolches wie ihm barmherzig annehmen. Hier würde sich nur einer einem Piraten annehmen. Ein Soldat, der ihn auf dem schnellsten Wege zum Strick führen würde.  
  
In der Ferne ertönte der Gleichschritt einer Patroullie, der näher kam.  
  
Zwei kräftige schwarze Hände fuhren auf den Piraten hinab und packten ihn unsanft, hoben den schlappen Körper auf eine breite Schulter. Der Kapitän wurde weg getragen.  
  
Die Schritte verstummten wieder in der Nacht.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
16 Stunden zuvor  
  
Hier und da lief jemand vorbei. Es war Zeit.  
  
William drehte seinen kalten etwas steifen Oberkörper nach rechts und sah auf die Schlafende, deren Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhte. Die letzte Nachtwache - die seine - war nun vorüber. Lara hatte, von ihm ungewollt, die erste und längste Wache übernommen. Sie hatte ihn zu spät geweckt und deshalb etwa eine Stunde länger gewacht, als er. Wahrscheinlich aus Mißtrauen heraus, vermutete der junge Mann. Doch dies kümmerte ihn kaum.  
  
Nun war es sechs Uhr in der Früh und die ersten Leute liefen zum Markt oder gingen sonstigen Tätigkeiten nach. Noch waren es nur wenige, was Lara erlaubt hatte, so lange zu schlafen, doch dies würde sich bald ändern.  
  
Sanft aber bestimmend weckte der junge Pirat die Frau an seiner Seite und mit einem großen Gähnen und den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend erhob sich Lara Jade, deren rotes wallendes Haar etwas zerzaust schien.  
  
"Gut geschlafen?"  
  
In dem Morgengruß lag Ernst, wie auch Ironie. Lara ging nicht darauf ein. Sie streckte sich ein letztes Mal und ein paar Knochen knackten, was Will gar nicht gut in den Ohren klang, so daß er zusammen zuckte.  
  
"Also los. Zum Schloß," forderte sie ihn auf.  
  
*~*  
  
Beinahe darauf vorbereitet und kaum überrascht, vernahmen Lara und Will am Schloßtor, daß der Gouvernor nicht zu sprechen war. Auf Williams Drängen gab die Wache dann heraus, daß sich der Herr des Hauses schon früh auf zur Festung gemacht hatte.  
  
"Wir warten in der Villa." Meinte Lara trotzig, doch die Wache schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich darf niemanden einlassen, so lange der Gouvernor nicht da ist."  
  
Der etwas dickliche Mann blickte entschuldigend drein, gefaßt auf den Ausbruch der Frau mit dem Lavafarbenen Haar.  
  
"Wissen sie, wie oft wir schon hier waren?"  
  
Die Wache drehte sich um, zu seinem (Leidens-) Genossen, aber auch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Das ist das dritte Mal!"  
  
Nach einer heftigen Diskussion und drei Wutausbrüchen - zwei von Laras Seite, einer von Wills - gaben die beiden schließlich auf und zogen sich in die Stadt zurück.  
  
Die Sonne hatte sich nun zur Hälfte aus dem Meer erhoben und ließ die ersten Strahlen auf die Stadt fallen.  
  
Will schnaubte verächtlich, während er mit festem Schritt vorwärts ging. Er und Lara bahnten sich ihren Weg in weitem Bogen um ihr Ziel. Zwei Köpfe, ein entschlossener Gedanke. Die wenigen Grüße der Bevölkerung erwiderten sie nicht, sondern gingen fest und unbeirrt weiter.  
  
An einer Mauer machten sie halt. Diese war kaum hoch genug, um über Wills Kopf zu reichen, verdeckte ihn dennoch gut vor Blicken der gegenüberliegenden Seite, wo sie zehn Minuten zuvor gestanden hatten.  
  
Will zog sich vorsichtig hoch und spähte über den rauhen Stein, der ihnen Deckung bot und erblickte sofort an der Schloßmauer vorbei die beiden Uniformierten, die sie vorhin noch abgewiesen hatten. Er ließ sich wieder zurück fallen und landete neben Lara.  
  
"Nichts zu sehen. Keine Wachen, bis auf die beiden am Tor."  
  
Zufrieden nickte Lara. Wenn sie sie nicht freiwillig ins Haus vorlassen würden, so wollten sie nun etwas tun, was keiner mehr seit 23 Jahren versucht hatte, als ein Bettler als letzten Ausweg aus der Ungerechtigkeit und dem Hunger nur noch eine Hoffnung hatte: den Gouvernor selbst zu sprechen. Er kam nicht weit und sein kleines nichtsnütziges Leben hatte er an der großen Eiche auf dem Grundstück aushauchen müssen. Eine Kugel hatte es aus ihm gepreßt.  
  
Doch nun, im Schutz der morgendlichen Unbelebtheit der Straßen und der Ahnungslosigkeit der Wachen, schwang sich William auf die Mauer und reichte Lara die Hand zur Hilfe. Doch bevor er sie noch ganz hingestreckt hatte, war die Frau schon von selbst herauf gelangt und stand nun gebückt neben ihm. Mühelos überwanden sie die spitzen Gitterstäbe, welche in Reih und Glied vor sich hinrosteten. Nur wenige waren in den letzten Jahren erneuert worden, weil sie allzu alt waren und nicht mehr chic aussahen.  
  
Mit einem Sprung landeten beide auf dem weichen, wohlgeschnittenen Gras, das unter ihren Füßen nachgab. Schnell rannten sie zu der Alten Eiche, die ihnen Deckung gab. Zwei Körper preßten sich nun an die rauhe Rinde.  
  
"Glaubst du, sie haben uns gesehen?" fragte Will.  
  
"Nein, ich glaub nicht, sonst wären sie schon längst auf dem Weg zu uns."  
  
Vorsichtig spähte Will nach dem Tor, aber die Wachen standen immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Er nickte Lara zu und mit weiten und schnellen Sätzen sprang sie zur nächstgelegenen Hauswand.  
  
Als beide in der sicheren Deckung waren, atmeten sie auf. Will schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf, als er zu Lara sah.  
  
"Kaum zu glauben, wie unvorsichtig Harington doch ist. Und das, wo er doch alles so genau nimmt!"  
  
Aber Lara Jade erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht. Schweiß stand auf ihrem erstarrten Gesicht. Will wollte gerade fragen, was los ist, als sie ihm etwas zuflüsterte.  
  
"Nicht bewegen!" zischte sie.  
  
Sofort erstarrte auch er und sein Atem ging schwerer, als er bemerkte, was sie erschreckt hatte. Dieses tiefe gurgelnde Knurren hatte ihm gesagt, was hier vor sich ging.  
  
Der Blick der jungen Jade hing an den gefletschten Zähnen des großen schwarzen Hundes, der direkt vor ihr Stand. Sabber troff zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und sie vermutete diese Biest wäre mannshoch, wenn es sich aufrichtete, um sich auf jemanden zu stürzen.  
  
William sah es aus den Augenwinkeln. Sein Herz stand fast still, als er unweigerlich zu schwitzen begann.  
  
*Nicht gut,* dachte er bei sich, aber leider ist Transpirieren etwas, das nicht der Kontrolle der Menschen obliegt.  
  
Das Monster sah ihn an und gab ein Kläffen von sich.  
  
"Psst, du Töle!" zischte Will das schwarze Ungeheuer an.  
  
Doch dies war kein guter Schachzug gewesen, denn nun konzentrierte sich der Hund auf ihn, hatte ein sich bewegendes Ziel. Beute. Er knurrte, die Muskeln in seinen Hinterläufen spannten sich und Will wußte, der Köter war bereit zum Sprung, würde gleich zubeißen und einen Fetzen Fleisch von seinem Arm, seinem Bein oder gar seinem Gesicht abreißen.  
  
Er hielt den Atem an. Sie würden entdeckt...  
  
Der Hund knurrte ein letztes Mal und dann war er bereit: Er sprang! Sein Körper in der Luft beinahe so lang, wie die Mauer hoch und sein Maul so groß, daß der Hals eines Mannes perfekt darin Platz fand.  
  
Will nahm schützend den Arm hoch.  
  
*Nein!*  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen erwartete er den schmerzhaften Biß dieser Bestie. Er wartete...ein dunpfer Schlag auf dem Boden... und wartete... öffnete die Augen, als die Katastrophe ausblieb. Doch er hatte freien Blick auf die alte Eiche. Er sah hernieder und zu seinen Füßen lag der Kadaver des ungeheuren Hundes, der Kopf blieb gerade ligen, nachdem er zwei Meter fort gerollt war. Neben ihm stand keuchend und mit dem blutbefleckten Schwert in der Hand Lara Jade. Mit der Linken hielt sie ihren Rock so hoch, daß beide Beine enthüllt wurden. Der Gürtel um ihre Hüfte war durchtrennt und lag nun am Boden.  
  
Will starrte auf ihre nackten Beine. Sie waren so kräftig, so lang. Nie zuvor hatte er solche Beine zu sehen bekommen... überhaupt hatte er noch nie Frauenbeine nackt zu Gesicht bekommen. Sein Herz pochte.  
  
Lara bemerkte, daß ihr Begleiter nun nicht mehr vor Furcht erstarrt war, sondern wegen etwas anderem. Unberührt von der jugendlichen Unwissenheit und Faszination ließ sie den Rock los und er bedeckte wieder, was er preis gegeben hatte.  
  
"Du solltest dein Augenmerk auf Gefahrlosere Dinge richten, Freundchen," drohte sie.  
  
Will wandte sich schnell ab und keuchte. Zum einen um zu sehen, ob die Wachen aufmerksam geworden waren, zum anderen, um vor Lara die Schamesröte zu verstecken. Ersteres war nicht der Fall. Zweiteres auch nicht.  
  
Lara besah sich wieder das Ungeheuer, welches sie gerade zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Angeekelt wischte sie sich den Angstschweiß von der Stirn.  
  
"Beim Hades! Der Höllenhund persönlich! Das war knapp... keine zehn Zentimeter und du hättest nur noch einen Arm," meinte sie.  
  
Schnell zog Will den toten Körper an den Beinen fort von der freien Rasenfläche hinter die Hausmauer zum Kopf hin. Sie würden das tote Tier irgendwann entdecken. Aber Lara und Will hatten weder Möglichkeit, noch Zeit das Ding zu verstecken. Andererseits hatten sie auch nicht vor, so lange zu bleiben, bis die Wachablösung kam oder die Hausschaft rege wurde.  
  
Will und Lara schlichen am Haus entlang und suchten nach einem Eingang. Die Fenster waren verschlossen. Jedoch die Hintertür für das Gesindel stand offen, was beide erfreute, wie auch beängstigte. Waren die Diener und Mägde des Hauses denn schon wach?  
  
*Natürlich sind sie das* schoß es Will durch den Kopf.  
  
Schließlich war der Gouvernor schon früh außer Haus gegangen und damit hatte auch der Tag für die Dienerschaft früh begonnen.  
  
Aber sie mußten es wagen. Es war immer noch besser als ein Fenster einzuschlagen oder gar den Haupteingang zu nehmen. William ging voraus und öffnete vorsichtig die kleine Holztür. Vor ihnen eröffnete sich ein dunkler Gang, der an eine Treppe anfügte. Alles dahinter war mehr oder weniger durch Schatten verborgen. Jedoch erblickte Will zu seiner Rechten eine kleine Lampe, welche den Gang wohl erhellen sollte. Sie erfüllte sehr schlecht ihren Zweck, da sie ziemlich klein war. Will nahm kurzerhand die Kerze heraus, um den Weg zu beleuchten.  
  
Sie stiegen langsam die Treppe in das Kellergeschoß hinunter und unten, wo der Gang begann, entdeckte Will eine weitere Lampe, die allerdings ausgebrannt war. Dies war also der Grund für die Düsternis gewesen, denn als sie etwas weiter um eine Ecke gingen, kam ihnen das Licht einer weiteren Lampe - und dahinter war eine weitere - entgegen. Links und recht des Ganges waren einfache unverzierte Türen. Will und Lara vermuteten die Schlafquartiere des Gesindels dahinter. Am Ende des Ganges kam eine weitere Treppe. Beide stiegen nach oben, darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür am Ende der Treppe und schaute in das Zimmer. Es machte den Anschein, daß hier die Küche war. Ein großer Tisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes und dahinter war ein Herd.  
  
*Niemand da,* dachte Will bei sich und wagte es, hinein zu gehen. 


	10. Die Hinrichtung

Es ist so weit! Der große Showdown wird eingeleitet! Endlich mal wieder Spannung! Jetzt soll sich nochmal einer beschweren, ich habe zu kurze Kapitel *ggg*... hat natürlich zur Folge, daß nicht mehr allzuviele kommen werden... ich rechne mit etwa zwei oder drei weiteren, aber dann ist Schluß. Für alle die fleißigen Reviewer hab ich noch einen echten Tipp, falls ihr die Story nicht schon entdeckt habt: Twisted Fate! Einfach genial und läßt die Hoffnung, daß Boromir den Krieg überlebt! Außerdem auch empfehlenswert für alle Leggi- und Aragorn-Fans. Aber natürlich -was mir am wichtigsten ist- endlich mal eine gescheite Faramir-Story! Ihr findet die Geschichte unter meinen Favorites, für den Fall, daß ihr interessiert seid. So, also genießt die letzten beiden Chapis! Viele Leser scheinen sowieso nicht geblieben zu sein... Aber euch treuen dank ich jetzt schon mal, daß ihr so lange dabei geblieben seid!  
  
@Elanor8: Wie du siehst, wird deine Ventilatorrechnung bald etwas billiger werden! *lol* Danke für die liebe Review, hoffe, ich werde dich mit dem Ende nochmal so richtig in Atemnot bringen!  
  
@Nilaihlah: Tut mir echt leid, daß ich dich zum weinen bringe *weint mit* Hoffe dennoch auf eine Review, will ja wissen, wie dir der große Showdown diesmal gefällt... vielleicht wird's etwas zu dramatisch, aber irgendwie muß die Story ja bald zu Ende gehen, warum dann nicht mal dick auftragen? ;- )  
  
A Sons Revenge 10  
  
Die Hinrichtung  
  
Bobby saß in der Küche und nahm sein Frühstück ein. Allein. Wie immer. Der kleine Negerjunge war jeden Tag der erste, der wach wurde - und der erste der auch schlief. Doch nicht aus diesem Grund war er allein. Das erste, das er tat, war das Pferd des Gouvernors fertig zu machen und den Stall auszumisten. Erst dann nahm er sein einfaches Frühstück ein. Leider - oder war er froh darüber? - hatten die anderen Diener des Hauses um diese Uhrzeit bereits gefrühstückt. Nein, Bobby war nicht besonders erpicht auf die Gesellschaft der anderen. Viel zu oft mußte er böse Sticheleien über seine Herkunft, seine Hautfarbe oder seine Größe ertragen. Vor allem der große Buttler jagte ihm Angst ein, wenn er sagte, daß er nichts weiter als ein minderwertiges Tier wäre, gerade mal gut genug, um im Stall zu schlafen.  
  
Dies tat Bobby auch, aber nicht unbedingt, weil er es mußte... nein, er wollte es. Er haßte dieses große Haus mit seiner feinen Gesellschaft und den vielen hochmütigen Dienern. Nur die dicke Küchenchefin mochte er. Grete war wirklich nett und lieb. Sie ließ ihn heimlich am Kuchenteig naschen, wenn keiner in der Küche war oder steckte ihm einen Keks zu. Man konnte fast sagen, er habe die dicke Köchin als eine Art Mutter adoptiert. Natürlich war sie es nicht wirklich. Das ging ja allein schon aus der Hautfarbe hervor. Aber sie war das, was einer Mutter am nächsten kam.  
  
Seine richtigen Eltern hatte er kaum gekannt. Er erinnerte sich viel mehr an die Zeit im Waisenhaus, als an die Personen, die seine Eltern waren. In Wirklichkeit wußte er fast gar nichts von ihnen. Nur daß sie aus Afrika stammten. Die nächste Erinnerung war, daß er zu alt für das Waisenhaus war und auf die Straße hatte sollen. Von da an hatte die Zeit hier begonnen. Im Hause des Gouvernors. Dieser hatte ihn vom Waisenhaus abgeholt direkt in sein Haus. Von da an arbeitete er hier als Knecht. Doch er selbst wußte es besser trotz seines Mangels an Jahren, denn er war erst 13. Bobby kannte das Wort, welches seine Stellung in dieser Gesellschaft passend beschrieb. Sklave. Der große Buttler nannte ihn so.  
  
Er sah seine dunklen kleinen Hände an. Er war nicht wie die anderen. Und er wollte auch gar nicht so sein. Er schüttelte den Kopf, was etwas lustig aussah, bei dem kleinen hageren Jungen.  
  
Dann nahm er sein Stück Brot mit dem Käse und biß herzhaft hinein. Die Köchin hatte ihm etwas mehr zugeteilt, als ihm von Haus aus zustand und er war froh darüber. Schließlich befand Bobby sich im Wachstum und hatte immer Hunger.  
  
Er liebte es, unter dem Tisch zu essen. Dann hatte er das Gefühl, sicherer zu sein, in Deckung zu sein. Daher hatte es sich so ergeben, daß sich niemand mehr wunderte, wenn man ihn unter dem großen massiven Tisch vorfand, anstatt daran sitzend.  
  
Jetzt mampfte er, was ihm gegeben wart und dachte mit Vergnügen an die kurze Zeit am Nachmittag, in der er Freizeit hatte und hinaus gehen würde in den Stall. Dann würde er auch seinen Freund Besuchen. Freddy, so hatte er die kleine Maus genannt, die inzwischen ganz zahm geworden war und sich einen Spaß daraus machte auf seine Hand, in seinen Ärmel und dann durch den Kragen auf seine Schulter zu klettern.  
  
Er brach ein kleines Stückchen Brot und Käse ab, um es seinem Freund heute Mittag zu geben.  
  
Da sah er etwas aus seinen Augenwinkeln...  
  
Die Kellertür öffnete sich langsam. Bobby dachte schon, einer der Diener oder eine Magd habe verschlafen und würde nun sein Frühstück stören. Aber was er sah, waren gänzlich unbekannte Gesichter. Sie schlichen herein. Der erste von beiden war ein Mann, ziemlich groß und edel aussehend, trotz seiner einfachen Kleidung. Die zweite Gestalt war ebenso seltsam, denn die Kleidung, welche die Frau trug, schien gar nicht zu ihr zu passen.... obwohl es ein Kleid war.  
  
Bobby riß die schwarzen großen Augen auf, als er erkannte, daß diese beiden nicht zu der Hausschaft gehörten.  
  
*Endlich mal ein bißchen Aufregung!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will und Lara sahen sich in der Küche um. Die Frau fand ein halbes Brot und schnitt schnell zwei Scheiben ab. Eine warf sie William zu eine behielt sie und stopfte sie schnell und kaum kauend in sich hinein. Wer wußte schon, wann sie wieder etwas zu Essen bekamen? Will tat es ebenso und innerhalb einer Minute war das Brot gänzlich vertilgt. Zwei Türen führten aus dem Raum hinaus.  
  
Lara konnte kaum entscheiden, welche denn einladender war, die rechte, oder die linke? Beide übten keine Anziehungskraft auf sie aus. Sie sah Will an, der ebenso unentschlossen war. Also gab es nur eines: gaaanz vorsichtig dahintersehen. Sie nahm die linke und Will die rechte der Türen.  
  
Lara legte die Linke auf die Klinke und William, der das gleiche tat, nickte ihr zu.  
  
"Was macht ihr hier?"  
  
Die beiden Fremden erschraken und wirbelten herum, ließen von den Ausgängen ab.  
  
Aber als Will sah, wen er hier vor sich hatte beruhigte sich sein Puls langsam wieder. Vor ihnen stand ein schwarzes Kind und sah zu ihnen herauf mit neugierigen großen Augen.  
  
"Wir sind entdeckt," meinte William.  
  
"Aber von wem?" fragte Lara leise.  
  
Sie tat einen Schritt vor und kniete sich vor den Jungen, sah in das kohlrabenschwarze Gesicht aus dem zwei Äuglein wach hervor schauten.  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
  
Der Junge grinste.  
  
"Bobby!"  
  
"Hallo Bobby," sagte Lara freundlich. "Bist du ganz allein?"  
  
"Die anderen sind alle bei der Arbeit und die Köchin kommt erst am Vormittag vom Markt wieder. Seid ihr Gauner?"  
  
"Was?" Will war total verdutzt, zum einen weil die Frage so direkt war, zum anderen, weil der Junge gar keine Angst zu haben schien.  
  
"Gauner?" lachte Jade. "Wie kommst du denn darauf."  
  
"Na weil ihr hier einbrecht. Das ist sehr gefährlich. Es darf hier keine Gauner geben."  
  
Will verdrehte die Augen und sah genervt zur Decke. Sie waren entdeckt und dieses Kind auszuschalten würde um einiges schwerer werden, als es bei dem Hund gewesen war.  
  
"Na toll. Und was jetzt?"  
  
Lara schüttelte den Kopf über den Mann und lächelte den Jungen an.  
  
"Wir wollten schon seit langem den Gouvernor sprechen, haben ihn aber nie angetroffen. Jetzt sind wir hier her gekommen, um die Informationen zu holen, die wir brauchen."  
  
"Ihr spioniert?"  
  
Irgendwie klang der Ton des Jungen hoffnungsvoll und aufgeregt in Laras Ohren, dennoch zuckte sie zusammen, als sie merkte, daß der Junge vielleicht cleverer war, als er aussah.  
  
"Ja, wir sind Piraten und schmieden verwegene Pläne gegen den Gouvernor. Wir rauben alle aus und ziehen dann über alle sieben Weltmeere," sagte Will sarkastisch.  
  
Da begannen die Augen des kleinen zu strahlen und seine kleinen Hände zitterten vor Aufregung.  
  
"Ihr... seid... Piraten?"  
  
"Ja und zwar vom gefürchtetsten Schiff der Meere, der Black Pearl," drohte Will. "Weißt du wer dieses Schiff befehligt?"  
  
Aufgeregt schüttelte Bobby den Kopf.  
  
"Jack Sparrow," Wills Stimme war dunkel und drohend.  
  
"Kapitän Jack Sparrow," berichtigte Lara und grinste als sie an den Mann mit den langen Haaren dachte.  
  
"Ja, genau. Der dunkelste, schrecklichste und grausamste Kapitän, den jemals die Welt gesehen hat."  
  
Bobby haftete an den Lippen Williams und sog alles gebannt in sich hinein.  
  
"Jack Sparrow," flüsterte er fasziniert.  
  
"Ja, kleinen Jungen, wie dir hackt er Arme und Beine ab und läßt sie für seine Mannschaft zu Mittag kochen. Würdest du solch einem gerne begegnen?"  
  
Lara warf Will einen bösen Blick zu, der ihn durchbohrte wie kalter Stahl. Aber Bobby war nur noch umso mehr angetan von den beiden Fremden.  
  
"Ja, das will ich!"  
  
Will schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf.  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Nehmt mich mit! Ich will Jack Sparrow kennenlernen!"  
  
Lara nahm den Jungen an den Schultern und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.  
  
"Wirst du uns verraten?"  
  
Bobby schüttelte den Kopf und die Frau glaubte ihm, denn er schien unschuldig und ehrlich.  
  
"Dann will ich sehen, was ich für dich tun kann, um dir den Kapitän der Pearl vorzustellen."  
  
Ein Funkeln trat in Bobbys Augen, wie bei Kindern, die an Weihnachten das erste mal den Weihnachtsbaum sahen. Die beiden großen schwarzen Äuglein waren weit aufgerissen und eine Glückseligkeit leuchtete aus ihnen, wie die beiden Erwachsenen sie noch nie gesehen hatten.  
  
*Hm, du mußt wirklich alles dran setzten, daß er Jack zu Gesicht bekommt,* dachte Lara bei sich.  
  
"Bobby, wo liegt das Arbeitszimmer des Gouvernors?" fragte Will.  
  
"Im Erdgeschoß, in der linken Haushälfte. Der größte Raum im ganzen Schloß. Ich kann euch hinbringen!"  
  
Da mußte selbst Will grinsen und trat einen Schritt von seiner Türe zurück, um dem Jungen den Vortritt zu lassen. Dieser jedoch schüttelte den Kopf und wählte die andere Tür, an der Lara kurz zuvor noch gestanden hatte. Er guckte kurz hinaus und als er sicher war, daß die Luft rein war, winkte er den beiden Fremden, nachzukommen.  
  
Ihr Weg führte sie durch ein etwas kleineres Speisezimmer, welches der Gouvernor benutzte, wenn er gerade keine Gäste zu Besuch hatte. Ein weiteres, etwas aufwendiger gestaltetes, Speisezimmer war im ersten Stock mit Ausblick auf den Vorgarten. Nichtsdestotrotz war dieses sehr edel ausgestattet mit einem großen reich beschnitzten Tisch und einigen mit blauem Samt überzogenen Stühlen. An den Wänden hingen einige sehr alte Gemälde.  
  
Bald darauf traten sie in einen Gang, welcher von Rüstungen nur so eingefaßt war. Will schenkte dem ganzen Prunk keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit, aber Lara sah sich alles mit größer werdendem Staunen an, denn noch nie war sie in einem solch edlem Haus gewesen.  
  
An einer großen Tür, die den Gang begrenzte blieb Bobby stehen und drehte sich um.  
  
"Das hier ist sein Zimmer, aber ich darf nicht hinein. Wenn man mich da drin erwischt, werden sie mich bestrafen."  
  
Lara nickte und schenkte ihrem Verbündeten ein warmes Lächeln.  
  
"Du mußt nicht hinein gehen, wir kommen jetzt schon allein zurecht. Geh und tu, was dir aufgetragen ist."  
  
Bei diesen Worten wurde das Gesicht des kleinen Jungen traurig.  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich werde schon dafür Sorgen, daß du den Kapitän einmal siehst."  
  
Zufrieden mit diesem Versprechen nickte Bobby und rannte schnell den Gang hinunter, strahlend.  
  
Lara kicherte, als sie dem Jungen nachsah und drehte sich dann wieder der Tür zu. Will machte sich gerade daran zu schaffen. Mit einem kleinen Dolch stocherte er zwischen der Tür und ihrem Rahmen herum. Die rothaarige Frau sah interessiert zu, als das Schloß mit einem leisen "Klick" unter den geschickten Händen nachgab und die Tür aufsprang.  
  
"Lernt man solche geschickten Handgriffe als Pirat," fragte Lara sarkastisch.  
  
Will ging an ihr vorbei und grinste ein wenig.  
  
"Nein, aber als Schmied."  
  
Das war das erste Mal, daß Lara ihren Begleiter von sich selbst als Schmied reden gehört hatte. Wie seltsam stumpf sich diese Worte in ihren Ohren angehört hatten.  
  
Etwas anderes zwang sie aber, ihre Aufmerksamkeit von William abzuwenden, denn sie betrat gerade ein gigantisches Arbeitszimmer - oder eine Bibliothek? Die Wände waren zugestellt mit Regalen, welche Unmengen an Büchern beherbergten. Und vor ihnen: Eine kleine Empore auf der ein mächtiger Schreibtisch stand. Dahinter war ein Fenster, so groß, wie eine Hauswand selbst.  
  
Will hielt direkt darauf zu und Lara folgte ihm.  
  
Nachdem sie die drei Stufen genommen hatten, welche zum Schreibtisch führten, sahen sie sich alles genau an. Auf dem Tisch lagen die verschiedensten Papiere, alle in einem System geordnet. Unbewußt nahm Lara einige Rechnungen, Beschlüsse und Anträge wahr. Sie durchsuchte die Unterlagen, fand aber nichts, was sie direkt interessieren würde. Hier ein Antrag eines Bauern, ein Geschäft eröffnen zu dürfen, dort eine Rechnung über eine Menge Holz und da ein Brief eines Handelspartners, der eine Ladung Getreide einforderte.  
  
Will öffnete eine Schublade und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Er holte ein Blatt Papier heraus und hielt es hoch.  
  
"Schau, was wir hier haben!"  
  
Lara sah genauer hin und erkannte ein Genehmigungsformular.  
  
"Volltreffer," zischte sie und nahm dem Mann das Blatt aus der Hand.  
  
Dann suchte Jade in einem Haufen von Dokumenten. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sie gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte. Sie setzte sich in den massiven Stuhl und sank ein wenig darin ein. Dann legte sie die Blätter vor sich.  
  
Will schaute über ihre Schulter und las das Dokument durch. Es handelte sich um einen Antrag auf Glas. Lara nahm die Feder vor sich aus dem Tintenfaß und streifte vorsichtig etwas überflüssige Tinte ab. Dann begann sie mit sicherer Hand und ohne abzusetzen zu schreiben.  
  
*~* Ich, Gouvernor John Harington, erteile mit diesem Schreiben die Erlaubnis, eine Menge Holz an diejenigen auszuhändigen, welche dieses offizielle Schriftstück in Händen halten. Die Ware ist Holz in Brettern und sollte möglichst dunkel sein. *~*  
  
"Kurz und knapp," meinte Lara und setzte schwungvoll den Namen "John Harington" unter das Geschriebene.  
  
"Nicht schlecht," mußte William zugeben und versuchte, die kleinen Unterschiede in der Originalschrift und der Fälschung auszumachen, während Lara mit einer Kerze etwas Wachs schmolz und das Siegel Concordias auf das Dokument setzte.  
  
Lara blies das Wachs trocken genug, daß es nicht verschmierte und wandte sich dann Will zu, der etwas in der Hand hielt. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er sie schelmisch ansah. Er gab ihr die Dokumente, welche er gefunden hatte und die Frau sah, daß er die andere Schublade des Schreibtisches aufgebrochen hatte. Ihre Augen wanderten schnell über das Papier und Schrecken fuhr in sie. Ihre grünen Augen starrten seine durch und durch schwarzen an und sie nickte.  
  
"Und jetzt? Wo sehen wir uns um?"  
  
William grinste nur und ging die kleine Treppe hinunter. Lara stand auf und kam ihm nach. Will öffnete die Tür wieder als er einen Moment brauchte, um zu verarbeiten, was er gerade wahrnahm.  
  
Es war zu spät! Die Tür war offen und William Turner im Blickfeld des Gouvernors, der etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt im Gang mit den Rüstungen stand. Graue Augen trafen auf schwarze.  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall schlug Will die Tür zu und rannte Lara entgegen, die erschrocken drein blickte.  
  
"Lauf!" rief der junge Mann ihr zu und war auch schon an ihr vorbei gerannt.  
  
Sie machte sofort kehrt und stürzte ihm nach.  
  
"Wohin?" schrie sie.  
  
Will drehte sich nicht um und sprang die drei Stufen hinauf, als gerade der Gouvernor die gewaltige Tür aufstieß.  
  
"Mittendurch!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nächster Tag  
  
In Jacks Kopf schien eine Tortugahure Concon zu tanzen und zu seinem Ärgernis wollte sie einfach nicht damit aufhören. Dieses verdammte Biest! Wo war sie denn überhaupt. Jack durchforschte sein Bewußtsein nach der Frau, die ihm diese furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen verursachte - leider vergeblich.  
  
"Ich trinke nie wieder Rum!" stöhnte Jack und versuchte sich an die vergangene Nacht zu erinnern.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, daß Rum an deinem Zustand schuld ist, denn dann würdest du viel mehr stinken!" sagte eine dunkle Stimm aus dem Dunkel zu ihm.  
  
Dieser Baß kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Jack versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, allerdings nur, um die Erfahrung eines erneuten Pochens in seinem Schädel zu machen, denn es war hellichter Tag und das Sonnenlich brannte sich in sein verwirrtes Gehirn. Schnell kniff Jack also wieder die Augen zu und versuchte den Schmerz zu beruhigen.  
  
"Ich weiß zwar nicht, was mit dir los ist, aber da ich auch weiß, daß Unkraut nur schwer vergeht, mach ich mir um dich keine Sorgen."  
  
Woher kannte Jack noch gleich diese Stimme? Eine dunkle Erinnerung bahnte sich langsam aber sicher ihren Weg durch seine Gehirnwindungen. Ein scharfer Geruch reizte seine Nase und der Kapitän der Black Pearl befürchtete, gleich niesen zu müssen... damit würde eine erneute Erschütterung seinen Geist vernebeln.  
  
"Ha...haa...haaaa---tschieee!"  
  
"Genesung!"  
  
Und da fiel es Jack wie Schuppen von den geschlossenen Augen! Denn es hatte sich auch eher so verhalten, daß das Niesen seinen Kopf eher geklärt, als vernebelt hatte und ein wohliges Kribbeln durchfuhr nun seinen Körper.  
  
"Early? Ich dachte du wärest bereits bei deinen Ahnen in der Hölle gelandet!"  
  
Ein dunkles grollendes Lachen.  
  
"Aye, so schnell kann man einen Early nicht unter die Erde bringen Jack."  
  
Nein, das konnte man wohl in der Tat nicht.  
  
"Man hörte, du seist gefaßt worden und die Royal Navy hätte ein mords Fest veranstaltet, anläßlich deiner Verurteilung."  
  
"Alles Propaganda, um sich selbst höher in den Himmel zu heben, als man es eigentlich verdient, denn eines sag ich dir: Die Royal Navy ist genauso weit vom Himmel entfernt, wie ich."  
  
Jack lehnte seinen Kopf zurück auf das flache Kissen und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wieder sehen zu können, denn er glaubte es erst, wenn er ihn mit eigenen Augen sah.  
  
"Ja, eine lange Zeit ist vergangen," fuhr die Stimme namens Early fort und Jack glaubte, daß jemand das Zimmer durchschritt. "Das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, warst du in Tortuga, drei... vier Jahre vor Barbossas Meuterei?"  
  
"Ja, so in etwa," stöhnte Jack, versuchte seine Gedanken noch etwas besser zu sammeln. "Und dann hat man auch schon von deinem "Verschwinden" gehört."  
  
"Verschwinden ist gut... harrharr! Vor allem entspricht es eher der Wahrheit, als das, was die Navy verbreitet hat."  
  
"Du machst mich neugierig, Kumpel..."  
  
Ein Stuhl wurde vorgerückt und knarrte, als sich ein gewaltiges Gewicht darauf nieder ließ. Jack rieb sich die Augen und massierte dann die Stirn, während er der Geschichte lauschte.  
  
"Die Gerüchte um mein Schiff stimmten, es wurde versenkt. Jedoch nicht die Gerüchte um meine Gefangennahme. Ich hatte genug Zeit und Köpfchen zu entkommen und mir ein gutes Versteck zu suchen, eines der allerbesten will ich meinen."  
  
"Wo sind wir?"  
  
"In Concordia, mittendrin!"  
  
Diese Kopfschmerzen! Jack glaubte nicht richtig zu hören.  
  
"Es ist war, denn hier suchen sie mich garantiert nie! Nie und nimmer! Wir sind hier im Keller einer kleinen Tucherei. Der Tucher hat mir Unterschlupf gegen Arbeitskraft gewährt, bis ich mich wieder nach draußen wagen kann und das ist sicher bald..."  
  
Daher also der seltsame Geruch. Färbemittel!  
  
"Nun ja... vielleicht sollte ich doch noch etwas warten? Im Moment ist Concordia in einem Aufruhr, wie es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr war, wenn überhaupt jemals! Ich bin eigentlich nicht wirklich überrascht, daß Kapitän Jack Sparrow sich ausgerechnet jetzt hier rumtreibt. Das paßt zu dir!"  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Also ob du keine Ahnung hättest, was?"  
  
"Was für ein Aufruhr?"  
  
Jack öffnete die Augen und zu seiner Erheiterung, war er jetzt in der Lage dazu, ohne sofort wieder nach hinten umzukippen. Er stützte sich auf die Unterarme und vor ihm saß ein Klotz von einem Mann, dessen muskulöser Körper sich wehrend gegen das enge Hemd drückte. Hemd? Seit wann trug Early Hemden? Früher, in seiner Zeit als Kapitän war es ihm immer zu wieder gewesen, sich so beengen zu lassen und so besegelte er mit nacktem Oberkörper die Meere.  
  
Was sich nicht verändert hatte, war das Ödland auf seinem Kopf.  
  
"Ach komm schon! Jack! Du hier mitten in Concordia, in diesem Aufzug und dazu noch nachts mitten auf der Straße, wo dich beinahe eine dieser lästigen Patroullien aufgelesen hätte? Was soll ich denn von dir denken, wenn du sagst, du hast nichts damit zu tun?"  
  
Da war was wahres dran.  
  
"Laß endlich die Katze aus dem Sack und ich sage dir, wie weit ich was damit zu tun hab."  
  
Early grinste und seine Wangen verkraterten sich in etlichen Lachfalten. Er lehnte sich zurück und ließ langsam die Luft entweichen.  
  
"Also gut. Gestern wurde in die Residenz des Gouvernors eingebrochen. Das ist seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert! Zudem heißt es, die Einbrecher wären in der Tat weit gekommen, wurden aber noch rechtzeitig geschnappt, bevor sie sich hatten absetzen können. Zur Zeit werden sie wohl verhört, bevor ihnen der Prozeß gemacht wird. Alles wird fein säuberlich hinter den Mauern der Festung gemacht, so daß die Bürger es nicht mitbekommen, aber es verbreitet sich bereits wie ein Lauffeuer. Die Handwerker läßt das ziemlich kalt, aber die Bürgerlichen fürchten jetzt um ihr Hab und Gut."  
  
In Jacks Magengegend breitete sich ein flaues Gefühl aus. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, daß er diejenigen gut kannte, die diese Dummheit begangen hatten.  
  
"Und es interessiert dich?"  
  
"Wen nicht? Das ist die Jahrhundertneuigkeit in Concordia! Jemand hat es tatsächlich gewagt, den Gouvernor herauszufordern."  
  
"Bist ja gut informiert..."  
  
"Sagen wir, ich habe gute Beziehungen."  
  
Eine kurze Pause entstand und Early beobachtete das Gesicht des Kapitäns der Pearl. Er selbst hatte nämlich so einige Fragen.  
  
"Und?" drängte er.  
  
"Und was?" fragte Jack, legte den Kopf zur Seite, so daß eine dicke Strähne seines Haares ihm ins Gesicht fiel.  
  
"Na, wie paßt du jetzt in diese ganze Sache?"  
  
"Ach, ich war bis jetzt eigentlich eher untätig in Concordia."  
  
Ealry machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht und legte seinerseits den stämmigen Kopf schief, so daß er eine Tätowierung am Hals preis gab. Jack wußte, er mußte mit allem rausrücken, bevor sich der ehemalige Kapitän der Blue Hunter zufrieden gab.  
  
"Nachdem ich Barbossa den Gar ausgemacht habe, hatte ich gedacht, ich könnte friedlich mordend und raubend meinem Hobby, der Plünderei nachgehen."  
  
"Dem war nicht so?"  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Dreimal darfst du raten, wer mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hat... Bill Turner."  
  
Der alte Pirat riß die Augen weit auf und glotzte Jack ungläubig an.  
  
"Stiefelriemen Bill?"  
  
"Genau der. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, daß Bill alles andere als bei den Fischen zum Kaffeekränzchen war. Irgendwie ist er Barbossa entkommen und hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt der größte Pirat aller Zeiten zu werden. Das konnte ich mir nicht gefallen lassen, zumal das mein Titel ist. Nebenbei hat es mir auch nicht allzu gut gefallen, daß er seinen Sohn dazu bringen wollte, sich ihm anzuschließen."  
  
Wieder dieses grollende Lachen, aber diesmal grölender.  
  
"Seinen Sohn! Meine Güte, Jack! Du hast einen zu viel auf die Mütze bekommen, so scheint es mir! Bill und einen Sohn?"  
  
Jack mußte selbst grinsen, als er an seinen früheren Freund dachte und sich den Mann mit Kind im Arm vorstellte. Jedoch war dieses Bild ja auch niemals Wirklichkeit gewesen.  
  
"Aber so ist es nun mal. Der Gute war verrückt geworden und ließ mir keine andere Wahl, als ihn aufzuhalten. Jetzt spiele ich schon seit geraumer Zeit Babysitter und du wirst dich jetzt wohl kaum wundern, wenn ich dir sage, daß einer der Einbrecher im Schloß kein anderer als der junge Turner ist."  
  
Aber es verwunderte Early sehr. Was er gerade erfahren hatte, klang mehr nach einem Märchen, als nach wahrer Begebenheit. Er schüttelte den Kopf und nun waren es seine Gedanken, welche verwirrt schienen.  
  
"Was tischst du einem alten Mann doch für Seemannsgarn auf?" stöhnte er. "Ich kann dir kaum glauben."  
  
"Glaube was du willst, aber entscheide dich schnell. Mein Magen knurrt."  
  
"Wenn das wahr ist, was du sagst, sollte ich mich wirklich bald entscheiden, denn wir haben nur Zeit bis zur Abenddämmerung. Dann sollen die beiden nämlich gehängt werden."  
  
Er warf einen Stapel Papier auf Jacks Schoß, der noch immer von der Bettdecke verdeckt war.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Voriger Tag  
  
Ein lautes Klirren schallte über die morgendliche Stille und über William und Lara brach ein Scherbenregen herein. Schützend hielten sich die beiden die Arme über den Kopf, als sie durch das gigantische Fenster im Schloß gesprungen waren. Hinter ihnen machte sich lautes Geschrei breit, als Harington nach den Wachen brüllte und die beiden Eindringlinge verfluchte.  
  
Unsanft kamen die beiden Einbrecher auf dem Rasen auf und winzige Glassplitter bohrten sich in bloße Hände. Zusammen rannten Lara und Will zur alten Eiche, wo sie auch vorhin schon Schutz gefunden hatten. Die ersten Wachen stürmten herbei und legten ihre Gewehre an. Sie waren in der Falle!  
  
Williams Herz pochte. Noch immer hielt er diese Blätter Papier in der Hand, welche kaum merklich vor Adrenalin zitterte. Er zeigte es Lara und diese sah auf das Dokument in ihrer eigenen Hand. Dann sah sie auf, Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihren Augen.  
  
Panisch sahen sich die beiden nach einem Fluchtweg um, aber an einen Rückweg zur Mauer war nicht zu denken. Auf der anderen Seite der Eiche in angemessener Entfernung stellte sich John Harington breitbeinig auf und wartete genüßlich darauf, den Befehl zu geben.  
  
"Wenn ihr ganz langsam heraus kommt, werde ich euch erst morgen töten. Jedoch ist es mir gleich, ob ich dies nun heute erledigen lasse, oder morgen," meinte er mit einem kalten Lächeln.  
  
Lara nahm William den Stapel Blätter aus der Hand und wies ihn an, eine Räuberleiter zu machen. Zuerst wußte er nicht, was sie vorhatte, als er jedoch aufsah, bemerkte er das Loch im mächtigen Stamm des Baumes.  
  
"Ich sage es nun zum letzten Mal. Entweder, ihr kommt heraus oder werdet hier auf der Stelle erschossen."  
  
Zu Haringtons großer Verwunderung und auch Enttäuschung, traten die beiden Eindringlinge aus dem Schutz der Eiche und erhoben ihre Hände gen Himmel. Dennoch konnte er sich guten Gewissens ein zufriedenes Lächeln abringen.  
  
"Eine Frau und eine halbe Person, schaffen es also, in mein Haus einzudringen?" Er sah verärgert seine Torwache an, die schuldbewußt und zornig die beiden Gefangenen ansahen, welche sie noch kurz vor dem Einbruch gesehen hatten.  
  
Harington ging ruhig und überlegen langsam um die beide herum.  
  
"Was wolltet ihr in meinem Haus?" Fragte er bedächtig und mit drohender Stimme, aber weder William noch Lara antworteten.  
  
"Sie wollten eine Erlaubnis für eine größere Menge Holz," brach die eine Wache schnell hervor und hoffte dadurch die eigene Strafe mildern zu können."  
  
"Holz? Für welchen Zweck? Habt ihr gefunden, nach was ihr gesucht habt?"  
  
Schweigen. Seltsamerweise bemerkte Will, daß sich sein Puls beruhigt hatte und der Adrenalinschub versiegt war. Auch Lara ließ kein Anzeichen von Nervosität erkennen.  
  
Zornig wandte sich der Gouvernor ab und grollte den Wachen zu: "Bringt sie zur Festung, ins Verließ, aber macht kein Aufsehen. Das letzte, was ich im Moment gebrauchen kann, ist eine Unruhe."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bobby sprang aus dem Stall heraus zum großen Baum im Garten, wo kurz zuvor die Festnahme dieser beiden Piraten stattgefunden hatte. Er hatte alle genau gesehen: Wie die beiden Deckung gesucht hatten, die Wache, den Gouvernor, ja sogar das Versteck! Und er hatte beobachtet, wie die Eindringlinge niedergeschlagen und bewußtlos zu einer Kutsche getragen wurden. Jetzt kletterte er den Baum hinauf und griff in das Loch darin, um nachzusehen, was es war.  
  
Aber er konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Er sah diese Zeichen und Zahlen, aber konnte sie nicht lesen. Das bißchen Bildung, das sie ihm im Waisenhaus beigebracht hatten, reichte bei langem nicht, um einen Brief zu entschlüsseln. Aber er wußte wen, der es konnte. Heute Nacht würde er sich hinaus schleichen.  
  
Ob er jemals Kapitän Jack Sparrow zu Gesicht bekam?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Als Lara erwachte, konnte sie zunächst nichts erkennen. Der Raum war dunkel und stickig, irgendwie feucht. Ihr Kopf tat höllisch weh und ihre Glieder waren schwer. Sie konnte sich fast nicht bei Sinnen halten. Doch nach kurzer Zeit verflog die Benommenheit und sie konnte sich wieder erinnern, was passiert war. Leider nur allzu gut. Was würde ihr Vater nur dazu sagen? Wie würde er es überhaupt erfahren? Für einen Augenblick erfüllte sie panische Angst bei dem Gedanken, ihren Vater nicht wieder zu sehen. Aber schnell riß sie sich wieder zusammen und zwang ihren Geist, wach zu werden, damit sie nachdenken konnte, wie sie entfliehen konnte.  
  
Plötzlich regte sich etwas neben ihr. Sie sah zur Seite und erblickte einen gerade erwachenden, ziemlich müde aussehenden William Turner, der sich gerade aufsetzte und sich die Schläfen rieb.  
  
"Ja, das Erwachen ist zumeist schlimm, wenn man so viel getrunken hat, wie du gestern Nacht."  
  
Will sah sie erschrocken an, bis plötzlich die tatsächliche Erinnerung zurückkam und er nur ein müdes Lächeln für den Scherz übrig hatte. Ihm war nicht dazu zu Mute. Irgendwie fühlte er einen unangenehmen Druck in seinem Hinterkopf, der nicht von dem letzten Schlag vor dem Schloß herrührte.  
  
Er sah sich um und erkannte, warum seine Arme so schwer geworden waren. Seine, wie auch Laras Handgelenke waren in Eisen gelegt, welche am Boden an einer Stange fest gemacht worden waren. Sie befanden sich in einem Raum ohne Fenster, also war es beinahe völlig dunkel. Ein gelbes schwaches Licht aus dem Gang ließ eine Kerze und daher vielleicht auch Nacht vermuten.  
  
Will ließ den Kopf an die Wand sinken, wie auch Lara es getan hatte und schloß die Augen wieder. Er versuchte nachzudenken, aber je mehr er es versuchte, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, daß er keinen Ausweg finden würde.  
  
"Irgendeine Idee?" wandte er sich Jade zu, die immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihm in der Dunkelheit saß.  
  
"Nein," sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und nahm ihn dann in ihre Hände. "Nein, Mir will nichts einfallen."  
  
"Egal, was euch einfiele, diese Festung ist sowieso absolut sicher," drang eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Dunkel heraus und die beiden hörten, wie die Zellentür aufgeschlossen wurde.  
  
"Na, Harington? Habt Ihr schon eine neue Scheibe erstanden?"  
  
"Du solltest nicht so eine große Lippe riskieren, Jüngling."  
  
"Wieso? Was wollt ihr tun? Mich jetzt hier und gleich hinrichten, anstatt morgen?"  
  
Ein tiefes Lachen. Harington ging auf Lara zu und sofort verkrampfte sich Wills Körper. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, daß nun Lara würde leiden müssen, für etwas, das er gesagt hatte.  
  
Der Gouvernor kniete sich vor die junge schöne Frau, deren Haar sogar noch in der Schwärze der Zelle leicht zu brennen schien. Dann nahm er ihr Kinn in die linke Hand und zwang Lara, ihn anzusehen. Sie wehrte sich und versuchte, ihren Kopf seiner Hand zu entziehen, aber er war zu kräftig und hielt sie mit Leichtigkeit. Will versuchte mit aller Kraft, die Ketten zu lösen und einzuschreiten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er konnte nichts gegen Eisen und Stein ausrichten.  
  
"Laß mich los," zischte sie gefährlich und blitzte ihn an.  
  
"Ich will sehn, ob ich dich nicht zähmen kann..."  
  
Harington griff in seine Brusttasche und nahm etwas heraus. Will erstarrte und erstarb in seinem Versuch, Lara irgendwie zu helfen.  
  
"Das wollte ich sowieso ausprobieren."  
  
Aber Harington stoppte ebenfalls in seiner Bewegung, als er die Stille bemerkte, welche von seiner Linken kam. Er ließ Lara los und wandte sich um, nur um in ein Gesicht voller Schrecken zu sehen. Zufrieden Lächelte er.  
  
"Die ist dieses Schmuckstück bekannt, nicht wahr?" er war amüsiert und fuchtelte vor Williams Nase herum. "Deinen Gesichtsausdruck hat nur jemand, der die Macht der Steine kennt."  
  
Das kleine glitzernde Ding schwenkte vor ihm hin und her, nahm alle seine Sinne ein, ließ den Druck in seinem Kopf ansteigen.  
  
Die blauen Augen des Gouvernors funkelten.  
  
"Ja, jetzt sind sie mein."  
  
Will sah den Stein auf sich zu kommen, aber konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sein Körper schien von selbiger Kälte erstarrt zu sein, welche sich eine Sekunde später von seiner Stirn in sein Hirn fraß.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Laßt mich ein! Laßt mich ein!"  
  
Bobby stand vor der Türe des Tuchers und schlug wild dagegen. Es dauerte etwa eine viertel Stunde, bis sich endlich etwas tat und sich die Tür öffnete. Darin stand ein müde aussehender Mann, der in der einen Hand eine Kerze hielt und sich mit der anderen die Augen rieb. Der alte Tucher schaute gar nicht erfreut drein, aber schnell wurde ihm klar, daß der kleine Junge nicht ohne Grund gekommen war.  
  
"Was willst du, Bobby? Warum bist du so spät noch hier her gekommen? Du wirst Ärger bekommen."  
  
Aber Bobby ließ sich nicht abwimmeln.  
  
"Wo ist Early? Ich muß zu ihm!"  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht, mein kleiner. Ich bin auch erstaunt, daß nicht er dir die Tür geöffnet hat und ich mich deswegen aus dem Bett bemühen mußte. Wo kann er denn nur sein? In letzter Zeit macht er öfter diese Nachtspaziergänge. Das Fernweh treibt ihn dazu, aber er sollte das lieber lassen. Es ist zu gefährlich zu dieser Stund."  
  
Aber der Tucher konnte den Jungen nicht wegschicken. Aufregung war in seinen Augen. Aufregung und Verwirung.  
  
"Na, dann komm erst mal rein. Du kannst auf ihn warten, wenn du willst," bot er Bobby an und ließ ihn ein.  
  
Zusammen saßen sie am Küchentisch und der alte Mann hatte dem Jungen einen Becher mit Milch hingestellt. Er selbst trank nichts, sondern betrachtete den Jungen nur mit seinen scharfen Augen. Schließlich, als Bobby den Becher geleert hatte, lächelte er ihn an.  
  
"Na? Was ist denn nun so wichtig, daß du um diese Zeit noch hier her kommst?"  
  
Bobby zögerte und sah zunächst auf den Boden. Sollte er dem Mann trauen?  
  
*Early sagt immer, der alte Meister ist sehr nett und ein guter Freund,* dachte er bei sich.  
  
Also holte er den Stapel Papier aus seinem Hemd, legte ihn auf den Tisch und schob ihn zu dem Erwachsenen. Dieser nahm die Blätter und schaute sie sich an. Eines nach dem anderen. Das Entsetzen in seinen Augen wuchs, von Blatt zu Blatt.  
  
"Oh, mein Gott!" kam es leise und, wie ein Beten über seine Lippen.  
  
Noch bevor er sich alle Blätter angesehen hatte, mußte er einhalten und legte den Stapel vor sich auf den Tisch. Dann stützte er den Kopf in die Hände.  
  
"Was ist das?" fragte Bobby besorgt.  
  
"Todesurteile. Vollstreckte Todesurteile."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Early kam spät, aber er kam noch vor Morgengrauen. Der Tucher hatte Bobby schon nach Hause geschickt, nachdem dieser ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, daß er dem alten Piraten, die Dokumente zeigen würde. Nun wartete er selbst Stunde um Stunde in der Küche, bis er endlich die Eingangstür hörte. Der alte Mann erhob sich mit seinen steifen Knochen und ging auf den Gang. Was er da sah, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
  
"Was?!"  
  
"Eher wer," meinte Early brummig.  
  
"Wen bingst du mir ins Haus?! Noch einen Piraten? Das wird mich den Kopf kosten."  
  
"Reg dich ab. Es wird niemandes Kopf kosten. Wir gewähren ihm nur eine Nacht Unterschlupf. Dann ist er wieder auf den Beinen. Wirst schon sehn."  
  
"Ich soll mich abregen," meinte der alte Mann ernst und fing an, ihm zu erzählen, was ihm Bobby Stunden zuvor berichtet hatte.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Will! Will"  
  
Will hörte seinen Namen wie aus weiter Ferne zu ihm herüber schallen. Sein Kopf war wie aufgeweicht und seine Glieder schwammen selbständig in der warmen tiefsteinigen Luft davon. Ihm war zum Heulen zu Mute, aber er wußte nicht, warum. Er wollte nur noch weg. In ein Bett. Oder unter die Erde. Aber er wollte das nicht mehr fühlen.  
  
"Will!"  
  
Er versuchte einen Finger zu bewegen. Hatte der Finger gehorcht? Er machte die Augen auf und wollte nachsehen und erkannte in den verschwommenen Bildern etwas, das Farbe und Form seiner Hand hatte. Sie bewegte sich, also gehorchte sie.  
  
Will sah, wie der Boden ihm entglitt und nach unten fiel. Nein. Sein Körper bewegte sich nur nach oben. Ein verzerrtes Gesicht kam in sein Blickfeld und ihm war klar, daß Lara ihn aufgehoben hatte. Bilder fluteten sein Gedächtnis. Er schloß die Augen und nahm schnell die Hände hoch, versuchte seinen Kopf festzuhalten, bevor dieser völlig aus dem Raum taumelte.  
  
"Oh Gott. Ich dachte schon, du wärest ganz weggetreten und würdest nicht einmal deine eigene Hinrichtung miterleben."  
  
Lara sah auf den jungen Mann herab und beobachtete, wie er schwer atmete. Aber er war bei Bewußtsein, soviel war klar. Sanft streichelte sie ihm über das dunkle gelockte Haar, welches immer noch zum Teil durch das kleine Lederband zusammengehalten wurde und wischte den kalten Schweiß von seiner Stirn.  
  
Sie wußte nicht und wollte es vielleicht auch nicht wissen, was die Nacht zuvor geschehen war. Als dieser riesenhafte Tyrann diesen kleinen Stein an Wills Stirn geführt hatte. Zuerst hatte der junge Mann sich nicht bewegen können, hatte Harington nur angestarrt. Doch alsbald der Stein seine Haut berührt hatte, hatte der junge Turner angefangen zu zucken und brach nach Minuten des Schreckens und des Horrors schreiend zusammen. Lara hatte es machtlos mit ansehen müssen.  
  
Nun hatte sie zum ersten mal, seit sie den Mann kannte, eine Vorstellung davon, was ihn so verändert haben mußte. Zum ersten Mal glaubte sie wirklich, daß er einst anders gewesen sein könnte, so wie Elizabeth ihn beschrieben hatte.  
  
Will regte sich langsam und schien langsam wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zu gelangen. Sie ließ aber nicht nach mit ihren sanften Berührungen und zeigte ihm, daß sie da war, daß sie ihn nicht alleine lassen würde, wenn Harington zurückkehren würde. Sanft küßte sie ihn auf die Stirn.  
  
Als er die Augen öffnete und versuchte, aufzustehen, half ihm Lara, sich aufzurichten.  
  
"Danke," sagte er sacht und mit schwacher Stimme, sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.  
  
Etwas flehendes war darin. Etwas unglaublich sensibles. Lara ließ den Blick nicht los, sondern hielt ihn fest, ganz fest. Ihr Herz schlug so laut, daß sie es fühlen konnte, daß sie es hören konnte. Sie stützte ihn immer noch fest, die Nähe zu seinem Körper hatte plötzlich etwas unglaublich anziehendes. Sie spürte seine Wärme, sein Herz und er... er atmete gleichmäßig, hauchte ihr mit jedem Atemzug etwas Luft entgegen. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich einander an und plötzlich wünschte sich William nichts mehr, als diese vollen roten Lippen, die vorhin seine Stirn erwärmt hatten, auf seinen schmalen blassen zu spüren. Er fühlte ihre Stärke, ihre willkommene Körperwärme und ihren süßen Atem auf seiner Haut. Langsam reckte er sich ihr entgegen.  
  
"Ja, ihr solltet euch beeilen, denn lange bleibt euch nicht mehr für sowas," höhnte jemand.  
  
Der intensive Blickkontakt brach ab und die wohlige Wärme war unter der kalten Stimme verschwunden. Seth stand vor dem Gitter und sein ämüsiertes Lächeln lag wie eine klamme Decke über den beiden Kauernden.  
  
"So einfach.... Es war so einfach. Wer hätte erwarten können, daß ihr uns einfach in die Arme lauft?"  
  
"Euch?" fragte Lara entrüstet, erkannte aber im gleichen Augenblick die Antwort auf die Frage. "Du und Harington!"  
  
"Aber natürlich! Wie könnte ich denn sonst hier vor Anker liegen und mein Schiff für nichts reparieren lassen?"  
  
Diese kalten Augen tasteten nach Williams, der stand zu halten versuchte. Lara bemerkte die Anspannung in Wills Körper und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  
  
"Und was hast du ihm dafür angeboten? Schätze? Frauen? Deine schwarze Seele?"  
  
Ein kurzes Schweigen.  
  
"Macht."  
  
Und da fiel es Lara wie Schuppen von den Augen, was Will schon längst gewußt hatte.  
  
"Du hast ihm die Steine gegeben!"  
  
"Was nützen sie mir, wenn ich sie nicht gebrauchen kann? Ich habe, was ich will. Mein Schiff, mein Leben, meine Rache."  
  
Wut breitete sich in der Frau aus. Sie ließ Will an der Wand lehnen, sprang auf und schrie voller Zorn. Obwohl sie wegen der Ketten nicht einmal das Gitter ihres Gefängnisses erreichte, wich Seth erschrocken von der Wildheit zurück. Sein Atem stockte und Schrecken hatte sich seiner Gesichtszüge bemächtigt.  
  
Als er bemerkte, daß er außer Gefahr war, versuchte er schnell, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Und grinste.  
  
"Wo sind Iona und Elizabeth?" fragte Will so bestimmt wie möglich.  
  
"Oh, um die beiden Ladys braucht ihr euch keine Gedanken zu machen. Iona wird Harington zur Seite stehen als, sagen wir, unfreiwillige Lehrerin. Elizabeth... nun ja. Sie wird zum schweigen gebracht und an ihren Vater zurück geschickt. Harington hätte dies zwar nicht mehr nötig, aber seis drum. Dann kann sie Norrington heiraten oder wen ihr Vater sonst bestimmen wird."  
  
Seth lachte die geschockten Gesichter an und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Ich muß nun los und die Vorbereitungen überwachen. Nutzt die zwei Stunden, welche euch noch bleiben. Die nächste kalte Nacht müßt ihr nicht mehr erleben."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Norrington hatte eigentlich gegen Mittag ablegen wollen, aber die Stadt war erfüllt mit unruhiger Stille. Eine Spannung lag über dem kleinen Hafen in der Karibik und war für jedermann zu spüren, der sich in der Nähe befand.  
  
Es lag sicher auch an der erdrückenden Schwüle, die sich heute breitmachte und das war kein gutes Zeichen. Wenn die Luft so stickig war, war ein Sturm im Anflug, ob nun ein Regen- oder ein eher revolutionärer Sturm, das konnten die Bürger Concordias nur erahnen.  
  
Aber Norrington, dessen Bauchgegend ihm beides voraussagte, zögerte, die Segel fallen zu lassen und sich endlich auf die Suche nach seiner Geliebten zu machen. Etwas sagte ihm, er solle hier bleiben und den Sturm abwarten.  
  
Er ließ laut den Atem entweichen und stützte sich mit den Händen auf die zum Hafen liegende Reling ab. Was bedrückte ihn nur? Warum setzte er nicht einfach die Segel und tat, wofür er losgefahren war?  
  
Seine Männer versuchten, sich so gut, wie möglich an Bord zu beschäftigen. Die Gastfreundlichkeit des Gouvernors hatte ihnen zwar erlaubt, etwas Landurlaub zu machen, aber langsam wurden sie unruhig. Es zog sie aufs Meer hinaus. Sie brauchten es, endlich wieder ausgelastet zu sein.  
  
Der erste Maat trat an seine Seite und wartete still. Er wußte, daß der Commodore ihn wahrgenommen hatte und sich ihm zuwenden würde. So war es denn auch, aber Norrington gab genau den Befehl, den sein Untergebener nicht erwartet hatte: Sie sollten noch warten mit dem Auslaufen.  
  
Norrington betrat das Festland wieder und beschloß, den Gouvernor darüber zu unterrichten, daß sie einen weiteren Tag in Concordia verweilen wollten. Dieser hatte ihn zwar kurz zuvor schon verabschiedet und ihn seinem Schiff überlassen, doch nun hatte Edward seine Meinung geändert. Ein Tag mehr oder weniger? Das machte doch nichts. Jedenfalls war es besser, als direkt in einen drohenden Sturm zu fahren.  
  
An dem Schloß angekommen, neigte sich der Tag bereits dem Ende zu. Die Wachen, welche ihn nun ja schon kannten, sahen ihm zwar freundlich, aber wach entgegen.  
  
Der Gouvernor sei zur Festung gefahren, wart ihm gesagt und mit einem knappen Kopfnicken machte sich der Commodore wieder davon. Zu Fuß spazierte er durch die Stadt, sah die einfachen Leute, ihren Beschäftigungen nachgehen. Hier und da wurde er mit einem mißtrauischen Blick bedacht, den er während seines ganzen Aufenthaltes nie geerntet hatte. Die Luft war so dick, daß ihm Schweiß aus allen Poren drang. Zum Glück war er sowieso jemand, der wenig zum Transpirieren neigte, jedoch war diese knisternde Spannung in der Luft sehr unangenehm.  
  
Hier und da bemerkte er, daß einige Leute sich seinem Weg anschlossen. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, sie wollten ihn verfolgen, doch dann schloß er auch zu anderen auf, welche sich schon vor ihm auf den Weg gemacht hatten und zufällig die gleiche Richtung einschlugen.  
  
Die Sonne war gerade dabei ins Meer einzutauchen, als Norrington zur Festung kam und sich unter eine kleine Menschenansammlung mischte. Zusammen mit Bürgern, aber auch Handwerkern ließ er sich in den großen Vorhof mittreiben. Darin war bereits eine kleine Bühne aufgestellt mit ihm sehr bekannten Werkzeugen. Zwei Galgen waren bereit geschnürt und der Henker testete gerade, ob diese einem Gewicht standhielten, indem er sich daran festhielt und hochzog. Das Seil hielt.  
  
Der Commodore zog überrascht eine braue hoch. Von einer Hinrichtung war in den Gesprächen mit dem Gouvernor gar keine Rede gewesen. Plötzlich regte sich in ihm ein großes Interesse, wer denn heute wohl die Schlinge um den Hals gelegt bekam. Er suchte sich einen Platz, der außerhalb des Sichtfeldes, des Gouvernorssitzes befand und wo er dennoch einen guten Blick auf den Galgen hatte. In der Menge würde es unmöglich sein, ihn auszumachen.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde etwa und einigen hundert Ankünften von Concordianern, schallten schließlich Trompeten über den Hof und wildes Getrommele tönte laut durch die Festung. Es war so weit. Harington gab sich zu sehen. Er kam heraus und setzte sich auf seinen erhobenen Stuhl, so daß er das gesamte Volk unter sich hatte. Dann nickte er den Soldaten zu, im Spiel inne zu halten, worauf die Musik verstummte.  
  
Norrington reckte neugierig den Hals, ob er schon etwas erkennen konnte. Aber dem war noch nicht so. Statt dessen grollte die mächtige dunkle Stimme durch den Hof und ließ die Leute verstummen.  
  
"Höret, Bürger Concordias!" begann der Gouvernor theatralisch und ernst. "Unsere Stadt braucht sich vor anderen großen Häfen nicht zu verstecken! Unser Handel blüht!"  
  
Ein bestätigender Schrei ging durch die Menge.  
  
"Unsere Sicherheit ist einzigartig!"  
  
Wieder Zustimmung.  
  
"Und unsere Rechtschaffenheit, sucht ihres Gleichen," dieser Satz wurde etwas leiser, aber dennoch nicht wirkungsloser gesprochen.  
  
Der Jubel blieb aus, aber nickende zufriedene Gesichter blieben.  
  
"Bei uns gibt es keine Armut und keine Angst. ICH selbst habe dafür gesorgt. ICH habe hart dafür gearbeitet! ICH garantiere jedem von euch absolute Sicherheit! Und ich werde dafür sorgen, daß dieser Status Quo auch so bleibt!"  
  
Mit einer Hand wies er nach rechts auf ein kleines Tor. Die Köpfe folgten der Handbewegung und warteten gespannt, daß sich die Tür öffnet. Dieses Gerückt hatte die Öffentlichkeit fasziniert und so war innerhalb eines Tages und einer Nacht die Neuigkeit von dem Einbruch durch ganz Concordia gegangen.  
  
"Es ist wahr, jemand wagte es, in mein Schloß einzubrechen! Und wenn ich nicht einmal sicher bin, mit meinen Wachen und den Mauern um mein Haus, wer von euch ist es dann?"  
  
Ein erschrockenes Gemurmel machte sich unter den Leuten breit und die Blicke hafteten immer noch auf dem Tor. Jedermann war mehr als gespannt auf die, welche diese Tat begangen hatten.  
  
"Aber so etwas werde ich nicht dulden! Ich werde bestrafen, wer versucht, unseren Frieden und Wohlstand zu gefährden! Hängen sollen sie, die uns schaden wollen!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten öffnete sich das Tor und die Menge fing an zu schreien, zu fluchen und zu schimpfen. Männer, Frauen und Kinder warfen faules Obst und Gemüse, verschimmeltes Brot und sogar kleine Steine auf die, die da heraustraten. Keiner war mehr bei Sinnen und stellte die wunderbar patriotische und propagandistische Rede des Gouvernors in Frage. Die Soldaten hatten Schwierigkeiten, die beiden Verurteilten durch den Menschenauflauf zum Galgen zu bringen.  
  
Aber letztendlich findet jeder dort hin und als Lara und William die wenigen Stufen auf das Podest hinauf stiegen, fiel Norringtons Kiefer nach unten, wie eine französische Gilloutine. Die Frau, welche dort stand kannte er nicht, aber diesen jungen Mann sehr wohl.  
  
"Was geht hier vor?" sprach er leise zu sich und starrte zum Galgen hinüber.  
  
Das war der Augenblick, wo Norrington gewahr wurde, daß hier etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Er wußte nur noch nicht, was. So schnell es ging, aber beinahe machtlos drängelte er sich durch die Menschen immer weiter nach vorne, aber er wollte einfach nicht schnell genug voran kommen. Panik erfüllte seine Brust! Will Turner war ein kleiner Lichtblick für ihn. Vielleicht wußte er, wo Elizabeth war?  
  
"Gouvernor!" schrie er immer und immer wieder, aber seine Stimme ging in dem Getose der Menge unter, die auch während der Verlesung der Anklage nicht Ruhe geben wollte. Norrington hoffte inständig, daß die Liste der Anklage lange genug war, daß er das Podest irgendwie erreichte.  
  
Mit Grauen sah er zu, wie die Schriftrolle, des Verlesers immer weiter aufgerollt und verlesen wurde und der Henker den beiden Gefangenen den Strick zuzog. Im Geiste sah er bereits den besten Hinweis auf Elizabeth im Grabe verschwinden.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
William stand neben einer leichenblassen Lara Jade, die mit erhobenem Haupt auf dem Podest stand und den Strick angelegt bekam. Er selbst hatte ihn bereits um den Hals. Hektisch sprangen seine Gedanken hin und her. Er mußte sich etwas einfallen lassen! Hier und jetzt! Die Zeit lief ihnen davon und er konnte nichts tun. Sei es ob nun seine Gedanken zu verwirrt waren, oder ob es wirklich keine Hoffnung auf Rettung mehr gab, aber es fiel ihm nichts ein, wie sie sich aus dieser verzweifelten Lage befreien konnten.  
  
Er sog die Luft tief ein, als ob es das letzte mal sein würde, daß er die würzige Meeresluft schmeckte und sah auf in den Himmel. Er erinnerte sich wage an einen blau-gelben Papagei und ertappte sich dabei, wie er nach diesem Vogel Ausschau hielt. Aber am Himmel zogen nur einige weiße Möwen ihre stetigen Kreise.  
  
Er nahm die Verlesung seiner "Straftaten" gar nicht wahr, sondern hörte diese Worte nur, wie aus weiter Entfernung. Dort hinten, genau vor ihnen saß Harington. Kein Lächeln, keine Regung war in seinem kalten Gesicht zu erkennen. Er schien das Schauspiel einfach nur zu genießen.  
  
Gleißender Haß stieg in dem jungen Turner auf, als er daran dachte, daß ihn dieser Mann um seine Rache brachte und welchen Schmerz er ihm zugefügt hatte. Tränen des Zornes, der Verzweiflung und der Pein stiegen ihm in die Augen. Er wollte ihm nicht diese Genugtuung geben, konnte aber nicht verhindern, daß ihm eine Träne entrann und über die glatte Wange rann.  
  
"Hör auf damit. Du wirst ihn damit nur noch mehr Befriedigung verschaffen," mahnte ihn Lara leise.  
  
"Ich hasse ihn!" zischte Will gefährlicher als jede Schlange.  
  
Und im selben Augenblick begann ein Trommelwirbel. Die Menge verstummte unter dem Donnern. Will hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Anklage zu Ende gegangen war und nun plötzlich beschleunigte sich seine Atmung.  
  
Auch Laras Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, aber sie schloß die Augen nicht, sie wandte den Blick nicht von Harington ab. Wenn sie starb, dann so trotzig, wie sie immer gewesen war und nicht winselnd wie ein Hund. Sie wollte so sterben, so daß ihr Vater nicht mehr Pein als nötig ertragen mußte.  
  
Die Trommeln brachen ab. Stille.  
  
Will atmete ein letztes mal aus und machte sich auf den Schmerz in seinem Genick bereit, bevor sich kurz darauf die kleine Falltür unter ihm öffnete. Beinahe gleichzeitig fielen Lara und Will.  
  
Und noch im Fall hörte sie einen Aufschrei in der Menge...  
  
Lara hatte festen Halt unter den Füßen! 


	11. Der Sturz des Tyrannen 1

Hey, da bin ich endlich wieder! Scheiß XP. es funktioniert nix, aber heute morgen hat er mich aus irgendeinem Grund an die Dokumente gelassen und hier ist endlich das Ergebnis! Wow! Ich bin ja begeistert, wie viele Leute plötzlich wieder Reviewen! Hab gar net gedacht, dass noch so viele lesen! Aber ich glaub dennoch, dass es kein weiteres Sequel geben wird. Vielleicht in ferner Zukunft. aber das wird noch lange bis hin sein. Aber spätestens, wenn der zweite Film rauskommt *zwinker*. Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass es da eine gaaanz tolle HdR FanFic gibt? *husthustTwistetFatehust* So, dann mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
@strumpfhase: Uiuiui! Was fürn Lob! Ich hör so was doch immer gern *breitgrins*. ob ich mich verbessert habe, das überlaß ich den Lesern zum Urteil, aber es schmeichelt natürlich ganz enorm. Hoffentlich enttäusche ich dich jetzt net mit dem Schluß, aber es wird Zeit, dass ich ihn endlich fertig stelle. Neenee, Characterdeath is nix für mich. Aber wer am Ende wen bekommt, musst du abwarten ;-)  
  
@Nilaihlah: Oh! Die hät ich auch gern! Aber werde mir natürlich auch noch die DVD holen. irgendwann *heul* Paß auf deinen Tisch auf! Der ärmste! Immer müssen die Tische herhalten! RETTET DIE TISCHPLATTEN!  
  
@chrissy: Noch da? Hätt ich ja gar net gedacht. *lol* *zuzwinkert* Nein, verstehe natürlich, wenn die Spuckröhrchenbande dich vom Lesen abhält.  
  
@Malfoy-Girly: Was? Noch ein neuer Leser? Ich bin hocherfreut! Ja, die DVD will ich auch unbedingt! Viel Spaß beim Gucken! Und beim Lesen. *evilgrin*  
  
@Gimlisbraut: Was geiler Nickname! *liest den immerwieder gern*  
  
@Minui: Schön dass du noch da bist! *acht sich schlapp* Böser Wauwau! *lachtsichschlapp* ach jo. umbringen? Solltest mich doch inzwischen kennen *evilgrin* Schade, dass es bald vorbei ist. irgendwie fühlt man sich doch ziemlich nahe, wenn jemand so treu die Storys verfolgt (  
  
@Aeril: Auch beide Storys gelesen? Ist ja super! Tjaja, was wird wohl aus den beiden, hm? Laß dich überraschen, schreib lieb Reviews und les auf jeden Fall den Schluß!  
  
@Elanor8: *heult* So bald müssen wir auseinander gehen. *schnief* wahrscheinlich in nächster Zeit kein neues Chapi, außer natürlich, mir wird langweilig, wenn ich ausgezogen bin. gut möglich.  
  
A Sons Revenge 11  
  
Der Sturz des Tyrannen 1  
  
Elizabeth und Iona standen am Fenster und blickten herab auf die Menge. Sie schauten herab, gefesselt und geknebelt, bewacht von zwei Soldaten des Gouvernors.  
  
Elizabeth versuchte zu schreien, als die Trommeln mit dem Wirbel begannen. Aber jedes Geräusch, das durch den Fetzen Stoff hindurch drang, der ihren Mund verschloß, wurde von dem lauten Getöse vom Hof erstickt. Die junge Frau versuchte sich von ihrem Bewacher zu lösen und wand sich wild hin und her, als die Spannung des Wirbels andauerte, aber der große schlanke Mann hinter ihr ließ sie nicht los, zwang sie, der Hinrichtung auch weiterhin zu folgen.  
  
Ionas Atem stockte, sie wagte es nicht, hin zusehen und schloß die Augen fest. Sie wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie zwei Menschen, die sie erst seit so kurzer zeit kannte, welche aber zweifellos ihr Leben für sie riskiert hatten, getötet wurden. Wie sie entweder langsam erstickten oder - wenn ihnen der Galgen gnädig war - ihr Genick brach.  
  
Der Wirbel hörte auf und kurz darauf hörte Iona, wie zwei Falltüren knackende Geräusche von sich gaben.  
  
*Es ist vorbei,* dachte sie und spürte, wie Tränen und Schluchzer sich langsam den Weg in Augen und Kehle bahnten.  
  
"Nein!!!!" schrie Elizabeth so laut sie konnte, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte den Knebel irgendwie ihrem Mund zu entwinden und Iona hörte das Rascheln ihres Kleides, als die junge Frau von Zorn und Verzweiflung übermannt, versuchte, sich zu befreien.  
  
Ohne Erfolg. Aber kaum 30 Sekunden später wurde Iona überraschenderweise losgelassen und sie hörte nur noch zwei Stiefelpaare, die den Gang entlang rannten. Was war denn jetzt passiert?  
  
"Will!" ein erstaunter und fast atemloser Schrei kam von Elizabeth` Seite her und nun öffnete auch Inona wieder die Augen.  
  
Sie sah hinab auf den Hof, den die Sonne noch schwach erhellte und bemerkte, daß der Strick um Williams Hals zeitweise nicht ganz gespannt war, genau wie bei Lara. Sie standen auf irgendetwas!  
  
*Jack,* dachte Iona.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack und Early standen mitten in dem Menschenauflauf und versuchten, sich so weit wie möglich vorzuarbeiten. Dies war kein leichtes Unterfangen, denn auch andere Schaulustige drängten nach vorne, um einen möglichst guten Ausblick zu haben. Jack war in gar seltsamen Kleidern, welche ihm beengender, als die Menge der Leute hier schien. Eine einigermaßen saubere braune Hose und schwarze Halbschuhe trug er und seinen Oberkörper bekleidete ein vergilbtes Hemd. Seine Haare waren unter einem hellen Kopftuch verschwunden, was sein braunes, SAUBERES Gesicht ungewöhnlich hervorhob. Oder war diese Enge etwa immer noch eine Folge dieses Chaos` in seinem Kopf? Aber er hatte sich doch so gut gefühlt heute morgen, viel besser schon als gestern Nacht... zumindest bis Early ihm über die Hinrichtung erzählt hatte. Genau dann war die Übelkeit zurückgekehrt und der Geschmack der Galle, hatte seinen Mundraum wieder in Besitz genommen.  
  
Jetzt verwirrte ihn alles! Diese Enge! Diese Leute! Dieser Lärm!  
  
*Verdammte Trommeln,* fluchte er lautlos und mit einem unsanften Schubs stieß er einen kräftigen Mann aus dem Weg und hatte plötzlich ein freies Sichtfeld auf den Galgen!  
  
Er wollte gerade nach vorne stürmen, da hörte der Lärm in seinem Kopf auf.  
  
*Gott sei Dank!* dachte er noch bei sich und eine Sekunde später wünschte er sich, der Lärm hätte nie aufgehört, denn fast wie in Zeitlupe beobachtete er, wie der Henker nach dem Hebel für die Falltür griff.  
  
Der Lärm war verstummt, weil das Trommeln aufgehört hatte. Sein Herz machte einen Schlag, der ihm das Blut ins Gehirn schießen ließ und plötzlich war er hellwach.  
  
*Na, Junge? Das hättest du auch nicht gedacht, daß ich dich jemals aus solch einer Lage befreie.*  
  
Der Hebel gab nach und klappte nach unten. Jack griff vor sich und zog aus den Scheiden der nächsten beiden Soldaten die Schwerter und mit einem harten Wurf bohrten sich zwei Klingen in hartes Holz, direkt unter den Füßen der beiden Fallenden, die augenblicklich, aber knapp bemessen Halt fanden!  
  
Early schaute Jack verwundert an.  
  
"Wo hast du denn den Trick gelernt?"  
  
Jack grinste und sein Goldzahn glänzte in der Abendsonne.  
  
"Ein alter Schmiedetrick!" gab er zurück, was Earlys Frage nicht ausreichend, aber notgedrungen beantwortete.  
  
Mit lautem Geschrei stürmte er nach vorne, schlug im Vorbeirennen die beiden entwaffneten Soldaten mit dem Griff seines Schwertes nieder. Early kam schnell hinterher und während Jack das Podest hinauf sprang und mit einem Schlag beide Stricke durchtrennte, verteidigte der ältere Pirat standhaft den Zugang nach oben gegen den Ansturm von Soldaten, die sich gegen den großen Piraten eher klein ausnahmen.  
  
Will und Lara stürzten hart, aber glücklich, schnappten nach Luft, die nun endlich wieder den Weg in ihre Lungen fand. Schnell sprangen sie auf und gerade, als ein Gegner sich auf Will stürzen wollte, duckte sich dieser, griff nach dem Schwert, welches kurz zuvor auf ihn herab gesunken war und schickte den Angreifer mit einem festen Fußtritt und entwaffnet mitten in die schockierten Leute.  
  
Mit einem Streich fällte er einen Mann, der gerade dabei war, Lara Jade anzugreifen. Der Soldat ging bewusstlos zu Boden. Dankend nickte sie ihm zu, ergriff dann Williams Hüfte, was ihn ziemlich überraschte und auch etwas ablenkte (daß er etwas rot angelaufen war, ging im Kampf unter), sie zog sich an Williams Seite hoch und mit allem Schwung, den sie aufbringen konnte, trat sie einem Soldaten direkt hinter Will ins Gesicht, so daß er zu Boden ging.  
  
"Wieder quitt, was?" lächelte Jade und warf ihre rote Feuermähne nach hinten.  
  
In der Hand hielt sie einen Moment später das Schwert, welches sie dem von Will niedergestrecken Mann entwunden hatte. Sie gaben sich nun gegenseitig Deckung und versuchten sich den Weg frei zu kämpfen. Zu ihrem Glück waren die umstehenden Leute zu eingeschüchtert von diesen Wahnsinnigen, die versuchten, zu entkommen, als daß sie hätten eingreifen können. Denn sonst hätte es gar schlecht für sie gestanden.  
  
Jack streifte das nervende Tuch von seinem Kopf und entblößte seine wilde Haarpracht, die sich hin und her wanden, herumzappelten, als Jack in einen Tanz aus Hieben und Schlägen gegen seine Gegner verfiel. Er drehte und wendete sich, hielt jeden ab, der an ihm vorbei wollte. Seine totbringende Klinge verschaffte sich Respekt und schon kämpften die Soldaten vorsichtiger, vielleicht auch zaghafter - beides nützte ihnen nichts. Vor ihm kämpfte Early mit solch gewaltigen Schlägen, daß seine Klinge manchmal gleich zwei Männer zu Boden schickte.  
  
Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln nahm Early seinen alten Kumpel wahr, der rauh zurück lachte. Doch das Lachen blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er die drei Soldaten in Jacks Rücken sah. Kapitän Sparrow erkannte den Ausdruck in Earlys Augen und mit einem schnellen Ruck drehte er sich um, fast schon in der Erwartung eines Schwerthiebes in seiner Kehle.  
  
Doch gerade als die 180 Grad Drehung vollendet war, fielen ihm drei erschlaffende Körper entgegen und er mußte Acht geben, daß sie ihn nicht mit zu Boden warfen. Ihm gegenüber, Auge in Auge, stand der Commodore selbst, schön und schlank vor ihm aufgerichtet. Sein Haar vielleicht etwas durcheinander, seine Klinge vor Blut triefend und seine edle Uniform befleckt. Aber seine Augen aufrichtig und ernst.  
  
"Commodore, was verschafft mir diese Ehre?"  
  
"Ihr besitzt keine Ehre, Sparrow! Nur unglaubliches Glück, daß meine einzige Hoffnung auf Elizabeth mit Euch in einem Kapf verwickelt ist!"  
  
"Das ist einleuchtend," lallte Jack trocken und taumelte etwas.  
  
Gerade in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich das Haupttor und herein kam, zu der Eindringlinge Erschrecken, Verstärkung, ihr Todesurteil. Es waren bestimmt 60 weitere Männer in Uniform, denen augenblicklich von den Leuten Platz und Zugang verschafft wurde.  
  
Jack und Edward erstarrten und sahen ihren Feinden entgegen.  
  
"Das sieht nicht gut aus," meinte Jack dunkel.  
  
"Nein, das tut es nicht."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ein Freudenschrei schallte durch das alte Gemäuer und Elizabeth sprang vor Freude in die Höhe. Will und Lara waren gerade von Jack losgeschnitten worden und waren zu Boden gefallen.  
  
"Oh, Jack! Dafür werde ich dich küssen!" schrie sie wie wild und rannte vom Fenster weg.  
  
Auf einem kleinen Tisch an der Wand lag ein Teller mit Besteck, ein kleines Bisschen vom Abendessen der Wache lag immer noch darauf. Elizabeth nahm das Messer zur Hand. Mit zwei schnellen Bewegungen, war das Seil, welches sie gefangen hielt, durchtrennt. Sie rannte mit der Waffe zurück zu ihrer Mitgefangenen, welche die ganze Zeit auf den Tumult im Hof starrte. Elizabeth zerschnitt auch ihre Fessel und zog sie mit sich.  
  
"Komm, wir müssen runter! Hier oben finden sie uns nie!"  
  
Zusammen verschwanden die Frauen in den dunklen Gängen der Festung.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth und Iona stoppten abrupt. Sie standen in einer von Kerzen erhellten Kammer voller Waffen.  
  
"Wo zum Teufel," wollte Elizabeth fluchen, ermahnte sich aber gerade noch, es leise zu tun.  
  
"Die Waffenkammer," stellte Iona fest und die Kerzen spiegelten sich in ihren blauen matten Augen wider.  
  
Sie war müde, sehr müde. Sie wollte nichts weiter, als weg aus dieser Stadt. Aber noch würde sie nicht gehen können. Da war noch etwas, das sie erledigen mußte.  
  
Die beiden Frauen sahen sich um und erblickten unter Schwertern, Pistolen und Säbeln auch etwas, das sie nicht erwartet hatten. Elizabeth griff in eine Ecke und holte strahlend etwas hervor.  
  
"Schau, was ich gefunden habe!"  
  
Ionas Augen funkelten fröhlich, als ihre Gefährtin ihr den langen Stab in die Hand gab, der sie etwas überragte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, ihn wieder zu haben. Fast ehrfürchtig nahm sie ihn entgegen und umfaßte fest das schwere Holz.  
  
Elizabeth schnappte sich ein Schwert, welches ihr gerade am besten gefiel und schnitt damit den unteren Saum ihres Rockes ab, so daß er knapp über ihren Knien endete.  
  
"So leid es mir drum auch tut, aber im Moment ist das nicht die richtige Kleidung," seufzte sie und Iona lächelte müde.  
  
Mit ihrer Tunika war sie nicht in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt, ja sogar freier, als so mancher Mann in Hosen. Die junge Turner warf ihr ein anderes Schwert zu und die Novizin erkannte es sofort, denn es war einzigartig in der ganzen Welt. Die goldene Klinge blitzte noch genau so, wie sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
  
Elizabeth selbst nahm eine andere, etwas längere Waffe, welche beinahe wie ein Degen aussah. Williams edles Schwert.  
  
"Perfekt!" grinste Elizabeth und war hochzufrieden mit ihrem wertvollen Fund.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Und was jetzt?" Norrington sah erwartungsvoll zu Jack hinüber und wartete auf eine Antwort, die ihm gefallen würde.  
  
Aber sie blieb aus.  
  
"Mein guter Commodore, ich kann es mit der gesamten Royal Navy aufnehmen, wenn Ihr es so wollt, aber daß ich immer mit heiler Haut davon komme, ist nicht zu erwarten."  
  
Edward war verwirrt.  
  
"Was?! Das wars?! Ihr entkommt mir gleich ein paar mal hintereinander und schließe ich mich euch einmal an, so gebt Ihr kampflos auf?"  
  
Jack sah ihn über seine Schulter an und seine dunklen Augen ließen Norrington einen Blick direkt in die Hölle erhaschen.  
  
"Aye."  
  
Fassungslos begann Edward umher zu laufen und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen, während er - ganz ungebührlich für einen Gentleman - vor sich hin fluchte.  
  
Die kleine Armee kam näher und umzingelte die kleine Truppe und ein lautes tiefes Grollen hallte über den Hof.  
  
"Bravo! Bravo!" rief der Gouvernor. "Wie amüsant! Hattet Ihr wirklich gedacht, Ihr könntet entkommen?"  
  
Der große Mann sah bedrohlich von seiner Anhöhe auf die Gefangenen nieder und ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln war nun nicht mehr wegzubringen.  
  
"Wen haben wir denn da? Jack Sparrow? Den berüchtigtsten Piraten der Karibik? Daß ich nicht lache!"  
  
Jack hob penibel den Zeigefinger und wankte etwas hin und her.  
  
"Kapitän Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Aber der Gouvernor tat das mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung ab und lachte nur noch lauter.  
  
"Wie auch immer. Daran wird sich sowieso bald niemand mehr erinnern. Da mir zu wenige Galgen zur Verfügung stehen, erlasse ich hiermit als Gouvernor Concordias, zur Sicherheit selbiger Stadt, daß ihr auf der Stelle erschossen werdet."  
  
Er winkte seiner Wache zu und das Klicken von Läufen war zu hören, als die Männer ihre Waffen bereit machten.  
  
Norrington hatte sich das gar nicht so ausgemalt. Er schnaubte verächtlich in Jacks Richtung, der nur zuckend die Schultern hob. Dann blickte er düster dem Lauf des Gewehres entgegen, der ihn höhnisch anstarrte.  
  
"Wenigstens erlebe ich Euren Tod noch mit, Sparrow."  
  
"Nicht, wenn sie zuerst erschossen werden," zischte William finster und Norrington konnte nur inständig hoffen, daß er noch sah, wie diese beiden Männer tot auf dem Boden lagen.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
Ein Raunen und Gemurmel erstarkte in der Menschenmenge, als sich Leute umsahen und nach dem Störer suchten.  
  
"Halt!" schrie der Tucher laut und seine wohlige warme Stimme breitete sich über die Köpfe.  
  
Harington zog die Augenbrauen hoch und fragte sich, was das wohl sollte, als der alte Mann das Podest mit dem Galgen erklomm.  
  
"Haltet ein mit dem Schießen! Auf die Falschen richtet ihr die Waffen!"  
  
"Was ist mit dir, alter Mann? Willst du hier Unruhe stiften?" drohte John Harington furchtlos und überragend.  
  
Aber des Tuchers scharfe Augen trafen direkt in die Menge und brannten sich tief in die Gesichter der Menschen vor ihm. Er war bekannt, als einziger Stoffverkäufer und anständiger Mann, der sich nie etwas hatte zu Schulden kommen lassen.  
  
"Ja, vielleicht will ich das! Zumindest will ich euch aufrütteln Mitbürger! Ich will euch den wahren Verbrecher vorführen, der euch Jahre lang getäuscht und verkauft hat. Wie viele von uns haben schon den Preis dafür bezahlt, aber erinnert sich überhaupt jemand an sie, die unseren Wohlstand bitter bezahlt haben?"  
  
In den Gesichtern stand Ratlosigkeit. Harington wurde unruhig. Etwas sagte ihm, daß der Alte mehr in der Hand hielt, als er bis jetzt vorgezeigt hatte. Und plötzlich traf es ihn wie einen Schlag.  
  
"Ergreift ihn! Er ist ein Verräter!" schrie er auf.  
  
Aber weder Bürger noch Soldat rührte sich, sondern starrte nur gebannt auf den Mann.  
  
"Kennt noch einer von euch den alten Lou? Lou, der jeden Morgen durch die Straßen zog und um etwas zu Essen bettelte? Lou, der euch Hof und Gasse gegen ein kleines Entgeld kehrte?"  
  
Murmeln kam auf.  
  
"Wo ist er denn? Wo ist der gute Lou?! Weiß es jemand von euch? Dieses Stück Papier weiß es!"  
  
Der Tucher fuchtelte mit einem Blatt wild umher und warf es schließlich in die Menge.  
  
"Er ist tot! Das ist sein Todesurteil! Er ist unter der Erde, irgendwo! Wenn man so gnädig war und ihm ein Begräbnis erstattete!"  
  
Erschrecken.  
  
"Was ist mit Rosi? Wer hat früher nicht alles in ihrer Wirtschaft gesessen und ein Bier auf ihre kosten bekommen? Du Karl! Du bekamst eines, erinnerst du dich? Was meinst du, wo sie nun ist, nachdem sie bankrott gegangen war?"  
  
Der angesprochene Mann war entsetzt. Sprachlos stand er da und bekam ein Blatt in die Hand gedrückt, welches vom Tucher herab gereicht worden war.  
  
"Tot! Tot sind sie alle, die nicht mit unserem Standart mithalten konnten! Wen trifft es als erstes? Uns Handwerker und Händler! Wer ist denn am meisten bedroht, hinab ins Elend zu rutschen?"  
  
Der alte Mann warf den kleinen Stapel Papier hinunter, bis auf zwei Blätter und verursachte so einen kleinen Blätterregen, der von den Menschen zu seinen Füßen aufgesammelt wurde.  
  
"Und als ob das nicht reichen würde! Er bietet uns Schutz? Und wie? Indem er mit dem Fein Geschäfte abschließt? Welch wunderbarer Schutz! In unserem Hafen liegt ein Piratenschiff!"  
  
Nun brach endgültig das Chaos aus. Frauen schrien hysterisch, Männer schimpften empört und die Menschen gerieten in Bewegung.  
  
"Erschießt den Alten! Macht ihn tot!"  
  
Doch dafür war es zu spät. Für Harington war es bereits zu spät. Seine Macht war versiegt, ehe er es noch begriffen hatte und anstatt sich gegen die Fremden zu wenden, wie er es ihnen immer eingebleut hatte, wandte sich das Volk gegen seiner selbst. Die Menschen bewegten sich schreiend auf den Mann zu und selbst wenn die Soldaten es gewollt hätten, sie hätten der wütenden Menge nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt.  
  
Wie Wellen brandeten die Menschen gegen den Mann, der erkannte, daß er hier nicht mehr Herr war. Schnell ergriff Harington die Flucht zurück in die Festung, wo er den Bürgern Concordias eine massive Eichentür entgegen setzen konnte.  
  
Weit oberhalb, blaß und versteckt, beobachtete Seth das Geschehen von einem Fenster aus. Leise fluchte er vor sich hin. Hier war nichts mehr für ihn zu holen, jetzt da die Menschen wußten, daß er ein Pirat war. Er wandte sich um und mit wehendem Mantel verschwand er in den Gängen.  
  
Jack schwang die Arme hoch und schenkte Norrington sein schönstes Ich-bin- Kapitän-Jack-Sparrow-Grinsen, das er gerade auf Lager hatte. Wieder hatte er es geschafft aus einer unmöglichen Situation zu entfliehen! Der Commodore schüttelte nur den Kopf, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam.  
  
*Piraten im Hafen!*  
  
"Die Dauntless!"  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte er los in Richtung Hafen.  
  
"Ja, Commodore, kümmern sie sich lieber um ihr schönes Boot!" rief ihm Jack nach und darauf drehte sich William um.  
  
"Seth," zischte er. "Er wird entkommen!"  
  
Er wollte gerade los laufen, als Jack ihn am Arm packte.  
  
"Laß den feigen Hund. Wir, mein Freund, können uns heute Abend an einem schönen Fläschchen Rum erfreuen!"  
  
Aber Will riß sich los.  
  
"Ich bin nicht dein Freund!" schrie er und rannte Norrington hinterher.  
  
Jack seuzte und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Diese Jugend von heute!" stöhnte er und verließ die Festung ebenfalls.  
  
Gerade als er hinaus lief, fiel ihm jemand am Rande des Hofes auf.  
  
"Hallo Täubchen! Dein Liebster ist gerade dabei, der Royal Navy in die Arme zu laufen. Vielleicht willst du dich noch von ihm verabschieden?"  
  
Verdutzt blieb Elizabeth stehen und sah zu, wie Jack an ihr vorbei eilte. Als sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte verarbeitet hatte, brach sie aus ihrer Erstarrung und schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre ihr gerade eine Fatamorgana erschienen. Aber auch dann sah sie noch Jacks schlanke Gestalt, die sich weiter von ihr entfernte.  
  
"Ihm nach!" rief sie Iona zu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Der Commodore kam am Hafen an und stoppte seinen Lauf. Es war noch kein Kampf im Gange, wie er beinahe befürchtet hatte.  
  
Aber eine gefährliche Stille lag über beiden Schiffen und selbst die Wellen schienen vor dem Sturm ehrfürchtig zu schweigen. Die dicke Luft machte das Verschnaufen schwer und der Commodore stützte seine Hände auf die Knie, um sich kurz zu erholen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde er hoch gerissen und der Arm, welcher sich um seine Kehle geschlungen hatte, drückte hart und unbarmherzig zu. Kaum daß er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, wurde ihm selbiger auch schon wieder genommen. Er versuchte den kräftigen Arm von sich fort zu ziehen und wand sich hin und her. Doch er konnte nichts ausrichten. Statt dessen zog sich seine Kehle immer weiter zu und Hitze stieg Edward zu Kopf, der sich bereits rot verfärbt hatte. Keuchend trat er hinter sich, doch auch wenn er einmal das Bein oder das Knie seines Angreifers getroffen hatte, so nicht sehr stark.  
  
Norrington fühlte, wie der Sauerstoff knapp wurde und die Kraft aus seinen Muskeln wich, seine Beine weich wurden.  
  
*Das ist das Ende,* er ergab sich bereits in sein Schicksal und warf einen letzten Blick auf sein prächtiges Schiff.  
  
"Laß ihn los, Halunke!"  
  
Seth hielt inne, lockerte den Griff etwas, aber nicht genug, als daß sich Norrington hätte befreien können. Er drehte sich und seine Geisel um und sah direkt in das freudig grinsende Gesicht Jack Sparrows. Dieser hatte sich breitbeinig vor ihm aufgebaut und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.  
  
Will kam hinzu - Sparrow hatte einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen, der sich als kürzer erwiesen hatte- und wurde unsanft von Jacks Arm gestoppt, so daß er hinter ihm stehen blieb. Dies rief ein Fauchen von Williams Seite hervor und in Jacks Gedanken fand er sich schon damit ab, den jungen Mann nicht halten zu können, sollte dieser auf Seth losgehen. Zu Wills Erstaunen, hatten die zwei jungen Frauen bereits aufgeschlossen und blieben gerade stehen, als Seth seinen Säbel zog und an die Kehle des Commodores setzte. Jack zog ebenfalls seine Waffe.  
  
"Wenn ihr auch nur einen Schritt näher kommt, werde ich ihm den Hals abschneiden!"  
  
Jack grinste gefährlich und Seth war es, als spiegelte sich blanker Wahnsinn in dessen Augen wider.  
  
*Er wird doch nicht auf mich losgehen!* dachte er erschrocken und machte einen Schritt rückwärts.  
  
Aber Elizabeth hielt des Piraten Arm fest und sah ihn flehend an.  
  
"Tu es nicht Jack."  
  
Der Pirat zog eine Braue hoch. Das hatte er in der Tat nicht erwartet.  
  
"Interessant," meinte er nur kurz und ließ zum Zeichen, daß er ihrer Bitte nachkommen wollte, die Waffe sinken.  
  
Ein siegessicheres Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht von Seth aus und er begann, sich langsam rückwärts zu bewegen auf sein Schiff zu, den Commodore immer nahe an sich gedrückt.  
  
"Aber ich werde es tun!" zischte Will und zog sein schlankes Schwert aus Elizabeth` Hand erhob drohend die Klinge.  
  
Seth war sichtlich überrascht und aus Wills todernsten Augen las er absolute Entschlossenheit heraus.  
  
"Was?!" entrann es ihm schockiert und er setzte einen weiteren Schritt hinter sich. "Das kannst du nicht tun, er ist auf eurer Seite!"  
  
"Ich schulde ihm nichts!" mit diesen Worten rannte er auf Feind und Geisel zu ohne auf Elizabeth` verzweifelte Worte zu hören.  
  
"Aber du schuldest ihm etwas!" schrie sie.  
  
*Verdammt!* ging es Seth durch den Kopf und er hatte gerade noch Zeit genug, sich zu entscheiden.  
  
Schnell ließ er den Commodore los und stieß ihn William entgegen, um mehr Zeit zu gewinnen. Dann rannte Seth in Richtung seines Schiffes, welches am anderen Ende des Hafens lag. Will, rachedurstig, schubste Norrington achtlos und mit so viel Schwung zur Seite, daß der atemlose Commodore erst drei Meter weiter an einer Hauswand fallend zu Halt kam.  
  
Iona rannte zu dem Gefallenen und sah ihn sich an.  
  
"Ihm ist nichts passiert!" rief sie Jack zu und der sah Elizabeth an.  
  
"Hinterher?" fragte er unnötigerweise und nur, um Elizabeth etwas zu ärgern.  
  
"Geh, verdammt!" schrie sie ihn an.  
  
Und mit einem gespielten Zusammenzucken setzte Jack den beiden anderen Männern nach.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lara sah sich um. Sieh suchte nach ihren Gefährten und dem Mann, mit dem sie beinahe in den Tod gegangen war. Aber nirgends war Will oder auch nur Jack zu sehen. Doch zu ihrer Linken stand Early, der Mann mit dem Jack vorhin diesen wahnwitzigen Befreiungsversuch gestartet hatte.  
  
"Wo ist Jack?" fragte sie ihn, bekam aber nur ein Achselzucken zurück.  
  
"Piratenschiff!" schrie eine Wache von der Mauer der Festung herab und für einen Augenblick verstummte der Hof.  
  
"Die Pearl!" flüsterte Lara und nur Early, der ihr nahe genug stand riß die Augen auf.  
  
Lara sah ihre Chance, eine Panik zu vermeiden. Sie stürzte zu dem Tucher auf das Podest.  
  
"Leute keine Panik! Die Piraten werden euch nichts tun!"  
  
"Es ist die Black Pearl!" schrie der Wachtposten hysterisch herab und Lara bemerkte, daß sie keine Kontrolle über die Menge bekommen würde.  
  
"Bleibt ruhig!" rief der Tucher den Leuten zu und alles drehte sich um.  
  
Der alte Mann sah Lara fragend an.  
  
"Sie werden Concordia nicht angreifen. Sie sind wegen uns hier."  
  
Der Mann nickte und beruhigte die Menschenansammlung. Das Chaos blieb aus, der Tucher hatte das Vertrauen der Menschen auf seiner Seite. Lara war ziemlich überrascht über die Souveränität, die der Alte an den Tag legte und nickte ihm dankbar zu. Dann sprang sie mit einem Satz von dem Podest, das vor wenigen Minuten noch zu ihrer Hinrichtung gedient hatte und kam direkt neben Early auf.  
  
Dieser schaute hinauf zum Tucher und winkte.  
  
"Dank dir alter Freund! Ich werde dich sicher mal wieder besuchen kommen!" rief er hinauf und der alte Mann lächelte und winkte zurück.  
  
"Lebwohl, Early!"  
  
Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir sofort von hier weg kommen."  
  
Dann liefen Lara und der alte Pirat aus der Festung.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bleib stehen!" schrie Will.  
  
Aber Seth rannte weiter und erreichte die Rampe, welche geradewegs auf sein Schiff führte. Erst kurz davor machte er halt und drehte sich höhnisch grinsend um.  
  
Seine Mannschaft hatte sich schnell an Deck eingefunden, als eine der Wachen die baldige Ankunft des Kapitäns verkündet hatte, während Seth auf sein Schiff zugestürmt kam. Nun sahen etwa 30 Gesichter herab, aber keiner machte einen Schritt auf die Planke.  
  
Auch William hielt an, sah den blassen Mann mit der Narbe im Gesicht grimmig an.  
  
"Hier ist Endstation für dich, Will Turner! Schick deine letzten Gebete zum Himmel oder Flüche in die Hölle. Ganz wie es dir beliebt. Männer, erschießt ihn!"  
  
Aber die Mannschaft machte keine Anstalten, seinem Befehl nachzukommen.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Stille drehte sich Seth um und schnauzte seine Männer an.  
  
"Ihr Pack! Worauf wartet ihr? Wollt ihr eine Meuterei anfangen?"  
  
Seth` erster Maat richtete sich auf und schüttelte ernst den Kopf.  
  
"Er ist Bill Turners Sohn! Er war unser Kapitän. Jetzt soll sich entscheiden, wer seiner Nachfolge würdig ist. Du, seine einst rechte Hand, oder sein Sohn selbst!"  
  
Das paßte Seth gar nicht. Seine Position sollte nicht angezweifelt werden! Wenn er mit Will fertig war, würden sie schon sehen, was sie davon hatten. Er drehte sich langsam zu dem jungen Mann um, der auf seine Bereitschaft zum Kampf wartete.  
  
"Ich werde dich ausweiden und deinen Kopf auf den Hauptmast meines Schiffes Aufspießen!" schrie Seth.  
  
"Es ist nicht dein Schiff, du bist nicht einmal fähig, es unbeschadet aus dem ersten Kampf zu bringen!"  
  
Wutentbrannt und mit einem grimmigen Schrei stürzte Seth nach vorn auf Will zu, der sich bereit zur Gegenwehr machte. Doch dazu kam es nicht, denn im Lauf zückte Seth eine Pistole und alles Blut wich aus Wills Gesicht.  
  
"Hurensohn!" schrie Seth und mit einem lauten Knall war die Pistole abgefeuert.  
  
Ein Klirren ertönte und Will fiel zu Boden. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Seth realisierte, was geschehen war.  
  
Will rollte sich ab und kam gleich wieder auf die Beine. Ungläubig starrte er auf sein Schwert und war selbst verwundert über den unwahrscheinlichsten Zufall, der hätte passieren können. Die Klinge war durchbrochen, das andere Ende lag irgendwo auf dem bepflasterten Boden herum.  
  
Als Will hatte in Deckung springen wollen, traf die Kugel die Klinge seines silberdurchwobenen Schwertes und blieb durch das Metall abgelenkt in einer Holzkiste stecken. Die Schneide aber brach.  
  
Seth machte fünf schnelle Schritte, hielt Will seine Säbelspitze an die Kehle und trat dem jungen Turner die kaputte Waffe aus der Hand.  
  
"Auch dein Glück muß versiegen," meinte er kalt und berührte ganz sachte mit der Metallspitze die Haut Williams an der Kehle.  
  
Mit Freude sah Seth, wie sich der Kehlkopf bewegte, als der Mann vor ihm schluckte. Endlich war es so weit!  
  
Seth atmete tief ein und nahm seine Waffe mit beiden Händen. Er würde die Klinge weit in Bill Turners Sohn stechen, so weit, daß sie aus seinem Rücken wieder hervortrat.  
  
Jack blieb schockiert stehen und sah das Bild vor ihm, welches ihm vorkam wie ein Alptraum.  
  
"Seth!" schrie er, aber der Mann war nicht mehr aufzuhalten.  
  
Er hob die Waffe, um so viel Schwung wie möglich zu holen, über den Kopf und sah zur Seite in Jacks tiefschwarze Augen, welche ihn haßerfüllt ansahen. Seth schenkte ihm ein stechendes kaltes Grinsen.  
  
*~*  
  
Sein Herz stockte. Etwas stechendes Kaltes machte es dem Organ unmöglich seinen Dienst zu tun. Die Lungen rangen panisch nach Luft, aber waren nicht mächtig genug, sie einzusaugen. Das Blut und die Sauerstoffzufuhr kamen zum Stillstand. Er sah an sich hinab auf seine Brust. Der Stahl steckte noch darin. Die Muskeln erschlafften langsam und der Geist wich widerstrebend aus dem Körper, löste sich auf oder fuhr hinab in die Hölle - wer weiß das schon. Der Körper fiel zu Boden und nahm dessen Kälte auf, schon begann das Blut zu gerinnen. 


	12. Der Sturz des Tyrannen 2

Dachtet ihr wirklich, ich lasse euch so einfach sitzen? Muahahahaha! Nein, natürlich nicht, aber es wäre echt die Versuchung gewesen, an dieser Stelle einen Cliffi reinzuhauen. Also, damit ich mir selbst Freude mache, hab ich wenigstens zwei Chapis draus gemacht *muahahahaha!* Jap, des war gemein, aber bin ja net so, oder? *evilgrin*  
  
A Sons Revenge 12  
  
Der Sturz des Tyrannen 2  
  
Seth` Grinsen verschwand von seinem Gesicht. Er stieß den heißen Atem aus und sein Blick wanderte langsam zu seiner Brust hinunter. Dunkles Holz steckte zwischen seinen Rippen und wollte sich nicht mehr lösen. Die Stählerne Spitze daran hatte sich wie ein Widerhaken in seiner Brust verhakt. Sein Blick wanderte an dem Griff entlang und erfaßte eine zarte Hand mit langen schlanken Fingern, dann einen Arm und schließlich sah er in Wills dunkle Augen, die ihn gefühllos ansahen. Den Schaft des Pfeiles erkannte der Sterbende sofort. Es war einer seiner eigendst gefertigten Geschosse. Das Holz war dunkel von getrocknetem Blut, welches nicht seines sein konnte, denn dieses war gerade dabei, sich über das alte Blut vorzuarbeiten und das Holz erneut rot zu färben.  
  
Es war der Pfeil mit dem er einst Jones erschossen hatte.  
  
Mit einem letzten Keuchen ging er zu Boden und sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen.  
  
*~*  
  
Will atmete aus, ließ den Pfeil los, den er gerade in Seth` Brust gerammt hatte und spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich langsam entspannten. Er atmete aus und ein Tropfen kalten Schweißes rann an seiner Stirn herab.  
  
Auch von Jack fiel die Spannung ab und er ließ sich rückwärts auf den Boden fallen. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und seufzte.  
  
"Weißt du, was deine Verlobte mit mir gemacht hätte, wenn ich dich verloren hätte?"  
  
Aber Will antwortete nicht darauf, sondern starrte nur gen Horizont. Jack folgte seinem Blick und sofort kehrte Aufregung in sein Herz zurück. Aber hocherfreute Aufregung. Die Pearl! Langsam aber sicher fuhr sie auf dem Meer dahin und machte sich schon bereit, in geeigneter Entfernung vom Hafen den Anker auszuwerfen. In Jack kam ein Gefühl hoch, als wäre bald Weihnachten und er ein kleines Kind, das sich schon darauf freut, endlich seine Geschenke aufpacken zu dürfen.  
  
Er fühlte die Wärme der Sonne auf seinem Körper ruhen und die stickige Luft war plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Die Pearl! Er spürte, wie die Sonne Schatten wich. Zuerst hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht, doch dann fiel ihm auf, daß ja gar keine Wolken hinter der Pearl am Himmel waren. Er drehte den Kopf zu Will.  
  
Einige Meter vor seinem Freund stand ein Riese! Nein, es war John Harington.  
  
"Du hast mich um meine Macht gebracht," knurrte er und zog eine Pistole, die er auf Will richtete. "Du wirst dafür bezahlen!"  
  
Will schaute in den dunklen Lauf, der Waffe. Die Mannschaft hinten auf dem Schiff war völlig unvorbereitet getroffen worden, aber allesamt hatten ihre Pistolen gezogen und richteten sie nun auf den ehemaligen Gouvernor.  
  
"Wenn du mich tötest, wirst auch du sterben," drohte Will.  
  
Aber der Mann vor ihm lachte nur grollend und bitter.  
  
"Was ist mein Leben noch wert? Ich werde so oder so zu Tode kommen. Aber dich nehme ich mit. Ich wünschte nur, daß ich deine Partnerin auch töten könnte, aber so muß ich mich eben mit dir begnügen."  
  
Er betätigte den Abzug und ein Schuß begleitet von einem Schmerzensschrei hallte durch Concordia. Jack rappelte sich wieder auf, zog sein Schwert und bohrte es tief in den Leib des Gouvernors.  
  
Will schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er befand sich auf dem Bauch liegend auf dem Boden. Er suchte nach dem beißenden Schmerz einer Schußwunde, aber fand ihn nicht. Vielleicht war er nur in einem Schockzustand und fühlte deswegen nichts. Da sank Jack Sparrow vor ihm auf die Knie.  
  
"Wie schaffst du es nur, dich immer wieder in solche Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, Jungchen?"  
  
Dann ließ er seinen Oberkörper zurück an die Holzkiste fallen, welche die vorige Kugel abbekommen hatte und die zwei Getroffenen waren vereint.  
  
Will erfaßte plötzlich, was passiert war und schrak hoch. Jack hatte ihn beiseite gerissen, um ihn vor dem Tod zu bewahren und hatte die Kugel selbst abbekommen. Schnell raffte er sich auf und fühlte Jacks Puls. Stille herrschte, nicht einmal die Mannschaft des dunklen Schiffes machte einen Mucks.  
  
William fühlte das starke Klopfen gegen seinen Finger. Der Puls war stabil. Er riß das von Blut durchtränkte Hemd auf und betrachtete sich die Wunde. Ein Durchschuß im Bauch. Hoffentlich war kein Organ getroffen worden. Schnell zog Will sein eigenes Hemd aus und drückte den Stoff fest auf die Schußwunde, versuchte das Blut zu stoppen.  
  
"Jack?" versuchte er mit dem Piratenkapitän zu sprechen. "Jack?!"  
  
Aber er war ohnmächtig vor Schmerz.  
  
Der Gouvernor lag tot neben Seth. Williams Herz wurde schwer, als er auf diesen seltsamen Mann in seinen Armen herab sah. Plötzlich war ihm seltsam zu Mute. Er wollte nicht, dass Jack starb! Er wollte sich das aber auch nicht eingestehen! Er wollte diese verdammte Stadt verlassen. Seine Hände zitterten. Aber plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Er legte Sparrow ganz vorsichtig auf den Boden, darauf bedach ihn immer im Auge haben zu können. Dann krabbelte er zu Haringtons Leiche. Zwei Piraten rannten an ihm vorbei und kümmerten sich um Sparrow.  
  
Will drehte die Leiche um und sah in zwei offene tote Augen, die gen Himmel starrten. Das Gesicht war zu einer Fratze verzogen. Der junge Mann griff angewidert erst in die eine dann in die andere blutdurchtränkte Brusttasche des Gouvernors und fand schließlich, nach was er gesucht hatte. Er holte einen kleinen Beutel heraus und leerte ihn in seiner Hand aus. Kleine funkelnde Steine fielen in seine Hand, ihre glatte Oberfläche schmiegte sich gegen seine Haut. Mißtrauisch beäugte er den kleinen dunklen darunter.  
  
"Wie leicht dieser böse Stein sich doch beherrschen läßt," ertönte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm. "Und wie schwer dagegen die anderen."  
  
Will mußte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer hinter ihm Stand. Aber Ionas wohlige Stimme vernahm er gern und er fühlte, wie er sich unwillkürlich entspannte. Sie trat an seine Seite und sah sich Jack an.  
  
"Er wird bestimmt wieder gesund," meinte Will um sie zu beruhigen.  
  
"Ich weiß," sagte sie und gab ihm dadurch die Sicherheit, die er versucht hatte, ihm zu geben.  
  
Dann tat Will alle Steine wieder in den kleinen Beutel zurück und gab ihn Iona, die schwer ausatmete, als sie ihn wieder in den Händen hielt.  
  
"Wir müssen sie irgendwo sicher verwahren," meinte Will. "Ich will nicht riskieren, daß sie wieder mißbraucht werden könnten."  
  
Iona nickte und sah nachdenklich in die Ferne. In ihrem Kopf taten sich Bilder auf von einem Ort, den sie vor langer Zeit verlassen hatte.  
  
"Ich weiß auch schon wo." 


	13. Neuerungen

Jaja, und wieder hats lange gedauert, bis es eine Fortsetzung gab... hängt alles mit dem Umzug zusammen... Und hier ist es so weit. Dieses Chapi könnt ihr als vorläufiges Ende sehn. Natürlich geht's noch weiter *evilgrin*, aber ob ihr das lest, müsst ihr selbst entscheiden.  
  
Tjaja, die DVD hab ich immer noch nicht geholt... hab irgendwie keine Zeit dazu... dafür dauert es aber nicht mehr lange, bis die Story endlich fertig ist.  
  
@ChibiFelidae: Gut, dass dir die Story gefällt! Bin mal gespannt, was du von dem Ende hälst!  
  
@Liberty: Gelöscht? Das ist ja n Mist! Wie ärgerlich! Hoffe, du bringst die Geduld auf, alles noch mal zu schreiben. Und kleiner Tipp: zwischenposten bei ff.net! *lol*  
  
@Minui: Hihi, gut, dass es dir immer noch gefällt! Und ich laß euch doch nie mit solchen Cliffies hängen! Wie konntest du das nur glauben?  
  
@Elanor8: *hypnotisiert ist* Ich schreiben Chapi... ich schreiben schnell... ich schreiben verdammt großes Chapi! Sodala! Fertig! Ein kleines und ein großes! Zufrieden?  
  
@Malfoy-girly: Oha! Wieder eine neue Schreiberin! Ausgezeichnet *händereibt* Sag bescheit, wenn du das erste Chapi postest! Dann guck ich mal!  
  
@strumpfhase: Das Pairing steht immer noch im Dunkeln. Tjaja... vielleicht gibt's ja keines? Muahahahaha! Viel Spaß beim rausfinden!  
  
@chrissy9: Ich? Jacky sterben lassen? Nee! Oder? Weiß net? Heldentod oder Happyend? Ach, lies doch selbst!  
  
Viel Spaß!  
  
A Sons Revenge 13  
  
Neuerungen  
  
Etwa vier Tage waren vergangen, als sich der Tumult in Concordia ereignet hatte. Die Pearl lag im Hafen und wies nur noch kleinere Schäden auf. Die zwei großen Lecks waren repariert und ein neues pechschwarzes Segel prangte neben den anderen etwas verwaschenen am Hauptmast. Das Schiff bot wieder einen guten Anblick und auch sein Kapitän bekam wieder mehr Farbe im Gesicht, als er sich Tag für Tag und unter Ionas heilenden Künsten erholte. Mit der Kraft des Sonnensteins brachte sie die Wunde in Jacks Bauch dazu, sich sehr schnell wieder zu schließen, was dem Kapitän mehr als Recht war, denn so konnte er nun am vierten Tage, von sich sagen, daß er körperlich einigermaßen fit und sein Kopf wieder frei von Schwindel war. Zumindest war der Schwindel auf ein Normalmaß zurückgegangen, welches nicht mehr auf den großen Donnerschlag zurückzuführen war. Marley, der sich um ihn kümmerte, glaubte sogar, daß sein Kapitän etwas weniger wankend ging, als er am vierten Tag das erste Mal das Bett verließ. Die Wunde wurde von rauem Schorf markiert und Jack verfluchte den Umstand, dass er dadurch an diesen scheußlichen Vorfall erinnert wurde. Seit er wach geworden war, quälten ihn missliche Gedanken, die er versichte zu verdrängen. Leider kamen sie immer wieder, wenn er sich aufsetzte und den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bauch fühlte. Sie verfolgten ihn sogar, wenn er gar nur die Wunde ansah. Elizabeth und Lara kamen jeden Tag zu ihm und versuchten ihn jede auf ihre eigene Art zu erheitern. Aber derjenige, den er am liebsten gesehen hätte, kam nicht.  
  
Concordia war in heller Aufregung, denn etwas absolut Neues stand vor seiner Tür. Gemeinsam hatten Bürger und Handwerker entschlossen, einen Rat anstatt eines Gouvernors aufzustellen, der in Zukunft über alle Angelegenheiten Concordias – Verzeihung, über Ius, denn die Stadt wurde umbenannt - entscheiden sollte. Vorsteher wurde, beinahe einstimmig benannt, der alte Tucher. Innerhalb der nächsten Woche sollte es offiziell bekannt gegeben werden.  
  
Aber so lange sollte die Pearl nicht im Hafen des kleinen Städtchens liegen. Jack wollte abreisen. Es zog ihn weg von hier auf die See. Irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht... frei. Also beschloss er, noch heute Segel zu setzen und Ius sich selbst zu überlassen.  
  
Er ging an Deck und atmete tief die salzige Luft ein. Dann wankte er gemächlich nach vorn und stellte sich breitbeinig neben dem Mann mit dem schwarzen weiten Umhang auf. Will schwieg. Jack war sich nicht sicher, ob er auch laut genug auf dem Boden herumgestapft hatte, so dass ihn der junge Mann hatte hören können. Aber aus Williams andauernder Ignoranz schloss er, dass er ihn wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
„Und jetzt? Wirst du von Bord gehen?"fragte er in das Schweigen hinein.  
  
Will drehte sich nicht um, sondern schaute nur gedankenverloren das schwarze Schiff an, welches direkt vor ihm im Hafen lag. Schauer liefen ihm über den Rücken.  
  
„Ich bitte um Erlaubnis, an Bord bleiben zu dürfen, Kapitän Sparrow."  
  
Jack grinste breit, als er seinen Titel hörte.  
  
„Also willst du nicht Kapitän werden?"  
  
Will lächelte sanft und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, dieses Schiff macht mir Angst."  
  
„Angst!"rief Jack wild aus und lachte. „Mein Junge, ich glaube du weißt nicht, auf welchem Schiff du stehst! DAS ist die Black Pearl! Das geführchtetste Piratenschiff in der ganzen Karibik!"  
  
Er sah ihn an und schüttelte seine langen Haare nach hinten. Dann wurde er etwas ernster.  
  
„Und was hast du nun vor?"  
  
„Ich möchte, dass du Iona zu an einen Ort bringst, von dem nur sie weiß, so daß wir diese Steine endlich los werden."  
  
Jack nickte.  
  
„Und was ist mit Elizabeth?"  
  
„Sie hat mit Norrington gesprochen und weiß nun, dass ihr Vater sie mit offenen Armen empfangen wird,"er seufzte. „Ich kann sie nicht bei mir behalten. Ich bin Pirat."  
  
In Jacks Ohren klangen diese letzten Worte mehr als nur ironisch, wenn er bedachte, wie der Schmied ihn gehasst hatte bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Ich übe drei Stunden am Tag, um einen Piraten Töten zu können, wenn ich ihm begegne! Jack mußte grinsen.  
  
„Sie würde liebend gerne bei dir bleiben, auch wenn du dich entscheidest, dein Leben dem Meer zu widmen."  
  
„Ich kann sie nicht heiraten,"meinte William ruhig. „Ich liebe sie nicht."  
  
Jack ließ langsam den Atem entweichen und betrachtete nachdenklich das Schiff vor ihm. Irgendwie war ihm traurig zu Mute, als er daran dachte, wie liebestoll sein Freund einst gewesen war und was er nicht alles für Elizabeth auf sich genommen hatte.  
  
„Ich möchte erst mal auf der Pearl bleiben, wenn es dir recht ist."  
  
„Und das Schiff?"  
  
„Early ist sicher ein guter Kapitän, so wie du ihn beschrieben hast."  
  
Jack schnaufte. Er hatte alles durchdacht. Was sollte er nun tun? Er konnte Will doch nicht einfach außerhalb Elizabeth` Reichweite bringen? Sie würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen. Andererseits war der Junge auch ein guter Pirat. Der Kapitän der Black Pearl fühlte sich hin und her gerissen und glaubte, daß seine Wunde im Bauch zu stechen begann.  
  
„Wir werden sehn, was aus Elizabeth wird. Ich habe auch mit ihr und Norrington gesprochen. Wir werden sie nach Port Royal bringen. Der Commodore hat uns freies Geleit hin und wieder zurück versprochen. So lange haben wir also noch Zeit, um uns darüber Gedanken zu machen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Jack um und überließ William seinen Gedanken. Was sich in seinem Kopf abspielte, wußte dieser selbst nicht ganz genau, aber eines kann man mit Sicherheit sagen: Irgendetwas war dabei die „guten" und „bösen"Taten Jack Sparrows gegeneinander abzuwiegen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bobby rannte durch die Gassen und Straßen Concordias. Eben hatte er seinen Dienst erledigt und konnte endlich auch zum Hafen. Er konnte nicht fassen, daß das chiff heute ablegen würde, er hatte doch noch gar nicht Jack Sparrow gesehen! Warum hatte er nur so getrödelt bei seiner Arbeit? Warum hatte ihm niemand bescheit gesagt?  
  
Seine kleinen Beine trugen ihn so schnell er konnte, aber es schien ihm nicht schnell genug.  
  
*Ich will Jack Sparrow sehn!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Die Dauntless hatte bereits abgelegt und war schon am Horizont verschwunden. Norrington wollte zurück und Gouvernor Swann die Neuigkeiten bringen. Außerdem steckte ihm die letzte Woche so sehr in den Knochen, wie es bisher noch nichts getan hatte. Mit William Turner zusammenzutreffen, auf diese Weise! Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Will sich so verhalten würde. Es machte ihm wirklich Angst. Früher hätte der Schmied niemals einfach so ein Menschenleben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Jetzt schien er Edward nur noch unheimlich und böse. Norrington hatte das Gefühl, dass er Jack jetzt viel besser leiden konnte, als vorher – der Pirat schien ihm nun in einem viel besseren Licht.  
  
Nun brach auch die Pearl auf und legte gerade vom Ufer ab. Das letzte Schiff, welches blieb, war das große schwarze ohne Namen. Early hatte entschieden, es noch zu taufen, bevor auch er in See stechen wollte. „Dark Fate"sollte es heißen. Ein guter Name, wie Jack Sparrow befunden hatte.  
  
Nun standen Early, der Tucher und noch einige andere am Pier und sahen zu, wie das Schiff ablegte und langsam Fahrt aufnahm. Jack Sparrow stand am Steuerrad und lenkte sein Schiff sicher und stolz in den Horizont.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Early einen entsetzten Schrei hinter sich.  
  
„Nein!"  
  
Bobby stand in der Mitte der Hauptstraße und war vor Schreck erstarrt. Early nahm ihn zu sich und wischte dem kleinen Negerjungen die Tränen aus den roten Augen.  
  
„Ich hab ihn verpaßt, ich habe Jack Sparrow verpaßt!"  
  
Traurig sah der Junge dem Schiff nach, wie es immer kleiner wurde. Early bückte sich zu ihm herab.  
  
„Nicht weinen, kleiner Freund. Dazu gibt es keinen Grund."  
  
„Ich wolle aber auch ein Pirat werden!"  
  
Early erhob sich lachend und seine Stimme schallte noch weit hinaus aufs Meer.  
  
„Du willst Pirat werden? Ich bin sicher, daß du Kapitän Jack Sparrow noch kennenlernen wirst, Bobby. Du kommst mit auf mein Schiff und zusammen segeln wir nach Tortuga. Früher oder später tauscht Jack sowieso dort auf."  
  
Da fingen die kleinen Äuglein an zu glänzen und Bobby schmiegte sich an den großen Mann, der böse vom alten Tucher bedacht wurde. Aber der Pirat lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich passe auf den Kleinen auf."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	14. Der Turm

So für alle, die jetzt noch da sind, hab ich mir was ausgedacht. Manche werden glücklich damit, andere nicht. Aber das ist euer Bier *lol* *hicks*... Das vorletzte Chapi, wie ich endlich hoffe, denn es wird Zeit, diese Story enden zu lassen. Aber Eile mit weile, sonst wird's ein abgehacktes Ende und das ist net schön... doch im Gegensatz zu anderen Storys, wird's hier eines geben *zwinkert*. Hab mich auch mal an was Neues getraut, aber wenn's euch interessiert, könnt ihrs ja unter meinen written storys nachgucken...  
  
Vorletztes Chapi! Lest so lange es noch heiß ist!  
  
A Sons Revenge 14  
  
Der Turm  
  
Sie segelten nun schon eine Woche auf dem Meer dahin und es schien so, als wüßte niemand mehr, wo sie waren. Seit Tagen schon war kein Land mehr in Sicht gewesen und das Schiff dümpelte gelangweilt vor sich hin auf dem großen weiten Ozean.  
  
Auch in dieser Nacht war es nicht anders und einige der Mannschaft hatten vor Langeweile schon Schlafstörungen und lungerten, wie es ihnen gerade gefiel, an Deck herum und starrten in die schwarze Unendlichkeit der Nacht.  
  
„Nichteinmal mehr auf die Sterne ist Verlaß,"fluchte Marley vor sich hin, als er deprimiert am Steuer stand und versuchte, die Pearl nach Jacks Anweisungen zu dirigieren.  
  
Wenn er aufsah, um Bestätigung für den richtigen Kurs zu suchen, fand er keine leitenden Lichter, wie sonst immer, sondern nur pechschwarzen Himmel, der die Farbe von Jacks Augen angenommen haben mußte.  
  
Wenn jemand von der Mannschaft Jack fragte, wo sie denn wären, so lachte dieser nur laut und beantwortete die Frage stets mit einem knappen: Du bist auf der Black Pearl, dem gefürchtetsten Piratenschiff der ganzen Karibik!  
  
Aber dann zog sich der Kapitän leise in seine Kabine zurück, sah auf die Landkarte vor sich, dann auf den Kompaß der sich immer nur beständig im Kreis drehte und schien schier zu verzweifeln. Sie mußten über dem Höllentor segeln! Er war völlig orientierungslos! Dann wenn er dachte, er würde nun gänzlich seinen Verstand verlieren, machte er sich auf, zu Ionas kleinem Zimmerchen.  
  
Es war zu einem täglichen Ritual geworden, so daß Iona schon „herein"rief, als Jack noch gar nicht an die Türe geklopft hatte und noch draußen stand, überlegte, ob er sie schon wieder belästigen sollte.  
  
Er ging hinein, sah die junge Novizin und sie strahlte ihn an.  
  
„Keine Sorge Jack, ich weiß, wo wir sind, wo wir hinmüssen, und wie du wieder zurück kommst."  
  
Dann gab sie ihm für gewöhnlich Anweisungen zur Korrektur ihres Kurses, bat ihn, hinaus zu gehen und wandte sich wieder dem kleinen Stein zu, den sie Tag für Tag in Händen hielt.  
  
Einmal hatte Jack sie gefragt, was er denn für eine Kraft habe, die sie ständig gebrauchte. Sie hatte gegrinst und gemeint, er würde sie führen, ihr sagen, wo sie hin müßten.  
  
Dem Kapitän war das gar nicht geheuer. Er zerbrach sich Tage und Nächte darüber seinen Kopf, wie dieses Ding sie führen konnte. Dann als sein Kopf fast zerbrochen war, hörte er auf und suchte seinen Lieblingsplatz auf dem Mast auf. Aber das wurde ihm unheimlich, da er nicht wußte, wohin sein Schiff von diesem Stein geführt wurde und es kam ihm in den Sinn, daß es ihm vielleicht nicht behagte, was da eines Tages vor ihnen aufragen könnte... also kam er wieder herunter und beschäftigte sich mit Rum. Das war gut... er mußte sich nun keine Gedanken mehr machen.  
  
Seine neue Beschäftigung fand wenig Anklang bei Elizabeth oder Lara, die er immer wieder versuchte durch derbe Sprüche in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Zuerst hatte der Rum seine Zunge noch lockerer gemacht, als gewöhnlich und er hatte ihre Wortgefechte fast immer gewonnen. Nun aber, da dieser Zustand schon drei Tage anhielt, war sein Hirn schon so vernebelt, daß nicht eines an ihn ging, was ihm den Spaß raubte... also ließ er auch den Rum bei Seite und fing wieder an, sich den Kopf über den Stein zu zerbrechen.  
  
Will hatte kein Wort zu ihm gesprochen. Es schien, als mied er den Kapitän, was aber nichts an seinem Fleiß machte, denn er bewältigte alle Aufgaben, die ihm Jack oder Marley gaben. Vielleicht tat er dies auch nur, weil die Langeweile und die Ungewißheit sonst aufgefressen hätten, aber Jack mußte dennoch über den jungen Turner den Kopf schütteln. Schließlich hatte er ihm das Leben gerettet! Er faßte sich an die Hüfte, wo einst eine Wunde gewesen war. Iona hatte tatsächlich gute Arbeit geleistet, denn er hatte noch nie gehört, daß sich eine Schußwunde in so kurzer Zeit geschlossen hatte und wieder bemächtigte sich ein kleiner- diesmal gelber- Stein seiner Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie die Frau in einen melodischen und sehr angenehmen Singsang verfallen war und über Stunden hinweg, wie in Trance gewesen war. Er mußte auch geschlafen haben, denn irgendwann war er erwacht und fühlte keinen stechenden Schmerz mehr, der ihn aus den angenehmsten Träumen von den Bordellen Tortugas riß.  
  
„Land in Sicht!"  
  
Jack schrak vom großen Schreibtisch in seiner Kajüte hoch, auf dem er zahlreiche Karten ausgebreitet hatte.  
  
„Land!"er sprang auf die Beine und stand zunächst einfach nur da und dachte über dieses Wort nach, ohne zu begreifen, warum er eigentlich so erschrocken aufgesprungen war.  
  
„Ach ja... Land,"grübelte er und erfaßte schließlich, was es bedeutete.  
  
Mit großen Schritten sprang er hinaus an Deck und sah sofort, wo es liegen mußte, denn ein ganzer Pulk von Männern stand nun an der Lufseite und gaffte aufs Meer hinaus. Jack zwängte sich zwischen die Männer und verschaffte sich auf grobe Weise Platz.  
  
Dann sah auch er, was die anderen so anstarrten. Mitten im riesigen Ozean, einsam und still, lag ein kleiner Punkt, der immer größer wurde, als die Pearl sich ihm näherte. Irgendwann konnte man sogar den Strand und die Bäume ausmachen, welche die Insel säumten. Doch es war etwas anderes, daß Jacks Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. In der Mitte der Insel, so schien es, war ein großes graues etwas. Ein Turm ragte in die Höhe und die Mannschaft traute ihren Augen nicht. Wer zum Teufel lebte auf dieser nicht auffindbaren Insel?  
  
„Wir sind da,"klang eine ruhige Stimme hinter Jack und er und seine gesamte Mannschaft von großen starken Kerlen drehten sich erschrocken um.  
  
Manche zogen sogar ihre Säbel, bis sie erkannten, daß Iona hinter ihnen stand und mit großen Augen zur Insel sah.  
  
„Mädchen, mach das nicht nochmal,"warnte Jack und fuchtelte ihr mit dem Zeigefinger vorm Gesicht herum.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn nur an und wandte sich zu seinen Männern.  
  
„Beiboot auslassen!"befahl sie mit starker Stimme und die Männer gehorchten sofort.  
  
Jack war mehr als verdutzt, daß nicht er den Befehl gegeben hatte und die Männer ihm dennoch nachkamen.  
  
„Beiboot auslassen!"wiederholte er schnell und sah zufrieden, daß die Mannschaft seinem Befehl nachkam.  
  
„Wir sind also da,"meinte Will ruhig von einer kleinen Ecke her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zu sechst standen sie am Strand und sahen sich mißtrauisch um. Dann löste sich eine Figur aus der kleinen Gruppe und ging sicheren Schrittes in Richtung Dschungel.  
  
Jack sah Lara und William an, zog sein silbernes Schwert und die beiden anderen taten es ihm gleich. Laras goldene Klinge glänzte in der Abendsonne und brannte so rot, wie ihre eigenen Haare. Will dagegen hatte sein elegantes silbernes eintauschen müssen gegen einen einfachen schon angelaufenen Säbel, der viel zu stumpf für seinen Geschmack war. Aber was sollte er tun? Seine eigene Waffe war gebrochen und völlig untauglich für einen Kampf. Dennoch hatte er darauf bestanden, es mit an Bord zunehmen.  
  
Iona drehte sich um und ihre zarte Gestalt hob sich hell gegen das dunkle Grün in ihrem Rücken ab.  
  
„Die braucht ihr nicht,"meinte sie und Jack ließ seine Waffe mit einem leisen Seufzen wieder in die Scheide sinken.  
  
Will und Lara allerdings wollten sich nicht mit Ionas Zusicherung zufrieden geben, aber ließen die Waffen immerhin etwas sinken.  
  
Marley war der erste, der ihr dann folgte. Lara fragte sich, wie ihr Vater nur so vertrauensseelig sein konnte, nach alledem, was sie bis jetzt erlebt hatten. Der gefährliche Dschungel auf der Insula Silentia kam ihr in den Sinn und mit grauen erinnerte sie sich an die dortigen Geschehnisse.  
  
Elizabeth war froh, daß sie sich doch noch dazu entschieden hatte, eine Hose anzuziehen anstatt dem Rock, denn schon jetzt, daß die Gruppe durch den weichen Sand ging, hätte ihr dieses Kleidungsstück Probleme gemacht.  
  
Iona verschwand vor ihnen im Dschungel und einer nach dem anderen wurden von dem grünen Dickicht verschluckt.  
  
„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis wir da sind?"fragte Will und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das Gestrüpp.  
  
Zuerst hatte er gedacht, der Wald würde ihnen Probleme am Vorankommen machen. Doch jetzt, da sie etwa zwanzig Minuten im Wald waren, hatten sie keine Probleme. Sie liefen auf einem freien, aber oft gewundenen Pfad, der sich hier und da mit anderen kreuzte. Wieder kamen sie an eine kleine Lichtung.  
  
*Schon die siebente,* dachte Marley bei sich und wunderte sich darüber, wie weit sich dieses Pfad-Netz über die Insel erstreckte.  
  
Will hatte gerade seine Frage gestellt, da tat sich vor ihnen im Dickicht der Bäume eine graue Steinmauer auf, die vom Licht der Untergehenden Sonne orange strahlte. Deutliche Überraschung war von des jungen Turners Gesicht zu lesen, denn er hatte kaum damit gerechnet, bei diesen verschlungenen und umständlich angelegten Wegen schon am Turm angekommen zu sein.  
  
„Beantwortet dies deine Frage, Will?"lachte Iona und fing an zu rennen.  
  
Sie war zu aufgeregt, um in diesem stetigen Tempo die letzten Schritte hinter sich zu bringen. Ihr Herz schlug wild und sie überhörte die vielen Schritte hinter sich vor lauter Freude.  
  
*Endlich!* sie schnaufte hart, *endlich Zuhause!*  
  
Sie hatte den Turm zu einem Viertel umgangen, als sie plötzlich anhielt und ihre Gefolgschaft ihr beinahe in den Rücken gelaufen wäre.  
  
„Was ist?"fragte Jack und fiel fast hintenüber, als er versuchte das riesige Tor zu erfassen, welches sich vor ihnen auftat.  
  
Soetwas hatte er beim Leibhaftigen noch nie gesehen... nichteinmal auf seinen vielen Reisen in der Welt. Unbewußt kam ihm Singapur in den Sinn, wo es in der Tat so viele Unglaublichkeiten gab, daß viele Leute in der Karibik sie als absurd abgetan hätten. Aber diese Tür hier schien alles Architektische zu übertreffen.  
  
„Wow!"  
  
Wenn einer von ihnen die Tür ermessen konnte, so konnte er es jedoch nicht bei weitem mit dem ganzen Turm. Von der Ferne hätte man dies nicht gedacht.  
  
Iona griff nach einem großen eisernen Ring an dem reichbeschnitzten Holz und schlug damit drei Mal gegen das Tor. Ein Donnern schallte über die Insel und Lara überlegte sich, ob dies nicht reichlich überdramatisch gestaltet war. Als sich dann auch noch eine kleine Mannshohe Tür im Tor öffnete, hätte sie beinahe gelacht.  
  
Ein kleiner stupsiger Mönch stand darin und guckte aus kleinen zugekniffenen Äuglein in das dämmrige Licht. Lara hätte gar nicht erwartet, daß hier irgendwer wohnte, hier am letzten Ort auf der Welt. Aber was ihr hier die Tür öffnete, verschlug ihr den Atem.  
  
„Wer seid ihr?"fragte das kleine Männlein krächzend.  
  
„Iona!"eine tiefe, kräftige Stimme hallte aus dem Tor heraus und das kleine Männlein drehte sich um, schaute in die Dunkelheit des Turmes.  
  
Iona Lächelte und fiel dem kleinen verdutzen Männchen um den hals, welches etwa die Hälfte ihrer eigenen Größe beschrieb... und sie war ja schon nicht groß.  
  
Das Männchen schien überrascht.  
  
„Wie bitte?"machte es verwirrt.  
  
„Aber Bruder Olfin! Ich bin es! Iona!"schrie die Novizin überglücklich und die Verwirrung wich aus dem kleinen Mann.  
  
„Iona! Mein Kind! Du hier?!"  
  
„Allerdings,"grollte es hinter dem kleinen Ordensbruders. „Was ist passiert? Wo ist das Buch?"  
  
Ein großer Mönch hatte sich hinter den beiden kleineren Ordensangehörigen aufgebaut und stand nun da, die Arme vor dem dicken Bauch verschränkt.  
  
„Keine Sorge, Burder Alwyn!"Iona richtete sich auf und war wieder weitgehend ernst, wenn man die Freude in ihren Augen außer Acht ließ.  
  
Sie holte den Beutel von ihrem Gürtel und stellte ihren Stab an die Mauer. Dann ließ sie den kostbaren Inhalt in ihre Handfläche kullern. Der große Mönch entspannte sich sichtlich, als er die glitzernden Steine sah und wartete geduldig, bis wieder jeder einzelne seinen Plazt im Beutel gefunden hatte.  
  
Doch dann brach er über die kleine Frau herein und man hätte denken können, daß der kleine Körper Ionas unter der großen kräftigen Umarmung des Mönches nicht standhalten könnte. Aber zu aller Erleichterung, stand die Novizin immernoch strahlend da, als der Mann sich wieder aufrichtete und grinste.  
  
„Ach, mein Mädchen! Das war in der Tat ein kurzer Aufenthalt auf Silentia, aber nichts desto trotz bin ich froh, dich gesund wieder zu sehen."  
  
Sein Gesicht wurde etwas ernster.  
  
„Was ist denn geschehen? Die Äbtin wird sich sehr dafür interessieren. Was ist mit dem Buch? Und..."Er sah auf, „ wer sind deine Begleiter?"  
  
„Ich werde euch von allem berichten, meine Brüder. Aber zunächst laßt uns ein, damit wir uns nicht weiterhin wie Fremde vorkommen!"  
  
Der große Bruder lachte und suchte nach Olfin. Dieser stand direkt vor Jack Sparrow und schaute staunend zu ihm hinauf. Dann griff er sachte an seine Hose, versuchte die langen Haare des Mannes zu erreichen.  
  
„Bruder, laßt das!"bat Alwyn, aber der alte ließ nicht von Jack ab, der sich irgendwie belästigt fühlte.  
  
„Seht ihr das, Alwyn?"krächzte der kleine und griff immernoch nach dem Haar. „Der Heurent steht persönlich vor unserer Tür."  
  
„Heurent?"fragte Jack Iona.  
  
„Teufel,"meinte sie amüsiert.  
  
Dem großen Bruder schien das ziemlich peinlich zu sein. Er stürzte nach vorn und versuchte Olfin von Jack abzubringen.  
  
„Das tut mir sehr leid, aber er ist schon alt und etwas verwirrt."  
  
Da drehte sich der kleine um und schalt den großen.  
  
„Ich werde den Leibhaftigen doch erkennen, wenn er vor mir steht."  
  
Jack war zu verdutzt, als daß er etwas hätte sagen können, aber die restliche Begleitung kicherte oder grinste er.  
  
„Jetzt kommt aber herein!"rief Alwyn laut und zeigte ihnen die Tür. „Wenn die Mittagsstung vorüber ist, und die Äbtin mit ihren Studien zu Ende geht, kannst du zu ihr, Iona. Bis dahin, laßt uns essen und trinken... Ich habe Hunger."  
  
„Wie immer,"lachte Iona den großen Bruder an und der schien etwas gekränkt zu sein.  
  
In Jacks Ohren hallte immernoch dieses eine Wort wider... Trinken. Er hoffte, daß diese Leute ihm etwas angemessenes anbieten würden... schließlich war er der Teufel!  
  
*~*  
  
Iona war gerade bei der Äbtin. Als die Fremden eingelassen worden waren, hatte es nicht lange gedauert und eine ganze Traube von Priestern und Priesterinnen hatte sich um die Neuankömmlinge gebildet. Doch viele verschwanden mit Iona in einem Saal ganz oben im Turm. Alle waren sie gespannt auf ihre Geschichte und mußten nun entscheiden, ob Iona recht gehandelt hatte und ws sie nun tun sollten.  
  
Den fünf Übriggebliebenen wurde in dieser Zeit eine Führung angeboten und sie dauerte nun schon eine Stunde an. Ein großer schlacksiger Priester führte sie herum und zeigte ihnen verschiedene Räume, Altäre und Wandteppiche. Aber Jakc ging etwas ganz anderes im Kopf herum. Als ihm gesagt wurde, daß darüber entschieden würde, ob Iona recht gehandelt hatte, hatte er an ihre Angst denken müssen... Sie hatte doch einst erwähnt, daß sie in ihrem Orden nicht mehr wilkommen sein würde. Warum war sie dann hier her zurück gekehrt?  
  
Er beschloß sich Klarheit zu verschaffen.  
  
Der Bruder führte sie gerade in den nächsten Raum, als er seine Frage stellte.  
  
„Iona, hatte Angst hierher zu kommen. Sie sagte, sie würde dafür bestraft, daß sie das Äternum Esse nicht beschützt habe."  
  
Der Bruder drehte sich um und lächelte sanft.  
  
„Sie sprach sicherlich nicht von diesem Ort,"seine Hand wies auf einen alten Wandteppich, der in einer beleuchteten Ecke hing. „Sicher sprach sie von diesem..."  
  
Jack sah sich den Teppich genauer an. Darauf war ein großes graues Gebäude mit drei Türmen, die ähnlich aussahen, wie der in dem sie sich gerade befanden.  
  
„Und was ist das für ein Ort?"  
  
„Das ist der Hauptsitzt unseres Ordens. Der Oberste wohnt dort. Ich bin mir sogar sicher, daß sie dort mit dem Tode bestraft würde, für das Vergehen am Orden. Aber bei uns hat sie nichts zu befürchten. Wir sind gewillt uns ihren Grund für das Vergehen anzuhören."  
  
„Vergehen,"schnaubte Lara und sah verächtlich auf den Teppich.  
  
Der Bruder lächelte breiter.  
  
„Ja, der Oberste ist genauso verstaubt, wie der Teppich hier, solltet ihr mich fragen. Aber bringt dies ja niemals vor jemand anderem zur Sprache, sonst bin ich des Todes. Frevel ist ein ernstes Vergehen. Aber macht euch keine Sorgen. Iona ist hier nämlich aufgewachsen und unsere Verbindung zu ihr ist sehr groß. Wir werden sie nicht einfach in den Tod schicken."  
  
Jack nickte erleichtert. Dann führte sie der Bruder weiter in den nächsten Raum.  
  
Will folgte der Gruppe nicht. Er überdachte die Worte des Mannes und starrte weiter auf das Teppichgemälde. Das Bild war sehr aufwendig gewebt und er war sich sicher noch nie solch eine Kunst gesehen zu haben, auch wenn er nicht der bewandertste in Sachen Kunst war.  
  
Die Stille in diesem Raum war irgendwie unheimlich. Das Bild war unheimlich. Er fragte sich, ob dieses ungute Gefühl eine Vorahnung war oder nur eine Folge des gerade Gehörten.  
  
Eine Hand ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder. Erschrocken drehte sich der junge Pirat um. Er sah in die großen Haselnußbraunen Augen von Bruder Alwyn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zwei Stunden später ging die Führung zu Ende und nach einer einstündigen und erfolglosen Suche nach Will fanden sich vier erschöpfte Männer und Frauen in dem Speisesaal der Ordensleute ein und waren überrascht, wieviele doch diesen Turm bewohnten. Noch überraschender war das Durchschnittsalter, denn wer hätte schon gedacht, daß Leute aller Jahrgänge hier lebten?  
  
Nach einem kurzen Gebet fingen alle an zu Essen. Nur die kleine Gemeinschaft saß still da und unterhielt sich.  
  
„Wo kann er nur sein?"frage Elizabeth und stocherte in ihrem Essen herum.  
  
Lara zuckte nur die Schultern.  
  
„Vielleicht ist er zu Iona? Sie ist schließlich auch noch nicht hier..."  
  
Doch auch Lara fragte sich, wo der junge Mann wohl abgeblieben war. Und ihre Sorge wurde noch größer, als Iona zu ihnen stieß und sich bei ihnen am Tisch nieder ließ.  
  
„Wo ist Will?"fragte die Novizin überrascht als sie merkte, daß einer in der Runde fehlte.  
  
„Wir hatten gehofft, du wüßtest das, mein Schatz,"meinte Jack, worauf Iona nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wie ists für dich gelaufen?"  
  
„Nun, zumindest habe ich Zuspruch von der Äbtin bekommen, daß ich mich richtig verhalten habe in der Höhle. Sie hält es allerdings für falsch, daß ich mich nicht sofort auf dem Weg hierher gemacht habe."  
  
Die Priesterin nahm ein Stück Brot und biß herzhaft hinein.  
  
„Aber allem in allem würde ich sagen, es ist ganz gut gelaufen. Ich habe Ihnen eure Geschichte erzählt und sie sind froh, daß nun alle Steine wieder da sind. Sie werden getrennt werden und in die verschiedenen Sitze unseres Ordens geschickt."  
  
„Und was ist mit dir?"fragte Marley.  
  
„Ich werde von hier weg gehen. Wenn ich hier bleibe, bin ich früher oder später tot. Der Oberste wird sicher irgendwie davon Wind bekommen."  
  
Sie sah nachdenklich zu Bruder Olfin, der weiter zur Tür hin saß. Dann zwang sie ihren Blick zurück.  
  
„Ich hoffe, du nimmst mich mit zurück."  
  
„Aber sicher mein Liebes! Ich wollte dich doch gar nicht mehr auf der Pearl missen! Außerdem,"Jack wurde etwas rot, „zweifle ich, daß wir den Weg finden würden."  
  
Iona lachte.  
  
„Jack, sieh auf deinen Kompaß!"  
  
Der Pirat holte das kleine Kästchen mit dem Kompaß heraus und klappte es auf. Seine Augen wurden groß.  
  
„Er funktioniert wieder!"  
  
Iona nickte.  
  
„Du kannst diese Insel nicht mit einem Kompaß finden, aber verlassen kannst du sie damit allemal."  
  
Wenn Jack nicht wüßte, was es mit ihren Worten auf sich hatte, er hätte sie für verrückt erklärt, aber im Moment hoffte er nur, daß er bald diesen seltsamen Ort verlassen konnte. Dieser Zauberkram war ihm nicht geheuer.  
  
„Was ist mit diesem Alwyn? Du scheinst ihm ziemlich nahe zu stehen."  
  
Iona lächelte abermals und dachte an eine weit zurückliegende Vergangenheit.  
  
„Er war mein Lehrer. Alles, was ich weiß, habe ich von ihm gelernt. Auch die Anwendung der Steine. Er war ein Vorgänger von mir."  
  
Jack dachte darüber nach und überlegte, wo das Wissen über die Anwendung der Steine wohl her kam, wenn sie doch so lange verschollen waren. Aber bevor er diese Frage stellen konnte, erregte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah auf, als Laras Blick sich interessiert an die Tür zum Speisesaal heftete.  
  
„Na, sieh mal einer an!"meinte Lara. „Wo warst du denn?"  
  
Elizabeth` Kopf war hochrot vor Wut. Will hätte ihnen ja bescheit sagen können, als er sich von der Gruppe abgesetzt hatte.  
  
Doch der junge Mann beachtete ihre Verärgerung überhaupt nicht und setzte sich ruhig an den Tisch, nahm seinen Teller und fing langsam an zu essen.  
  
„Ich war bei Bruder Alwyn,"sagte er leise und Iona zog eine Braue hoch, so dass Jack ihren Gesichtsausdruch eingehend musterte.  
  
Seine Blicke wechselten zwischen der Novizin und dem jungen Piraten hin und her, misstrauisch, angespannt. Etwas schien hier faul. Er roch so was drei Meilen gegen den Wind.  
  
„Und was habt ihr besprochen?"  
  
Will sah die junge Novizin nicht an, sondern widmete sich voll und ganz seinem Mahl.  
  
„Nichts weiter. Er hat mir ein bisschen über euren Orden erzählt."  
  
„Hat er das?"  
  
William antwortete nicht.  
  
„Was hat er dir erzählt?"fragte Elizabeth mit echtem Interesse.  
  
Will zögerte bevor er aufsah und leicht lächelte.  
  
„Von den Verbrechen der Kirche."  
  
Elizabeth schien sichtlich enttäuscht von der Antwort und senkte nun ihrerseits den Blick.  
  
Lara stöhnte.  
  
„Wenn du das noch einmal tust, mein Lieber, gnade dir Gott, denn ich werde das nicht tun,"drohte Lara. „Wehe, du setzt dich noch mal einfach so ab."  
  
Ein Lächeln umspielte des jungen Piraten feine Lippen und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten unter den losen Haaren hervor, hielten Laras fest.  
  
„Ihr könnt bleiben bis morgen,"schaltete sich Iona ein, „dann solltet ihr euch auf die Heimreise machen."  
  
„Heimreise,"zischte Elizabeth, wohlwissend, was ihr vielleicht bevostand.  
  
Nicht nur, dass sie ihrem Vater unter die Augen treten musste und wieder Gefahr lief, mit Norrington verlobt zu werden. Darüberhinaus machte ihr etwas ganz anderes Sorgen. Sie sah auf zu Will, der immer noch seinen scharfen Blick mit Lara kreuzte. Und ihr Herz fiel in eine schwarze Schlucht, so tief, wie die Gräben der See. Plötzlich wusste sie, was ihr bevorstand.  
  
Sie hielt es nicht länger aus. Es drängte sie zu sehr, aufzustehen, ihren Gefühlen in aller Abgeschiedenheit freien Lauf zu lassen. Sie wollte dies nicht hier tun, denn er war hier und sollte es auf keinen Fall sehen.  
  
Elizabeth erhob sich und verabschiedete sich höflich, ging gemäßigten Schrittes und die Nase etwas höher als sonst erhoben hinaus, hinauf in ihr zugewiesenes einfaches Zimmer, welches außer Bett, Tisch und Stuhl nur gähnende Leere enthielt. Dort sank sie kraftlos und von der Trauer überwältigt zu Boden.  
  
Alles war umsonst gewesen! Sie hatte nichts erhalten, nachdem sie gesucht hatte! Weder Will, noch Unabhängigkeit von ihrem Vater nach der sie schon so lange suchte.  
  
„Oh Will! Es war alles umsonst! Du bist... nicht mehr...".  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Am nächsten Tag versammelte sich die kleine Gruppe vor dem Tor und viele Priester und Priesterinnen standen an Fenstern und Türen, um die Besucher zu verabschieden. Auch der kleine Olfin wohnte dem Abschied bei und hing an Jacks Bein. Immer und immer wieder beschwörte er irgendeinen Gott, der den Wahrhaftigen austreiben sollte. Jack hatte wahrlich Mühe, sich zu beherrschen, denn allmählich fing dieser kleine verwirrte Mönch an, lästig zu werden.  
  
„Laß mich! Ich muß zur Pearl!"schalt er, aber der kleine ließ nicht ab.  
  
Bis Alwyn kam und den Alten mit sanften und für solche Pranken ungewöhlich sachtem Griff von Jack löste und ihr in den Hof geleitete.  
  
Iona schloß sich ihnen an.  
  
„Sind wir vollständig?"Iona übersah die Gruppe und ging sicher, dass alle da waren.  
  
Dann nickte sie und griff ihren Stab fester. Leichten Schrittes ging sie voran und leitete die Gruppe sicher und schnell durch den Wald. Wehmut nagte an ihr, aber auch etwas anderes. Abenteuer standen ihr nun bevor und sie musste nicht ihr ganzes Leben in dieser stillen Höhle auf Silentia verbringen. Für den Augenblick war sie glücklich.  
  
Iona fasste wieder Atem und beruhigte ihren Geist, wie sie es im Tempel gelernt hatte. Dann drehte sie sich um, damit sie sich mit einem letzten Blick auf den Turm von der Insel verabschieden konnte. Sie verharrte in der Bewegung, als ihr ewtas auffiel. Ihre Augen sahen verwirrt umher und suchten den Strand ab.  
  
„Wo ist Will?"  
  
Am Strand standen Lara, Jack, Elizabeth, Marley und Iona. Aber keine Spur von Will.  
  
„Er war vorhin noch bei uns. Vor dem Turm. Er hat mit Alwyn gesprochen," meinte Elizabeth und sah sich ratlos um.  
  
„Alwyn,"zischte Iona. Ihr sonst so stoischer Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich. Ihr zarter Körper verspannte sich und zitterte.  
  
„Wir müssen zurück,"sagte sie gefährlich ruhig. „Schnell."  
  
Dann rannte sie los und verschwand nach wenigen leichten Schritten im dichten Wald. Jack blieb fast keine Zeit, diesen verwirrten Blick mit Lara auszutauschen, bevor die beiden merkten, dass sie den Anschluß an die Priesterin verlieren würden, wenn sie noch länger zögerten.  
  
Zusammen rannten sie los, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihnen her. Elizabeth und Marley taten es ihnen gleich, aber sie waren zu langsam, als dass sie hätten mithalten können.  
  
Jack sah Iona immer nur hinter der nächsten Lichtung verschwinden und hoffte, dass sie sie nicht aus den Augen verlieren würden. So kurz ihm der Weg zum Turm vorhin erschienen war, so lang war er diesmal.  
  
„Iona!"rief er, als er glaubte, sie zu verlieren und versuchte noch schneller zu rennen.  
  
Doch da tat sich groß und grau in dem Moment, als er ihn am wenigsten erwartet hatte, der Tempel vor ihm auf.  
  
„Aaah!"stieß er vor Schreck hervor, denn der Turm war wie ein großes Ungeheuer.  
  
Lara rannte an dem erschrockenen Piraten vorbei und befand sich schon bald an der Tür, an der sie kurz zuvor noch gewesen war. Noch immer standen einige Priesterinnen am Tor und schauten überrascht und verwirrt.  
  
„Wo ist sie hin?"rief Lara ihnen zu.  
  
Eine große Schlanke Novizin in langer Hellblauer Robe hob ihre Hand und wies zum Inneren des Turmes.  
  
„Der Altarsaal,"ihre Stimme bebte.  
  
Lara rannte an ihr vorbei und versuchte aus ihrem Gedächtnis den Weg zu besagtem Raum herauszukruschen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es gelang, vertraute aber ihrem Instinkt, der die Oberhand über sie gewonnen hatte. Jack war ihr dicht auf den Fersen und – auch wenn die beiden es nicht wissen konnten – Elizabeth und Marley waren gerade unten im Hof angekommen, als das Paar die Treppen hinauf in den dreizehnten Stock stürzten. Sie durchquerten den großen Vorraum zum Altarsaal. Sie kamen abrupt zum Halt, als sie Iona vor der großen reichbeschnitzten Tür sitzen sahen. Ihre Knie waren angezogen und ihr Gesicht dazwischen und zwischen ihren Armen vergraben.  
  
„Er ist da drin?"fragte Lara und war fassungslos, die junge Frau so vorzufinden.  
  
Sie hob den Kopf und nickte.  
  
„Warum gehst du nicht hinein?"Jack war etwas außer Atem und seine Stimme klang heißer.  
  
„Aus Furcht nur noch größeren Schaden anzurichten, als es sowieso wird."  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf und seine Haare wanden sich wild in der wütenden Gebärde.  
  
„Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen?! Wir hetzen hier her, aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich sowieso nicht verstehen würde, auch wenn ich ihn wüsste und was dann? Nichts? Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?!"  
  
Auch Lara schien zornig zu werden. Der Tempel hatte nicht nur Jacks Geduld strapaziert. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ihre Knöchel traten weiß hervor.  
  
Sie starrte die junge Frau an. Lara haßte diese Geheimnistuerei. Das zog alles nur in die Länge... Außerdem ging es hier um jemanden, den sie „zu schätzen"gelernt hatte.  
  
Da knackte es hinter ihr und die Tür wurde leise und vorsichtig geöffnet. Bruder Alwyn spähte heraus und blieb in hinter der Tür in Deckung, bis er sich versichert hatte, dass er nicht unvorbereitet angegriffen wurde. Besonders Jack beäugte er misstrauisch, doch die größere Gefahr ging von Iona aus.  
  
Langsam verließ er seine Deckung und setzte sich neben Iona, die ihn mit Zornestränen in den Augen anstarrte.  
  
„Was hast du getan?!"warf sie ihm vor.  
  
„Was mir das richtige erschien."  
  
Bruder Alwyn klang ruhig und gefasst. Er suchte Ionas Nähe und nicht Schutz vor ihr. Der dickliche Priester saß im Schneidersitz neben ihr und seine Hände ruhten in seinem Schoß.  
  
„Ich weiß, du heißt es nicht gut..."  
  
„Nicht gut!?"schrie Iona. „Nicht gut?! Was hast du getan!!!"  
  
„Ich verstehe deinen Vorwurf... aber ich musste einfach tun, was mein Gewissen mir gebot. Jeder entscheidet anders."  
  
„So ist es! Warum respektierst du meine Entscheidung nicht?!"  
  
„Weil es nicht die deine ist."  
  
Ionas Wangen waren naß von Tränen, ihr Körper zitterte.  
  
„Es ist also deine?!"sie war empört.  
  
Aber Alwyn schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf seine kräftigen Hände, die sich langsam öffneten.  
  
Als Iona gewahr wurde, was sie darin sah, brach sie in lautes Schluchtzen aus.  
  
„Es war allein Williams,"flüsterte Alwyn und Jack trat etwas näher, um zu sehen, was sich in seinen Händen befand.  
  
Der Pirat trat wieder zurück. Lara hatte nicht vortreten müssen, um zu sehen, was da in der Handfläche lag, klein glänzend und hell. Der Bergkristall. Der Seelenstein.  
  
„Was habt ihr getan,"Jacks Stimme war dunkel und furchterfüllt.  
  
Seine Augen schienen in diesem Moment noch dunkler umrandet, als sonst. Langsam näherte er sich der Tür, seine Hand ergriff die Klinke.  
  
„Jack!"Elizabeth japste nach Luft und stolperte mehr, als dass sie lief durch den Raum. „Jack! Was ist passiert?"  
  
Jack hielt inne, während Elizabeth in die Runde schaute. Alwyn begegnete ihrem Blick.  
  
„Geh hinein, Mädchen. Geh hinein und schau nach deinem Geliebten. Ich glaube, er ist verwirrt,"sagte der Mönch und wies zur Tür.  
  
Elizabeth schluckte den Klos in ihrer Kehle herunter und musste erst tief Luft holen, bis sie wieder Kontrolle über ihre Beine hatte. Jack trat zur Seite, als sie auf ihn zukam und in den Altarsaal eintrat.  
  
Sie befand sich in dem ehrfurchteinflößenden Raum, der ihr gestern kurz gezeigt worden war. Zu ihrer Rechten und Linken war nur kalter kahler Stein. Der Raum war weitgehend rechteckig und von einer Holzdecke überragt. Die Wände des vorderen drittels, wo sie sich im Augenblick befand, waren mit den gleichen Steinstatuen behauen, wie sie auf der Schweigenden Insel waren. Die Dunkelheit in der Halle machte die Schatten beinahe lebendig, die die Ungeheuer unschmiegten.  
  
Vor ihr, am Ende des Raumes war das einzige Fenster, welches den Saal erhellte. Es war riesig und sah aus, wie ein Mosaik. Dennoch schien es wenig Licht herein zu lassen. Das wenige, welches hereintrat, beleuchtete den Altar auf der Empore. Unwillkürlich musste die junge Swann an das Büro des Gouvernours denken. Plötzlich war ihr kalt und einsam zu Mute. Sie drehte sich um, in der Hoffnung dass Jack ihr gefolgt war. Aber dem war nicht so. Der Kapitän stand in der Tür und beobachtete sie. Als er jedoch ihren suchenden Blick bemerkte, trat er ein, gewiß, dass er erwünscht war. Doch er hielt mehr als genug Abstand von Elizabeth. Sie ging langsam und so leise sie konnte durch den Saal. Ihre leichten Schritte hallten dennoch laut und bei jedem musste Jack zusammenzucken.  
  
Sie stieg die drei Stufen empor und stand nun direkt vor dem Altar. Darauf lag, mit rosigen Wangen und friedlich ruhend, Will.  
  
Elizabeth streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte seine Stirn, ganz sachte. Sie fühlte sich warm an. Davon ermutigt strich sie ihm etwas fester aber immer noch sehr sanft über das schwarze gelockte Haar.  
  
Dann erschrak sie und zog ihre Hand zurück.  
  
Wills Mund zuckte und eine Sekunde später schlug er die Augen auf. Er war erstaunt, erschrocken und... irgendwie erfreut.  
  
„Will?"  
  
„Miss Swann,"seufzte er und lächelte schüchtern.  
  
Dann fiel ihm auf, wie verändert sie war. Die sonst so blasse Haut war etwas brauner und die blonden Strähnen ihres Haares glänzten etwas heller, waren etwas zerzaust. Ihre Augen hatten ein Feuer, welches er zwar gekannt, aber noch nie so gesehen hatte... so ... entfesselt.  
  
„Miss Swann, Ihr tragt ja Hosen!"Entsetzen war in sein Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Und dieses wuchs, als er sich gewahr wurde, wo er war... Irgendwo.  
  
„Will, was ist mit dir?"Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie dadurch alle bösen Träume abwerfen.  
  
Will schien so verändert, schien so verschüchtert. Wegen ihr. Er sah sie an, als wäre sie eine Madonna, die er anbeten musste, als wäre sie ein Heiligtum, das er verehrte, aber nicht berührten durfte. Ihr Geliebter war.... Er selbst.  
  
„Will!"ein Freudenschrei entrann ihrer Kehle und sie stürzte an seinen Hals, umarmte ihn, küsste ihn tausend Mal, was den jungen Mann in sichtliche Verlegenheit brachte, Röte schoß in seine Wangen. Aber er wagte es nicht sie von sich zu stoßen, genoß viel zu sehr ihre Berührungen, ihre zarten Hände. Bis...  
  
Er packte ihren Arm und riß sie von sich herunter. Schützend stellte er sich vor sie und vor dem Altar auf und suchte nach irgendetwas. Er fand nichts besseres, als einen Kerzenständer, der den Altar schmückte, doch das sollte ihm als Waffe gereichen. Drohtend hielt er das goldene Schmuckstück vor sich.  
  
„Keinen Schritt weiter, Pirat!"schrie er.  
  
Der verwahrloste Mann vor ihm schien verblüfft und wich tatsächlich zurück. Wankend. Hatte er getrunken?  
  
Aber dieser Abschaum griff nicht nach seinem Säbel... Sein eigenes Schwert!!! Will stutze, als er seine eigene Waffe am Gürtel des Piraten sah.  
  
„Was?"Jack legte den Kopf schief und begriff nicht, was los war.  
  
„Will! Was tust du da?"rief Elizabeth und drängte sich zwischen ihn und den Piraten.  
  
„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Euch dieser Schurke ein Leid zufügt!"  
  
Wäre die Situation nicht so unheimlich gewesen, Elizabeth hätte sich auf dem Boden gekugelt vor Lachen. Aber im Moment machte Will ihr Angst. Was stimmte hier nicht? 


	15. Die Rückkehr

A Sons Revenge 15  
  
Die Rückkehr  
  
„Was geht hier vor, Miss Swan? Wo sind wir?"Will schaute hilflos und gehetzt um sich, wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah.  
  
„Will,"brachte sie nur heraus und starrte ihren Geliebten an.  
  
Ihre nussbraunen Augen glänzten und die junge Frau war sich nicht sicher, was sie empfinden sollte. Trauer, Entsetzen oder Freude?  
  
William stand noch immer zwischen ihr und dem sonderbar aussehenden Piraten, der ihn verdutzt ansah. Der Schmied legte den Kopf schief, als Jack Sparrow ihm eines seiner düsteren Lächeln schenkte und sein Atem zitterte.  
  
„Wer seid ihr?"zischte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
  
„Das ist interessant. Du erinnerst dich nicht an mich, Junge?"  
  
„Sollte ich?"  
  
„Ich bin Kapitän Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Unbeeindruckt hob er den Kerzenständer höher und drohte stumm damit.  
  
„Du scheinst verwirrt zu sein, Kleiner!"  
  
Das war Will tatsächlich und unsicher sah er zu seiner Geliebten, die plötzlich aus der Erstarrung brach.  
  
„Jack! Hör auf!"rief sie ihm zu und Jack verbeugte sich knapp vor ihr und wich langsam zurück.  
  
„Elizabeth!"Will verstand rein gar nichts.  
  
Alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf, alles war durcheinander. Elizabeth war sein einziger Fokus, als um ihn herum alles verschwamm und in Dunkelheit getaucht wurde.  
  
„Elizabeth!"flüsterte er noch einmal und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.  
  
Die junge Swann reichte ihm die ihre und William brach in sich zusammen, wie ein nasser Sack. Jack konnte gerade noch nach vorne springen, um den Mann zu fangen, bevor er die drei Stufen herab stürzte.  
  
Zusammen knieten sie neben Will und Jack tastete schnell nach seinem Puls.  
  
„Er ist nur Ohnmächtig geworden,"beruhigte er die junge Frau und sie sah auf, so hilflos.  
  
Doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in ein Strahlen.  
  
„Jack,"er sah sie an und Freude kehrte in ihre Augen wieder. „Er ist wieder da!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lara saß außerhalb des Altarraumes neben Iona und hielt sie, fest an sich gedrückt. Die Priesterin hatte ihr Gesicht in ihr dunkelgrünes Hemd vergraben und weinte bittere Tränen, was Lara nicht verstand. Sie verstand rein gar nichts! Alwyn stand vor der schweren Türe zum Altarsaal und starrte die Schnitzereien darauf an.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er etwas und wich zurück. Die Tür wurde von innen geöffnet. Lara sah auf und sah, dass Elizabeth heraus kam und die Tür aufhielt, dann folgte Jack mit einem bewusstlosen Will in den Armen.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte die Rothaarige und ihre grünen Augen funkelten gefährlich zu Alwyn hin.  
  
Elizabeth sprach nicht und Lara konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Aber Jack sah sie ernst an und seine dunklen Augenringe schienen noch schwärzer als sonst, was ein ungutes Zeichen war, wie Lara wusste.  
  
„Unser Kleiner scheint unter Gedächtnisverlust zu leiden,"sagte Jack nur düster und Iona raffte sich auf und ging zu dem jungen Mann.  
  
Sachte streichelte sie seine Stirn und fühlte die warme Haut des Waffenschmiedes.  
  
„Gedächtnisverlust?"  
  
Die Priesterin nickte. Alwyn trat zu ihr und besah sich den jungen Mann.  
  
„Siehst du nicht, wie ruhig er scheint?"fragte er Iona und eine Träne löste sich und wanderte einsam über ihre Wange.  
  
„Er ist so friedlich,"sagte sie.  
  
Tatsächlich schien Will in einem tiefen Schlaf, ohne dass sein Körper zuckte oder, dass ein gequälter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht lag. In ihr regte sich Hoffnung.  
  
„Ihr meint,"Lara brachte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende.  
  
Alwyn nickte bestätigend und lächelte sanft, doch Lara ließ sich nicht besänftigen.  
  
„Wie lange reicht der Gedächtnisverlust zurück?"  
  
Alwyn zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, man kann es nicht auf den Punkt genau festlegen."  
  
„Er erinnert sich nicht einmal mehr an mich,"meinte Jack fast stimmlos.  
  
„Oh, Gott! Das heißt ja..."  
  
Iona nickte traurig.  
  
„Er kennt weder dich, Lara, noch mich, noch wird er sich an irgendein Ereignis der letzten beiden Jahre erinnern."  
  
Lara starrte Jack nur an, der schweigsam dastand, mit seinem einstigen Freund in den Armen. Der Pirat war so ruhig und betrübt, wie Lara Jack Sparrow noch nie gesehen hatte. Den Körper, den er hielt, drückte er so fest an sich, als wollte er ihn nie mehr loslassen.  
  
„Vielleicht kennt er euch nicht mehr, aber das ist die Chance,"meinte Elizabeth. „Die Chance, neu zu beginnen!"  
  
Jack überwand sich und legte Will auf den Boden, ganz langsam, und zuletzt hielt er seinen Kopf, damit er nicht auf die harten Steinplatten aufschlug und legte auch diesen ab. Elizabeth packte Panik.  
  
„Jack!"sie lief zu ihm und packte seinen Arm. „Was ist?"  
  
Er sah sie an, sein Gesicht hart wie Stein, keine Emotion sprach daraus.  
  
„Ein Neuanfang? Hast du nicht gesehen, wie er mich angeschaut hat? Welche Abscheu und Missachtung er mir entgegenbrachte? Denkst du, er wird diese so schnell wieder ablegen?"  
  
Sie ließ seinen Arm los und er erhob sich.  
  
„Er empfand den selben Hass, wie damals. Sollen wir dich wiederum entführen lassen, damit er in betracht zieht, sich mit mir zu verbünden, um dich zu eretten, Süße?"  
  
„Du gibst ihn auf?!"schrie Elizabeth und Wut kochte in ihr auf.  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich gebe ihn nicht auf, Teuerste, aber weder denke ich, dass er im Moment gewillt, noch dass er dazu im Stande ist, eine Freundschaft mit einem Piraten einzugehen."  
  
„Nein, du irrst dich."  
  
„Ich möchte, dass wir zurück kehren und ihr beiden erst einmal euer Leben weiter lebt, wie früher."  
  
„Wie früher? Was denkst du? Der Commodore! Mein Vater! Nichts ist wie früher! Selbst die Leute auf der Straße werden ihn immer fragend anschauen! Ihm mit Argwohn begegnen!"  
  
„Ich bin sicher, dass du und dein Vater das irgendwie regeln könnt. Er ist ja bereit, euch wieder aufzunehmen."  
  
„Wie stellst du dir das vor?"schnappte die junge Frau.  
  
Da trat Marley hervor, der die ganze Zeit schweigend in einer Ecke gestanden hatte und legte seine Hand auf ihre zarte Schulter.  
  
„Kind,"sagte er ruhig und zwang sie, sich zu beruhigen. „Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Die Black Pearl segelte in vollem Wind und der erste Maat stand am Steuerrad und hielt das Schiff geradewegs auf Port Liberty zu. Der Hafen würde bald in Sicht kommen und dann hieß es Abschied nehmen. Leise seufzte er in den Wind und seine grauen Augen wandten sich nicht vom Horizont ab.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an die überraschten Gesichter vor dem Altarsaal, als er einen Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte. Zuerst stand er erstaunten und unverständigen Gesichtern gegenüber, aber er hatte mit solch einer Reaktion gerechnet. In dieser Situation wäre kein Vorschlag gut angekommen. Nur Bruder Alwyn gab ihm stille Unterstützung indem er seinen Blick aufbauend erwidert hatte und ein zustimmendes Nicken riskiert hatte. Doch nach dem ersten Schock, hatte zunächst Lara ihm zugestimmt, dann Iona, dann Jack und schließlich hatte auch Elizabeth eingewilligt und mit schwerem Seufzen den Vorschlag angenommen, sich in Marleys Arme gestürzt und ihm gedankt.  
  
Der Maat wusste, er hatte die beste Lösung gefunden. Dennoch war er mit Wehmut beseelt, denn auch für ihn war dies eine schwere Reise. Er wusste noch nicht, wie er sich verhalten würde, wenn er das erste mal seit Jahren zurückkehrte in seine Heimat, das ruhige Städtchen sah mit seinen kleinen liebenswerten Gassen, den nachbarschaftlichen Leuten, die man einfach alle kannte, da Port Liberty nun wirklich nicht groß war.  
  
Und mehr noch. Er wusste nicht, was Lara wohl empfinden würde, wenn sie ihre Heimat sah und sich an ihre Kinder- und Jugendtage erinnern würde. Für den Maat stand fest, er wollte bei Jack bleiben, auf der Pearl. Doch wenn Lara sich entschied zu bleiben, würde es ihn sehr mitnehmen.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
*Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau und weiß, was sie tut!*  
  
Er konnte ihr nichts vorschreiben, sie musste ihren Weg finden und wenn dieser sie weg von ihm führte, so musste er es akzeptieren. Kinder lösten sich irgendwann von ihren Eltern, das war nun mal der Lauf des Lebens.  
  
Lara stand vorn an Deck und ließ die raue Gischt ihr Gesicht befeuchten. Es kam ihr schon so vor, als konnte sie das Festland riechen und jeden Moment einen Fuß darauf setzen. Jedoch wagte sie nicht daran zu denken, was sein würde, wenn es tatsächlich so weit war. Etwas nagte an ihr, tief in ihr drin und sie wusste nicht was. Nicht dass sie sich danach gefragt hätte... Sie fürchtete, die Antwort darauf zu finden. Aber dieses furchtbar andauernde Gefühl wühlte sie auf, machte sie gereizt.  
  
Seit ihr Vater diesen Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte, machte sie sich nur noch Gedanken darum, was sie tun würde, wenn sie in Port Liberty waren. Zunächst hatte sie sich von ihrem Vater verraten gefühlt. Wie hatte er nur vorschlagen können, dass Will und Elizabeth ihr altes Haus in Besitz nehmen konnten, sollten er und sie selbst nicht in Liberty bleiben. Doch dann erkannte sie, dass es die einzig gute Lösung war. Will konnte sicher Arbeit finden, beim ansässigen Schmied und wenn nicht dort, dann irgendwo anders. Kräftige Hände waren überall gefragt. Außerdem kümmerte sich dann jemand um das Haus. Schon viel zu lange stand es nun leer. Lara war sicher, dass selbst der Nachbar nicht viel Zeit hatte aufbringen können, um es einigermaßen in Schuss zu halten, denn wer hatte nicht viel zu tun?  
  
Doch in einem war sie sich sicher: William und Elizabeth würden glücklich zusammen sein.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Fünf Tage waren sie nun unterwegs und Elizabeth wusste, dass ihre Reise bald enden würde. Noch nie war sie in Port Liberty gewesen und sie musste zugeben, dass sie Angst hatte. Große Angst. Dort war sie völlig fremd, hatte keinen Status mehr als Gouvernorstochter. Doch inzwischen machte sich Zuversicht in ihrem Herzen breit. Nichts konnte so schlimm sein, so lange Will bei ihr war. Zusammen würden sie alles bewältigen, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte.  
  
Sie saß an Williams Bett und sah ihrem Geliebten beim Schlafen zu. Er wirkte so friedlich und unschuldig, sein dunkles Haar umrahmte sein schönes schmales Gesicht, seine Brust hob und senkte sich langsam und beständig.  
  
Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke.  
  
*Miss Swann...*  
  
So hatte er sie genannt. Will bewegte sich langsam unter ihr und gab ein Stöhnen von sich. Auf der Fahrt hatte er viel geschlafen. Nur hin und wieder war er wach gewesen und dann hatte Elizabeth ihm etwas zu Essen gegeben oder leise mit ihm gesprochen, ihn beruhigt und ihm zugesichert, dass sie ihm alles erklären würde, sobald er sich erholt hatte. Jedes Mal war er ihrer Unnachgiebigkeit erlegen und hatte sich wieder hingelegt, etwas gegessen und war langsam wieder in einen erholsamen Schlaf verfallen.  
  
Wider stöhnte Will und drehte seinen Kopf.  
  
„Schhhh..."Elizabeth streichelte ihm über den Kopf.  
  
Da öffnete William die schwarzen Augen und sah sie fassungslos an, als konnte er es nicht fassen, dass sie an seiner Seite saß. Sie wollte mit ihrer Hand seine Augen bedecken, damit er weiter schliefe, aber Will erfasste diese und küsste sie sanft. Elizabeth spürte seine warmen schmalen Lippen und ein Schauer durch lief ihren ganzen Körper.  
  
„Oh, Will,"seufzte sie.  
  
Er sah auf und streichelte ihren zarten Handrücken.  
  
„Womit habe ich das verdient?"  
  
Elizabeth sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
„Dass Ihr bei mir seid, Miss Swann. Dass Ihr Euch so kümmert."  
  
„Aber das ist doch ganz selbstverständlich."  
  
„Nein, das ist es nicht. Was sagt Euer Vater dazu, dass Ihr so rührend und inniglich an meinem Bette wacht, wo ich doch nicht einmal weiß, warum ich darin liegen muß?"  
  
Elizabeth lachte so herzlich und erfrischend, dass Will neue Lebenskräfte in sich spürte.  
  
„Oh, mein Will! Wie kannst du so etwas nur fragen?"  
  
William sah unverständig in ihre Augen. Dann beschloss sie, es zu riskieren.  
  
„Ich weiß, du wirst das nicht verstehen, noch nicht. Aber sag mir Will Turner: Liebst du mich?"  
  
Der junge Schmied schnappte nach Luft, die ihm schlagartig entwichen war und sein Puls schoss in die Höhe. Seine Hautfarbe ging in ein dunkles Rot über und er wandte den Blick ab von ihr.  
  
Doch Elizabeth nahm sein Kinn in die Rechte und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen.  
  
„Will,"hauchte sie und kam näher... und näher.  
  
William schloss die Augen und ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, als seine geliebte Elizabeth das tat, wonach er sich so lange gesehnt hatte. Sie küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich, dass der junge Mann befürchtete, ein weiteres Mal ohnmächtig zu werden. Es war ein erhebendes Gefühl völliger Schwerelosigkeit und als sie ihre Lippen den seinen entzog, so glaubte er zu sterben vor Sehnsucht nach einem weiteren Kuss.  
  
Sie umarmte ihn und blieb in seinen Armen liegen. Will legte seine kräftigen Arme um sie und drückte sie an seine Brust, fühlte ihren Körper, roch ihr Haar. Er glaubte, nicht glücklicher sein zu können. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf an sein Ohr und flüsterte.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Will Turner. Willst du mich auch lieben?"  
  
Überwältigt presste er sie noch härter an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem goldenen Haar. Tränen ergossen sich in es.  
  
„Oh, ich will dich lieben, Elizabeth Turner, ich will dich lieben bis ans Ende dieser Welt und nie wieder von deiner Seite weichen, egal was sein wird, wenn du mich nur willst!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
„Land in Sicht!"  
  
Die Pearl kam zum Halt. Zu nahe sollte sich ein Piratenschiff nicht an einen Hafen der Royal Navy trauen.  
  
Jack nahm das Seil welches neben ihm am Mast herab hing und mit einem Satz fiel er in die Tiefe. Gerade noch rechtzeitig spannte das Tau und bremste seinen Fall, so dass er mit seinen Schweren Stiefeln fest auf dem Deck aufkam und es erschütterte. Der Kapitän der Black Pearl stampfte nach vorn und spähte auf den schmalen Streifen Festlandes, der sich vor ihnen auftat.  
  
„Jetzt ist es also so weit,"sagte er zu sich selbst und fühlte wie Trauer ihn aufrührte.  
  
Schnell drückte er das erstickende Gefühl nieder und schluckte hart den Klos herunter, der sich in seinem Halse gebildet hatte.  
  
„Benachrichtigt Elizabeth! Wir sind da! Sie soll sich bereit machen, von Bord zu gehen."  
  
Hank, der ziemlich traurig drein schaute, kam seinem Befehl nach und ging unter Deck. Jack verstand den Mann total. Die gesamte Crew hatte die junge Frau ins Herz geschlossen, wie auch...  
  
„Kapitän..."  
  
Jack drehte sich um und sah seinem ersten Maat ins Gesicht, dessen Haar im Wind hin und her schwang.  
  
„Marley."  
  
Der Maat stellte sich neben seinen Kapitän und sah hinüber zum Land. Ein grüner Streifen, nicht mehr.  
  
Jack fühlte sich unbehaglich. Am liebsten hätte er Marley an der Schulter gepackt und gebeten, nicht zu gehen. Doch er wusste, dass dies nicht in seinem Ermessen lag und er den Mann tun lassen musste, was er wollte. Statt dessen umging er dieses Problem.  
  
„Was ist mit Lara?"  
  
Marley seufzte und sah den Mann neben sich zweifelnd an. Jack Sparrow war einer der erstaunlichsten Männer, die er je gesehen hatte und er wollte nicht von Bord gehen. Doch im Moment konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen, seine Tochter allein ziehen zu lassen, sie weg zu geben. So lange hatte er versucht, sich einzureden, dass er in jedem Falle bleiben würde, doch nun, da diese Entscheidung direkt vor ihm lag...  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht,"gab er zu. „Sie wird tun, was sie für richtig hält. Wenn ihr Herz sie zurück gebietet, was kann ich da tun."  
  
Jack fühlte, wie sich sein Magen zusammen krampfte. Das war es nun. Das Abenteuer war vorbei. Nie war es ihm so schwer gefallen, eines abzuschließen, denn schließlich stand immer ein neues bevor.  
  
„Kapitän,"sagte Marley und wies mit dem Kinn zur Tür, die unter Deck führte.  
  
Will und Elizabeth kamen heraus. Tatsächlich hatte Jack William nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, seitdem sie die Insel verlassen hatten. Er hatte den jungen Mann nicht einschüchtern wollen. Mehr noch – aber er gab es nicht zu – hätte er seinen Anblick nicht ertragen können.  
  
Elizabeth kam nun auf ihn zu während Will stehen blieb, sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend unter den Piraten. Abwertende Blicke schweiften hin und her und Unverständnis spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, als er Elizabeth mit Jack reden sah. Wie konnte eine Gouvernorstochter nur mit solchem Abschaum reden?  
  
„Jack,"Elizabeth` Augen enthielten dicke Tränen, die sie gekonnt zurückzuhalten verstand.  
  
Er nickte ihr zu und sie fiel ihm um den Hals, wodurch sich der wankende Pirat böse Blicke von Will einfing. Er drückte sie sanft, aber bestimmend von sich und hielt ihr Kinn.  
  
„Du wirst doch auf den Kleinen aufpassen, nicht?"  
  
Elizabeth lächelte schwach und atmete tief ein, um ihrer Trauer Herr zu werden.  
  
„Ich werde auf ihn Acht geben, Kapitän."  
  
Jack grinste sie zuversichtlich an.  
  
„Versuch, es ihm schonend beizubringen. Er wird daran zu knabbern haben."  
  
Die Frau nickte.  
  
„Wenn er so weit ist, komme ich wieder. Vielleicht schaffst du es ja, ihn etwas empfänglicher für das Piratentum zu machen?"  
  
„Ich werde ihm alles erzählen, wenn wir in Port Liberty sind. Auch dass sein Vater ein Pirat war."  
  
Jack nickte und ein Windstoß wirbelte seine Haare durcheinander.  
  
„Macht das Beiboot bereit! Wo ist Jade! Hey, Marley! Wo ist Lara!?"brüllte er über Deck.  
  
Marley drehte sich um und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich bin hier!"  
  
Lara und Iona kamen gerade an Deck und die rothaarige Frau hatte ein kleines Bündel in der Hand.  
  
Jack nickte ihr knapp zu und betrachtete ihre schlanken Hüften, ihre feurige Mähne, ihren kräftigen Körper, der sich mit Raubtierartiger Grazie bewegte.  
  
„Das Beiboot ist bereit,"erklärte Jack und führte die Abreisenden zum Beiboot.  
  
Dort umarmte Elizabeth Jack ein letztes Mal und roch die charakteristische Rumfahne, die jeden Feind betäuben konnte, der sich dem Kapitän in den Weg stellte.  
  
„Oh, Jack!"  
  
Er hielt ihren Kopf an seine Brust und sah düster William an, nicht auch ohne ein kleines Grinsen, welches Will unsicher machte. Dann flüsterte Jack ihr zu, so dass ihr Verlobter es nicht hörte.  
  
„Vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe."  
  
Und Elizabeth sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Sie vergaß es nicht!  
  
Mit einem Kuss auf Jacks Wange verabschiedete sie sich von ihm, umarmte noch einmal Marley, Iona und Hank und stieg in das Boot. Will folgte ihr ohne ein Wort, aber bedachte den Piraten nochmals mit einem dunklen Blick.  
  
Dann wandte sich Jack Lara zu.  
  
„Du machst alles für sie klar?"  
  
Lara nickte.  
  
„Ich werde ihnen unser Haus zeigen und sehen, was davon noch übrig ist."  
  
Jack sah sie lange an und versuchte ihre Gefühle zu erforschen, ihr Vorhaben zu erahnen, aber musste feststellen, dass er es nicht vermochte. Alles war so bedrückend, alles so schwer! Warum? Warum zerfiel diese außerordentliche Gemeinschaft nun? Er wollte das nicht! Er wollte nicht alle ziehen lassen! Er fühlte, wie seine Gefühle in ihm aufstiegen, wie sie ihn zu übermannen drohten. Gleich würde er brechen! Das konnte er nicht zulassen!  
  
Er beschloss das einzige zu tun, was seiner gerecht wurde und seine Würde bestehen lassen würde. Er ergriff Laras Hand und zog sie an sich, so schnell, dass sie nicht reagieren konnte. Und dann... Dann nahm er sie unverschämt zu einem solch leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dass sie in seinen Händen so weich wie Butter wurde und sich ihm hingab. Der Kuss dauerte lange. Fast zu lange, aber Jack glaubte, sich gerade noch rechtzeitig von der feurigen Frau gelöst zu haben, dass ein ernsthafter Verdacht nicht gerechtfertigt war.  
  
Schnell schob er ein Grinsen hinterher, um sein mangelndes Interesse zu unterstützen.  
  
„Kapitän!"meinte Lara empört.  
  
„Tja, mein Mädchen, ich muss doch sicher gehen, dass dich wenigstens einmal ein richtiger Mann geküsst hat!"  
  
„Das soll ein Kuss gewesen sein?!"gab sie erbost zurück und sah Jack abwertend an.  
  
Ohne dass Jack sich wehren konnte, nahm sie nun ihn, erstickte seinen Protest mit einem Kuss, den der Kapitän sein ganzes Leben lang nicht vergessen würde, der sich tief in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte, wie das Eisen sich einst in seinen Unterarm eingebrannt hatte und ein Brandmal zurück gelassen hatte.  
  
Als sie sich löste, schien der Kapitän einen Moment lang zu wanken und zuerst zweifelte Marley daran, dass er tatsächlich auf den Beinen bleiben würde. Aber er fasste sich wieder und Lara lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. Dann umarmte sie ihren Vater und entschuldigte sich unhörbar für das, was sie gerade Ungehöriges getan hatte. Natürlich war Marley ihr nicht böse, aber in höchstem Maße stolz auf sie, dass seine Tochter den großen Kapitän sprachlos gemacht hatte.  
  
Dann ließ er sie gehen. Als nächstes stieg noch Hank ein, der dafür sorgen würde, dass das Beiboot auf jeden Fall wieder zur Pearl zurückkäme.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Iona lehnte mit beiden Ellenbogen auf der Reling und sah dabei zu, wie das Beiboot immer kleiner und kleiner wurde. Das Wasser glitzerte weiß und sie hörte das sanfte Plätschern der Wellen.  
  
Jack sah seinen Maat an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Marley sah in nicht an, aber sprach mit ruhiger und kontrollierter Stimmer, als er dem kleinen Boot nachschaute.  
  
„Ich gehöre an Eure Seite und auf das Meer. Lara ist nicht mehr mein kleines Kind und wird gut allein zurrecht kommen."  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass ihr bleibt,"gab Jack zu und drehte sich um, damit er auf seinen Mast klettern konnte. „Wir warten, bis Hank morgen früh zurück kommt, dann stechen wir in See."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Die Sonne berührte das Wasser sachte und legte einen schimmernden Teppich glitzernden Goldes auf dem Meer aus. Der Morgen war kalt und windstill, noch stand der Mond verblassend am Himmel und erwehrte sich ohne Erfolg gegen den nahenden Tag.  
  
Jack saß auf dem Quermast und lehnte am Hauptmast, spähte in den Sonnenaufgang. Er fühlte sich schwer. Wie konnte es sein, dass er diesem Abendteuer so sehr nachhing? Er beschloss als nächstes erst mal nach Tortuga zu segeln und diese... furchtbaren... ekelhaften... unnötigen Gefühle mit ein paar Flaschen Rum hinfort zu spülen und sich dem Trubel der Stadt ergeben würde.  
  
Sofort, wenn Hank zurück war.  
  
Wie Elizabeth wohl mit der neuen Situation zurrecht kam? Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Norrington eine Botschaft zukommen zu lassen, in der er sich mehr oder weniger erklärte.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme über sich.  
  
„Das Boot kommt zurück!"schrie der Mann im Ausguck und Jack sah auf. „Und Hank ist nicht alleine, Kapitän!"  
  
Jack war überrascht und drehte sich um. Tatsächlich! In der Ferne trieb das Boot, aber nicht einer war am Ruder, nein noch eine zweite Person hatte das linke übernommen. Jack stand auf und schirmte mit der Hand seine Augen ab, damit er besser sehen konnte, aber es half nichts. Nichts zu erkennen.  
  
„Wer ist es?"schrie er hinauf und kurze Zeit herrschte Stille auf dem schwarzen Schiff.  
  
Jacks schwarze Augen suchten vergeblich, die Gestalt zu erkennen.  
  
„Es ist... Lara Jade!"  
  
Jacks Brust schnürte sich zu und beinahe verlor er das Gleichgewicht. Doch er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig halten, um sich vor dem Absturz zu bewahren. So schnell er konnte, kam er an Deck und verhädderte sich dabei noch zwei Mal in den Tauen.  
  
„Jade!"rief er aus. „Marley! Deine Tochter ist zurück! Komm schon aus den Federn!"  
  
Nach einer Minute stand Marley an Deck, noch völlig verschlafen und taumelnd.  
  
„Was ist los, Kapitän?"  
  
Jack packte ihn stürmisch an den Armen und rüttelte ihn wach.  
  
„So mach doch die Augen auf! Lara kommt an Bord!"  
  
Da wurden Marleys Augen groß und er stürmte an die Reling.  
  
„Oh, bei Juppiter!"  
  
Das Beiboot kam näher und als es nahe genug war, winkte Lara ihrem Vater zu und rief seinen Namen.  
  
Es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis das Boot endlich da war. Aber dann endlich kletterte Lara mit behänder Geschicklichkeit herauf und fiel ihrem Vater in die Arme.  
  
„Lara, du bist zurück!"seufzte Marley und drückte sie fest an sich.  
  
„Ich konnte dich doch nicht so einfach ziehen lassen, Vater!"  
  
Marley lachte herzlich und war so glücklich, wie am ersten Tag, ihres Aufeinandertreffens. Jack stand daneben, überragend und stolz, beobachtete das rührende Spiel mit seinem typischen Grinsen. Sein Goldzahn funkelte.  
  
Als Lara von ihrem Vater abließ, wandte sie sich ihm zu.  
  
„Dass du dir ja nichts darauf einbildest, Jack!"  
  
Mit einem Mal war Jacks Grinsen weggewischt und er stand erstaunt da. Dann besann er sich schnell auf seine Rolle und verbeugte sich höflich und überschwänglich.  
  
„Würde ich mir niemals erlauben, Teuerste!"  
  
Dann setzte er das Grinsen wieder auf und zog seinen alten Hut.  
  
„Hisst die Segel, lichtet den Anker, ihr Kielschweine! Auf nach Tortuga!"  
  
Dann winkte er mit seinem Hut gen Liberty und schritt stolz ans Steuer, nahm es in die Hände, liebkoste es und holte den Kompass heraus.  
  
„Wir sind schlimme Schurken..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth und Will standen auf einem Hügel des neuen Landes, das sie beschritten hatten und sahen hinaus aufs Meer. Elizabeth sah dem Schiff mit Sehnsucht hinterher und atmete tief, aber auch frei. Das war es also gewesen. Nun begann ihr neues und ruhigeres Leben. Viel lag vor ihnen. Lara hatte ihnen ein altes Haus am Rande Libertys gewiesen. Nichts außergewöhnliches, aber ausreichend für einen Neuanfang. Darinnen sah es schlimm aus, Pflanzen und Getier hatte sich des Hauses bemächtigt, aber Elizabeth war sicher: mit etwas Fleiß und dem Geld, welches Jack ihnen hatte zukommen lassen, würden sie es schaffen. Will schien alles immer noch nicht zu verstehen, aber wie sollte er auch? Dennoch vertraute er Elizabeth und ihrem Liebesgeständnis und folgte ihr ohne ein Wort des Zweifels an ihr oder ihren Entscheidungen.  
  
Elizabeth war so glücklich, wie noch nie und sogar William schien zufrieden.  
  
Ein wohliges Gefühl hatte sich seiner bemächtigt, seit Elizabeth ihm ihre Liebe geschworen hatte und er wollte ihr überall hin folgen, sie nie mehr verlassen. Wie er nun hier in dieser neuen Stadt gelandet war, war ihm immer noch fremd, aber er würde sein Glück finden, so lange sie nur bei ihm war. Er hatte nie irgendwelche Wurzeln gehabt, seit seine Mutter gestorben war. Weder in England noch in Port Royal.  
  
Doch auch er fühlte ein kleines bisschen Heimweh, auch wenn es nicht nach irgendeinem Lande war, als er diesem dunklen unheimlichen Schiff nachsah.  
  
Was ihm ein Rätsel aufgab und Elizabeth nicht wusste, war, dass er ein zerbrochenes altes Schwert mitgenommen hatte und dieses jetzt unter seinem Hemd verborgen in seinem Hosenbund steckte. Es war so alt und stumpf, so angelaufen. Aber irgendetwas in Will sagte ihm, dass er es neu schmieden sollte.  
  
Joho!  
  
@Strumpfhase: Tjaja... da siehste! Immer mal wieder für eine Überraschung gut, oder? Freut mich, dass du dabei geblieben bist und dir zumindest das letzte Chapi noch gefallen hat, hehe. Machs gut Strumpfi!  
  
@chrissy9: Bitte vergib mir! *heult* Vergib mir! Ich hab ja net für extra da aufgehört *zwinker*... Lange, lange warst du dabei, von FF bis A Sons Revenge... oioioi! Danke dir, chrissy!  
  
Das war`s! Endlich habe ich es über mich gebracht, das letzte Chapi online zu stellen! Ich hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden damit. *heult rum* oh, das wars jetzt also... endlich fertig! Buhuhu!  
  
Um Reviews bitte ich immer noch, auch wenn es jetzt zu Ende ist. Sollte jemand die Abenteuer von Jack und Jade weiterspinnen wollen, fühlt euch frei dazu. Natürlich ist es jedes einzelnen Interpretation, für wen Lara nun Gefühle hatte, jedoch wäre ich gespannt, wer sie so verstanden hat, wie ich es gemeint habe...  
  
Trauriger Abschied, aber wer weiß, vielleicht kommt mal wieder eine PotC Story von mir? Sehen wir, was der zweite Film bringt!  
  
Ansonsten darf ich hier noch auf eine weitere Story von mir verweisen, die alle LotR-Fans interessieren könnte. „Midiels Fluch"ist in Arbeit und wird immer dann fortgeführt, wenn ich zwischen dem Umzugsstress Zeit finde. Die Story wird sich intensiv mit allen Figuren des HdR-Epos beschäftigen, doch vor allem mit Faramir. Und ich wäre nicht ich, wenn ich nicht eine ganz besondere Überraschung für unsere Helden bereithalten würde... *evilgrin*  
  
Bis zur nächten Story also!  
  
May 


End file.
